Mukai Au No Darou
by LunaGitana
Summary: PUEDE QUE NOS ENCONTREMOS DE NUEVO... Casi dos siglos después de la muerte súbita de Sakura Kinomoto, en Hong Kong, una chica Li de ojos verdes se encuentra a sí misma enmedio de la cacería de las cartas Clow junto a un misterioso japonés de ojos marrones
1. La Familia Li

**Capítulo 1**: La Dinastía Li

_"Los Recuerdos Permanecen Dormidos Hasta Que Se Les Despierta"_

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Hong Kong, en el ambiente se podía aspirar un aura mística y densa, a tal punto que inclusive las personas sin poderes mágicos se sentían algo inquietos. Fuera de eso, parecía un día como cualquier otro, los empleados de servicio de la mansión Li se encontraban realizando sus tareas habituales de limpieza sin novedad alguna.

Una anciana mujer admiraba los extensos jardines a través de su ventanal chino con cierto aire de tristeza en los ojos mientras peinaba sus largos cabellos plateados con una peineta antigua tallada en jade. A través de sus arrugadas facciones se dibujó una tímida sonrisa cuando escuchó unos traviesos pasos que le anunciaban la reciente llegada de su bisnieta preferida.

La niña vestía un uniforme de falda color aguamarina que le llegaba a medio muslo, blusa de manga corta y una corbata azul marino, tenis blancos y calcetas cortas. Llevaba los negros y brillantes cabellos amarrados en dos chongos de los cuales pendían listones de colores llamativos. Sus ojos, rojos como un par de hermosos rubíes destellaban casi tanta luz como su deslumbrante sonrisa. Se trataba de una hermosa joven de 14 años pero con un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad.

- ¡Ya llegué! –anunció escandalosamente mientras su madre hacía un gesto de desaprobación ante su comportamiento, desde muy pequeña siempre le había causado problemas en los eventos importantes debido a su carácter demasiado alegre y jovial, la chiquilla pasó esto último por alto y se dirigió a la habitación de su bisabuela.

- Mei-Ling, que bueno que llegaste ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la escuela? –la saludó la anciana desde su cama, asentando lentamente la peineta sobre su mesita de noche.

- ¡Muy divertido! –anunció la jovencita lanzándose a los brazos de su bisabuela para luego asentar la cara cariñosamente sobre el regazo de la mujer y mirarla traviesamente- Sobre todo ahora que Ying-Fa regresó de su viaje a Japón, comenzaba a aburrirme sin ella –ahora jugaba inquietamente con uno de los largos mechones de cabello blanco.

Mientras las dos intercambiaban unas cuantas frases más, en el marco de la puerta apareció una jovencita de la misma edad de la primera, con el cabello castaño claro atado en dos medios odangos mientras el resto de su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Al igual que la primera, sus ojos verde esmeralda irradiaban alegría y vitalidad aunque también una ingenuidad muy profunda.

Vestía un conjunto chino de pantalón, color rosa con estampado de flores rojas y blancas y zapatos que hacían juego, a través de la tela se podía apreciar una figura menos voluptuosa que la de Meiling acompañada de una sonrisa mucho más discreta. Las dos ocupantes de la habitación voltearon a verla y sonrieron. La más joven de ellas salió anunciando que iría a bañarse antes de la hora de la comida y corrió al baño alegremente.

- Estaba esperando poder hablar contigo –empezó a hablar la anciana indicándole con la mirada que se sentara en uno de los bancos recubiertos de terciopelo rojo que estaba junto a la cama- Hace una semana que volviste de Japón y desde entonces no me has dicho si lograste la extracción que se te encomendó.

- La misión fue todo un éxito –anunció la chica sentándose con la elegancia de toda una princesa oriental- Pero… aunque el libro parece estar intacto desde que su amo murió… me da la sensación de que algo le falta –agregó preocupada recorriendo el piso con la mirada- Es una sensación extraña, ni siquiera sé por qué la tengo.

- No te preocupes, _estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien_ –sonrió la mujer dando por terminada la conversación.

Esa misma tarde, después de una ceremoniosa comida que no podía resultar más que ordinaria dentro de la diaria rutina de la familia Li, Ying Fa se sentó en el balcón de su habitación sin prestar mucha atención al bello panorama que se abría frente a sus ojos. El cielo se iba tiñendo lentamente de rojos, anaranjados y finalmente violetas degradados mientras el sol se iba perdiendo en el horizonte.

Ella ni siquiera reparó demasiado en ello, había visto ese paisaje tantas veces desde la soledad de su habitación que ahora ya no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo, más bien, toda su atención estaba fija en un objeto que tenía sobre su regazo y examinaba cuidadosamente para no abrir el sello mágico que lo mantenía cerrado.

Se trataba de un libro de tamaño mediano, fácil de transportar y de peso adecuado. La pasta tenía los bordes dorados y era de color rosa, los grabados de oro eran difíciles de descifrar, en la portada se encontraba la imagen simplificada y acaso un poco abstracta de una bestia felina alada. Sin embargo en la contraportada sólo había trazos geométricos que si bien insinuaban una estrella, parecía que tan sólo era el fondo de alguna imagen que fue removida previamente.

Por alguna razón, le habían pedido que fuera a buscarlo a Tomoeda, donde había permanecido custodiado por los descendientes de una familia de apellido Kinomoto. La chica cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio mental, recordó su viaje y la forma amable en la que un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro la recibió con una sonrisa y una tierna mirada a través del cristal de sus anteojos.

- Kurotori –dijo ella mientras acariciaba inconscientemente la pasta del libro- Él me dijo que no intentara abrir el sello del libro hasta que el momento llegara… –sus verdes ojos se posaron sobre el objeto que descansaba sobre su regazo, un cálido sentimiento inundó su pecho haciéndola sentir aún más confundida.

- ¡Ying! –entró ruidosamente la prima de la aludida con los listones de su cabeza volando graciosamente detrás de ella- Vamos a entrenar un rato, por favor –pidió arrojándole, en broma, un uniforme de artes marciales a la cara de la chica de mirada esmeralda.

- ¡MEI! –exclamó la joven de cabello castaño claro, ligeramente irritada por haber recibido el impacto de lleno al no habérselo esperado- Pero si sabes que no soy tan buena como tú en el Kung Fu ¿Por qué te empeñas en pelear contra mí?

- ¡Por favor, por favor! –imploró Meiling arrodillándose junto a su prima como una niña chiquita y jalándola de la ropa- ¡Es que no tengo a nadie más con quién practicar si no está Ma-Liang! –sus ojos brillaron cómicamente mientras suplicaba de manera infantil- Prometo no exagerar en mis ataques… ¿Sí?

- Está bien –suspiró resignada la muchacha mientras la otra brincaba eufóricamente y se incorporó para quitarse la ropa, asentando el libro sobre su tocador.

Una vez que las dos estuvieron dentro del gimnasio, asumieron sus posiciones de ataque y comenzó el encuentro. Ying Fa era muy hábil y a la vez fina en sus movimientos pero era superada por mucho por su prima, cuyos ataques eran veloces, letales y precisos.

Mientras la primera atacaba poniendo todo su empeño en ello, la otra se dedicaba a esquivarla mientras sonreía casi burlescamente y marcaba ataques deteniéndose exactamente a escasos milímetros de hacer contacto con su oponente solamente para demostrarle que podría alcanzarla con uno de ellos si así lo deseara.

Finalmente, la joven de cabello castaño claro se cansó y desistió de su intento por atacar a su prima, cayó sentada sobre la duela del piso suspirando y secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga del traje de pelea. La otra se acercó con una sonrisa de triunfo y se sentó a su lado dándole un codazo de complicidad.

- Debo irme, Mei –anunció después de recuperar el aliento, mientras se levantaba soltándose la cola en la que se había atado el cabello- Tengo que estar lista para la lección de esta noche… voy a bañarme ¿Vienes?

- Sí, en un momento te alcanzo –respondió la otra incorporándose lentamente con un pequeño destello de envidia en la mirada rubí- Quiero practicar un rato más

Ying Fa asintió con la cabeza y se retiró sigilosamente hacia sus aposentos. Abrió una de las puertas de su elegante armario y extrajo un cheongsam largo confeccionado con tela de seda y finos bordados con hilo brillante, no se trataba de un traje ceremonial, más bien era cómodo aunque a la vez distinguido, propio para la ocasión. Entró al monumental baño de la residencia, después de enjabonarse y enjuagarse bien, se sumergió en la enorme tina de mármol y sintió cómo lentamente el agua caliente iba cubriéndole el cuerpo a la vez que éste se iba relajando.

Cerró los ojos descansando la cabeza en uno de los bordes de la bañera mientras se arrullaba con el sonido de la cascada de agua que iba cayendo sobre ella y finalmente, dejó salir un largo suspiro de comodidad. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, simplemente abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a su prima abrir la puerta del baño y giró la cabeza para cerciorarse de que fuera ella.

- Creí que ya te habías ido al templo de la casa –señaló casualmente la recién llegada mientras abría la regadera para que el agua fría cayera sobre ella – Todos ya deben estar ahí desde hace como cinco minutos –agregó indiferente mientras vaciaba un poco de shampoo sobre la palma de su mano.

- ¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!! –la chica de mirada esmeralda salió disparada de la tina y se envolvió con el primer trozo de tela que encontró sin siquiera intentar secarse primero, se lo acomodó de la forma más decente que pudo y, tras asegurarse de que ninguna parte íntima de su anatomía estuviera descubierta, arrancó a correr hacia el templo mientras en el camino se iba arreglando la ropa.

Meiling la observó salir del baño con una tímida sonrisa, en realidad aún le causaba un poco de gracia el hecho de que su prima fuera tan despistada a pesar de que casi a diario tenía que presenciar escenas como ésa. Se pasó la esponja espumosa por los brazos mientras pensaba con un poco de celos en el por qué de carecer de poderes mágicos aún dentro de la dinastía Li, no era que le incomodara demasiado, después de todo había aprendido a vivir con ello y a ser feliz sin necesidad de la magia. Pero a pesar de ello, no había podido deshacerse de la curiosidad que le causaba ese hecho tan extraño.

Después de un largo y tedioso recorrido esquivando empleados, muebles y finalmente árboles, la chica de mirada esmeralda llegó a su destino. Antes de entrar al edificio se pasó una mano por el cabello para tratar de desenredarlo un poco y hacerlo lucir presentable, en la boca llevaba los listones para hacerse los chonguitos.

- Siento mucho llegar tarde –se disculpó discretamente con la sacerdotisa con una mano escondiendo los listones entre los pliegues de la tela y la otra terminando de acomodar los mechones rebeldes de cabello- No volverá a suceder –se inclinó en una profunda reverencia.

La mujer, vestida con un vestido chino color negro asintió con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente recordando que esa escena acontecía por lo menos una vez por semana. Frente a ella había dos chicos arrodillados más o menos de su misma edad, uno de largo cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura y ojos verdes pero opacos como un par de aceitunas, de complexión un poco más delgada del promedio y una piel muy pálida, casi traslúcida. El otro tenía cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, casi negro y ojos ambarinos acaramelados, cuerpo atlético aunque no demasiado y piel ligeramente cobriza.

La chica se arrodilló junto a uno de ellos y enseguida asumió la posición de meditación que los otros dos acordaron, desde afuera se podían apreciar los destellos de luz que emanaban los tres adolescentes aunque la carencia de habilidades mágicas le impedía a Meiling ver algo más. Se resignó y caminó hacia la habitación de su bisabuela, aburrida por no tener nada más que hacer.

- ¡Abuelita, estoy aburrida! –exclamó mimadamente mientras se lanzaba a la cama de la anciana para quedar acostada junto a ella- ¿Por qué no me cuentas un cuento? –preguntó traviesa nadando entre las sábanas.

- ¿No crees que ya estás un poco grandecita para esas cosas? –inquirió pícaramente la mujer con una sonrisa hacia su bisnieta, quien hizo un puchero por la pregunta- De todas formas ya no recuerdo ninguna historia lo suficientemente interesante… –agregó con la misma mirada traviesa que le había dirigido la chica muchas veces antes, luego desvió la mirada azul cielo hacia el techo de la habitación.

- ¡Abuelitaaaaaaaa! –se quejó la chica agitando las manos para atraer su atención- Sabes bien el cuento que tanto me gusta escuchar ¡Por favor!

- Lo sé, Mei-Ling –rió la anciana abrazando maternalmente a la chiquilla- Pero sabes que soy una mujer con muchos años encima y mi memoria ya no es tan buena como cuando era una jovencita… –volvió a soltar una risita- No recuerdo muy bien cómo comenzaba la historia…

- Fue hace muchos años, cuando las tradiciones de Hong Kong no se habían perdido como ahora… y sin embargo una valiente mujer de la dinastía Li desafió a su familia casándose con un hombre proveniente de Inglaterra… –comenzó a relatar emocionada la joven como si estuviera leyendo el texto de alguna parte.

- Así es –rió la bisabuela para luego asumir una actitud seria y casi mística para empezar a narrar de una forma que envolvía a la chica y la hacía casi vivir todo lo que estaba escuchando- De esa unión nació un niño con un extraordinario potencial mágico, cuyo nombre era Clow Lead. Ése niño creció y creó unas cartas mágicas muy poderosas, cada una con su propia personalidad y con su propio poder… –los ojos escarlata de la niña se iban cerrando paulatinamente llevándola directamente a aquellos tiempos y casi podía ver a las cartas desfilar frente a ella- También creó a dos guardianes que se encargarían de cuidar de ellas, uno que representaba la luz del sol y el otro el brillo de la luna… –Meiling sonrió sin abrir los ojos- Todo esto lo hizo combinando los conocimientos de la magia oriental con la magia occidental, creando así un nuevo tipo de magia…

- ¿Y qué pasó cuando el señor Clow murió? –preguntó la jovencita sumida en su mundo de fantasía y saboreando de antemano la respuesta que ya conocía a la perfección.

- Antes de que muriera sus poderes fueron aumentando a tal punto que ya no podía controlarlos –prosiguió la mujer acariciando el brillante cabello azabache de la chica- Tenía visiones acerca del futuro que lo atormentaban y entre ellas vio el día de su muerte… por eso decidió preparar todo para cuando ese día llegara…

- Selló a los guardianes dentro del libro y les ordenó que cuando llegara el momento de su despertar, eligieran un nuevo dueño –recitó nuevamente la chica, interrumpiendo a la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto esta historia, Mei-Ling? –cuestionó curiosa la señora de larguísimos cabellos plateados mientras pasaba los dedos por entre los de su bisnieta.

- En realidad solamente me gusta el principio… –confesó ligeramente sonrojada pero sin cambiar de posición- Porque es una historia de amor, en la que la mujer desafía a su familia para irse con el hombre que ama y me gusta ver al mago Clow como producto del valor de su madre… –se acomodó perezosamente- Algún día yo también quisiera enamorarme de esa manera… –y así, entre sueños y fantasías, se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente las dos chicas de 14 años bajaban las escaleras ya vestidas con sus uniformes escolares pulcramente planchados y las mochilas colgadas a los hombros, se dirigieron a la limosina que las llevaría a la secundaria y subieron con un poco de desgano por la apatía matutina.

Durante el camino, la campanita de fresa se despabiló y trató de iniciar una conversación con su prima pero no lo logró debido a que ésta se había quedado dormida con el rostro apoyado en el cristal de la ventanilla, una gran gota de sudor apareció sobre la frente de la joven de mirada rubí y desvió la mirada hacia los edificios metálicos que pasaban frente a sus ojos a medida que el vehículo iba avanzando, mirándolos aburrida.

Llegaron a la escuela con suficiente tiempo y entraron saludando a sus compañeros más por educación que por otra cosa, evadiendo con cierta incomodidad la mirada insistente de sus condiscípulos varones, y es que al ser chicas tan adorables y atractivas, eran muy populares entre los chicos aún si ellas no lo querían así.

- Debería de decirles que tengo un prometido… –apuntó con cierto fastidio la de cabellera azabache asentando su mochila sobre el asiento- Quizá de esa forma me dejarían en paz esa bola de tipos engreídos, hijos de papi…

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Mei? –preguntó la chica de cabello castaño claro un poco adormilada todavía y frotándose un ojo con la mano derecha- ¿Alguien te hizo algo malo? –la aludida se limitó a levantar una ceja y luego encogió los hombros moviendo negativamente la cabeza, resignándose a que la inocencia de su prima nunca le dejara darse cuenta de los odiosos _juniors_que les lanzaban miradas insinuantes.

El profesor en turno ingresó al aula antes de que los multicolores signos de interrogación que habían aparecido sobre la cabeza de la chica de mirada esmeralda desaparecieran del todo. La aburrida clase de historia universal dio inicio y un sepulcral y denso silencio invadió el lugar, agregándole un cierto ambiente de sopor que aunado a la hora tan temprana, hacía difícil que los alumnos se resistieran a caer entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Ying Fa aprovechó el momento de calma para leer uno de los libros que encontró en la biblioteca de su casa, asentó el pesado y viejo volumen sobre la paleta de su silla y comenzó a hojearlo, observando con interés la caligrafía china, escrita por el puño y letra del autor. Sus páginas amarillentas eran tan suaves al tacto que las iba pasando con sumo cuidado, temiendo romper alguna de ellas.

Por un momento sintió emanar una presencia mágica que se le hizo familiar y a la vez desconocida, giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia todos lados en busca de "algo" pero después volvió la mirada esmeralda hacia el libro, pensando que todo ello sería producto de su imaginación.

Tras un par de clases un poco menos aburridas, llegó la hora del descanso y las dos primas se dirigieron a los jardines del colegio para comer sus almuerzos. Se trataba de una escuela privada de renombre, a la cual asistían exclusivamente los hijos de las familias más importantes de Hong Kong, era por eso que a Meiling los alumnos le resultaban antipáticos, salvo algunas pocas excepciones como lo era la chica que ahora las acompañaba.

Se trataba de una joven de largo cabello rojizo, más bien color zanahoria pero extremadamente sedoso y brillante que llevaba atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a las pantorrillas y un par de grandes ojos verde aguamarina enmarcados por una fila de gruesas y negras pestañas. Llevaba por nombre Yang Kuei Fei y era una de las pocas amigas que las dos primas tenían, ya que les resultaba muy difícil encontrar personas auténticas dentro de ese mundo aristócrata de hipocresía, soberbia y protocolos.

- Tengo unas noticias jugosas para ti, Mei –anunció emocionada la pelirroja una vez que las tres estuvieron sentadas en una banca de madera frente a un estanque- Su nombre es Hiiragizawa Ökami y parece que viene de Inglaterra –soltó de una vez sin poder esperar a que su amiga le preguntara de qué se trataba.

- Joven Hiiragizawa… –repitió ella casi en un suspiro mientras sus ojos tomaban la forma de un par de corazoncitos rosados saltarines- Su nombre es música para mis oídos… –dio algo parecido a una pirueta de ballet mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus dos manos y apoyaba la mejilla en ellas.

- ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? –inquirió Ying Fa, quien había mantenido su boca ocupada en comer su rollito primavera hasta ese momento- ¿Qué es todo ese rollo de las noticias jugosas y el nombre que es música para tus oídos? –prosiguió un poco contrariada, si bien no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de muchos de sus compañeros que la pretendían, tampoco le agradaba mucho la actitud arrogante de todos ellos.

- Ying, se trata del chico más apuesto que te puedas imaginar –se apresuró a explicar la chica de mirada aguamarina en vista de que la otra no iba a salir de su trance hasta dentro de diez minutos más al menos- Me costó mucho trabajo averiguar su nombre porque las arpías de su salón se han esmerado en mantener en secreto esa información –agregó gravemente asumiendo una postura de detective privada- ¡Las muy brujas lo quieren sólo para ellas! –ahora pequeñas llamaradas rojizas brillaban dentro de sus pupilas.

- ¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó levantando una ceja con incredulidad, dudaba mucho que dentro de ese colegio pudiera existir algún muchacho digno de tanta emoción, independientemente de cómo luciera por el exterior- Bueno, las dejo, voy a la biblioteca a leer un poco antes de entrar a clases –concluyó con desinterés terminándose el último bocado de su almuerzo.

Las dos se despidieron de ella sin comprender bien el motivo por el cual ella quería leer pero prefirieron no cuestionarla y se quedaron riendo pícaramente mientras platicaban acerca del chico que las traía locas por el momento. Ying Fa ingresó al edificio sin prestar demasiada atención a sus amigas, por el momento tenía cosas más importantes que ocupaban su mente y deseaba averiguar de una vez por todas el misterio del libro que le habían encargado traer desde Japón.

Y es que no era un encargo común y corriente, lo sabía porque, de haber sido así, lo hubieran enviado por teletransporte o algo por el estilo ya que ni siquiera había tenido que buscarlo, su primo Kurotori se lo había entregado en cuanto llegó. A pesar de haber cumplido su encargo se quedó algunos días de visita en Tomoeda con sus parientes Kinomoto y fue durante esos días cuando notó en la mirada azul profunda de su primo, que él sabía algo acerca de ese libro, algo que toda la dinastía estaba decidida a mantener oculto.

La joven se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos, percibiendo el silencio de la biblioteca con todos sus sentidos. El bibliotecario era muy estricto en ese aspecto y no permitía que ningún estudiante alterara su ambiente de estudio perfecto, se trataba de un hombre cuarentón con el cabello sutilmente teñido de blanco por la edad, complexión ancha e imponente pero sin estar gordo, penetrantes ojos negros y una voz gruesa que lo hacía aún más aterrador.

El hombre se acercó a la mesa en la que ella se encontraba con el pretexto de abrir la ventana, aunque en realidad tenía curiosidad por el libro que estaba asentado frente a la muchacha. Ying Fa notó que él intentó tomar aire sin desviar la vista de las páginas amarillentas y desgastadas pero no encontró ningún motivo para regañarla y se retiró sigilosamente.

- ¿Por qué no hay escritos acerca de la magia del amo Clow inclusive dentro de la biblioteca de la familia que desciende directamente de él? –se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro mientras leía en la contraportada el nombre de un antecesor suyo como autor de ese texto.

Por otro momento, sintió nuevamente la presencia que se le hacía familiar pero a pesar de analizarla poniendo en ello toda su concentración, no lograba identificar a quien la poseía y por si esto no fuera lo suficientemente difícil, la magia no permanecía ahí el tiempo suficiente como para que la pudiera estudiar. Recorrió todo el lugar con la vista, buscando desesperadamente y como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, cerró el libro con un poco de fuerza por lo que una capa de polvo escapó de él.

Su mirada esmeralda se cruzó con un único estudiante que se encontraba ahí, buscando algo entre los estantes, él pareció sentir su mirada y por unos segundos, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. La chica de cabello castaño claro volvió la vista hacia su regazo, tratando de eliminar el súbito rubor de sus mejillas llenando su mente con ideas negativas acerca de la personalidad tan detestable que tenían casi todos los alumnos de esa escuela aunque no podía evitar que un sentimiento cálido le inundara el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza y salió del edificio esperando no volver a verlo nunca más.

- Ying, ya van a comenzar las clases –la interceptó su prima de mirada rubí en la salida de la biblioteca- ¡Démonos prisa o nos van a regañar, Kuei ya debe estar ahí!

- ¡Ya voy, Mei! –aclaró la otra mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio porque estaba siendo literalmente arrastrada por su prima, quien corría delante de ella.

En realidad no le costaba mucho trabajo seguir el paso de Meiling, pues tenía una mejor condición física que ella si se trataba de correr, el problema era que ahora sus piernas no le respondían tan bien y temblaban ligeramente por el reciente susto que se había dado dentro de la biblioteca. Y es que realmente no entendía lo que le había ocurrido ahí adentro, giró la cabeza hacia el edificio sin saber bien el por qué lo hacía, o más bien sin darse cuenta, rápidamente volvió la vista hacia su camino ruborizándose más y con la imagen del rostro del chico ahora firmemente grabada.

Independientemente de haberla asustado un poco por el sentimiento que la invadió, también sintió un poco de curiosidad pues parecía un muchacho demasiado serio, un poco triste quizá y ella se preguntaba el por qué.

Al finalizar el día, la ojiverde se había olvidado por completo del joven y del incidente de la biblioteca. Cuando pudieron salir de la escuela, ella ya había recuperado su alegría infantil y se dirigía con sus dos amigas a un puesto de raspados que estaba cerca de la escuela, llegaron ahí sin poder evitar que ciertas compañeras las miraran con desprecio por acudir a un lugar tan modesto.

- Mira la cara de fresa de Zetian –se burló imitándola, Meiling, mientras pedía un raspado de ciruelas y las otras dos reían por el parecido tan grande- Como si nunca en su vida hubiera comido un raspado, te aseguro que manda a sus damas de compañía a comprarlos y se esconde en el baño a comerlos para que nadie la vea –agregó divertida recibiendo el raspado en sus manos cobrizas.

- No seas tan mala, Mei –la reprendió levemente su prima una vez que logró controlar la risa.

- Así es, ella no lo hace a propósito –la secundó la pelirroja poniéndose muy seria- Ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido con esa cara de pesada –concluyó dignamente dándole una cucharada a su propio raspado y haciendo que a la ojiverde le aparezca una gota de sudor en la frente mientras que la de cabello azabache guiñaba un ojo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Después de un largo rato de plática amena y recibir varias miradas lacerantes de parte de sus compañeras más creídas, uno que otro engreído galán que se les quiso acercar y muchas carcajadas de las tres muchachas, la limosina de la familia Li llegó a buscarlas y se despidieron de su amiga. En el camino, la campanita de fresa interrogó a su prima acerca de su inesperada tendencia a volverse una ñoña y ésta le contó todo acerca de sus sospechas del libro de magia y el por qué la habían mandado a Tomoeda por él.

La otra la escuchó con atención y por su parte le contó todo lo que la bisabuela le había dicho acerca del mago Clow, sus cartas y sus guardianes. El conductor del vehículo se limitó a sonreír mientras las veía por el retrovisor y a mover negativamente la cabeza por lo que él veía como ocurrencias infantiles, el vehículo siguió avanzando hasta perderse entre los altos edificios del elegante barrio de Hong Kong en donde se localizaba la mansión Li.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, usualmente no hago esto, porque creo que es demasiado obvio y a nadie le interesa (El disclaimer y que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen), pero en esta ocasión lo haré porque realmente lo amerita._

_Y es que honestamente les confieso que la idea original la vi en un fanfic de Celina Sosa, llamado "Descubriendo nuestro pasado", me encantó tanto que decidí basarme en ella para hacer uno, así que he de constatar que la idea original le pertenece a ella. Pero no crean que es un plagio, voy a cambiar muchas cosas y a llevarlo por un camino diferente, va a ser algo así como un FanFanfic, de todas formas espero que les agrade. Y ahora al breviario cultural:_

_Cheongsam__:__ Es el típico vestido chino de tela brillante y cuello alto que se abrocha en un ladito del hombro, son reeebonitos y los pueden encontrar en el google, jejeje._

_Odangos:__ Me refiero a los chonguitos, así es como le llamaban a los de Serena en Sailor Moon si no me equivoco, pero el peinado de Ying Fa es más bien como el de Shampoo de Ranma ½ pero en vez de los gajos de enfrente, tiene el mismo estilo que usaba Sakura. (para más información, ver fanart)  
_

_Juniors:__ en este caso específico me refiero a los hijos de familias adineradas que son arrogantes, groseros y se sienten la octava maravilla del mundo mientras derrochan irresponsablemente el dinero de sus padres, normalmente son malcriados y caprichosos._

_Ñoña:__ dícese de las personas que sacan muy altas calificaciones y se la pasan estudiando y haciendo tarea. También se les conoce como "matadas", "Nerds" o "Ratones de biblioteca" y es aplicable a ambos sexos._

_Y finalmente, una atenta invitación a visitar la página de fanarts, que podrán encontrar en el profile  
_

_LunaGitana_


	2. La Familia Hiiragizawa

**Capítulo 2**: La Familia Hiiragizawa

_"Siguiendo Las Pistas En Busca De Los Recuerdos Del Pasado"_

Un muchacho de 15 años estaba sentado frente a su escritorio revisando una pila de papeles dentro de un modesto departamento en el quinto piso de un edificio. A través de la ventana se podían divisar los túneles traslúcidos, por los que transitaban pequeños vehículos que funcionaban con energía solar y se separaban ligeramente del suelo. A su alrededor había algunas cajas de cartón cerradas con cinta canela y letreros en inglés pintarrajeados con marcador negro para poder identificarlas unas de otras, algunas de ellas también estaban abiertas con objetos personales sobresaliendo por algunos de los bordes.

De una en particular se asomaba una oscura fotografía, demasiado antigua, aparentemente de unos cien años atrás en la que aparecía una joven de unos 20 años de edad sonriendo amablemente pero cuyo rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por las sombras que dibujaba la tenue luz de la lámpara de mesa que iluminaba la habitación.

El chico se estiró y se levantó de su asiento para prender la luz mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos, había estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera notó en qué momento había oscurecido. El repentino cambio de luminosidad lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, resintiéndolo en sus dilatadas pupilas. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y él caminó hacia el punto en el suelo en el que éste se encontraba, su visión aún ajustándose a la nueva claridad.

- Wolfy… ¿Eres tú? –una voz femenina distorsionada por el auricular llegó a sus oídos en cuanto hubo contestado, hablando en un inglés británico de lo más puro- ¿Dónde has estado? ¡He tratado de localizarte toda la mañana!

- Lo siento, tuve que ir a la escuela –respondió él con el mismo acento sofisticado arqueando una ceja, ahora que la habitación estaba iluminada se podía apreciar el color castaño de su cabello ligeramente revuelto y el color café rojizo de sus ojos que actualmente estaban enmarcados por unas tenues ojeras- No vine a Hong Kong a pasear ¿Sabes?

- Sí, lo sé y por eso me preocupas aún más –el tono dulce de la voz cambió de modo que se notaba visiblemente la intención de reprenderlo más que expresar preocupación- Conociéndote seguramente no has dormido nada en estos últimos días –el chico se sonrojó por lo previsible de su personalidad.

- Estoy bien –afirmó en tono cortante tratando de ocultar su incomodidad- He descubierto muchas cosas aquí –agregó dejando escapar un bostezo descuidadamente.

- Pues yo te aconsejaría que no te acostumbres demasiado al lugar –continuó ella con su sermón, ignorando el último enunciado de su interlocutor- Sabes bien lo que _ellos_ piensan de este asunto y creo que ya abusaste demasiado de su confianza como para seguir con tus cosas…

- Sí, entiendo –interrumpió aburrido, casi podía recitar de memoria lo que venía a continuación pues lo tenía grabado en el subconsciente a fuerza de repeticiones- Tengo bien claro lo que vine a hacer, no te preocupes –se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras resoplaba frustrado.

Tras intercambiar unas palabras más con la otra persona, finalmente, el chico colgó el auricular y la fotografía que sobresalía de la caja llamó su atención. La tomó entre sus manos para apreciarla por un momento, de pronto esos ojos se le habían hecho tan familiares y sin embargo no sabía dónde más los había visto, volvió a dejarla en el mismo sito de donde la había recogido pero ahora asegurándose de cerrar bien la caja en la que la había guardado.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que había viajado desde Japón para instalarse en Hong Kong, no es que fuera originario de las tierras niponas, en realidad era oriundo de Inglaterra pero su familia se había mudado a la tierra del sol naciente por asuntos personales. Su madre se fue desde que él era muy pequeño por lo que durante los primeros cinco años de su vida, fue criado por su padre de una forma muy severa para que pudiera ser su sucesor en el negocio que dirigía.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando ya todos estuvieron establecidos en una colonia de Tokio llamada Tomoeda, ciertos acontecimientos extraños de los que ni él mismo estaba seguro, lo impulsaron a trasladarse repentinamente a un programa de movilidad estudiantil, haciendo creer a sus padres que lo hacía por motivos académicos

Se inclinó ante otra de las cajas y comenzó a sacar un cambio de ropa, dispuesto a tomar un baño, no era que le gustara ser desordenado en absoluto, al contrario, toda su vida la había conducido con estricta rigidez. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no tenía mobiliario para acomodar su ropa y tampoco había tenido tiempo para preocuparse por su instalación en la nueva residencia, centrando toda su atención de manera casi obsesiva en las investigaciones que había ido a hacer.

Entró al baño con la toalla colgando de un hombro y se metió bajo la regadera mecánicamente, abrió la llave del agua fría esperando que el cambio brusco de temperatura pudiese hacer algo para despertarlo pues comenzaba a sucumbir ante la tentadora idea de quedarse dormido aunque fuera sobre los papeles que tenía apilados en el escritorio.

Volvió a la habitación secándose la cabeza con la toalla, ligeramente decepcionado del poco éxito que había tenido y finalmente se dejó caer rendido sobre los edredones que había tendido sobre el suelo. Estuvo algunos minutos con los ojos cerrados pero su mente no dejaba de repasar una y otra vez los datos que poco a poco iba recopilando, se incorporó de nuevo y sentado sobre las cobijas se dispuso a seguir revisando los libros y papeles que había estado consultando toda la mañana, suspiró mientras retomaba la lectura, esa iba a ser otra larga noche.

Los primeros rayos del sol lo encontraron tendido boca abajo y completamente dormido sobre algunos manuscritos antiguos plasmados sobre papel amarillento pero su sueño fue interrumpido bruscamente por la alarma del reloj despertador y su mano buscó a tientas el ruidoso aparato mientras con la otra apartaba las sábanas que lo habían estado cubriendo parcialmente. Se estiró nuevamente, encaminándose al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, decidiendo hacer a un lado aunque fuera por un momento, todo este asunto que le hacía permanecer en vela toda la noche.

Recogió sus útiles escolares sin preocuparse demasiado por si los mezclaba con los documentos que había estado analizando tan detalladamente a pesar de tener la firme determinación de dedicarse también de lleno a la escuela, la había descuidado demasiado durante un par de semanas por causas de los trámites que había tenido que hacer para que lo aceptaran en Hong Kong a pesar de ser en fechas poco propicias para el ingreso de nuevos estudiantes, además de que estaba hundido hasta el cuello en sus investigaciones.

Pero a pesar de todas esas desventajas, también había notado que el idoma chino era algo que se le había dado desde un principio y al poco tiempo de haberlo comenzado a estudiar ya se encontraba hablándolo como si fuese su propia lengua natal y ésa era una ventaja que pensaba aprovechar. Sin preocuparse demasiado por llevar algo para comer durante el receso, había salido del departamento rumbo a la secundaria, con el portafolios negro agarrado en una mano y el uniforme escolar prolijamente colocado.

Iba caminando por la calle cuando alcanzó a ver una figura color azul cielo flotando entre las ramas de los árboles y saltando de uno a otro como si estuviera buscando algo. No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos hasta que, al acercarse un poco, comprobó que se trataba de una niña pequeña, con un corte tan estrafalario como su ropaje y que, por si esto no fuera lo suficientemente extraño, cargaba un arco con forma de un par de alas de ave y una flecha luminosa.

Al pasar frente a él, le dirigió una mirada indescifrable pero después pasó de largo con una leve sonrisa. Ökami encogió los hombros y siguió su camino dándose cuenta de que las demás personas parecían no darse cuenta o no ver a la niña, le pareció ilógico pero decidió pasarlo por alto, dando por entendido que las personas extravagantes simplemente eran algo que existía. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de una chica a sus espaldas. Al girar, se encontró con que la chica estaba tirada en el piso, aparentemente sin percatarse de que la niña color cian le apuntaba con su arco desde lo alto de una de las bardas.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el muchacho de cabello castaño después de haber cargado a la chica para ponerla a salvo en un salto de último momento.

- S-sí… eso creo –balbuceó ella asiéndose fuertemente al cuello del joven, acababa de darse cuenta de lo musculoso que era ya que el uniforme le había impedido ver los bien definidos brazos con los que estaba dotado y eso la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

- Bien –dijo él por toda respuesta depositándola suavemente en el piso, de no ser porque llevaba puesto el uniforme, no la hubiera podido identificar como su compañera de escuela.

- ¿Y tú eres…? –comenzó a hablar la joven, llevándose la mano a uno de los negros mechones que le colgaban por delante de cada oreja para enroscarlo en su dedo coquetamente pero fue interrumpida por otro movimiento del chico, quien volvió a levantarla para mantenerla fuera del alcance de las flechas.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –cuestionó confundido sin saber qué pensar- _"¿Por qué está tan tranquila si esta niña desconocida no parece tener intenciones de dejar de atacar? Y de todos modos ¡¿Por qué rayos la está atacando?!"_ –se preguntó a sí mismo sin quitar los ojos del cráter que la aludida había hecho sobre el pavimento con sus lanzamientos.

- ¡No lo sé! –exclamó la joven asustándose ante lo que estaba viendo, a pesar de que ella no podía ver a la causante, el hueco de la calle era perfectamente visible para ella- ¡De pronto sentí que algo me rozó el hombro y vi estas flechas volando desde la nada, después apareciste tú y este hoyo apareció en la tierra!

- ¿Estás queriendo decir que…? –Ökami ya no podía soltarla porque ella estaba aferrada a él con todas sus fuerzas- _"No entiendo nada ¿Es que acaso no puede ver a la niña azul?"_

La extraña criatura del arco apuntó hacia ellos una vez más aunque sus místicas pupilas estaban fijas sobre la muchacha de cabello azabache y casi podría decirse que ni siquiera se había detenido a observar a su salvador. Frunció el ceño preparándose para disparar cuando, en un veloz movimiento, el muchacho soltó a la chica y se aproximó a la arquera dándole un golpe en la muñeca para obligarla a soltar sus armas.

Fue entonces, al estar tan cerca de ella, cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña textura de su piel azulada, de sus cabellos traslúcidos y sus ojos carentes de esa sustancia terrenal que caracteriza a los humanos, no se trataba de una niña normal y eso lo sobresaltó. El arco se desvaneció en el aire antes de tocar el piso aunque la flecha fue disparada en dirección a donde había estado la otra chica. La niña del arco aprovechó el desconcierto del muchacho para tomar una forma líquida y fluir en el aire en dirección opuesta a donde estaban aquellos dos.

- ¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar el muchacho de ojos marrones, aún con el ceño fruncido y parpadeando confundido, bajó de la cerca de un salto y caminó hacia sus cosas sin aparentes intenciones de acercarse de nuevo a la chica.

- C-creo, q-que sí… –gimió ella apretándose el brazo con fuerza, sentada sobre el suelo donde él la había dejado.

- Déjame ver eso –ordenó al percatarse de que la mano de la chica estaba teñida por un líquido rojo, ella obedeció quejándose un poco cuando él la tomó del brazo para limpiar la sangre con un pañuelo que sacó de su mochila- Esto te va a doler un poco… –advirtió mientras quebraba la flecha que ella tenía atravesada debajo del hombro.

- Estoy acostumbrada al dolor –fanfarroneó con una tímida sonrisa a pesar de que en su mirada rubí se detectaba un poco de miedo y sus ojos comenzaban a verse vidriosos- Pero por lo menos hazme plática para distraerme, soy Li Meiling ¿Y tú?

- Hiiragizawa Ökami –respondió abriendo la carne para sacar la punta de la flecha haciendo el menor daño posible, una vez que la parte ancha de ésta se asomó por encima de la piel, jaló lo más rápido que pudo para luego aplicar presión sobre la herida para evitar que sangrara demasiado, la chica ahogó un grito.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –demandó otra chica de ojos verdes que había aparecido de pronto, sólo alcanzaba a ver la espalda del individuo pero al estar de frente a su prima, logró reconocer el rostro de ésta- ¡Más te vale que no le estés haciendo daño a Mei o te las verás conmigo! –amenazó tratando de sonar agresiva a pesar de que en realidad sentía miedo.

- Ella estará bien ahora –se limitó a responder sin darse la vuelta y de esta misma forma se levantó, con la mirada fija en el piso, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela- Nos vemos

Ying Fa hizo un ademán de seguirlo pero la imagen de su prima la hizo detenerse y correr a arrodillarse frente a ella, después de comprobar que se encontraba bien, prosiguió a interrogarla acerca de lo que había sucedido. La chica de ojos color carmesí le explicó detalladamente todo lo que pudo ver y entender debido a su carencia de poderes mágicos pero a su prima de cabello castaño claro, le fue suficiente para más o menos deducir que se había tratado de algún ataque enemigo o simplemente alguna criatura mística que se había salido del control de sus amos.

Se sintió un poco culpable por haberle hablado así al muchacho pero se dijo a sí misma que lo buscaría en la escuela y se disculparía con él, pensando en esto, levantó a su prima abrazándola por la cintura mientras ésta le pasaba su brazo sano por encima de los hombros. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, levantó la vista hacia el cielo y sus ojos se encontraron con la copa floreciente de un árbol de cerezo que se reflejó en ellos, sus ramas se mecían tenuemente con el viento que le desprendió algunos pétalos rosados.

Dejó salir un suspiro sin entender bien el por qué de todo aquello y mientras veía uno de ellos caer sobre su palma extendida. Bajó la vista y siguió caminando con la otra joven apoyada sobre ella.

A pesar de todas las quejas de Meiling, su prima insistió en llevarla directo a la enfermería antes de empezar las clases y para mala suerte de la primera, ésta se empezó a marear un poco por la pérdida de sangre por lo que el médico insistió en que volviera a su casa a guardar reposo. Ying Fa estaba esperando en la dirección a que fueran a buscar a su prima, quien estaba sentada a su lado aún mirando con curiosidad la herida de su brazo, ahora vendada correctamente por el doctor de la escuela.

En la otra mano sostenía un trapo blanco teñido de sangre que ya comenzaba a tomar un leve tono chocolate. La de cabello castaño tenía la mirada fija sobre su regazo, preguntándose quién poseía ese tipo de magia y por qué querría utilizarla contra su prima de esa manera, había visto una de las flechas mágicas en el centro del agujero que ésta había hecho sobre el asfalto y se arrepentía en ese momento de no haberse acercado a inspeccionarla.

En el lugar donde estaban reinaba un silencio muy frívolo, a pesar de estar plasmado de los sutiles sonidos de los teclados de las computadoras, el colgar y descolgar teléfonos, la fricción de los bolígrafos con el papel y los pasos de los zapatos de tacón de las secretarias. Levantó la mirada para ver al chofer que había ido a buscar a la chica de chonguitos azabaches y la acompañó hacia la limosina, contenta de haber salido de ese ambiente que comenzaba a desesperarla.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas de clase durante las cuales no acontecieron sucesos demasiado relevantes, la joven de cabello castaño claro se encontró con que sus mejillas habían adoptado un gracioso y adorable color escarlata en cuanto escuchó el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el inicio del receso. Alcanzó a ver a su amiga Kuei Fei salir disparada del aula rumbo al área de teléfonos públicos.

Ying Fa sonrió, después de todo parecía que sus afirmaciones acerca del buen estado de salud de Meiling no habían sido suficientes para su mejor amiga de cabello zanahoria y ésta ahora se encontraba dispuesta a escucharlo de su misma voz aunque fuera por vía telefónica. Suspiró dispuesta a encontrar a aquel extraño que había rescatado a su prima en la mañana, para disculparse por su rudeza y a la vez con la esperanza de que él pudiera ayudarla a entender mejor lo que había sucedido realmente.

Lo encontró en el primer lugar en el que decidió buscar, de alguna manera supo que lo volvería a ver ahí, en la biblioteca, a pesar de que ahora estaba rodeado por pequeños grupitos de chicas que cuchicheaban en voz baja y le lanzaban miradas furtivas desde sus escondites.

- Disculpa… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –se lanzó sacándolo de su lectura de un ligero sobresalto y ganándose que algunas de las otras muchachitas que se ocultaban entre los estantes le lanzaran miradas recelosas- Es acerca de lo de esta mañana, yo no quise…

- Esta bien –la interrumpió dándole la espalda, se había sonrojado tanto por la sorpresa como por la naturalidad con la que ella se había dirigido hacia él y ahora intentaba en vano disimular su nerviosismo, el verla directamente a los ojos no ayudaba en nada- No tienes por qué disculparte, entiendo que estabas protegiendo a la señorita Li –intentó volver a hundirse en la lectura sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Buscas algo en especial? Tal vez pueda ayudarte –se ofreció antes de detenerse a pensar bien lo que estaba haciendo- _"¿Por qué de pronto siento esta necesidad de establecer una plática con él? esta necesidad de… ser su amiga"_ –pensó mientras no podía evitar una sonrisa ante la mirada de sorpresa, casi horror, del chico.

El chico bajó la vista tratando de ocultar su ya demasiado ruborizado rostro y se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, de alguna forma esta chica le inspiraba un cierto grado de confianza que sobrepasaba por mucho a la que le tenía a cualquier persona desconocida, pero aún así no estaba seguro de si era correcto compartir con ella lo que pensaba que había descubierto, el corazón le estaba latiendo aceleradamente.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! –se apresuró a completar la chica, sintiendo un calor en las mejillas que le indicaba que ella también se estaba poniendo roja- No quise molestarte… lo siento mucho, de verdad –prosiguió retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de él y después se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

En los extensos y verdes jardines de la secundaria, lejos del edificio de la biblioteca y apoyada en un frondoso árbol de cerezo, una chica de ojos verdes respiraba agitadamente, recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el brazo que tenía apoyado sobre el grueso tronco. Se preguntaba qué era lo que a había hecho actuar así y se imaginaba que el chico debió haberse sentido sumamente incómodo.

Se dejó caer deslizándose sobre el tronco hacia el césped y fue ahí donde la encontró su amiga de ojos aguamarina, quien sigilosamente se sentó junto a ella, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que ocupaba la mente de Ying Fa en esos momentos. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, observando cómo se mecía la sombra que el sol proyectaba sobre el césped, como bailaban alegremente las pequeñas áreas de luz que se filtraban a través de la fronda del árbol.

Al poco rato comenzaron a platicar amenamente hasta que escucharon el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso. A través del rabillo del ojo, la joven Li pudo distinguir una figura masculina cruzando el área verde camino a uno de los edificios de aulas, bajó la vista nuevamente avergonzada esperando que su amiga no notara el rubor de sus mejillas.

El muchacho caminaba distraídamente sin notar ni por equivocación las curiosas miradas femeninas que lo seguían insistentemente, en su cabeza rondaban miles de dudas acerca de todo lo que había vivido esa misma mañana, la misteriosa niña azul, la encantadora jovencita que se le apareció en la biblioteca, los recientes descubrimientos en Japón… su inexplicable facilidad para aprender un idioma extranjero, todo era nuevo e increíble… casi como si se tratara de… magia.

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente e incluso se hubiera podido reír de sí mismo si no tuviera un carácter tan serio, caminó al aula de clases mirando el piso pensativamente. Inconscientemente, su mano apretó con fuerza los dos pesados libros que llevaba bajo el brazo, ansioso por seguir indagando en el tema que había motivado su viaje a Hong Kong. A pesar de su emoción, poseía una determinación estoica y esto fue lo que lo ayudó a concentrar toda su atención en las lecciones, dispuesto a no dejar que el trabajo escolar atrasado se le siguiera acumulando.

- Hola, mi nombre es Ts'ing Zetian –lo interceptó una atractiva muchachita, mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud a la hora de la salida- ¿Eres tú el joven Hiiragizawa?

El aludido asintió en silencio, disimulando muy bien su sorpresa mientras aceptaba el sobre que la chica de ojos color chocolate y cabello azulado le estaba ofreciendo. Después de tomarlo, observó su nombre escrito con caracteres chinos y al darle la vuelta, vio que estaba sellado con el escudo de una de las familias más antiguas de la civilización oriental.

- Es una invitación… –se apresuró a decir la joven en cuanto el chico le hizo una reverencia, para evitar que se fuera sin dirigirle la palabra- Espero verte ahí –concluyó coquetamente guiñándole el ojo, segura de que él le respondería de alguna manera.

Zetian se alejó con un ligero trote, esperando oír la voz del chico de ojos marrones pero ésta nunca llegó. Demasiado orgullosa como para voltear a ver qué había ocurrido, prosiguió su camino preguntándose en silencio qué era lo que falló, pero, segura de sí misma como siempre, acabó pensando que simplemente era cuestión de tiempo que el nuevo estudiante descubriera una inexplicable fascinación por ella.

Ökami guardó el sobre sin abrir dentro de su portafolios, repasando en su mente la dirección que había encontrado esa misma mañana en el directorio telefónico, una mezcla de nerviosismo y entusiasmo se revolvió en su estómago como si llevara algún tipo de animalito inquieto, preguntándose si estaba yendo por el camino correcto. Salió del edificio y se encaminó hacia la estación del monorriel, tras un largo recorrido en el transporte público y otro a pie, finalmente se encontraba frente a una elegante mansión de estilo tradicional.

Se acercó a la puerta con paso firme y fue recibido por un mayordomo vestido con un traje formal occidental. El contraste entre la extrema ortodoxia del edificio y la moderna apariencia del empleado hizo que el chico se sorprendiera ligeramente, pero sin poner demasiada atención al detalle, se apresuró a proseguir con el plan que había estado trazando en su mente durante el periodo de descanso de clases.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hiiragizawa Ökami –se presentó educadamente haciendo una reverencia, lo cual extrañó al hombre que lo observaba con curiosidad- ¿Puedo hablar con la señora Li?

- La señora está ocupada… –comenzó a hablar el mayordomo sin cambiar la expresión tranquila y casi inanimada de su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién vino? –una voz jovial lo interrumpió al tiempo que una alocada jovencita de cabello negro se abría paso empujando al mayordomo- ¡¿Joven Hiiragizawa?! –exclamó sorprendida y sonrojándose levemente mientras que al aludido le aparecía una gran gota de sudor en la frente- ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

La emocionada jovencita lo tomó de un brazo y lo introdujo a la residencia de un jalón por lo que el sirviente se limitó a alzar los hombros y hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a los dos chicos. La chica de mirada rubí lo arrastró literalmente con su brazo sano a la sala de estar y antes de que el chico pudiese reaccionar, ordenó a una de sus doncellas que les llevara una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

Se sentó alegremente en uno de los sillones y le hizo una seña a su compañero de clases para que hiciera lo mismo, él obedeció rígidamente, sentándose frente a ella y sin saber bien el por qué de su forma de comportarse. No pudo dejar de notar que ella tenía vendado el brazo desde donde termina el hombro y llegando casi hasta el codo, bajó la vista al suelo sin saber por qué se sentía responsable por su herida.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido –comenzó a hablar ella, acercándole al muchacho su taza de té- Y también que me hayas visto esta mañana… no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses estado ahí –agregó acariciándose el brazo vendado.

- Eh… sí… ¿Cómo sigue tu herida? –preguntó él siguiéndole la corriente, aunque en realidad, en un principio ni siquiera sabía que ella vivía en esa casa- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, muchas gracias –sonrió sin haber notado el balbuceo dudoso de su interlocutor- Supongo que estabas preocupado porque no entré a las clases –rió ella mientras él asentía, a pesar de que tampoco había notado su ausencia esa mañana- No pasa nada, es que Ying es un poco sobre protectora conmigo y me hizo volver a casa, es todo –levantó su taza con elegancia y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

El chico se quedó inmóvil en su asiento, incómodo por el silencio que se estaba formando y sin saber cómo conducir la conversación hacia donde él quería llegar. Optó por disculparse y dirigirse al baño a intentar aclarar su mente. Se miró al espejo tratando de recuperar el control, ahora que estaba metido en una situación que no había podido prever, no encontraba ninguna posible salida, abrió la llave del agua y se mojó la cara, observando cómo los delgados hilillos de líquido resbalaban por su piel, empezó a sentir que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él.

No se esperaba en absoluto encontrarse con aquella chica exactamente en ese lugar, aunque tenía que aceptar que resultó algo positivo pues le facilitó el acceso a la residencia, una frase que había leído en alguno de los libros que estaba revisando llegó a su mente _"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable"_. Levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, preguntándose cómo zafarse de la jovencita de ojos escarlata, finalmente salió del baño decidido a ser sincero con ella y a aceptar las bofetadas que esto le hiciera merecer.

Una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, de algún modo se le hacía familiar. La sangre se le congeló por un instante cuando volteó a un lado y se encontró con un pasillo que ya había visto numerosas veces en un sueño que se repetía con frecuencia, después de un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, caminó hacia una puerta que de algún modo parecía estarlo llamando.

Nunca había estado ahí, ni siquiera en su sueño, había visto ese lugar como si estuviera pasando a gran velocidad a través de un pasillo perpendicular, que ahora que lo pensaba, era precisamente aquel que había utilizado para llegar al baño. Se detuvo frente al enorme portón de madera y observó dudoso, la dorada perilla bajo la cual estaba el agujero de una antigua cerradura, probablemente necesitaba una llave para abrirla.

Resopló preguntándose si realmente era correcto entrar así en una casa ajena o si acaso la chica de odangos azabaches se impacientaría e iría a buscarlo, cerró los ojos concentrándose en recordar el sueño, quizá ahí encontraría algo que pudiera ayudarlo a decidir qué hacer.

_Está corriendo por un oscuro pasillo de piso de madera, aparentemente es de noche y las luces están apagadas. Una angustia inexplicable le invade el pecho y tiene un leve recuerdo de un sueño que acaba de tener, ve de reojo otro pasillo y sigue adelante sin prestarle demasiada atención… todo se vuelve borroso… la escena ahora es distinta, tiene en sus manos un papel rectangular en el que están escritos unos antiguos caracteres chinos, trae puesto un traje de color verde que nunca en su vida había visto antes, su voz es la misma pero le suena extraña… todo se llena de luz… la escena ha vuelto a cambiar, ahora está en un jardín oriental y de una de sus manos cuelga un amuleto de hilo rojo con una esfera negra, frente a él hay un estanque en el que su reflejo le devuelve una mirada fría… observa la luna… ahora hay oscuridad… mucha oscuridad, la silueta de un ángel y un león alado como objetos luminosos en medio de la penumbra… una llave con forma de estrella…_

El chico abrió de golpe los ojos color terracota, pensando en la última imagen que había aparecido en su mente, la llave que de alguna forma sabía que debía encontrar. Se dio cuenta súbitamente que el haber encontrado el pasillo era un claro indicio de que estaba en el lugar correcto, estrujó la perilla con fuerza, dudando por última vez si era lo correcto hasta que tras un suspiro la giró. Le llevó un rato acostumbrar sus ojos a la iluminación del lugar pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la biblioteca familiar.

Un gran ventanal de forma circular dejaba pasar la luz natural y a la vez mostraba una hermosa y tranquilizante vista del jardín. El lugar perfecto para entregarse de lleno a la lectura, aunque sabía bien que no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo ahí si no quería ser descubierto, deseó tener una buena excusa para acceder a los volúmenes que se encontraban ordenados en los estantes.

Sin poder detener sus impulsos se acercó y pasó su dedo rozando el lomo de un grueso libro de pasta negra, realmente le encantaba leer, le interesaba mucho la historia y estos libros eran como un enorme imán que ejercía una atracción irresistible sobre él. A pesar de vivir en una época en la que la información se almacenaba de forma digital en pequeños dispositivos, él siempre había preferido las letras impresas a las que se desplegaban en una pantalla de plasma.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –una voz femenina hizo que se detuviera en seco como si se hubiera petrificado de repente.

- Lo siento –se apresuró a hacer una reverencia en dirección a la entrada de la biblioteca pero se quedó sin habla cuando la persona que estaba ahí dio un paso hacia el frente.

El ambiente se volvió más pesado y su pensamiento se nubló por completo. Ahí, frente a él, observándolo con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, estaba la chica de mirada esmeralda y cabello castaño claro.

_"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable."_

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_Sin comentarios, si ustedes los tienen, favor de hacérmelos llegar. Agradecimiento especial a Syao-kun lovers por la corrección de las comillas y los guiones.  
_

_LunaGitana_


	3. El Secreto

**Capítulo 3**: El Secreto

_"Detrás De Esa Puerta, Están Las Respuestas Que Buscas"_

Sus ojos se clavaron instintivamente en la mirada esmeralda que lo recorría con curiosidad, de una forma demasiado amigable para alguien que lo había sorprendido husmeando en una casa ajena. Sin embargo, en el rostro de la chica de largos cabellos castaños había también un toque de sobresalto. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos sin poder moverse, sin saber que ese mismo sentimiento desconocido los estaba invadiendo a ambos. La atmósfera parecía haberse vuelto más pesada y dificultaba su respiración.

El haber encontrado a la joven de ojos color carmín había sido una sorpresa, pero el hallar ahí a las dos era mucho más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento, aunque en realidad no sabía si realmente el motivo de su nerviosismo era simplemente causado por la cercanía de una chica tan bonita. Volvió a inclinarse sin saber qué responderle, sabiendo que ella estaba en todo su derecho de exigir explicaciones. Ying Fa se acercó a él sonriendo tiernamente y se agachó para quedar a la altura del rostro del muchacho, examinando detenidamente sus pupilas rodeadas por un iris color marrón.

- No tienes que disculparte conmigo… –comenzó a hablar la joven, causando que el muchacho se alejara de ella, sobresaltado al percibir el aroma de su perfume y se enderezara con cierta torpeza, por lo que chocó accidentalmente con uno de los estantes.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –los interrumpió una voz desde afuera, claramente atraída por el ruido de unos cuantos libros que habían caído al suelo- ¿Eres tú, Ying Fa? –preguntó cuando vio dos figuras arrodilladas frente a frente junto a un gran anaquel de la biblioteca.

- Me temo que esto es mi c… –comenzó a hablar el muchacho, ambos se habían lanzado al piso para recoger los volúmenes que se habían salido disparados por el impacto, inclinaba la cabeza a forma de disculpa.

- Lo siento, abuelita –interrumpió la ojiverde, antes de que él pudiese explicar nada- Fue un accidente, pero en un momento ordenamos todo –retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado cuando ésta rozó accidentalmente una de las del chico, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta de que él había reaccionado de la misma forma.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo? –preguntó la anciana sin darle demasiada importancia a los objetos que estaban regados sobre la alfombra, en su rostro había una amabilidad que el chico no se esperaba en absoluto.

- Su nombre es… –la chica se mordió el labio inferior pues no recordaba haberse presentado con él y por lo tanto no sabía cómo se llamaba, buscó sus ojos en busca de apoyo- Bueno… él se llama… –titubeó rascándose la nuca en busca de algo más qué decir.

- Hiiragizawa Ökami –se apresuró a presentarse poniéndose de pie, al captar el motivo de la vacilación de su compañera, pero sin soltar los libros que ya había apilado para acomodar- Siento mucho todo este desorden –se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, preguntándose si no debería quedarse así de una vez y así evitar estarse doblando tantas veces.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se diera cuenta del efecto que había causado en ella el escuchar el nombre, le hizo un gesto al muchacho para que se le acercara y después de examinarlo detalladamente, asintió sin dejar de sonreír y le pidió amablemente que la siguiera. El chico hizo lo propio después de acomodar los libros que estaba cargando, sobre el escritorio que se encontraba frente al ventanal redondo y disculpándose con la chica de cabello castaño claro sin perder su expresión demasiado formal que lo hacía hasta cierto punto parecer una máquina.

Ella se quedó sola en la biblioteca, ordenando los libros mientras su abuela se llevaba al chico a una de las habitaciones que servía como sala de estar pero de carácter más privado que la otra en la que Meiling aún estaba esperando. Ying Fa estaba acomodando los libros cuando se dio cuenta de que entre ellos estaba aquel que le habían mandado recoger en Japón, recordaba que lo había puesto ahí el día anterior, resignada a no revelar nunca el misterio que lo rodeaba como si de un halo místico se tratase.

Lo que ahora le llamaba la atención es que parecía haber adquirido un brillo renovado y el dibujo de la portada había cambiado de posición, torció la boca hacia un lado alzando los hombros, sabía que en el mundo de la magia estas cosas solían suceder con demasiada frecuencia como para prestarles demasiada atención. Aunque sí se preguntaba cuál podría haber sido el catalizador que desató la reacción, intentó abrirlo pero parecía estar sellado con un tipo de magia desconocida para ella.

Una cierta combinación de un poder que se parecía mucho al de su familia con otro que se le hacía conocido pero no lograba ubicar. Intentó unos cuantos hechizos sencillos pero nada funcionó. Finalmente alzó los hombros con resignación y volvió a dejar el libro en una de las repisas del mueble, salió de la biblioteca silenciosamente preguntándose qué haría ahí el chico de mirada marrón.

- Te preguntarás por qué te he pedido que vengas aquí –comenzó a hablar la anciana con una amable sonrisa, el muchacho se limitó a asentir en silencio- Estoy segura de que tienes algo que decirme… –continuó la mujer, tratando de pasar a través de la barrera del silencio que el chico insistía en mantener.

- ¿Es usted la señora Li Qing? –vaciló el joven con una voz muy tenue, recorría la habitación nerviosamente con la mirada como si se sintiera acorralado y buscara una forma de huir de ahí, la aludida asintió- He venido a verla…

- Lo sé muchacho, te he estado esperando –rió la anciana ante la sorpresa de Ökami- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, supongo tendrás muchas dudas –volvió a reír inclinándose levemente hacia el frente para levantar elegantemente su taza de té.

- Pues… –el chico de cabello revuelto no encontraba un punto por el cual empezar, todo era tan extraño que estaba casi seguro de que la mujer se reiría abiertamente de él si le explicaba todo- ¿Qué sabe usted acerca de las cartas Clow? –decidió tantear el terreno para saber si podía confiarle sus sospechas.

- Mucho, de hecho, mi nieta acaba de traer el libro desde Japón –asentó el té sobre la mesa y se dispuso a darle un mordisco a una de las galletas con su increíblemente conservada dentadura- Pero tengo la sospecha de que ésa no es una de tus mejores preguntas –volvió a reír levemente para luego llevarse la golosina a la boca.

- Hay un sueño que se repite muchas veces… –comenzó seriamente, con la mirada perdida en un punto impreciso de la pared contraria a él- No lo entiendo bien, pero, me guió hacia unos antiguos manuscritos que estaban en el sótano de mi casa en Japón –estaba listo para escuchar a la anciana atragantarse a carcajadas.

- Por favor acepta mi invitación para vivir en esta casa de ahora en adelante –soltó la señora de improviso, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara y casi se cayera del asiento, cambiando tan súbitamente de tema como si hubieran recortado una parte de otra conversación y la estuvieran insertando de golpe en ésa- Hay muchas habitaciones libres y lo tomaría como una ofensa si rechazaras mi oferta –había algo en la sonrisa de la anciana que demostraba que sabía algo que él no.

- Pero… –balbuceó el muchacho, ligeramente asustado- Usted no me conoce y…

- Puedes mudarte esta misma noche si no tienes nada que hacer –lo interrumpió la mujer como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que él dijo- Enseguida mandaré a Wang Chou en una limosina para que traiga tus cosas.

Sin esperar siquiera a que el joven se recobrara de la impresión, llamó a su dama de compañía y le susurró algo al oído. En menos de dos minutos ya estaba frente a ellos un hombre alto de mediana edad, vestido con un esmoquin negro y una apariencia frívola y formal, con el rostro inexpresivo escuchó las órdenes de su jefa y guió al muchacho hacia la cochera. Durante el camino al edificio de departamentos que actualmente estaba ocupando, Ökami no pronunció palabra alguna a pesar de que en su cabeza volaban millones de preguntas que amenazaban con salir disparadas de sus labios al menor descuido.

Sabía que en esa casa encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando pero nunca, ni remotamente se imaginó que las cosas fueran a suceder de esa manera, no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, colocó sus escasas pertenencias en la cajuela del automóvil e hizo una rápida llamada para avisar que estaba abandonando el departamento a la dueña del edificio. Nuevamente estaba dentro del vehículo viendo pasar la ciudad a gran velocidad a través de su ventana, preguntándose si acaso estaba dentro de alguno de esos programas excéntricos de televisión en los que les hacen bromas extravagantes a las personas.

Al llegar de nuevo a la residencia, fue recibido por una doncella vestida con un elegante cheongsam, que lo guió hacia una de las habitaciones que estaban en el segundo piso. Una vez que estuvo solo, se sentó sobre la cama, esperando a que alguien apareciera escandalosamente anunciándole que todo eso era una burla y que él les había creído rotundamente. Pero nada de eso sucedió, el aposento permaneció en el más lúgubre silencio y a través de la ventana que daba al balcón se podía apreciar claramente que la noche estaba cayendo.

Sus serios ojos marrones se clavaron en una de las cajas que estaba en el suelo, se arrodilló junto a ella dispuesto a abrirla y se encontraba ocupado en el proceso de arrancar la cinta adhesiva que ésta tenía sobre la tapa cuando escuchó un alboroto proveniente del piso inferior, se escuchaba ruido como si los muebles se estuvieran cayendo y los murmullos desesperados de algunas mujeres. Un silencio siguió y fue roto bruscamente por un grito femenino, preocupado, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras siguiendo el sonido.

La escena con la que se encontró no fue en absoluto lo que esperaba, una extraña criatura, de apariencia femenina y piel azulada, muy parecida a la niña del arco en cuanto a la textura de su piel y su cabello estaba en el centro de la sala de estar, parada sobre la mesa en una posición de ataque de artes marciales. Alrededor de ella, formando un círculo estaban tres doncellas, un mayordomo y las dos chicas que asistían a la misma escuela que él, todos mirándola atentamente y con pequeños trozos rectangulares de papel anaranjado con símbolos chinos entre los dedos.

De alguna forma sintió que conocía a esa criatura, su energía no le inspiraba temor a pesar de que no entendía el por qué de su inusual apariencia, se acercó confiado, como si supiera exactamente lo que debía hacer y parándose frente a ella la desafió con la mirada. La niña frunció el ceño sin poder disimular un cierto toque de… ¿Respeto? Enseguida se apresuró a dirigirse hacia Meiling y comenzó a atacarla con su arte marcial. La chinita se defendió asombrosamente con sus increíbles habilidades, sin embargo al poco rato la pelea comenzó a inclinarse a favor de su contrincante.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –cuestionó Ying Fa interponiéndose entre su prima y la niña color cian- ¿Quién eres tú y por qué nos estás atacando? –no se atrevía a utilizar sus talismanes por la presencia de su compañero de clases.

La interlocutora no respondió y tras lanzarle una última mirada al chico de ojos marrones, se desvaneció en el aire tal y como lo hiciera la arquera que había aparecido anteriormente. Los empleados volvieron a sus labores como si nada hubiese pasado y dejaron a los tres jóvenes en la sala, el muchacho estaba tan confundido que no sabía ni qué preguntar, la ojiverde se dirigió a su prima para comprobar que estuviera bien mientras él se pasaba los dedos nerviosamente por el cabello con una mano apoyada en la cintura.

La campanita de fresa tranquilizó a la de cabello castaño claro ocultando unos cuantos moretones y heridas superficiales que le había alcanzado a hacer la extraña aparición durante el encuentro, posteriormente ambas chicas dirigieron su atención hacia el chico y con la mirada le invitaron a sentarse, ellas hicieron lo mismo en uno de los elegantes sillones.

Tras intercambiar ciertas miradas nerviosas que ambas sabían interpretar a la perfección pues a lo largo de su infancia habían desarrollado un complejo sistema de comunicación sin palabras que siempre les había resultado muy útil, sobre todo por el ambiente rígido y tenso en el que vivían, que las obligaba a mantener la postura silenciosa y respetuosa que requiere una señorita perteneciente a la dinastía Li, decidieron que averiguarían todo lo que pudieran antes de revelar el secreto que su familia había mantenido oculto a las personas sin poderes mágicos.

- La abuela me dijo que vas a vivir en esta casa de ahora en adelante –comenzó la chica de ojos escarlata, tratando de romper el hielo- Si no tienes nada que hacer, podemos enseñártela… –ofreció amablemente con una sonrisa coqueta- …para que sepas a dónde estás yendo, por supuesto –rió divertida ante la cara de horror del chico.

- Gracias –se limitó a responder, dudando si debería decirles que por alguna razón sentía que conocía esa mansión tan bien como cualquiera de ellas dos- Eso estaría bien –inmediatamente recuperó su expresión fría y ecuánime, ocultando su incomodidad inicial.

- ¿Y de dónde vienes, joven Hiiragizawa? –intentó iniciar una plática la chica de cabello castaño claro a pesar de que tenía muchas dudas que preferiría analizar en silencio en lugar de pretender que nada pasaba y encima, pensar en un tema interesante de conversación.

- De Japón –respondió de forma reservada, sin llegar a ser demasiado cortante ni sonar descortés a pesar de que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, y es que de por sí no era una persona demasiado abierta- … –pero de alguna forma había dentro de él todo un mar de nuevas sensaciones que lo impulsaban a querer actuar de una forma que no iba en absoluto con su personalidad original.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?, ¿Qué piensas de Hong Kong? –se apresuró a cuestionar Meiling emocionada, contenta de tener una oportunidad así para saber más acerca del chico que tanto le atraía- ¿Te gusta?, ¿Es muy diferente de Japón? –las preguntas llovían sin cesar como flechas que surgían de la nada.

- Llegué hace tres días –se limitó a responder, más con el fin de detener el torbellino de dudas, que por seguir con el diálogo- Hong Kong está bien, es diferente de Japón, pero no demasiado –en su rostro se podía apreciar que algo ocupaba su mente, lo que fácilmente podría interpretarse como falta de interés.

Ying Fa no siguió insistiendo en hacerlo hablar, algo le decía que necesitaba estar a solas con él para lograr algún resultado satisfactorio, observó a su prima casi sin reparar en ello, preguntándose si era ella la indicada para escuchar lo que el chico tuviera que decir. Sus ojos color esmeralda se posaron en el apuesto muchacho de ojos marrones, recordando tristemente la poca disposición que había mostrado en las escasas ocasiones que había intentado hablar con él. Y el verlo aún menos dispuesto a hacerlo en esos momentos la desanimaba aún más.

Caminaron por todos los pasillos de la mansión, deteniéndose en todas las puertas que se les atravesaban, en las cuales, la enérgica chinita de cabellos color ébano se detenía a dar un pequeño discurso acerca de la habitación que estaba al otro lado del acceso. Como era de esperarse, el recorrido duró hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y los tres jovencitos se dirigieron en completo silencio al comedor. Meiling no pudo dejar de notar que tanto su prima como el chico de Japón habían estado demasiado callados y sumidos cada uno en su propio mundo de pensamientos, lo cual la cohibió ligeramente y ahora estaba con la vista clavada en el piso.

La cena transcurrió de la misma forma que marcaba la tradición en la residencia de la familia Li, en un total y lúgubre silencio, con esa densa atmósfera de formalidad y rigidez que amenazaba constantemente con aplastar la personalidad alegre de las dos chicas más jóvenes de la casa. El recién llegado no parecía estar muy incómodo con el ambiente, más bien parecía estar acostumbrado y se adaptaba a él perfectamente.

Parecía que lo que más podía desconcertarle era el menú a base de platillos típicos de Hong Kong a los cuales no estaba acostumbrado pero de ahí en fuera, todo era completamente normal para él. El comedor tenía una mesa larga en la cual estaban sentadas unas cuantas personas que por su reducida cantidad hacían ver el lugar mucho más grande de lo que era.

En el lugar más importante, donde estaba ubicada la silla con el respaldo más alto, estaba sentada la anciana que lo había invitado a quedarse como huésped, vestida con un sencillo atuendo tradicional que la hacía lucir muy elegante y realzaba su porte. A sus lados y repartidos de forma irregular a lo largo de la mesa, estaban los otros habitantes de la residencia, los cuales comían con absoluta rigidez, como si cualquier movimiento no programado fuera a costarles el honor de su linaje.

Finalmente, tras una cena ceremonial mal disfrazada de evento cotidiano, el muchacho se encontraba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que se le había asignado, dispuesto a trabajar un rato en los deberes escolares. Entró al aposento y tomó el portafolios donde guardaba sus libros, acarreándolo rumbo al pequeño escritorio con el que estaba equipada la alcoba, durante la trayectoria, un pequeño sobre de color amarillento cayó al piso sin que él notara algo en absoluto. Sacó sus cosas y se puso a trabajar en completo silencio con una expresión de profunda concentración.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, fue interrumpido por unos ligeros golpes a su puerta, tardó unos momentos en reaccionar y decidirse a abandonar su tarea para levantarse a abrir la puerta, estuvo a punto de responder con un sonido gutural con tal de no retirar su atención de lo que estaba haciendo pero decidió que eso sería una terrible muestra de poca educación y se levantó de su asiento como disparado por un resorte tratando de ocultar su lapso de indecisión. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un par de ojos color esmeralda que habían adquirido en tan poco tiempo el impresionante poder de hacer flaquear sus rodillas.

- Siento mucho interrumpir de esta manera… –se excusó apenada la chica al reparar en las libretas que estaban abiertas sobre el escritorio- Yo solamente…

- Está bien –la interrumpió él, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar y posando sus ojos en el extraño libro que ella llevaba en las manos.

La chica entró a la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama, que justamente estaba ubicada al lado del escritorio, asentó el libro de las cartas Clow sobre su regazo y sonrió tiernamente aún preocupada por su repentina intromisión. El muchacho resopló levemente, sintiendo como todo su sistema nervioso comenzaba a desajustarse provocándole sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, tratando de calmarse poniendo la mente en blanco y concentrándose en cada uno de los movimientos que iba realizando, caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la silla sobre la cual había estado trabajando.

Durante unos cuantos minutos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo, había un silencio tal que, de no haber estado ambos tan nerviosos, hubieran podido escuchar los latidos acelerados de sus corazones. Finalmente, levantaron la vista simultáneamente y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, inmediatamente sintieron el calor en sus mejillas que indicaba que estaban tiñéndose de rojo a una velocidad impresionante. El muchacho no pudo aguantar la presión e, incapaz de notar el rubor en el rostro de la chica, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana en busca de algo que decir. Cabe mencionar que no tuvo mucho éxito.

- Te preguntarás qué hago aquí –comenzó a hablar la muchacha después de tragar saliva resignadamente, Ökami se limitó a asentir- Creo que no tiene mucho caso tratar de evadir lo que viste esta tarde… –clavó la vista en el libro, preguntándose por qué lo había llevado exactamente- Lo que había en la sala era una criatura mágica –el chico dio un ligero respingo al escuchar la última palabra.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó antes de poder contenerse, dejando salir todos esos sentimientos de duda que había estado reprimiendo a lo largo del día- ¿Es algún tipo de clave con la que llamas a estas… cosas?

- No –sentenció ella seriamente- Al decir magia me refiero simplemente a la magia… como la que hay en los cuentos de hadas –levantó la vista, mirándolo como diciéndole que estaba dispuesta a probar que decía la verdad- Y si mis sospechas son ciertas, la niña que atacó a Mei hoy en la mañana también es una de estas criaturas…

- Ya veo –respondió frunciendo el ceño y rebuscando dentro de su memoria más preguntas, sintiéndose más seguro que nunca que ése era el momento de obtener toda la información que necesitaba para descubrir los misterios que encerraban sus sueños- ¿Por qué las están atacando?

- No lo sé –abrazó el libro inconscientemente contra su pecho, con una expresión de desconcierto- Normalmente este tipo de criaturas obedecen a un amo y son creadas con algún propósito, no atacan a las personas sin razón aparente –aflojó los brazos con los que rodeaba el volumen y dejó caer su barbilla apoyándose en él- Y aunque nuestra familia tiene algunos enemigos entre los practicantes de la magia oriental, no conozco a ninguno que utilice métodos tan poco eficaces para hacernos daño –bajó la vista al suelo, pensativa.

- Este tipo de criaturas –comenzó a hablar el chico poniéndose de pie y dando vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado- Verás, emanan como un tipo de energía… –la miró de reojo en espera de alguna reacción burlesca pero al encontrarse con que ella le prestaba una atención respetuosa, reanudó su caminata- Y de alguna manera siento que ya la he sentido antes –se detuvo un momento en un punto en el que le daba la espalda.

- Sí, es su presencia mágica –explicó ella con una amable sonrisa, feliz de darse cuenta de que el muchacho se estaba abriendo- Y tal vez te hayas encontrado con su creador en algún momento, quizá es por eso que estás aquí –agregó emocionada dejando caer el libro sobre su regazo para juntar entusiastamente las palmas de sus manos- Quizá la persona que mandó a estas criaturas está siguiéndote a ti y no a nosotras… –comenzó a cavilar para si misma con una nueva teoría- Pero no pareciera querer hacerte daño, más bien como si quisiera comunicarse contigo... –más que hablarle a él, parecía estar pensando en voz alta.

Él no dijo nada, su mirada color marrón se posó sobre el contenedor de las cartas Clow, había visto una ilustración en uno de los viejos volúmenes que había estado investigando y estaba seguro de que era ése. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que la quijada se le cayera prácticamente al piso por lo increíble que se le hacía tener ese objeto frente a sus propios ojos, cabe destacar que tampoco le fue fácil disimular su fascinación por el valor histórico del artículo.

La chinita se dio cuenta de esto y con una sonrisa le alargó el libro en silencio, para que él pudiera observarlo más de cerca, el muchacho de cabello revuelto lo tomó respetuosamente y lo examinó con mucho cuidado, como si pudiese dañarlo inclusive con una mirada si no lo hacía de forma adecuada. En cuanto las yemas de sus dedos rozaron ligeramente el sello, éste desprendió una luz resplandeciente de color blanco que dibujó una sonrisa aún más amplia en el rostro de la joven.

Ökami no entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo pero sintió esa misma energía desconocida dentro de sí y de alguna manera supo que estaba a punto de encontrar lo que había estado buscando, lo que sea que esto fuese. Ying Fa se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia donde estaba sentado su condiscípulo sin apartar la mirada del libro, la luz se había apagado y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

- Algo está pasando aquí –comenzó a hablar la jovencita, casi como si lo estuviera haciendo para sus adentros- No es ninguna coincidencia que la abuela me haya mandado a buscar el libro de las cartas Clow a Japón y que justamente después hayas llegado a esta casa…

- Pero ¿Cómo es que nunca había sentido esta energía si he estado viviendo en Japón desde hace tanto tiempo? –cuestionó el chico de cabello castaño con un dejo de incredulidad en su voz.

- Tal vez el amo Clow no quería que encontraras su libro hasta que estuvieras en Hong Kong –dedujo ella rápidamente a pesar de que la teoría no estaba demasiado elaborada- La abuela debe de saber algo acerca de esto, si no, no me hubiera mandado a buscar el libro, ni te habría dicho que te quedaras…

Y tras decir esas palabras, la muchacha de mirada esmeralda se despidió alegremente, argumentando que ya era tarde y tendrían clases al día siguiente y salió de la habitación con un pequeño trote infantil. El chico japonés resopló resignado y movió la cabeza negativamente con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la cual ella había desaparecido, después dio la media vuelta para regresar a sus tareas escolares, apartando de su mente el tema de la magia.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus asuntos académicos que no notó, ni siquiera cuando una ráfaga de aire movió ligeramente, el sobre cerrado que yacía bajo sus pies.

Tras varias horas de trabajo, una vez que se encontraba casi al corriente con todas sus materias y haber leído sus libros de texto para tener idea de los temas que ya habían visto sus compañeros con lo que ya había transcurrido del curso, decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir. En cuanto se dejó caer sobre la cama, aún sin haberse quitado el uniforme de la escuela, se dio cuenta del mucho tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que durmió más de un par de horas, se sintió cansado y antes de poder ordenarle a su cuerpo que se levantara para poner sus cosas en orden para el día siguiente, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, veo que están confundidos, pero por el momento, me reservaré el derecho de dejarles con la duda durante unos cuantos capítulos más… _

_Aún así, espero que sigan leyendo y comentando, ya saben, dudas, críticas, comentarios neutrales, zapes virtuales, flores para ensalzar mi soberbio ego o patadas en el trasero, spam, flamers, citas "trollesianas", lo que sea, son bienvenidos, siéntanse libres de expresarse, pero si llegaron hasta aquí, me gustaría conocer su opinión._

_LunaGitana_

_P.D. Fuhrer, me cachaste, jeje. Nada más para el futuro, si escribieras algo que te gustaría que te responda, déjame tu dirección de correo, y si lo dejas dentro del review, escríbelo con espacios entre los puntos y la arroba, porque si no, la página los borra._


	4. Descubrimientos Inesperados

**Capítulo 4**: Descubrimientos Inesperados

_"La Delgada Línea Que Divide La Realidad De La Fantasía"_

La mañana llegó un poco antes de lo que se había imaginado, y al abrir los ojos perezosamente, se dio cuenta de que no había programado su despertador y se preguntó, sin salir aún del estado adormilado en el que se encontraba, qué hora sería. Su mirada color marrón se dirigió a la caja cerrada con cinta en la que había guardado su reloj y recordó que la noche anterior ni siquiera se había molestado en sacarlo de ahí. Fue entonces, al enfocar bien la vista y girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado, que se dio cuenta de que dos grandes ojos color esmeralda lo miraban con fascinación y entusiasmo infantil desde muy cerca.

Aunque no había notado la escasa distancia que separaba su rostro del de aquella criatura que lo observaba hasta que sintió la esencia dulce que su mente ya había asociado con ella. Permanecieron durante unos cuantos segundos mirándose en silencio, hasta que Ying Fa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y retrocedió ruidosamente disculpándose con torpeza y con el rostro ruborizado. El muchacho, sobresaltado por la reacción de la joven, se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se puso de pie con las mejillas del mismo tono escarlata que las de la chica, bajó la cabeza sintiéndose apenado en busca de algo que decir.

- Lo siento mucho, joven Hiiragizawa –se apresuró a disculparse la chica de cabello castaño claro- Vine a despertarte para ir a la escuela… –comenzó a explicar.

- Gracias –la interrumpió el aludido sintiéndose aún más apenado que ella por tener que escucharla justificarse- En un momento bajo –comenzó a meter sus cosas al portafolios con las manos temblorosas tanto por el sobresalto como por el nerviosismo.

- No tienes que apresurarte tanto –se acercó a él para cerciorarse de que la escuchara- Todavía es temprano, tienes tiempo de bañarte si quieres –sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo pero sin darse cuenta de que eso le alteraba aún más el sistema nervioso.

Fue en ese momento en el que el joven reparó en que ella tenía puesta aún su ropa de dormir y tal descubrimiento hizo que le diera la espalda bruscamente, apenado y ahora con todo el rostro completamente color carmín brillante. Ying Fa no entendió el por qué de tal comportamiento e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado mientras diversos signos de interrogación flotaban sobre ella en varios colores y tamaños, pero prefirió no preguntar y de forma discreta le indicó dónde estaba el baño para luego salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cautela.

Ökami suspiró sin saber bien qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, ciertamente no quería parecer un tonto frente a ella, aunque aparentemente presentaba una gran tendencia a comportarse como tal cada vez que la chica ojiverde se encontraba presente y por si eso fuera poco, no alcanzaba a comprender por qué tenía que importarle de manera especial lo que, esa joven específicamente, pensara de él. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, tratando de convencerse de que perdía el tiempo pensando en ese tipo de cosas y se dispuso a sacar sus cosas de las cajas que había llevado a la mansión Li el día anterior. Centró sus prioridades en un cambio de ropa limpia y una toalla para tomar un baño antes de irse a la escuela.

Sabía que debía apresurarse si no quería llegar tarde, a pesar de que desconocía el tiempo que le tomaría llegar desde donde estaba a la institución educativa. La posibilidad de que tener que ir en compañía de las dos jovencitas que habitaban en esa casa lo abrumó, normalmente prefería no tener tanto trato con la gente, y en el caso de las chicas, el mantenerse alejado de ellas era doblemente preferible pues las consideraba un problema. Lo que no podía explicarse era por qué Ying Fa parecía salirse de todos sus prototipos y no apegarse a sus reglas, pues parecía ser la única chica de las que había conocido, cuya presencia no le era incómoda… de hecho, le era, hasta cierto punto, agradable.

Se golpeó la frente ligeramente con el puño para recordarse a sí mismo que debía concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer a ese lugar. El baño se le hizo tan familiar como el resto de la mansión, no podía evitar sentir, no solamente que ya había estado ahí antes sino que había sucedido en incontables ocasiones y en realidad, después de lo que había visto en esa mansión, la posibilidad ya no se le hacía tan absurda. No tardó más de 15 minutos en estar listo para salir pero no había indicios de que nadie más en toda la casa estuviera despierto.

Esperó un par de minutos en la sala de estar, sin saber si podría simplemente abrir la puerta de acceso principal y salir de ahí o si acaso sus dos compañeras ya se encontraban rumbo a la escuela. Se encontraba recorriendo el lugar en busca de alguna forma de vida presente cuando una de las chicas más jóvenes de la familia Li se tropezó con él al correr atropelladamente, ambos cayeron al piso tras el impacto y la mochila de la joven rodó por el piso esparciendo por la sala todos los aparatos electrónicos que cumplían la función de útiles escolares. Ambos se incorporaron lo más rápido que pudieron mientras la chica de cabello azabache y mirada rubí se disculpaba visiblemente apenada, unos cuantos mechones de su sedosa cabellera sobresalían del atado de sus chonguitos cayendo por su frente y por su cuello.

Detrás de ella, al poco rato llegó corriendo la otra chica, con el uniforme parcialmente desabrochado y el cabello castaño claro suelto, los listones con los que pensaba amarrarlo los tenía en la boca y avanzaba a saltitos con un pie pues se iba poniendo uno de los calcetines. Fue realmente una escena cómica con la que se encontró el chofer que acababa de entrar a la sala común para anunciar por tercera vez que el automóvil ya estaba listo esperando en la entrada, pero realmente no le causó la más mínima gracia por estar acostumbrado a ellas.

- Siento mucho lo de hace un momento –insistió Meiling una vez dentro de la limusina que los llevaría a la escuela- Normalmente no se nos hace tan tarde, pero es que Ying Fa… –lanzó una mirada de reproche hacia su prima, quien aún se estaba atando la cinta del cabello- Se aprovechó de que estaba distraída y se metió primero al baño… y ya una vez ahí dentro, se quedó dormida en la tina como siempre –agregó con malicia para avergonzar a su prima.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no fue mi culpa! –se quejó la aludida de forma infantil haciendo un puchero- ¡Es que el agua estaba tan deliciosa! –exclamó cerrando los ojos en un gesto soñador.

- No, lo que pasa es que eres una dormilona –se burló ruidosamente la chica de ojos escarlata, acomodándose el peinado de forma coqueta, mirando de reojo al chico, quien permanecía ausente de la discusión matutina de las jovencitas.

Al llegar a la secundaria, el muchacho les hizo una reverencia a las dos chicas chinas para despedirse y dirigirse a su propio salón. Meiling y Ying Fa caminaron hacia el suyo y en el camino fueron bombardeadas de preguntas por sus otras compañeras, quienes querían saber todo acerca del chico nuevo y el motivo por el cual él había llegado con ellas. Solamente un pequeño grupo de chicas permaneció mirándolas desde lejos con miradas penetrantes y frívolas, la principal de ellas, una joven aristócrata de cabello índigo y ojos color avellana, fruncía el ceño ofuscada y resoplaba con disgusto.

Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que el muchacho de cabello castaño llegara al aula de clases que le correspondía y las chicas Li estuvieran fuera de su vista para dirigirse al edificio al que Ökami acababa de ingresar, sus otras dos amigas intentaron seguirla pero ella las detuvo con un gesto de sus manos y ellas, comprendiendo, se alejaron de ahí. Zetian estaba claramente molesta, no le costó trabajo ubicar al motivo de su furia dentro del salón, ya que el sujeto insistía en aislarse lejos de las congregaciones de estudiantes, además de que destacaba de entre todos ellos por esa aura de misterio que lo envolvía convirtiéndolo en un centro de atención fácilmente identificable.

- Joven Hiiragizawa –saludó la chica cortésmente a pesar de que se sentía profundamente indignada- Estaba contando con tu presencia anoche –agregó con cierto tono de reproche y frunciendo el ceño en espera de una disculpa.

- Anoche… –balbuceó él sin entender de qué estaba hablando y tratando de recordar dónde había visto ese rostro antes- Tú eres Ts'ing Zetian ¿Cierto? –recordó finalmente, a pesar de que se encontraba distraído cuando se le fue revelada esa pieza de información.

- Así es –sonrió ella al darse cuenta de que el chico recordaba su nombre, segura de haber causado cierto impacto en él, esto disminuyó su molestia ligeramente- ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo saber por qué nunca te presentaste?

- Lo siento, no entiendo –admitió el joven tratando de no parecer demasiado cortante o hacer evidente el hecho de que no prestó suficiente atención a la primera y única conversación que había tenido con ella.

- ¿Acaso no abriste la invitación que te di ayer? –preguntó con una expresión de incredulidad, el chico bajó el rostro apenado- "…" –ella se le quedó viendo sorprendida, esperaba que el joven abriera el sobre emocionado en cuanto pudiese estar a solas, incluso dudaba que pudiese resistir la tentación, pero jamás se hubiera esperado que lo guardase sin abrir para luego olvidar que estaba ahí- Bueno –suspiró- No importa, te veo hoy a la hora de la salida en la entrada de la escuela, espero no se te olvide esta vez –giró ofendida y dándole la espalda salió del salón sin decir más.

Ökami buscó en su portafolios pero sus dedos jamás se encontraron con el sobre, lo abrió extrañado, pues recordaba haberlo guardado ahí el día anterior pero finalmente alzó los hombros y decidió olvidar el asunto, de cualquier forma, se encontraría con esa chica al salir de clases y se enteraría de qué se trataba todo eso. Las clases comenzaron de una forma muy normal y así siguieron sin ninguna novedad. A la hora del receso, el chico de ojos marrones volvió a la biblioteca, ahora estaba seguro de que debía seguir investigando acerca de las cartas Clow, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de dónde debía buscar.

Sentía que algo dentro de él había cambiado desde que llegó a China, todo era tan conocido que podría jurar que ya había estado ahí a pesar de que jamás había ido ni siquiera de vacaciones, sentía que una nueva fuerza dentro de él se había despertado cuando llegó a la mansión Li, especialmente mientras recorría los pasillos en busca de respuestas, recordaba que sus sueños lo habían guiado hacia la biblioteca familiar y apenas comenzaba a comprender que era el libro de Clow el que lo había llamado hasta ahí. Pero ¿Qué era lo que quería que hiciera? ¿Para qué lo quería ahí en Hong Kong? Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos del sueño que tuvo la noche anterior inundaron su mente.

_Se encuentra mirando una tarde lluviosa a través de una ventana, los jardines que hay afuera son exactamente iguales a los de la Mansión Li, pero el tenue reflejo que hay en el cristal no corresponde a Ökami, es un hombre joven con una mirada triste, trata de tocar el vidrio y la imagen reflejada imita sus movimientos, pero sus yemas jamás chocan con nada, todo se desvanece y solamente queda él flotando en el negro vacío. Observa sus manos, sus ropajes al estilo chino, alcanza a verlos claramente a pesar de que la oscuridad cubre su entorno, distingue perfectamente en la tela los colores dorados y verdes, un hermoso tono esmeralda que le recuerda un par de ojos alegres y radiantes de luz, la misma luz que ilumina su cuerpo. Comienza a caminar a pesar de que parece estar flotando sobre la nada, frente a él hay una puerta desconocida, trata de abrirla pero está cerrada con llave._

_- No puedes entrar ahí –le dice una voz femenina que desconoce- Necesitas la llave –la figura, cubierta parcialmente por la sombra, se va revelando lentamente, se trata de una mujer vestida con un elegante vestido negro estilo occidental, su largo cabello azabache y lacio llega hasta el piso y se extiende como si fuera éste el que cubre todo el lugar, se lleva una mano al pecho, en el que tiene incrustadas unas joyas de forma ovalada- Ella tiene la llave, pero te necesita a ti para abrir el sello…_

_El hombre trata de preguntar pero el sonido se niega a salir de su garganta, la mujer desaparece en las tinieblas y por una fracción de segundo, aparece la habitación en la que está pero ésta vuelve a desaparecer disolviéndose en el destello cegador de una luz blanca que envuelve todo convirtiéndose en un antítesis de como estaba antes. De entre la luz surge nuevamente una figura femenina, vestida con el mismo tipo de ropa que la anterior pero en color blanco y su largo cabello rubio ondulado, casi blanco cubriendo la habitación entremezclándose con la luz deslumbrante que impide ver la habitación. El único objeto que parece estar intacto, ajeno a todas las transformaciones que causan las dos mujeres, es la puerta que está frente a ellos, cerrada y a través de la rendija que la separa del suelo pasa una luz que cambia de tonos rosados a verdes alternándose y destellando en un juego de luces que parece estar llamando._

_- Debes encontrar las cartas Clow –dice la otra mujer acercándose a él- Alguien abrió el sello temporalmente, por eso ellas están perdidas –su ceño se frunce revelando cierta preocupación- Estamos perdidas –rectifica tristemente- Queremos volver…_

_Todo se disuelve y desaparece, solamente la puerta permanece ahí, pero ya no tiene forma de puerta, ahora parece una portada en la cual está dibujado un felino dorado con formas casi geométricas y joyas color carmín, sus alas blancas le cubren los costados y por un momento parecen moverse para batir el vuelo. Los ojos del león se abren revelando sus pupilas sin brillo y una expresión de profunda tristeza y soledad, del margen del dibujo salen unas ondas de luz plateada, como si se tratara de una superficie líquida. La luz plateada comienza a perder la forma de su circunferencia para tomar la de una figura abstracta entre azul y blanca, de la cual emanan un par de alas de ángel que la cubren tanto a ella como a la portada del libro para luego formar una especie de capullo entrelazando sus plumas. Un símbolo de una estrella inscrita en una circunferencia aparece en una luz amarilla bajo el capullo y éste se abre para revelar unas escaleras que bajan, como si se tratara de un pasadizo secreto._

El chico abrió los ojos bruscamente, dándose cuenta de golpe de que ya había visto esa escena antes y de que nuevamente sus sueños lo estaban guiando hacia algún lugar. Sin duda alguna debía encontrar las cartas Clow, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y evidentemente tampoco sabía qué debía hacer con ellas una vez que las encontrase, bajó la vista preguntándose si acaso alguna de las chicas de la familia Li podría ayudarlo. Observó sus manos, recordando el sueño, recordando lo extraño que le parecía soñar como si estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de otra persona y entonces recordó que esos ojos estaban extremadamente tristes…

Se preguntó si acaso eso sería un reflejo de su propia tristeza, la cual siempre ocultaba bajo una máscara de seriedad y madurez. Sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba abierto sobre la mesa en medio de sus dos manos extendidas comenzó a reflexionar acerca de esa tristeza, preguntándose de dónde provenía. Recordaba haberla tenido desde que tuvo uso de razón, aquella solitaria infancia en una frívola mansión en Inglaterra, lejos de su madre y bajo la estricta tutela de su padre. Pero no estaba seguro de sentirse triste por ello, era más bien como una sensación de estar incompleto.

Y no fue hasta que viajó a Japón para reunirse con su madre que empezó a tener esos sueños extraños, los cuales le hicieron pensar que si los seguía, encontraría la razón por la cual sentía que algo le estaba faltando. Ahora que se encontraba envuelto en una situación que ni en sus más bizarras suposiciones hubiera imaginado, no le faltaba motivación y había descubierto una fascinación por la historia y los objetos antiguos, que hasta la fecha desconocía, pero eso no había logrado deshacerse por completo de un cierto vacío que le impedía sonreír.

Cerró el libro, dándose cuenta de que no encontraría nada ahí, antes era necesario bajar las escaleras que había visto en su sueño y de alguna forma sabía que podría encontrarlas si se lo proponía, solamente necesitaba regresar a la mansión Li. Se puso de pie para recorrer los estantes de la biblioteca, más que nada buscando algún buen libro de matemáticas para entretenerse en sus ratos libres, como solía hacerlo habitualmente, caminaba totalmente ajeno a los grupos de jovencitas que se reunían en los alrededores para observarlo furtivamente.

Las tres chicas estaban reunidas comiendo y platicando alegremente bajo su árbol favorito cuando una figura indefinida, de apariencia animal, llegó caminando entre el césped para luego trepar por el tronco y se ocultó entre las ramas sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Ying Fa parecía estar más alegre que de costumbre y es que en realidad había planeado intentar ciertos conjuros que había encontrado la noche anterior en un libro de los que estaban apilados en un rincón del templo en el que iba a meditar con sus dos compañeros una vez a la semana.

Estaba decidida a abrir el libro de cartas, más que nada ahora que Meiling le había contado que ellas estaban a la espera de un nuevo dueño que había elegido el mismísimo mago Clow, si eso era cierto, ella haría lo que pudiera para ayudar al sucesor a llegar hasta ellas. Había leído que las cartas tienen sentimientos y voluntad propia, por lo que pensaba que ellas podrían ayudarla a identificar a la persona que debía ser su nuevo amo, una leve brisa de aire se filtró por entre sus cabellos haciendo que los dos mechones de enfrente acariciaran sus mejillas delicadamente.

- Has estado muy distraída, Ying –la alegre vocecilla ligeramente chillona de su prima la sacó de golpe del estado de reposo mental en el que se encontraba- ¿Acaso estás emocionada por el baile que están organizando nuestros compañeros?

- Yo ya sé qué me voy a poner –anunció la pelirroja alzando la mano emocionada- ¡Quiero verme despampanante! –agregó pasándose una mano coquetamente por el largísimo cabello y haciéndolo ondear como si se tratase de una mascada al viento- Seguramente Zetian y sus arrogantes amigas estarán presentes e intentarán acaparar la atención de todos los chicos.

- No entiendo por qué te importa tanto –replicó la ojiverde resoplando, un poco ofuscada- Todos los chicos de esta escuela no son más que patanes engreídos.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas! –la reprendió su prima dándole un codazo en las costillas que hizo que unos cuantos fideos se salieran de su caja del almuerzo por el movimiento brusco- El hecho de que sean una bola de retacos descerebrados no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos un poco a costa de ellos –un travieso guiño apareció en su ojo y se humedeció los labios saboreando de antemano sus planes para la fiesta.

La chica de largo cabello castaño claro simplemente sonrió moviendo la cabeza negativamente cuando un movimiento imperceptible entre las ramas del árbol que les daba la sombra captó su atención momentáneamente. Creyó haber visto un par de ojillos escarlata, vivarachos y brillantes, fijamente clavados en ella… se vio reflejada en ellos como otra persona, pero todo fue muy rápido, como un relámpago que cruzó frente a sus ojos, dejando solamente una delgada línea de luz como prueba de su existencia.

No había terminado de carburar las ideas cuando una figura apareció frente a ella, estaba agitado, se notaba por su respiración y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero su ceño fruncido y su expresión de ansiedad denotaban que no había tiempo para explicaciones. Solamente sintió una mano tomarla firmemente de la muñeca y escuchó las preguntas de las otras dos chicas como ruidos sordos que se entrelazaron con el barullo que se estaba armando a lo lejos, ajeno a ella, tan lejano... su mente se llenó de imágenes confusas, como fracciones desordenados de una película vieja…

Sonidos incongruentes que encerraban dentro de sí una parte misma de ella, que le eran conocidos y la inundaban de una extraña calidez.

Ökami abrió los ojos en señal de incredulidad, parpadeó repetidamente tratando de aclarar su vista pero era inútil, todo era tan confuso, tan rápido que no le permitía enfocar adecuadamente lo que estaba viendo. Escuchaba muchas voces a lo lejos, como en un eco que está a punto de desvanecerse, sabía que trataban de decirle algo… trataban de recordarle la razón por la que estaba ahí, pero no podía entender lo que decían… entrecerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por recordar dónde estaba, nuevamente no veía su cuerpo sino que parecía estar dentro de alguien más, viendo el mundo a través de sus ojos.

Trató de moverse y la única parte de su cuerpo que no le obedeció fue su mano derecha, su vista rápidamente se centró en ella y nuevamente se encontró con esa piel tan distinta de la de él, con las marcas del tiempo y de una serie de sangrientas batallas dibujadas a lo largo de su palma y las yemas de sus dedos. Trató de moverla nuevamente pero permanecía estática, tan ajena a él como siempre que la veía… se tomó de la muñeca con la mano izquierda y fue cuando empezó a responder flexionando los dedos y asiéndose a algún cilindro invisible para impedir que la movieran de lugar.

Las imágenes siguieron dando vueltas a su alrededor dándole la sensación de que se encontraba dentro de un remolino interminable…

Tan rápido como empezó, todo se detuvo y durante una fracción de segundos se formó un silencio absoluto y pesado mientras el lugar en el que estaban se hundió en oscuridad absoluta y lo único que podían ver era al otro que estaba frente a ellos. La chica de mirada esmeralda y el chico de ojos color terracota se miraron fijamente, la mano derecha de él aún estrujaba con fuerza la muñeca de ella pero ninguno de los dos parecía percatarse de ese detalle, apenas podían sentir sus cuerpos ya que éstos parecían estar petrificados. Nuevamente todo a su alrededor apareció iluminado por la intensa luz del sol y una fresca brisa revolvió sus cabellos devolviéndoles la movilidad.

Las otras dos chicas permanecían a lado de Ying Fa haciendo preguntas como si el tiempo no hubiese tenido efecto sobre ellas. Súbitamente, Ökami recordó por qué había corrido hacia el punto dónde ubicó a las tres chicas y por qué sus dedos estaban alrededor del antebrazo de una de ellas, la jaló con cuidado de no ser demasiado brusco con ella y la guió corriendo hacia la piscina de la escuela, las otras dos jovencitas se limitaron a seguirlos de cerca hasta que se encontraron con un grupo de gente reunido alrededor de los bordes de la alberca.

El muchacho japonés se encontraba demasiado aturdido por los acontecimientos recientes como para razonar con claridad. Si bien había sentido esa energía que ahora había aprendido a identificar como una presencia mágica y estaba seguro de que la ojiverde podría ayudarlo a hacer lo que tuviese que ser hecho en tales circunstancias, no esperaba tener visiones como ésas al primer contacto directo con ella. Ying Fa por su parte también estaba confundida, sin embargo, en su caso esto era algo que se había esperado parcialmente y estaba segura de que esas visiones encerraban dentro de sí alguna clave para llegar a las cartas Clow y a su nuevo amo.

Se abrió paso poco a poco entre la fila de la gente para poder ver bien qué era lo que estaba pasando aunque se imaginaba que sus ojos se encontrarían con algún suceso "inexplicable" debido a la poderosa presencia mágica que emanaba del agua. Se asomó por un pequeño espacio vacío que había entre dos personas y alcanzó a ver que una chica estaba parada en el centro de la piscina, rodeada de un espacio cilíndrico de aire en medio del agua, sus compañeros estaban en la orilla tratando de tranquilizarla pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a acercarse.

Ökami había logrado colarse entre la multitud y estaba observando todo el lugar detalladamente, en una de las esquinas del área de natación estaba un chico arrodillado con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el piso y otros dos a sus lados le hablaban asustados, el charco que había debajo de él y su respiración entrecortada junto con una insistente tos le decían que había intentado ayudar a la chica que estaba dentro de la alberca… al parecer quienquiera que estuviera causando el extraño comportamiento del agua se ponía hostil si alguien más intentaba acercarse.

Sin pensarlo, dio un paso hacia el frente pero antes de que pudiera terminar de examinar la escena, el agua se arremolinó alrededor de la chica formando una columna de agua que la elevó ahogándola y aprisionándola. Ella intentó gritar pero de su boca solamente salieron burbujas, tenía los brazos pegados al torso como si estuviera amarrada. El chico no lo pensó dos veces y saltó hacia ella, entrando al remolino, el agua la elevó aún más para alejarla de su alcance pero él empezó a nadar para acercarse. Los espectadores se alarmaron por lo que estaba sucediendo y algunas chicas dejaron salir alaridos de terror.

Ying Fa, Meiling y Kuei Fei se apresuraron a abrirse paso para acercarse, si bien las dos últimas no poseían poderes mágicos, estaban al tanto de la existencia de ésta fuerza, la primera por pertenecer a una familia de magos y la otra por la confianza de las otras dos de hacerla partícipe de su mundo. La chica de largo cabello castaño claro no sabía qué hacer, no estaba segura de poder conjurar nada en presencia de tanta gente pero estaba consciente de que si no intervenía, los dos jóvenes que estaban dentro de la columna de agua morirían ahogados. El muchacho se impulsaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía no avanzar lo suficiente y el remolino manejaba a la chica con una facilidad impresionante.

Subió la vista y se dio cuenta de que podía visualizarla perfectamente, como si estuviera en tierra, también notó que podía respirar a la perfección y fue entonces cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que eso era demasiado extraño como para permanecer dentro de los parámetros de lo normal. La chica de mirada esmeralda se acercó a la columna, dudando si saltar dentro tras los otros dos o intentar algún hechizo discreto con la esperanza de que pasara desapercibido, pero justamente cuando uno de sus dedos tocó la superficie del cilindro, éste se desplomó como si el delicado velo que lo había estado sosteniendo en esa forma se hubiera desvanecido.

A través de la cortina de líquido cristalino se alcanzaron a ver dos manchas oscuras bajar en caída libre directo hacia el centro de la alberca, el muchacho rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica y lo apretó con fuerza hacia sí tensando los músculos para recibir el impacto. Cuando las ondas y la espuma se hubieron disipado lo suficiente sobre la superficie como para poder distinguir cualquier cosa, las personas presentes pudieron ver a la chica desmayada sobre los brazos del muchacho, quien la arrastraba hacia la orilla. Un par de maestros se acercaron a auxiliarlo y con la ayuda de un voluntario de los alumnos llevaron a la joven inconsciente a la enfermería.

Ökami se impulsó hacia arriba con las piernas pero sus brazos no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para concluir el movimiento y volvió a caer dentro del agua, Meiling se apresuró a ir en su ayuda y con poco esfuerzo lo tuvo sentado en el piso junto a ella. Ying Fa y Kuei Fei llegaron después, la primera todavía con la mente puesta en la forma tan misteriosa como la magia se había detenido sin esfuerzo alguno de su parte. Uno de los profesores se acercó a decirle al joven que fuera a la enfermería y acabó escoltándolo personalmente puesto que notó las pocas intenciones que tenía el chico de hacerlo y temiendo que se fuera a tomar sus clases sin haber sido revisado previamente para comprobar que no estuviera herido de gravedad.

Las chicas lo vieron marcharse con resignación y supusieron que ya no lo verían hasta volver a la casa en la tarde, él se limitó a despedirse de ellas de forma amable pero fría suponiendo lo mismo y de hecho, la enfermera apenas y lo miró. Se giró sobre su silla de oficina sin levantarse del escritorio y empezó a escribir un justificante mientras le hacía preguntas sin mirarlo, después se levantó y le alargó el papel para luego dirigirse a la cama donde estaba la chica inconsciente que le acababan de llevar, ella ya estaba usando ropa seca y su uniforme estaba colgado en el respaldo de una silla. La mujer tomó una toalla de un estante y se la ofreció al muchacho para que no estuviera destilando agua por todo el instituto.

El joven de cabello castaño revuelto se lo agradeció con una reverencia y se retiró al salón para recoger sus cosas, algunas de sus compañeras reunieron el valor para acercarse a tratar de hacerle plática con el pretexto de lo que acababa de suceder o del hecho de que estuviera completamente empapado, pero él se limitó a responder sus preguntas con monosílabos y eso las desanimó. A través del cristal de la ventana de un edificio de enfrente, una chica de ojos color avellana y cabellos índigos lo miraba inexpresiva, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la escuela y luego sacó su celular para hacer una llamada.

Ya en la mansión Li, después de haber depositado sus cosas sobre la cama de la habitación que le habían dado, el chico de mirada terracota se quitó la ropa mojada y se puso un pantalón y una camisa secos. Estaba en el proceso de abotonarse esta última cuando la matriarca tocó a su puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. El muchacho se sobresaltó un poco y giró un poco bruscamente para quedar de frente a la puerta, su camisa se abrió nuevamente revelando unos muy bien trabajados pectorales y un abdomen musculoso. La mujer alzó una ceja en señal de aprobación mientras paseaba la mirada en el torso del chico a su vez que éste se revolvía incómodo en su sitio sin saber si apresurarse a cubrirse o actuar con naturalidad.

Ante tal conflicto, se pasó una mano por el cabello y puso la otra sobre sus caderas en busca de algo que decir. La anciana caminó con toda tranquilidad hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, dándole la espalda al muchacho durante su recorrido para darle oportunidad de abotonarse la camisa discretamente. Hizo a un lado el portafolios para desocupar el espacio donde se sentaría y pasó una mano sobre las sábanas para alisarlas, el joven estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera entendió que ella le estaba dando tiempo para terminar de vestirse.

- Veo que llegaste temprano de la escuela hoy –comenzó a hablar la anciana con una voz dulce- Tengo entendido que estudias en un grupo distinto al de mis dos nietas –sonrió pícaramente volviendo a levantar la ceja, Ökami comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por sus miradas- Debo suponer que esa es la razón por la que ellas aún no llegan… ¿O será que te has fugado de clases?

- Este… –el chico bajó la vista apenado, dudando si podría contarle lo sucedido o no- No es así… –se frotó la parte posterior del cuello en busca de una excusa creíble.

- Sí, sí, debí suponerlo –rió levemente la anciana, llevándose graciosamente una mano a la boca para cubrir su sonrisa- Ya me parecía que esta casa es uno de los últimos lugares al que iría un chico que piensa salirse de pinta –le lanzó otra mirada pícara que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente- Especialmente un chico tan atractivo como tú –volvió a reír un poco más fuerte al notar el rubor intensificado en las mejillas del aludido.

- No es así… –repitió el chico sin saber por qué sentía ese calor en las mejillas, si bien algunas mujeres maduras le habían hecho cumplidos anteriormente acerca de su apariencia, ninguna de ellas lo había mirado con esos ojos tan llenos de… ¿De qué?- Tuve un contratiempo, eso es todo –logró decir finalmente.

- Bueno, entonces te dejo para que lo resuelvas –se levantó de la cama, en vista de que el chico no le diría nada más- Joven Hiiragizawa.

La mujer se levantó de la cama con toda la elegancia que su avanzada edad le permitía y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, el muchacho bajó la vista avergonzado de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de su falta de confianza y al mismo tiempo analizando la situación lo más rápido que podía con pros y contras acerca de ser honesto con ella. Hizo un muy sutil ademán durante la fracción de segundo que estuvo convencido de decirle lo que estaba pasando, la mujer lo detectó y giró sobre su propio eje con una esperanza renovada latente en sus brillantes ojos color rubí.

Su lacio y blanco cabello con toques de plata se desacomodó por el brusco movimiento y algunos mechones se saltaron del chongo apretado en el que lo tenía atado. Ökami se apresuró a desviar la mirada, nuevamente arrepentido y ella comprendió que él se encontraba demasiado inestable en ese momento y necesitaba tiempo para razonar mejor y tomar una decisión más firme antes de poder hablar con ella. Se despidió para darle fuerza al hecho de que estaba saliendo de la habitación y él asintió con una respetuosa reverencia mientras en sus ojos marrones se perdía la silueta de la anciana que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, algunas respuestas van llegando poco a poco, otras tendrán que esperar un poco más. Aún así, espero que vaya siendo asimilable y si tienen comentarios, dudas, insultos, cualquier cosa, me gustaría leerlo. _

_Y por supuesto, gracias a ustedes por leer._

_LunaGitana_


	5. El Libro de los Recuerdos

**Capítulo 5**: El Libro De Los Recuerdos

_"…El Rompimiento Del Sello Y El Despertar Del Guardián Del Sol"_

La tarde no lucía prometedora en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que la ciudad no podía verse más humana comparada con los días anteriores, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de alguien que la observa a través del cristal de una ventanilla. Algunos niños uniformados caminaban en grupo por las calles en dirección a la estación del monorriel, mostrándose unos a otros los aparatos electrónicos más recientes o jugando videojuegos conectados por medio de bluetooth. Llevaban la ropa desarreglada como indicio de una mañana agitada en la escuela e incluso algunas manchas que eran testigos fieles de alguna de sus travesuras.

Algunas personas comían apresuradas en los puestos ambulantes de tallarines, cuyos carritos se desplazaban flotando ligeramente sobre el asfalto, con uno que otro perro callejero bajo sus pies que buscaba esperanzadamente algún trozo de carne que se les cayera por accidente. Y un anciano caminaba muy lentamente apoyado en su bastón, con una paloma que volaba sobre su cabeza como única compañía, el aroma del pan caliente aún emanando de él, alargando el momento en el que había estado sentado en una banca del parque alimentando a las aves.

A medida que iba avanzando a lo largo de la calle, el escenario que se presentaba frente a la ventanilla iba cambiando, lentamente se iba tiñendo de ese tono de artificialidad que trae consigo la elegancia de un fraccionamiento distinguido. Mientras más se iba adentrando el vehículo en él, menos personas había en la calle y más serias y autómatas le parecían las que se atrevían a salir de sus blindados refugios.

Ökami se acomodó en el asiento trasero de la limosina en la que estaba viajando, se pasó una mano por la camisa de manga larga para alisarla a pesar de que estaba perfectamente bien planchada, el azul pálido de la tela hacía que resaltara aún más su mirada terracota. Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla recordando los hechos que habían sucedido recientemente, le parecía increíble pensar que hacía apenas unas cuantas horas había estado en la mansión Li quitándose la ropa mojada por el inexplicable tornado de agua que se había formado en la piscina de la secundaria.

Ahora que estaba en la limosina que había enviado la familia T'sing para llevarlo a su distinguida residencia, le parecía que se encontraba dentro de una más de las transacciones de negocios que su padre solía efectuar con frecuencia en Inglaterra, se sentía nuevamente absorto en el mundo tan cotidiano del cual había creído salir cuando conoció por primera vez a la anciana que le pidió quedarse en la casa en la que estaba viviendo actualmente. Un delgadísimo chofer, tan parecido al resto de la servidumbre de todas las familias poderosas había llegado preguntando por él con esa voz inexpresiva y uniforme que parecía ser un requisito indispensable para cualquier aspirante a dicho puesto.

Supo enseguida por el apellido, que se trataba de un descuido que había tenido al abandonar la institución educativa, pero podría justificarse por el hecho de que al estar completamente mojado, la señorita T'sing sería una de las últimas cosas que pasaría por su cabeza. El edificio no le pareció ni la mitad de lo imponente que le parecería a una persona que no ha visitado otras parecidas, si no iguales a ésa incontables veces, y el parecido no se debía precisamente a la apariencia exterior sino al ambiente que reina en cada una de ellas. Otros miembros más del servicio doméstico se acercaron a la entrada para recibirlo y después de dejarlo esperando en la elegante estancia durante unos cuantos minutos.

Un hombre de negro cabello atado en una delgadísima trenza y larga barba lacia apareció vestido en el mismo tipo de traje tradicional que se acostumbraba usar en la mansión Li. El hombre tenía unos profundos ojos aún más negros que su cabello que hacían que la piel de sus mejillas hundidas luciera más pálida de lo que era pero sin dejar de resaltar el tono amarillento de su tez. El bigote, igual de lacio que la barba era apenas una línea sobre su labio superior, el cual era casi tan delgado como éste y se mantenía rígido en una posición perfectamente horizontal, se inclinó hacia él con esa mirada que casi lo atravesaba en busca de información acerca de él.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hiiragizawa Ökami –se apresuró a presentarse poniéndose de pie para hacer la reverencia correctamente. En realidad suponía que el hombre ya debía saberlo pero era una forma de disipar la tensión del momento y pedirle de una manera discreta que se presentara él también.

- T'sing Lao Tsé –respondió el hombre, casi sin hacer ningún movimiento con sus labios, el silencio reinó nuevamente.

- ¡Joven Hiiragizawa! –interrumpió una chica de la misma edad del aludido, acababa de aparecer de la nada y aparentaba que la presencia del joven la había tomado por sorpresa- Estaba muy preocupada por ti –fingió que lo examinaba en busca de heridas.

- Estoy bien, muchas gracias –se limitó a responder, observando de reojo cómo el hombre salía sigilosamente de la habitación pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima al muchacho.

- Estuve esperándote en la salida de la escuela, pero no llegaste y supuse que algo malo te habría pasado –ciertamente había notado que no era conveniente revelar una faceta demasiado molesta frente a él y que funcionaría mejor hacerse la dulce víctima para captar su atención- Y como no conozco a nadie de tu grupo, no pude preguntar por ti –frunció el ceño imitando perfectamente la expresión de una chica asustada.

- Tuve un accidente –espetó, regresando la vista al rostro de ella- Es por eso que no pude quedarme hasta que terminaran las clases –se recargó en el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentado sin prestar atención a la forma tan insinuante en la que Zetian cruzaba las piernas.

Una de las doncellas de la joven se asomó por el umbral de la puerta y después de reprenderla pícaramente por estar a solas con un muchacho, a lo cual ella respondió con una risita coqueta que él no alcanzó a distinguir, les anunció a ambos que podían pasar al comedor, donde los esperaba el resto de la familia. El lugar era también muy similar al comedor de la familia Li aunque el espacio era un poco más reducido y la mesa no era para más de ocho personas, en el lugar principal de la mesa estaba sentado el hombre que Ökami había conocido en la estancia y a su lado derecho estaba una mujer que aparentaba ser un maniquí.

Muy atractiva, de largo cabello color azul profundo -casi negro- y lacio, amarrado en un elegante pero sencillo peinado con un broche muy discreto. Sus labios, tan rojos y encendidos contrastaban con su blanca piel, la cual era tan pálida que casi estaba del mismo tono que el de las servilletas. Zetian se sentó en la silla que estaba situada a la izquierda de su padre y una empleada uniformada le indicó al visitante que hiciera lo propio en la que estaba en la punta opuesta a la que ocupaba el jefe de la familia. Enseguida llegó una doncella y colocó una bandeja de galletas en el centro de la mesa para luego poner una taza de té humeante frente a cada uno de los presentes.

- Entiendo que la dinastía Li te ha recibido como huésped en su casa –comenzó a hablar el señor Lao Tsé, Ökami comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso se trataba de algún prestigioso ventrílocuo- Como líder del clan T'sing, te ofrezco una alianza… ¿De qué familia provienes? –preguntó acercando lentamente una mano huesuda a su taza de té de jazmín.

- La familia Hiiragizawa proviene de Inglaterra –meditó un momento, preguntándose para qué quería ése hombre establecer una alianza con él- Si desea asociarse con la compañía de mi padre, puede hacerlo directamente con él –dudó un instante, con los ojos marrones muy fijos en la alargada cara de su interlocutor.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! –exclamó el hombre, finalmente moviendo los labios para dibujar una sonrisa retorcida que más que amable lucía perturbadora- Pero es importante establecer una buena relación con el sucesor del presidente de la compañía –su sonrisa se amplió más, revelando unos dientes aún más amarillentos que su piel y tan alargados y delgados como el resto de sus facciones.

- … –el chico asintió en silencio sin dejar de lado su actitud alerta y defensiva, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos envueltos en una aguda pero a la vez impenetrable mirada de desconfianza- Entiendo –concluyó sin dar más explicaciones, aún observando todo con analítica precisión.

La conversación no fue muy extensa y durante todo el tiempo, ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio respetuoso mientras el padre de la familia hablaba como si ellas dos no estuviesen presentes. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención del joven no fue la manifestación pura del machismo típico de la antigua tradición china, sino la insistencia tan misteriosa por parte de la señora por permanecer aferrada a interpretar el papel de una muñeca de plástico. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos hasta que el jefe de la familia decidió que ya lo había observado lo suficiente y se levantó haciéndole un gesto a su hija para que continuara con el procedimiento.

En cuanto su padre hubo desaparecido del comedor, Zetian se puso de pie elegantemente y le dijo al chico que la siguiera hasta la sala de estar que tenía una hermosa vista hacia un pequeño estanque y a lo lejos se lograba observar el altar de los ancestros de la familia Ching. La chica se sentó en el sillón y cruzó la pierna de modo que la abertura lateral de su vestido dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus sensuales muslos, Ökami se sentó frente a ella ignorando por completo este detalle, preguntándose en qué momento sería más adecuado retirarse de la casa para no parecer grosero.

- Espero que la bienvenida de mi padre no te haya hecho sentir incómodo –comenzó a hablar la chica inclinándose ligeramente hacia el frente- No solemos tener huéspedes muy a menudo así que cuando hay uno no sabe cómo comportarse –se recorrió hacia atrás uno de los mechones que había caído delante de su hombro.

- No hay problema –bajó la vista y recorrió el piso nerviosamente.

Estaba a punto de iniciar su retirada cuando el mayordomo se asomó para anunciar que la limosina lo esperaba en la entrada. La chica sonrió coqueta por toda despedida y luego se puso de pie y salió por uno de los pasillos dándole la espalda de una forma misteriosa, el joven simplemente suspiró sin comprender y sintiéndose aliviado de que aquella visita finalmente llegara a su fin. El trayecto de regreso a la mansión Li le pasó totalmente desapercibido y sintió como si acabara de subirse al vehículo cuando el conductor se detuvo indicándole que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Una vez en su habitación, uno de los estantes llamó su atención súbitamente, no lo había notado antes, ni siquiera había reparado en aquellos tres libros desde que llegó a la misteriosa casa, pero justamente en ese momento, sentía una irresistible atracción hacia ese rincón del aposento. Estiró la mano para rozar ligeramente los lomos con el dedo índice y por un instante le pareció que aquel brazo no le pertenecía, como si de pronto estuviese dentro del cuerpo en el que habitaba siempre que tenía visiones dentro de sus sueños. Separó el volumen de en medio, era el más grueso de los tres, aunque no el que parecía más antiguo, se sentó en la cama a hojearlo y al hacerlo, una pequeña nota amarillenta cayó de entre las páginas.

Se inclinó despacio para recogerla sin quitar la vista de las hojas del libro, pensando que se trataba de algún papel sin importancia que alguien habría usado de separador muchos años atrás. Sus ojos marrones ahora recorrían fascinados los diagramas detallados de excavaciones arqueológicas, puso el papel instintivamente sobre la sábana sin dirigirle ninguna mirada para acariciar con admiración la ilustración de una pirámide mesoamericana, comenzó a leer el texto cuando recordó el papel que había puesto junto a él. Aún sin darle demasiada importancia, volvió a estirar la mano hasta que sus dedos sintieron la textura del papel.

Al levantarlo frente a su rostro se encontró con algo que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca e incluso borró de su mente el éxtasis por haber encontrado información arqueológica tan valiosa, en el reverso del pequeño sobre estaba su nombre escrito con kanjis y tinta china. Con mano temblorosa sacó lentamente la nota del interior y encontrando ahí la misma caligrafía en un negro brillante, era un párrafo corto y un poco confuso, que a pesar de haber leído varias veces no logró entender en su totalidad y lo dejó con la sensación de incertidumbre de haber despertado de un sueño extraño.

_Estoy seguro de que para llegar aquí has tenido que recorrer un largo camino, no te preocupes, estás yendo en la dirección correcta. Continúa avanzando hacia donde te guíen las señales que te han traído hasta aquí. Las cartas necesitan de tu ayuda, solamente tú puedes liberar el sello y darles la posibilidad de elegir un nuevo amo. Pero antes tienes que descubrir tus poderes y para eso necesitarás entrar al lugar donde están todos los recuerdos. Buena suerte._

Leyó el párrafo tantas veces que casi se lo aprendió de memoria, era como si la persona que lo había escrito hubiese sabido exactamente el momento en el que lo iba a encontrar y además, pudiera leer su mente, pues parecía estarle indicando que no dudara en bajar las escaleras que había visto en su sueño la noche anterior. Salió de su habitación y recorrió el camino que su memoria le indicaba, a pesar de que nunca antes había visto ese lugar más que en visiones que no sabía si eran reales o simplemente producto de su imaginación.

Una esbelta figura femenina apareció frente a él haciéndolo brincar del sobresalto y se dio la media vuelta bruscamente al advertir que la chica en cuestión llevaba puesto un short muy corto y una blusa de algodón que le cubría escasamente el torso. Ella permaneció inmóvil sin reaccionar durante unos momentos y su corto cabello negro que en ese momento llevaba suelto le acarició los hombros levemente hasta donde alcanzaba a llegar. Finalmente se dio cuenta del motivo de la incomodidad del muchacho y soltó una risita muy pícara que solamente lo hizo aumentar su incomodidad, luego lo tomó de una muñeca y lo arrastró literalmente hacia el gimnasio de la mansión.

- No tienes que avergonzarte por verme así –siguió riendo mientras hablaba- Normalmente uso esta ropa cuando entreno con Ying Fa, es más cómoda y me permite moverme con más libertad –agregó haciendo unos ejercicios de estiramiento para reforzar lo que estaba diciendo.

- No es correcto –la interrumpió el chico, sin poder mirarla y desviando los ojos marrones hacia una de las paredes- Ver así a una señorita –ella volvió a reír aún más fuerte.

- Suenas como un anciano santurrón de ésos que abundan entre mis tíos –se ató el cabello en sus dos odangos de costumbre- Ven, ayúdame… quiero practicar un poco pero Ying se tuvo que ir a su lectura semanal del _Libro De Los Cambios_ –concluyó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

El muchacho se acercó dudoso, mientras ella adoptaba una pose de pelea, obviamente trataba de impresionarlo con sus habilidades y enseguida se abalanzó sobre él con un ataque que aunque no era demasiado letal, lucía elegante y espectacular. El chico lo esquivó sin problemas y ella sonrió con emoción ante la expectativa de un verdadero reto, se acercó a un costal de arena que colgaba del techo y comenzó a patearlo con tal fuerza que se movía y se retorcía como si estuviese relleno de algodón. Después de un rato, durante el cual él permaneció observándola.

La joven se detuvo satisfecha y arregló su cabello coquetamente dándole la espalda para luego girar con mucha gracia y dirigirse hacia él dando un salto de longitud impresionante. Su mirada terracota la siguió atentamente a lo largo de todo el recorrido y eso hizo que se sintiera aún más complacida por tener su atención. Antes de acercarse al joven lo suficiente, comenzó a lanzar ataques a un oponente imaginario, orgullosa de tener nuevamente ésos ojos fijos sobre ella, observándola detenidamente sin ninguna inhibición, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que el chico tuvo que empezar a moverse para evitar que los puñetazos lo alcanzaran.

- Intenta golpearme –pidió ella sin dejar de atacar- No importa cómo sea, no te preocupes –sonrió- Sólo inténtalo –su sonrisa se intensificó.

- No puedo hacer eso –replicó Ökami sin abandonar su actitud defensiva- Eres una chica –agregó seriamente.

- ¡Vamos! –lo animó ella, sintiéndose ofendida- Soy más fuerte que cualquier hombre que hayas intentado golpear antes –levantó una ceja mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo al pecho- Que no creo que hayan sido muchos, con esa cara de niño bonito que tienes… no debes haber peleado jamás en tu vida –se burló retándolo.

El chico suspiró resignadamente y respondió unos cuantos ataques, teniendo cuidado de detener el golpe justo antes de que alguna de sus extremidades se impactara con la chica, ella se indignó por ese gesto y comenzó a pelear cada vez más ferozmente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que él solamente la había estado observando con el propósito de estudiar su técnica y ahora estaba utilizando lo que había visto para leer sus movimientos con mayor facilidad. Saltó y dio un giro de 180° grados en el aire alejándose un poco de él, ya a una prudente distancia volvió a adoptar su pose de ataque, él hizo lo propio para darle a entender que la estaba tomando en serio.

Meiling frunció el ceño y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Ökami esperó a que ella lanzara el primer ataque, la respiración de la chica hacía eco en el lugar, poniéndola en evidencia al intentar ganar tiempo para recuperar el aliento, esto la hizo enfadar aún más por lo que prefirió embestir inmediatamente antes de que él notara que ya estaba comenzando a cansarse. Él pasó por encima de ella en un salto que lo situó a sus espaldas y ya que estuvo en la posición de hacerlo, le aplicó una llave que le permitió barrerla con cuidado de no hacerle daño para después inmovilizarla aprisionándola contra el piso.

Meiling forcejeó desesperadamente tratando de zafarse o por lo menos de rescatar su orgullo, pero tras unos minutos de moverse frenéticamente sin conseguir nada, decidió que lo menos vergonzoso era quedarse quieta y darse por vencida. Poco a poco fue sintiendo cómo los dedos del chico iban liberando la tensión hasta que la soltó por completo y se puso de pie tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella lo miró con recelo para luego sonreír tímidamente y extender la suya para aceptar la ayuda. Estaba a escasos milímetros de hacer contacto con sus dedos cuando la niña apareció de nuevo captando la atención de ambos.

Ökami la miró fijamente con una mezcla entre fascinación y duda, su piel era color azul pálido con una extraña textura rugosa pero a la vez brillante como si estuviera cubierta por una finísima capa de escamas diminutas, inclusive la tela de su vestido tenía una apariencia traslúcida como si se tratara de un holograma y flotaba en el aire como si estuviese sumergida bajo el agua.

Ella lo miró con esos extraños ojos que parecían encerrar dos zafiros líquidos, acercándose como un felino vigilando a su presa, los brazos colgando a los costados ligeramente flexionados y relajados, listos para ponerse en posición de ataque, tenía un hombro ligeramente por encima del otro y el cuello flexionado hacia delante. El chico dio otro paso hacia el frente, con la sensación de que más que estar frente a un imponente cazador, se encontraba cara a cara con un dulce gatito domesticado, se acercó un poco más notando que la niña no mostraba intenciones de ponerse en posición de ataque.

Trató de hablarle, pero la expresión en su profunda mirada parecía estar perdiendo el enfoque, como si no entendiera por qué intentaba hablar con ella, entrecerró los ojos en una inconfundible expresión de confusión. Ökami extendió un brazo hacia el frente, respondiendo a un reflejo inconsciente y sin pensar qué era lo que estaba haciendo, cuando la niña entendió que intentaba tocarla, retrocedió lentamente con una expresión de tristeza en los ojos tan intensa que parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar desconsoladamente. En lugar de ello, retrocedió un par de pasos más negando con la cabeza y el chico se detuvo en seco percatándose de su inexplicable comportamiento.

- _No puedo volver hasta que mi ama me devuelva mi otra forma_ –la niña desapareció diluyéndose en una espiral de la misma sustancia entre líquida y gaseosa que la primera vez que apareció y dejando solamente un eco débil que al igual que ella parecía estarse difuminando a través de las paredes.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Meiling un poco confundida, ya que ella no podía escuchar la voz que aún parecía estarse disolviendo lentamente en el ambiente, se acercó a él en un ligero trote- ¿Qué acaba de pasar exactamente?

- No lo sé –el muchacho miraba fijamente el sitio de donde se había desvanecido la niña que acababa de aparecer- Pero…

- ¿Crees que estás listo para hablar de ello? –una voz conocida hizo que se le revolviera el estómago de una forma que no alcanzaba a terminar de reconocer- Tal vez podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente si confías en mí –agregó la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

Mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca de la casa siguiendo de cerca de aquella chica de largo cabello castaño claro se preguntaba hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a revelarle, a pesar de que se sentía aliviado de tener alguien con quién compartir esa información sin riesgo de recibir una sonora carcajada a cambio. Entraron al lugar en completo silencio y Ying Fa se cercioró de cerrar y asegurar bien la puerta una vez que ambos estuvieron adentro, este último detalle incomodó un poco a Ökami pues si bien ella estaba vestida con un atuendo que cubría respetuosamente sus formas femeninas -a diferencia de su prima- aún así era impropio para él estar encerrado a solas con una señorita.

La ojiverde por su parte parecía no darse cuenta en absoluto que esa podría parecer una situación comprometedora a ojos de alguien que no supiera lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo e inmersa en su inocencia se apresuró a sentarse en uno de los sillones de lectura que estaba situado frente a un escritorio con unos cuantos libros apilados sobre él. Con una seña le indicó a su acompañante que se sentara en el que se encontraba al lado de ella para después girar hacia los volúmenes y extraer de entre ellos el de las cartas Clow y luego sacó de su bolsillo una esfera negra amarrada con hilos rojos de seda.

- Me da la impresión de que este libro tiene algo que ver con esas extrañas criaturas que han aparecido desde que llegaste a Hong Kong –comenzó a hablar ella, poniendo en alto el amuleto de la esfera negra, lista para comenzar a recitar un conjuro.

- Espera ¿Qué estás haciendo? –la interrumpió Ökami un poco abrumado por lo que intuía que estaba a punto de presenciar- Es decir… –la mirada interrogante de la chica comenzaba a hacerlo sentir inseguro acerca de lo que iba a decir- No es nada importante… continúa –suspiró resignado.

- No voy a hacer nada peligroso, solamente intentaré unos hechizos sencillos para tratar de abrir el sello… –comenzó a explicarle pacientemente con una sonrisa, bajando el talismán hasta apoyarlo en el libro que tenía sobre su regazo.

- El sello… –murmuró abriendo los ojos en señal de asombro cuando de la esfera apareció una espada rodeada de una luz ligeramente rosácea, era sencilla, con un largo mango rosa y unas alitas traslúcidas que cubrían el nacimiento de una cadena dorada que le cubría los nudillos al agarrarla, la hoja también era dorada y de la punta del mango salían los hilos rojos de los cuales colgaba el talismán que Ying Fa había estado sosteniendo al principio del conjuro.

- Veamos… ¿Cuál me falta por intentar? –murmuró ella para sí misma levantando los ojos al techo y depositando el libro lentamente en el piso, frente a ella- Creo que la abuela me dijo de uno que era…

- ¿Puedo intentarlo yo? –pidió el chico tímidamente pero con una voz firme extendiendo la mano hacia el frente en dirección al mango de la espada.

Ying Fa lo miró dudosa, sabía que él se había enterado de la existencia de la magia cuando ella se lo reveló la noche anterior, ambos sabían perfectamente bien que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo practicarla y sin embargo ahí estaba, pidiendo una oportunidad con esa seguridad que sólo su inquebrantable determinación podía darle. Finalmente decidió confiar en él ya que era precisamente confianza lo que ella le había pedido en un principio y le dio la espada, durante unos instantes sus manos se rozaron y pudo sentir nuevamente todas aquellas imágenes aparecer como relámpagos frente a sus ojos mientras que las voces llenaban su cabeza de dudas y nostalgia.

El momento no duró mucho ya que el contacto fue leve, pero fue suficiente para que ambos se sintieran cimbrados y un poco desorientados. Sin embargo, rápidamente su atención se centró en la espada, que volvió a rodearse de una luz blanca en cuanto se encontró envuelta por los dedos del muchacho, las alas se desvanecieron dando paso a una especie de figura con tres puntas redondeadas y una gema redonda color negro en el centro, la hoja retomó el color plata y el mango se alargó aún más, tiñéndose de un negro intenso.

Ambos estaban asombrados por la inexplicable metamorfosis de la espada, pero Ying Fa parecía más bien estar entusiasmada ante la expectativa de un emocionante descubrimiento, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban con emoción sin mover ni un solo músculo incitándolo a intentar lo que fuera que tuviera en mente. El chico de mirada terracota dudó un instante, pero tomando la espada con ambas manos, acercó la punta tímidamente al broche que mantenía cerrado el libro, una tenue luz verdosa surgió de la diminuta cerradura pero no duró demasiado, se desvaneció junto con la exaltación de la chica, quien se dejó caer desplomándose en el sillón.

Subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos marrones y asintió con una sonrisa un poco cansada para animarlo a seguirlo intentando a pesar de que para sus adentros pensaba que los resultados eran demasiado similares a los que ella había obtenido como para creer que lograría algún cambio significativo, nuevamente se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Se pasó una mano por la frente para retirar de sus ojos el flequillo que había caído sobre ellos, estaba un poco exhausta por sus actividades del día, había tomado una serie de agotadoras lecciones y su magia no se encontraba precisamente en el punto máximo de su esplendor.

Realmente deseaba más que nada darse un largo baño y remojarse en el agua caliente hasta que perdiera la sensibilidad de la piel, para luego dejarse caer sobre su acolchonada cama y dormir profundamente hasta el día siguiente sin importarle un comino saltarse la cena. Había estado tan ilusionada cuando la espada que alguna vez le perteneció a su ancestro, cambió para acoplarse a la magia de Ökami que ahora la decepción había caído sobre ella con todo su peso.

Durante muchas generaciones, varios descendientes habían intentado liberar la espada logrando apenas poco más que hacer resplandecer el amuleto y le había tomado a ella algunos años lograr que la espada fuera liberada fusionándose con su propia magia, ahora, un desconocido que jamás había oído hablar de la existencia real de la magia había podido hacerla parte de sí con sólo tocarla. Eso definitivamente tenía que significar que él tenía una estrecha relación con la dinastía Li o que quizá su magia era mucho más compatible con la del legendario Li Hsiao-Lang que la del resto de la familia. Suspiró tristemente, si se trataba de esta última opción, la decepción iba a ser más que aplastante.

- Es lo mismo que pasa conmigo, el sello simplemente se niega a ceder –concluyó finalmente tras casi media hora de intentos fallidos- Creo que se necesita magia mucho más poderosa que la de un adolescente para poder abrirlo…

- ¿Y si…? –vaciló por un momento frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello, un muy tenue color rosáceo teñía tímidamente sus mejillas- ¿Y si lo intentáramos los dos al mismo tiempo?

Su voz había sonado inusualmente débil y enseguida sintió un ligero calor en las mejillas a pesar de que tenía la idea de que ella sacaría otro talismán idéntico de su bolsillo para conjurar otra espada. Ella se sonrojó igualmente pero se acercó y posó sus manos sobre las de él, la punta de la espada tocó la cerradura y ésta se abrió dejando salir un rayo de luz dorada que iluminó la habitación completa. Las imágenes volvieron a Ökami, pero cada vez se hacían un poco más nítidas, en ellas podía distinguir paisajes y rostros de personas que aunque le eran desconocidas parecían estar sonriendo en dirección a él.

De entre los sonidos ya podía distinguir y separar ciertas melodías de las voces de algunas personas que intentaban decirle algo, le decían que él tenía un propósito, que tenía que mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad y entre los diálogos se iba recorriendo una larga hilera de imágenes de Japón, una escuela primaria, un parque con juegos infantiles, un edificio de departamentos y la misma mansión Li en la que se encontraba hospedado. Sintió el inconfundible aroma dulce de los cerezos en flor y un perfume frutal que hacía que el corazón le latiera aceleradamente, una brisa fresca le acarició el rostro y le revolvió los cabellos…

Ying Fa estaba en el centro de un carrusel de imágenes que giraban tan rápido que lo único que veía eran líneas multicolores a diferentes alturas, extendió una mano hacia el frente en un intento por tocarlas y se dio cuenta de que sus dedos, esos dedos que parecían pertenecerle a otra persona, atravesaban la superficie del cilindro como si se tratara de un holograma. Escuchó susurros a su alrededor pero estaban compuestos por muchas voces que hablaban de cosas diferentes y no podía distinguir ninguna que sobresaliera de entre las demás.

Jaló ambas manos hacia sí y de pronto se encontró en un espacio completamente blanco con Ökami frente a ella. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y permanecía tan inmóvil como la primera vez que salieron de ese mismo trance, hipnotizada y tan llena de una extraña paz que inundaba todo su cuerpo. Una extraña figurita surgió de la cerradura del libro que permanecía bajo la punta de la espada que el chico sostenía entre sus manos, era color amarillo y tenía la forma de un pequeño león de peluche con unas graciosas alitas blancas. Levantó su redonda cabeza para mirarlos y sus ojitos se cruzaron con los del chico de cabello castaño.

Fue entonces cuando ella se percató de que él ya había abierto los ojos, pero parecía una persona totalmente distinta, por un instante incluso le pareció que estaba intercambiando miradas penetrantes y agresivas con el ser que acababa de salir del libro y sin suavizar su semblante en lo más mínimo, asintió ligeramente pero esa expresión se borró lentamente y los ojos del muchacho volvieron a la normalidad. Entonces esos diminutos ojos negros se posaron en ella y la recorrieron con incredulidad, un extraño brillo apareció en ellos pero antes de que la chica de mirada esmeralda pudiera reaccionar, la criatura se elevó a la altura del rostro del muchacho y enseguida el libro se abrió dejando salir las cartas que guardaba en su interior.

Una a una fueron formándose, dibujando un círculo alrededor del pequeño león, para después comenzar a brillar con una luz dorada que lo cubrió, él cerró los ojos y sus alas crecieron hasta alcanzar la altura de un hombre adulto, cerrándose alrededor de él hasta formar un capullo. Una corriente de aire comenzó a emanar de éste, revoloteando los cabellos de Ying Fa y Ökami cuando se abrió para revelar un felino adulto de pelaje amarillo dorado con una pechera de oro con gemas color rojo al igual que las de la frente y una oreja. Con aire majestuoso, dio un paso para aproximarse a ellos.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Nuevamente no tengo mucho que decir, más que gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus reviews (que si no fuera por ustedes, habría dejado de publicar un fic por primera vez en toda la historia de los años que llevo subiendo mis porquerías a este servidor)._

_Y nada más que esperen una actualización masiva de fanarts muy pronto (espero que sea el fin de semana que viene, a más tardar) en la página que podrán encontrar en mi profile. Y sin más qué decir, espero sus comentarios._

_Si tienen más dudas (que es lo más obvio, porque todo este fic es una maraña de hilos de estambre), trataré de responderlas lo mejor que pueda._

_Me despido, hasta dentro de quince días…_

_LunaGitana_


	6. La Chica Misteriosa

**Capítulo 6**: La Chica Misteriosa

_"Destinada A Dejarlo Ir… Nacida Para Luchar Hasta El Final…"_

El profesor de matemáticas permanecía inmóvil frente a toda la clase, con esa expresión de furia y decepción que lograba sumir al grupo entero en un estresante silencio, los labios torcidos en una especie de mueca de desaprobación que nadie se atrevía a desafiar. La chica de mirada rubí se revolvió incómoda en su asiento, si bien tenía el poder de ponerle fin al incómodo incidente, dudaba si era prudente interrumpir uno de los intentos del docente por motivar a sus incorregibles alumnos. Tras unos minutos más de tensión, no pudo soportarlo y se puso de pie en su mismo lugar para anunciarse como voluntaria para resolver el problema que estaba escrito en la pizarra.

El maestro se pasó una mano alisándose el cabello mientras con la otra le indicaba a Meiling que podía pasar al frente. Se sentó en su escritorio y se quitó los lentes para luego, con los ojos cerrados, masajear enérgicamente la parte de la nariz en la que éstos habían estado apoyados. Solamente se escuchaba la barra de gis haciendo fricción contra la rugosa superficie del pizarrón y el resoplo de fastidio de los alumnos más altaneros, Ying Fa tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y se sentía profundamente avergonzada por no haber prestado atención al docente mientras explicaba cómo resolver el ejercicio.

Finalmente el timbre sonó, devolviéndoles a los estudiantes su libertad, Meiling anotó los últimos números de su resultado final y luego asentó el trozo de tiza frente al rostro satisfecho del profesor con una sonrisa de triunfo. Observó salir a sus apáticos compañeros mientras caminaba hacia el asiento de su prima estirándose con los brazos en la espalda, en un gesto que demostraba el bajo grado de complicidad que tenía el ejercicio que acababa de resolver. Ying Fa mantuvo la mirada en el piso sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, sabía que su prima de cabello azabache era muy severa en lo que a asuntos escolares se refería y no dudaría en reprenderla por situar su educación por debajo del libro de las cartas Clow en su escala de prioridades.

La joven de ojos escarlata torció los labios, sobre los cuales relucía una delgada capa de gloss rosáceo traslúcido, y luego dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, su prima había estado demasiado "ida" esa mañana y el incidente con el profesor de matemáticas simplemente había sido el clímax de su distracción. Se sentó al lado de ella con una expresión comprensiva impropia de ella y decidió esperar el tiempo suficiente para que Ying Fa pudiera volver a mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse aplastada por esa mirada rubí tan penetrante que se había encargado de no permitir que baje su promedio.

- ¿No piensan irse a su casa? –se acercó Kuei Fei haciendo a un lado su larguísima cabellera para no sentarse sobre ella cuando ocupó la silla que estaba al otro lado de Ying Fa- El chofer debe estarlas esperando afuera –soltó una risita oculta tras su mano, imaginando al apuesto conductor.

- Tengo que guardar mis cosas –respondió la campanita de fresa con desgano-, tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo, Ying –dijo dándole la espalda a su prima para encaminarse hacia su lugar.

- Lo siento mucho, Mei –soltó finalmente, sin moverse ni un milímetro de la posición en la que estaba- No he podido dejar de pensar en…

- ¡¡Suéltame, mocoso irrespetuoso!! –un agudo chillido la interrumpió, llamando la atención de las tres chicas hacia la puerta del salón- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?! ¿Acaso te olvidas de quién soy yo?

El chico de mirada marrón se aproximaba a ellas sosteniendo un pequeño muñeco de felpa color amarillo que se quejaba y retorcía en sus manos, agitando sus alitas frenéticamente sin poder librarse de su opresor, quien lo llevaba colgando de la piel del lomo como si se tratara de un cachorrito. Ying Fa se apresuró a correr en su auxilio y el exasperado muchacho dejó caer al leoncito en las palmas de la chica con una gota de sudor resbalándole sobre la frente, Meiling y Kuei Fei intercambiaron miradas sin saber qué hacer.

La chica de cabello castaño claro se acercó con el peluche acomodado entre sus brazos mientras el muchacho tomaba asiento en una de las sillas vacías y dejaba caer su portafolios pesadamente en el piso, dando un suspiro de resignación. Acomodando el leoncito sobre la mesa, les explicó a sus amigas que lo que tenían frente a sus ojos resultó ser uno de los guardianes de las legendarias Cartas Clow y les contó lo mejor qué pudo, cómo éste había salido de la cerradura del libro que las contenía la noche anterior cuando ella y Ökami finalmente pudieron abrir el sello fusionando sus poderes.

- Aún así no entiendo por qué tiene que venir conmigo"–se quejó el chico desde lejos, una vez que la explicación hubo concluido en un asombrado silencio.

- ¡Porque no es correcto que un guardián tan apuesto y varonil como yo, duerma en el cuarto de una señorita! –respondió el peluche como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- Pero tampoco tenías que venir a la escuela conmigo –resopló con fastidio- No has hecho más que causarme problemas toda la mañana –se pasó una mano sobre los cabellos, en un intento inútil por alisarlos.

La chica de mirada esmeralda rió nerviosamente con una gota de sudor resbalándole sobre la nuca, mientras la discusión proseguía, haciéndose cada vez más absurda y tanto Meiling como Kuei Fei comenzaban a hallarle la gracia, ella se puso a guardar sus cosas para después caminar todos en grupo hacia la salida. Durante el camino, el guardián se ocultó en el portafolios del muchacho, pero no por eso dejó de alegar con él, por lo que las chicas se enteraron de que durante toda la clase se había estado quejando en voz alta de las clases y de las tareas tan fáciles que les marcaban en esa escuela, por lo que Ökami recibió tarea extra y algunos regaños por parte de los profesores.

También escucharon entre risas divertidas, que durante la hora del descanso se metió bajo el saco del uniforme del chico de mirada terracota para obligarlo a ir a la cafetería y comprar tantas golosinas que tuvo que abandonar el lugar en medio de enardecidas quejas de los demás alumnos por todo el tiempo que habían tenido que esperar su turno. Durante la clase de deportes entró a los vestidores y se tomó el agua de todos los termos que los estudiantes habían dejado guardados ahí y como los dejó asentados cerca del portafolios de Ökami, todos creyeron que había sido él y lo reportaron con el entrenador por lo que tuvo que dar 10 vueltas corriendo alrededor de la cancha como castigo.

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada, las tres jóvenes reían abiertamente a carcajadas ante la mirada reprobatoria de las demás, quienes se ponían aún más serias y tiesas para resaltar el contraste entre sus comportamientos y sintiéndose superiores por su elegancia. Una vez que pudieron controlarse, se despidieron de su amiga de cabello zanahoria y se detuvieron en una cierta área de la entrada donde acostumbraban esperar al chofer que iba a buscarlas. Cerca de ellas había una chica, más o menos de su edad que giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones como si estuviera perdida.

Llevaba puesto un elegante traje occidental que no contrastaba mucho con su pálida piel, el cabello corto con las puntas onduladas, de un color negro violáceo. Sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes blancos y sus profundos ojos color zafiro enmarcados por largas y tupidas pestañas. Su flequillo culminaba con dos largos mechones, uno en cada extremo, que caían por enfrente de sus hombros y llegaban a la altura de su cintura, de un hombro le colgaba una bolsa de mano que la hacía lucir como una pequeña señorita de la alta sociedad. En cuanto ubicó a los tres chicos de la entrada, sus labios se arquearon en una alegre sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato al reflejar la imagen de Ökami.

Se acercó caminando elegantemente como si estuviera flotando a pesar de que los tacones ligeramente altos de sus zapatos sonaban al chocar contra el piso de concreto. Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo apretó tan fuerte que se le fue el aliento tanto por la sorpresa como por el abrazo, él permaneció inmóvil sin saber qué estaba pasando pero las dos chicas que estaban a su lado voltearon a ver a la recién llegada con asombro y Meling hasta con cierta indignación.

Algunas de las chicas que habían estado observando no pudieron evitar dejar salir expresiones de enfado y otras más fueron lo suficientemente discretas como para cuchichear detrás de sus manos con el ceño fruncido pero sin poder quitarles la vista de encima. Cuando finalmente la chica soltó a Ökami, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en inglés británico y luego el chico se disculpó con sus dos anfitrionas japonesas para después irse con la recién llegada colgada de su brazo. A la joven de mirada rubí no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia y sin poder ocultar su ira, entró a la limosina que acababa de llegar a buscarlas. Durante todo el camino no pronunció palabra alguna y su prima no se atrevió a intentar hablarle por miedo a recibir una acalorada reprimenda a cambio…

Meiling estaba sentada en el piso del patio del gimnasio, tenía las rodillas flexionadas frente a ella con los pies descalzos apoyados sobre la delgada capa de césped que cubría el suelo, el torso apoyado en los brazos que estaban extendidos hacia atrás de su espalda. Su respiración agitada se perdía en el inmenso espacio de aire libre y a su alrededor todavía había unas cuantas nubes del polvo que había levantado al romper todos los bloques de concreto que pudo encontrar.

Estaba rodeada de escombros y el pantalón holgado que había elegido ponerse esa vez, al igual que su blusa de tirantes estaban un poco manchadas de tierra y sudor, los cabellos se salían desordenadamente de sus odangos y por su frente resbalaban traslúcidas líneas de líquido que bajaban hasta las sienes. Había estado entrenando por más de tres horas y aún así no lograba deshacerse de ese poderoso sentimiento, de esa imagen que se había grabado en su mente en cuanto la vio… el delicado brazo con mano enguantada entrelazado con los músculos varoniles cubiertos por el saco.

El corazón le aporreaba el pecho y algunas partes de sus extremidades comenzaban a punzarle con un dolor que ya era demasiado familiar como para notarlo.

- ¿Estás bien, Mei? –su prima se asomó a través de la puerta del gimnasio sosteniendo una bandeja con una botella de bebida rehidratante, una taza de té verde y un plato con golosinas picantes- Supongo que un descanso te vendría bien –sonrió sentándose junto a ella y situando la charola frente a su prima.

- No –respondió la chica bajando la mirada- Este chico _es_, Ying –la miró con tristeza y ojos vidriosos- No es como otras veces, estoy segura de ello –se apresuró a aclarar en cuanto su prima abrió los labios para responder.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –la joven de largo cabello castaño claro comenzaba a preocuparse- Lo conoces desde hace una semana –negó con la cabeza, incrédula ante la expresión de la chica de cabello azabache.

- Estoy segura –repitió llevándose las manos al pecho e inclinándose hacia el frente para no caerse de espaldas- Desde la primera vez que lo vi… –cerró los ojos apretándose la blusa por encima del pecho- Supe que esta vez era diferente… Ying –se giró hacia su prima para tomarle las manos- Estoy enamorada de Hiiragizawa Ökami –soltó con el rostro ruborizado y una lágrima en el borde de uno de sus ojos.

- Mei… –la abrazó con fuerza tratando de consolarla- No se qué decirte… todo esto es tan… –la estrujó con más fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Inesperado…

- Tengo miedo, Ying –cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que el llanto se le desbordara- No quiero saber quién es esa chica… y tampoco quiero quererlo más de lo que ya lo quiero si tengo que perderlo en manos de ella o de cualquier otra… –inhaló con fuerza y estrujó la tela de la ropa de su prima.

- No te preocupes –la tranquilizó la joven de mirada esmeralda acariciándole maternalmente la cabeza- Todo va a estar bien –y al pronunciar esta frase, sintió una calidez en el pecho que le dio seguridad y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa…

El agua de la tina comenzó a desbordarse y la chica corrió a cerrar la llave con tal desesperación que casi se resbaló con una barra de jabón que había dejado distraídamente en el piso, lo esquivó trastabillando y se colgó del toallero para no caer. Abrió el desagüe por unos momentos para que el nivel del agua descendiera lo suficiente para que pudiera sumergirse sin que ésta se derramara y con una toalla secó el piso de los alrededores de la tina. Ya se había soltado el cabello y lentamente fue hundiéndose en el agua caliente mientras sentía el tibio vapor acariciar su piel desnuda.

Cerró los ojos hasta que estuvo sumergida hasta el cuello y extendió el brazo a lo largo del perímetro de la tina en busca de la botella de jabón líquido para burbujas. A medida que la espuma fue cubriendo la superficie, el aroma a leche, miel y almendras se empezó a impregnar en su piel y a extender por la atmósfera del baño, sus músculos cansados se relajaron y apoyó la nuca sobre el borde de la tina para descansar un momento. Estaba exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente pero el haber hablado con su prima la había hecho sentir mejor y ahora solamente quería dejarse caer sobre cualquier superficie blanda y quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que la luz del sol ya no se filtraba por la ventana y el baño se había cubierto por una sombra grisácea que envolvía los objetos sin que con ello perdieran su visibilidad. El nivel del agua había descendido indicándole que ya había pasado por lo menos una hora desde que la llenó y la espuma casi había desaparecido por completo, por lo que entre los huecos de la capa se alcanzaba a divisar algún área de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y destapó el desagüe para que la tina se vaciara mientras se secaba y se vestía, saliendo del baño decidió ir a visitar a su abuela y subió las escaleras sin que ningún mimbro del servicio se cruzara con ella.

Llegó hasta la puerta y tocó para luego girar con cariño la perilla tras haber escuchado esa dulce voz que tanto amaba indicarle que podía pasar. Encontró a la anciana sentada frente al tocador, cepillando cuidadosamente su largo cabello plateado –que era uno de sus grandes orgullos- y usando una túnica holgada color azul claro de tela muy suave al tacto. La mujer se puso de pie indicándole que se sentara en el sofá que tenía junto a la cama y ella hizo lo propio en la misma, Meiling obedeció gustosa y cruzó las piernas en posición de flor de loto sobre el cojín de terciopelo.

- Abuela, hay algo que quiero preguntarte –inició la joven, un poco avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, sin embargo, la relación tan estrecha que tenía con la anciana le dio la confianza suficiente como para proseguir- ¿Cómo debe actuar una mujer cuando descubre que el hombre de sus sueños suspira por otra?

- ¡Ahh! Mi pequeña Mei –rió la anciana tiernamente- El corazón de una mujer es algo tan fascinantemente complejo –la tomó cariñosamente por el mentón y durante unos segundos, una profunda tristeza inundó sus ojos- Hallarás tu camino, mi niña –se acercó para besarle la frente.

- Cuéntame una historia, abuelita –pidió la joven, acomodando su cabeza con aire infantil sobre el regazo de la anciana- Como las que me contabas antes de dormir –bostezó y encogió todo el cuerpo adoptando una posición fetal.

La mujer la observó tristemente, lucía tan pequeña y vulnerable que le daban ganas de cubrirla en sus brazos para protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiese atentar en su contra. Al igual que ella, la anciana había nacido sin poderes mágicos en medio de una dinastía entera de poderosos hechiceros y comprendía mejor que nadie lo que era sentirse incompatible en una sociedad en la que cada individuo encaja perfectamente como la pieza de un rompecabezas. A pesar de todas sus evidentes desventajas, aquella mujer de avanzada edad había logrado abrirse paso a través de la estructura social de la familia y consiguió obtener el sitio de líder del clan por medio de su matrimonio con el heredero al puesto.

Ahora que su esposo había fallecido, era la autoridad más alta de la residencia y se le respetaba como tal, sin que nadie osara a dudar de su soberanía fundamentándose sobre su falta de magia, pero todo aquello aún no había podido sanar las heridas que su complejo de inferioridad trazó en sus años de juventud. Y era precisamente eso lo que quería evitar que sucediera con su adorable bisnieta. Comenzó a relatar uno de sus antiguos cuentos de la mitología china mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica, pasando sus dedos entre los delgados y negros hilos de seda, tan lacios y brillantes como habían sido los suyos en su adolescencia.

Ying Fa se dejó caer sobre su cama, hundiéndose en el suave y grueso edredón que la cubría, todavía estaba preocupada por su prima pero sabía que la bisabuela se encargaría de ella, no había en toda la familia otro par que se entendiera mejor que ellas dos. Sonrió aliviada y rodó sobre la colcha para quedar boca arriba, mirando el techo… observando el farol de papel que colgaba de éste, sin observarlo realmente, recordando cómo ella y Meiling habían hecho varios de ellos juntas cuando eran niñas, ése había sido el único que logró sobrevivir el paso de los años y la transición de una feliz infancia hasta convertirse en esa especie de pubertad aburrida y seria.

Recordaba el carácter tan alegre y enérgico de su prima, siempre corriendo y gritando como un caballo desbocado, y como poco a poco, a base de reprimendas y lecciones, habían logrado domar al mismo potro salvaje que habitaba también dentro de ella. A diferencia de Meiling, Ying Fa había sido obligada a acatar las reglas y a formarse tanto mágica como intelectualmente para algún día ocupar un puesto importante en el liderazgo de la familia Li, enclaustrando dentro de ella toda esa energía espontánea e ingenua que la definía como lo que era.

Rodó nuevamente sobre la cama hasta quedar situada frente al reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche, encendió la lámpara para verlo mejor. Frunció el ceño extrañada, era ya casi hora de la cena y Ökami no daba señales de pretender regresar a la casa ¿Acaso pensaba quedarse fuera toda la noche? ¿Y con esa extraña chica que fue a buscarlo a la escuela? Con tanta agitación por la chica de cabello violáceo y las manifestaciones de celos de su prima, se había olvidado por completo del libro de las cartas Clow que ahora estaba asentado sobre su tocador.

Se acercó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba brillando con una tenue luz amarillenta, sus dedos se deslizaron apenas rozando la portada y cuando la yema del índice acarició tímidamente la cerradura, unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo atrajeron su atención. Se asomó por la puerta y alcanzó a ver la punta peluda de una diminuta cola que se deslizaba hacia el interior de una de las habitaciones, el corazón se le aceleró al darse cuenta de lo que esa presencia significaba y enseguida sintió aquella energía tan familiar que comenzaba a crecer lentamente a partir del momento en el que el chico de mirada terracota descubrió sus poderes. Caminó despacio hacia el lugar de donde provenía y ésta la guió hacia uno de los jardines.

Alcanzó a ver una figura cubierta por la sombra que se paseaba por entre las ramas de un árbol con agilidad felina para luego aterrizar en el tejado de la mansión, levantó ligeramente la larga falda de su cheongsam para evitar ensuciarla y por debajo de ésta se asomaron sus pequeños pies calzados con zapatos de tela. Escuchó atentamente los pasos que se alejaban sobre el techo y aceleró el paso para acercarse al tronco, acarició la corteza buscando alguna rama por la cual trepar pero fue inútil. Si bien era una excelente deportista, no había forma de escalar el árbol sin dejar de lado su papel de dama sofisticada o -pensó torciendo la boca hacia un lado- rasgar su fina vestimenta.

Se apresuró a sacar de su bolsillo uno de los talismanes mágicos que le habían quedado de su lección de esa tarde e invocó al dios del viento para elevarse con una burbuja de aire y caer suavemente sobre las tejas. Caminó lentamente en la dirección en la que había escuchado los pasos y en un área cerca del borde, desde donde se alcanzaba a ver uno de los estanques, encontró al chico de espaldas a ella, apoyado hacia atrás sobre sus brazos y con las piernas colgando hacia abajo. Sonrió inconscientemente al ver la luz de la luna delinear su cabello, el viento meciéndolo en un baile hipnótico y se acercó lentamente con cuidado de no hacer algún ruido que pudiese romper con ese encantamiento.

- Señorita Li –dijo él de repente, haciendo que ella se detuviera con los ojos abiertos por el sobresalto- No debería estar en este lugar –permanecía inmóvil, y de no ser porque la voz sonaba como la suya, Ying Fa pensaría que estaba escuchando hablar a alguien más.

- Lo mismo digo, joven Hiiragizawa –sonrió ella, sentándose a su lado- ¿Fue un día pesado? –bromeó al notar el inusual desaliño con el que llevaba puesto el uniforme y su cabello, normalmente revuelto, con acentuado desorden.

- … –se pasó una mano por los cabellos y fue cuando ella notó su respiración cansada- Ella… –susurró, haciendo una pausa para tragar saliva- Me deja agotado…

Dentro de la habitación que se le había asignado a Ökami, el pequeño león alado estaba merodeando entre las pertenencias, buscando algo hasta que sus patitas se posaron sobre una caja de cartón. La abrió y enseguida sus diminutos ojos negros se encendieron con alegría en cuanto un portarretrato se asomó por encima de los demás objetos que estaban dentro de ella, lo levantó y se lo llevó volando hasta la cama. Lo observó durante unos segundos mientras millones de imágenes comenzaron a inundar su mente al ver la fotografía que estaba detrás del pequeño cuadro, la hermosa sonrisa que se dirigía hacia él a través del cristal…

Enseguida escuchó dentro de su cabeza la voz de una niña de 10 años, hablándole con cariño, regañándolo indignada, pidiéndole ayuda a gritos aterrados, llorando despacio en medio del silencio cuando creía que él no podía escucharla. No pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo y se dejó caer de espaldas junto al marco metálico, con la vista hacia arriba para no seguir viendo la imagen, mientras la voz se iba transformando, madurando hasta convertirse en la de una adolescente, una señorita y luego una joven mujer. Se entremezclaba con más voces, de adultos y niños pero se desvanecían a medida que el guardián se concentraba para alejarlos…

_Despertar de un largo sueño en el que se habían quedado todas sus esperanzas… abre los ojos en busca de aquella vida que se quedó enterrada con el pasado… una orden dentro de una profecía que se le fue entregada a modo de última misión… Encontrarlos… a los dos… y luego, ayudarlos a reunir todas las cartas para designar un nuevo amo… para la decisión final, el veredicto que decidiría el futuro… recordar o perecer… unir o separar… al abrir los ojos, la primera imagen que se le presenta son esos ojos, a los que les hizo la promesa, ahí presentes para recordarle el no faltar a su palabra._

_Los ve a los dos y sabe enseguida que los ha encontrado, que el tiempo empieza a correr pero por sus expresiones de asombro parece que no sospechan nada, excelente, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Alguien llama a la puerta anunciando que es demasiado tarde para que estén ahí y es fácil para el guardián escabullirse a la habitación del chico cuando una empleada doméstica los escolta a ambos a sus respectivos aposentos. Ahora tendrán tiempo para hablar, él parece estar asustado y confundido, lo cual indica que ha llegado el momento de dar algunas explicaciones._

_- Mi nombre es Cerberus –responde el peluche sin esperar a que el chico formule la pregunta- Soy el guardián del Sol y mi deber es proteger el libro de las Cartas Clow –concluye, por primera vez, sin hacer alarde de la importancia de su cargo- Cuando mi amo murió, no tuvo tiempo de elegir un sucesor y tanto los guardianes como las cartas quedamos desprotegidos…_

_- … –el chico asiente sin decir ni una palabra, atento a todo lo que el felino dorado, que ahora tiene su verdadera forma, le dice seriamente._

_- Es por eso que cuando uno de los descendientes de la familia Kinomoto intentó abrir el sello para adueñarse de las cartas, no pudo dominarlas y lo único que logró fue dejar escapar a unas cuantas al abrir un portal temporal que permitió que salieran –se detiene un momento para dar tiempo a que el muchacho procese toda la información- Después de tantos años, ustedes han sido los únicos capaces de abrir el sello y por lo tanto, mi deber es encomendarles la misión de recuperar y sellar todas las cartas Clow que están perdidas… ¿Alguna pregunta?_

_- ¿Por qué nos necesitas a los dos? –su mirada es penetrante, el guardián suspira y se acerca para poder hablar tan bajo que nadie más, aunque estuviera dentro de la habitación pueda escucharlos._

_Todo lo que se puede escuchar son susurros, inclusive la luz de la habitación parece haberse vuelto su cómplice al dar paso a la oscuridad y permitir que ésta los envuelva en su manto de misterio y anonimato. Los ojos marrones del chico se abren con asombro convirtiéndose en el único pequeño destello en medio de la penumbra total, afuera, una ligera llovizna comienza a caer, dibujando una cortina traslúcida sobre la ventana y borrando con sus murmullos, las huellas que pudiesen escaparse de la conversación que se está teniendo dentro de la alcoba._

_El puma dorado obliga al chico a invocar de nuevo la espada a partir del talismán que él se niega a dirigir siquiera una mirada, inmerso en su negación por considerarlo todo tan extraño. La luz verde ilumina el lugar haciendo contraste con la negrura y enseguida una cascada de recuerdos se aclaran dentro de la cabeza del chico, éste se retuerce como si estuviera recibiendo una descarga eléctrica para luego caer sobre la alfombra, extenuado y semiinconsciente. Intenta levantarse pero sus brazos temblorosos lo traicionan, dejándolo derrumbarse nuevamente sobre el piso, el felino sonríe y vuelve a su forma falsa…_

El pequeño muñeco de felpa volvió a rodar para luego acurrucarse junto al portarretrato, contento de saber que estaba cumpliendo su promesa, por lo demás habría que preocuparse después, decidió con una sonrisa. Y así como estaba, se quedó dormido sobre la fotografía, en ella se podía apreciar la imagen antigua de una hermosa muchacha de aproximadamente 20 años de edad. Estaba vestida con una blusa sencilla de tirantes color rosa pálido, del mismo tono que el brillo de sus labios, su cabello color castaño claro lo llevaba corto, con un flequillo que le cubría la frente y dos mechones largos adelante que caían sobre sus hombros rozándolos suavemente.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda y una cálida sonrisa tan brillante como el sol de primavera que se asomaba por encima de su cabeza en el lado superior derecho de la fotografía, en las manos tenía un ramo de florecillas de cerezo y una de ellas estaba entrelazada con sus cabellos. No había indicios en la imagen de dónde podría encontrarse, solamente aparecía al fondo una sencilla casa de color amarillo claro con techo azul. El guardián acercó su cabecita al rostro de la joven y entre sueños murmuró unas palabras inteligibles… _"Sakura…"_

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Este capítulo puede contener unos pequeños errorcillos aparentemente inofensivos, pero decidí subirlo porque si no, me atrasaré demasiado en la actualización. No obstante, en cuanto tenga tiempo, corroboraré los datos y corregiré lo que sea necesario._

_Espero sus comentarios y los invito a la página de fanarts, que ya hay actualización masiva (el fin de semana pasado) e iré subiendo más imágenes conforme tenga tiempo, así que ¡A comentar! El link lo pueden encontrar en mi profile._

_LunaGitana_


	7. La Cacería

**Capítulo 7**: La Cacería

_"Aún Es Viernes, Pero El Domingo Viene…"_

El timbre que anunciaba el receso nunca había sido tan ansiado y tan bien recibido por los alumnos del instituto, especialmente por cierto chico inglés procedente de Japón, quien ahora estaba sentado sobre la rama alta de un árbol con la esperanza de no ser encontrado. Apoyó la espalda en el tronco, a sabiendas que esconderse era inútil pues la persona de quien intentaba ocultarse lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber hasta el más recóndito lugar que se le pudiese ocurrir. Todo había salido mal esa mañana, empezando por el escándalo en los pasillos y los gritos alarmados de algunas damas de compañía de la señorita Li al encontrarla durmiendo dentro de la biblioteca acompañada del joven huésped.

Después de media hora de atropelladas explicaciones y una severa llamada de atención por parte del segundo al mando de la mansión -el padre de Meiling- se les permitió salir rumbo a la escuela. Una vez ahí las cosas no mejoraron ante las miradas interrogantes y los grupos de alumnos que cuchicheaban al ver que una joven desconocida llegaba y lo tomaba del brazo de una forma demasiado indecorosa. Resultó que la chica en cuestión ya estaba inscrita en la institución educativa y había elegido ese preciso día para incorporarse a las clases, justamente una semana después de su primera aparición en Hong Kong.

Como consecuencia final había tenido que pasar las mismas esquivando y huyendo de todas las personas que le lanzaban preguntas cual lluvia de dardos venenosos, y cuando por fin pudo escuchar el agudo sonido que le devolvía su libertad, no hubo en su cabeza otra cosa más que salir corriendo del aula para evitar a todos. Suspiró resignado, por lo menos se las había arreglado para dejar al fastidioso peluche en casa y lo mejor de todo era que la joven de mirada zafiro estaba inscrita en un grupo distinto al de él, algo tenía que salir bien en medio de tantas desgracias.

_"Las niñas solamente sirven para complicarnos la vida, por eso siempre he preferido mantenerme alejado de ellas"_

Pensó cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol, pero una voz que conocía muy bien interrumpió su momento de paz. Escuchó su nombre, o por lo menos ésa variación de su nombre que solamente ella utilizaba para dirigirse a él y no tardó en ubicar la cabeza de color negro con un toque de brillos violetas resaltados por el sol. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que lo encontrara así que no le quedó más remedio que dejarse caer desde la rama en la que estaba y amortiguar la caída flexionando las rodillas en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso para luego erguirse como impulsado por un resorte.

- Wolfy ¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó ella en su excelente inglés británico como si no supiera la respuesta- Te he buscado desde que inició el receso… seguramente no has desayunado nada ¿Verdad?

- ¿Algún día dejarás de lado esa manía de actuar como si fueras mi mamá? –dijo por toda respuesta, en el mismo idioma, reclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido- ¿O de llevar eso contigo a todas partes? –prosiguió en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la mano derecha de la chica.

- ¡Es cierto! –exclamó graciosamente elevando la videocámara que llevaba, hasta la altura de su rostro- Por estarte buscando lo había olvidado… –y sin previo aviso se dio la media vuelta y se echó a correr.

- Espera… To… –iba a seguirla cuando sintió una mano pesada posarse en su hombro- ¿Qué…? –al girar la cabeza se encontró con un chico imponente, de hombros anchos y mirada amenazante de un profundo color ébano.

- Hiiragizawa ¿Cierto? –el aludido asintió seriamente, sintiendo cómo los gruesos dedos se endurecían alrededor de su hombro- Mi hermana ha estado muy triste desde ayer, y lo único que hemos logrado hacerle decir es tu nombre…

- Te aseguro que no sé qui… –un puño dirigido directamente hacia su cara lo interrumpió, tuvo que retorcerse hacia atrás porque el individuo lo tenía firmemente agarrado del hombro- ¿Podrías dejarme explicar…? –un rodillazo en el abdomen le dio la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Cayó al piso con las cuatro extremidades apoyadas en él y apenas recuperaba el aire cuando vio venir una segunda patada y rodó para esquivarla, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y en cuanto enfocó al muchacho, ya era momento de volver a esquivar. Se alejó un poco para estudiarlo, era más alto que él como por una cabeza y sus músculos eran tan desarrollados como los de un jugador de jockey o football americano pero sus ataques, a pesar de estar cargados de una fuerza bruta descomunal, carecían de velocidad y quizá un poco de coordinación.

Estaba acorralado, el espectáculo no tardaría en atraer la atención de los demás estudiantes y ciertamente una pelea escolar era lo último que quería ver plasmado en su expediente, quizá la última excusa que necesitarían sus padres para enviarlo de regreso a Japón. El grandulón arremetió hacia él con una expresión demoníaca que no podía significar nada bueno y justamente cuando había agarrado más vuelo, la niña de la piel azul se interpuso entre ellos, parando el golpe en seco. El muchacho de ojos negros cayó al suelo, noqueado por el impacto y el chico de cabello castaño se quedó inmóvil, observando fijamente a la niña, quien le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Quién eres? –se atrevió a hablarle nuevamente, sabiendo que no obtendría de ella más que esas miradas entre tristes y extrañadas- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ella se inclinó en una reverencia por toda respuesta y luego adoptó la posición de ataque, obligándolo a dar vueltas en círculos sin quitarle la vista de encima, seguían el perímetro de una circunferencia imaginaria sin dejar de mirarse, sin atreverse a atacar. La chica se lanzó finalmente hacia él en una patada voladora que el muchacho no pudo esquivar y saltó sobre él para volver a alejarse en cuanto su espalda tocó el césped. Ökami también se puso de pie, sin la más mínima intención de dejar de lado su actitud defensiva, ella volvió a atacar, esta vez con los puños y uno de los golpes alcanzó la quijada del chico, haciéndolo trastabillar en su mismo lugar.

Cuatro chicas llegaron corriendo hacia donde se estaba desencadenando el combate, la última de ellas con una cámara de video encendida en la mano derecha, con la lucecita roja indicando que estaba inmortalizando el momento. Meiling se situó en medio de los dos para distraer a la chica e internarla un poco más en el patio para ponerla fuera de la vista de los demás estudiantes y Kuei Fei se acercó al chico para que éste se apoyara sobre ella para seguirlos. Ying Fa intentó conjurar un hechizo para cubrirlos de la vista de los curiosos pero no logró hacerlo ya que aún no lo dominaba por completo.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa aliviada apareció en su rostro cuando en sus ojos verdes se reflejó la imagen del guardián del sol que se acercaba volando hacia ellas. Aterrizó elegantemente sobre el césped, corriendo un poco para eliminar la inercia y plegó sus alas sobre el lomo para acercarse a donde estaban ellos, la joven de mirada rubí iba perdiendo terreno poco a poco en el enfrentamiento por lo que Ökami tuvo que integrarse a la pelea, decidiéndose por fin a atacar para proteger a la chinita. Inició un ataque combinado de puñetazos y patadas de los cuales solamente uno logró alcanzar su objetivo haciendo cimbrar a la extraña niña ligeramente, pero al cual contraatacó con una patada giratoria que lo hizo retroceder.

Meiling aprovechó la abertura para asestarle un golpe al cuello con el canto de la mano, pero igualmente no logró hacerle algún daño significativo por lo que fue arrojada lejos por un puñetazo en el abdomen. El joven Hiiragizawa saltó dibujando una parábola en el aire para dirigirle una patada a su oponente, ella saltó igualmente para ponerse lejos de su alcance y girando en el aire dibujó una parábola opuesta a la de él, quedando situada a sus espaldas a unos cuantos metros de distancia del chico.

- ¡No la derrotarás de esa manera! –le gritó Cerberus al chico desde lejos- Es la carta de la pelea ¡Tienes que usar magia para detenerla!

Ökami sacó su amuleto de la esfera negra mientras Ying Fa le daba un espacio de tiempo atacando a la carta con el viento invocado por uno de sus talismanes, la espada surgió de entre sus manos y él se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer. _The__ Fight_ se recuperó rápidamente del aturdimiento causado por el ataque de la chica de ojos verdes y se volvió a lanzar en contra del muchacho, él frunció el ceño y con una gota de sudor frío resbalando por su sien, se puso en posición de ataque. Sin saber muy bien de dónde surgían las órdenes que guiaban a su cuerpo para proceder de la forma correcta, siguió atacando incorporando el mango y la hoja de la espada, que usaba para golpear tratando de no alcanzarla con el filo.

Cerberus le ordenó a la chica de cabello castaño claro que le diera un talismán y ella lo lanzó, Ökami tuvo que saltar para alcanzarlo y lo atrapó en el aire, tampoco necesitó instrucciones para invocar un poderoso trueno a partir de él con la punta de su espada. Éste cayó directamente sobre la niña azul dejándola desorientada por unos momentos, el puma dorado le ordenó a Ying Fa que invocara el cetro mágico a partir de la llave que había encontrado en la cerradura del libro el día que abrieron el sello.

- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces –recitó ella, siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba el guardián alado- ¡Carta de la Pelea!

Frente a donde estaba _'The Fight'_, aún atontada, apareció un pequeño rectángulo de luz dibujado en el aire, ella se empezó a desintegrar formando corrientes de líquido que fluían en el aire dibujando curvas hacia el rectángulo, poco a poco se fue deshaciendo en ellas hasta que entró completamente al espacio rectangular. Brilló unos instantes más para luego levantarse volando y aterrizar suavemente en frente del chico de cabello castaño, flotando exactamente a la altura ideal para que él levantara la mano y la tomara.

La observó por un instante, reconociéndola como idéntica a las que habían visto dentro del libro de las cartas Clow, girándola para examinarla, tan parecida a una ordinaria carta de Tarot y sin embargo algo en el emblema que tenía impreso al reverso no concordaba. Se levantó del piso -al cual había caído al agotar sus energías en el conjuro- y sacudiéndose el polvo del uniforme, se acercó a la joven de mirada esmeralda alargándole la carta. Ella se sonrojó un poco y la recibió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se apresuró a escribir su nombre debajo del letrero que decía el nombre de la carta con un lápiz que le facilitó Kuei Fei, tal como se lo indicó el león dorado.

- ¡Todo ha sido asombroso! –exclamó emocionada la chica de los rizos negros acercando su videocámara al rostro de la joven de cabello castaño claro para hacerle un acercamiento- ¡Por fin he encontrado a mi musa perfecta y emocionantes eventos increíbles para filmar!, ¡¡Todo en el mismo día!!

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Tomoyo? –se acercó contrariado Ökami, hablándole en inglés, que es el idioma con el que ella había hablado- ¿Estás loca o qué?

- Estee… –interrumpió Kuei Fei en cantonés, levantando el dedo índice para pedir la palabra- Nos gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí porque la verdad es que ninguna de nosotras habla inglés… –volteó a ver a sus amigas, quienes asintieron con sus sonrisas nerviosas- Y esta alumna nueva ha estado siguiendo con su cámara a Ying Fa toda la mañana… ¡Tuvimos que agarrarla entre Mei y yo para evitar que entrara al baño con ella!

- ¿Es cierto eso, Tomoyo? –inquirió él en cantonés para integrar a las otras chicas a la conversación, Ying Fa, roja de la vergüenza le recriminaba con la mirada a su amiga el haber entrado tanto en detalles.

- Mmm… –murmuró la aludida rodando los ojos con falsa inocencia y una sonrisa pícara- Yinfa… ser… este… muy bonita –dijo con un acento entre japonés e inglés- Yo feliz… de… de… poder grabar… mmmh… luces y… –gesticulaba con las manos, tratando de dar a entender con mímica todo lo que acababa de ver- Truenos… cartas… bonito báculo…

- Disculpen a mi hermana –dijo Ökami por toda explicación bajando la vista y moviendo la cabeza negativamente, las tres chicas abrieron los ojos con asombro y Meiling casi se cae al suelo por la impresión- Es un poco…

- Tu nombre es Tomoyo ¿Cierto? –le habló en japonés Ying Fa, al darse cuenta de que el chino se le dificultaba mucho para comunicarse- ¿Puedo llamarte así?

- … –la aludida asintió enérgicamente con los ojos brillosos- ¿Y yo puedo llamarte 'Yinfa-Chan'? –la chica de mirada esmeralda asintió y Tomoyo se lanzó hacia ella riendo escandalosamente y la tomó de las manos para luego dar numerosos saltitos de felicidad.

A Ökami le apareció una gran, GRAN gota de sudor sobre la cabeza y una mirada de horror en los ojos. El guardián retomó su forma falsa y se ocultó debajo de su saco, listo para un día más de travesuras, lo que para él resultó el acabose. Sintió unas ganas irresistibles de caer de rodillas al suelo y golpearlo con sus puños mientras gritaba la injusticia tan grande que había caído sobre él, pero en vez de eso, se contuvo y siguió al cuarteto al lugar donde acostumbraban almorzar. Una vez ahí, le fue fácil esquivar la realidad sumiéndose en sus cavilaciones e incluso se las arregló para comer mecánicamente el almuerzo que su hermana había preparado y llevado a la escuela para él.

Las chicas estaban en medio de una divertida plática de acontecimientos triviales que les habían sucedido cuando una chica de cabello azul índigo y ojos color avellana se acercó al grupo para invitar al muchacho a charlar, a sus espaldas había dos chicas más con aspecto de guardaespaldas, de complexión un poco gruesa y cara de pocos amigos. Meiling le dirigió una mirada desconfiada pero fue ignorada por el chico, quien aceptó en silencio, poniéndose de pie para seguirlas. En cuanto se alejaron un poco, Zetian giró la cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa de triunfo a su rival por excelencia. La cual simplemente desvió la vista, claramente irritada.

Caminaron por un rato y en algunas ocasiones, la chica aprovechaba el vaivén de sus manos para rozar levemente la suya con la del chico como si el contacto sucediera de forma accidental pero él parecía no notarlo en absoluto. En algún punto del trayecto en el cual Ökami se distrajo, ella se apresuró a despedir a sus acompañantes, ordenándoles discretamente que los dejaran solos y de forma sutil lo fue guiando poco a poco hasta un rincón poco concurrido a esas horas por estar peligrosamente cerca de la biblioteca.

Ningún alumno se atrevía a cruzar esos límites durante el receso por miedo a ser calificados de "demasiado estudiosos" y perder su popularidad, así que eso lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para compartir un momento íntimo. Se sentó coquetamente en una banca y se acomodó en una posición que la hacía lucir adorable -conocía perfectamente bien sus mejores ángulos- incitándolo a tomar asiento junto a ella. Él lo hizo sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, la observaba hablar como si tratara de descubrir con la vista el secreto del misterio que rondaba alrededor de ella. Si bien no le había tomado demasiada importancia al conocerla, ahora al prestarle un poco más atención se había dado cuenta de que no era una chica común.

Siguió hablando un poco más entre sonrisas coquetas cuando notó que él había mordido el anzuelo, se encontraba ahora hipnotizado y en el instante perfecto en el que estaba más vulnerable, era momento de atacar. Paulatinamente fue disminuyendo el volumen de su voz y a hablar más despacio pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, como si ella misma estuviera entrando en un trance, se inclinó levemente hacia él esperando la pauta. Ökami no se movió pero esto no la desanimó, inclinó el rostro hasta tenerlo a la altura del suyo y se fue acercando hasta sentir su respiración sobre su piel, comenzaba a pisar terreno peligroso así que consideró prudente detenerse a esperar otra señal.

El chico de mirada terracota no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo pero continuaba inalterable, tratando de definir qué era lo que hacía que esta chica provocara esos sentimientos en él, Zetian sintió a su vez acelerarse su corazón y por un instante sintió pánico de estarse involucrando demasiado. Miedo de que lo que comenzó como un desafío, un juego, una demostración para hacerle ver a todas las chicas de la escuela que ella era la más irresistible, pudiese convertirse en un sentimiento mucho más complejo. Cerró los ojos tratando de convencerse de que tenía todo bajo control y se inclinó un poco más hacia delante…

Meiling despertó en su desordenada y semidestruida habitación, acababa de sentarse sobre la cama y se estaba tallando los ojos cuando una piedra se estrelló contra el cristal de su ventana, seguida de una voz masculina que gritaba su nombre. Se intentó incorporar torpemente, tropezando con un alhajero que estaba de cabeza y con algunas cadenas de oro desparramadas alrededor, luego se agarró de la esquina de su mesita de noche y se clavó la punta de un portarretratos en la rodilla al caer. Insultó ruidosamente al sentir el dolor y al escuchar su voz hacer eco en la alcoba, se tapó la boca de golpe con una mano mientras con la otra se frotaba la rodilla.

Nuevamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó sin meter las manos, estrellando su cara directamente con el piso con los brazos extendidos un poco hacia atrás en posición de cruz. Su nombre volvió a entrar a través de la pequeña rendija abierta de la ventana y tuvo que despejar con la mano el área por donde pasaría para asomarse, ahora completamente despierta y un poco de mal humor. Se masajeó de nuevo la rodilla mirando recelosamente el portarretratos en el cual se asomaba una fotografía donde ella y su prima aparecían de pequeñas sentadas sobre el regazo de su bisabuela, caminó despacio hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Ma-Liang? –gritó desde arriba con una ceja arqueada- ¿Esperas que me lesione porque sólo así podrías vencerme en nuestra práctica?

- Eso quisieras… –bromeó el chico que la observaba desde el jardín- Baja de una vez ¿Quieres? –sonrió haciéndole un gesto con la mano como si estuviera abanicando hacia abajo, para reforzar su petición.

Ella sonrió confiadamente con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta y luego entró para escarbar entre todas las cosas que estaban tiradas en el piso de su cuarto, abriéndose paso hacia el ropero. Extrajo su uniforme de kung fu y se apresuró a salir de la habitación rumbo al lugar donde la esperaba su amigo, al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de su prima casi la atropella y tuvo que hacer un giro de último momento para no chocar con ella. Ying Fa, quien estaba medio dormida, apenas notó lo que estaba ocurriendo y bostezó siguiéndola con la vista hasta que desapareció doblando en un pasillo rumbo a las escaleras.

Todavía llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir y rascándose la cabeza se dirigió al baño cuando un hombre de cabello negro y largos bigotes del mismo color se interpuso en su camino, severamente le advirtió que estaría vigilándola, aunque había un poco de ridiculez en su postura. Sin embargo, el regaño hizo que se despertara por completo y corrió nerviosamente al baño asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza a todo lo que le decía el bigotón de cabello largo, que resultó ser el padre de Meiling. Después de bañarse y vestirse con un traje de camisa china y pantalón color verde limón con rosa pálido, bajó dispuesta a desayunar.

Como era costumbre en esa casa todos los domingos, solamente iba a la cocina a pedir un plato de cereal con leche y se lo llevaba al gimnasio para comerlo mientras veía practicar a su prima con Ma Liang. Él era un chico de ojos color verde aceituna, piel blanca muy pálida que contrastaba muy bien con su cabello café oscuro, casi negro, cuerpo atlético y un excelente practicante de kung fu. Vivía a un par de casas de la residencia Li y procedía de la dinastía Wu, había conocido a Meiling en un torneo de artes marciales unos cuantos años atrás y rápidamente se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

Actualmente, acostumbraba visitar la mansión muy a menudo para tener uno que otro encuentro amistoso con la chica de mirada rubí, pero sobre todo, era para él como un ritual inextinguible hacerlo todos los domingos por la mañana. Se había acoplado muy bien con la familia e incluso existió una etapa en la que fue objeto de los deseos de la enamoradiza chica de brillante cabello azabache, pero ese romance infantil se había esfumado por completo dejando bien claro que lo que entre ellos dos solamente había una bonita y muy cercana amistad, pero nada más.

Ying Fa disfrutaba cada cucharada de su desayuno riéndose a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de los otros dos, quienes no dejaban de presumir y alardear fanfarronamente, festejando de una forma ridícula cada ataque que lograban culminar con éxito. Hubo un momento en el que se atragantó con la leche de tanta gracia que le causó un ataque inventado por su prima, por lo que tuvo que levantarse hacia la cocina en busca de un trapo para secar las gotitas que se habían derramado sobre la duela. Durante su trayectoria alcanzó a ver a Ökami a lo largo de uno de los pasillos y se detuvo a observarlo, parecía un poco desorientado y se veía gracioso con el cabello más revuelto de lo normal, pero no podía acabarse de levantar pues llevaba puesto un pantalón de tela y una camisa rayada de manga larga a medio abotonar.

Dudó un momento si reanudar su camino, el día anterior no había podido hablar con él y el guardián se esfumó junto con él escondiéndose en su habitación. La carta que capturaron juntos dos días atrás estaba guardada en el libro con los kanjis de su nombre escritos con lápiz pero entre clase y clase no había tenido oportunidad de discutir lo que harían con las cartas de ahora en adelante, además de que él se desaparecía de la casa por las tardes.

Entró a la cocina buscando el trapo mecánicamente y una empleada doméstica que la vio, le preguntó qué pasaba y se encargó de limpiar el tiradero de leche mientras los chicos que estaban peleando en el gimnasio proseguían con su encuentro como si no pudieran verla. Ying Fa entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, en el trayecto de vuelta había volteado al mismo pasillo y Ökami ya no estaba ahí, se le hacía muy misterioso su proceder pero aún así decidió olvidarlo. El pobre chico realmente necesitaba un respiro y las ocasiones en las que se ausentaba de la casa tal vez eran su forma de escapar de las inocentes pero estresantes travesuras que el peluche amarillo solía hacerle con frecuencia.

Sonrió viendo hacia la nada, era su día de descanso después de una semana de eventos extraños y un par de días de problemas continuos tanto por los interrogatorios como por las amenazas de hermanos sobreprotectores de las chicas que se habían embelesado con él. Observó con ojos vacíos el plato a medio terminar de cereal, _"Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo"_, suspiró y de repente, cayó de espaldas al suelo cuando su prima rodó sobre ella, impulsada por uno de los ataques de Ma Liang…

- ¡Wolfy! –frente a la entrada principal de un centro comercial de la calle Ladder, una chica de ojos color azul rey agitaba emocionada su mano en el aire- ¡Aquí estoy! –exclamó con su elegante inglés británico.

- Buenos días –saludó respetuosamente, a lo que ella sonrió colgándose de su brazo- ¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos aquí?

- Porque estoy sola en ese hotel en el que me hospedo y como es domingo no quería estar ahí encerrada –respondió con un adorable puchero, alisando la larga falda de su vestido con la mano enguantada que no tenía entrelazada con el brazo del chico- ¿Por qué no me llevas a conocer tu casa? Tal vez…

- Soy un huésped en esa casa, Tomoyo –la interrumpió su hermano- No sé si sea conveniente importunar a la líder de la familia, ha sido muy amable conmigo al dejarme quedarme ahí –su mirada se perdió pensativa entre la multitud.

- Bueno, entonces sólo quiero caminar –sonrió ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino- Y por cierto ¿Quieres contarme algo sobre Miss. Ching?

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero luego desvió la mirada con una expresión de disgusto y gruñó algo que a su hermana le causó una ligera risita, pero no por eso dejó de notar el tenue rubor en las mejillas del muchacho. Llegaron a un pequeño parque en el que se sentaron y Tomoyo decidió dejar de torturar a su hermano por un rato, desviando la plática hacia sus padres y como estaba todo en Tomoeda. Ökami se relajó un poco y le siguió la plática, aliviado de que hubiese dejado de lado su insistencia en obligarlo a tener una novia ¿Por qué era que las chicas estaban obsesionadas con las relaciones de ese tipo?

¿Por qué no podía ella entender que ésa no era una de sus prioridades y que ni siquiera estaba dentro de sus intereses más insignificantes? Al caer la tarde, la acompañó a comer en uno de los pequeños restaurantes de ramen que estaban por los alrededores sin sospechar que con la llegada de la noche, también le esperaba un profundo interrogatorio que lo haría sudar frío. Caminaron un poco más y al llegar a un centro comercial tuvo que acceder a entrar con ella a ver la ropa, resopló resignado y rodó los ojos hacia arriba cuando ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo, ésa iba a ser una larga tarde.

La mansión Li parecía un lugar distinto al que solía ser durante los demás días de la semana, a pesar de conservar el mismo aspecto solitario y frívolo, en el ambiente había algo que irradiaba alegría y el silencio que normalmente imperaba, había sido desplazado por las carcajadas de tres adolescentes. Meiling estaba tan animada por la visita de su querido amigo, que incluso se le borró de la cabeza la razón por la cual su habitación estaba en ruinas, pero al pasar por ahí ver de reojo que una de las empleadas domésticas hacía la limpieza, por un instante su semblante se ensombreció recordando la tarde anterior cuando Ökami se había puesto nervioso al recibir una llamada telefónica de Zetian.

Ella conocía muy bien ese tipo de reacciones, pues eran síntomas de una muy común enfermedad que solía darle a ella misma muy cortos intervalos de salud a lo largo del año. Eso era terrible, justo después de haberse ilusionado tanto al saber que Tomoyo no representaba ninguna amenaza para su recién descubierto amor, resultó que lo estaba perdiendo sin darse cuenta en las garras de su más odiada rival. Una pelotita de goma se estrelló pomposamente en su rostro sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos, ella giró hacia el lugar de donde provino y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

En la mansión Ching, una esbelta figura femenina daba vueltas en una habitación parcialmente cubierta por la oscuridad a pesar de que en el exterior la luz del sol iluminaba cálidamente cada uno de los rincones. Un golpe en la puerta la hizo detenerse en seco tambaleándose un poco por el impacto repentino con la nada, balbuceó algo que la persona al otro lado interpretó como la aprobación para entrar y éste giró la perilla lentamente. A través del umbral apareció el rostro pálido y larguirucho de un hombre de largo bigote lacio y lineal, tan negro como sus ojos y su cabello, ella asintió para indicarle que entrara y el hombre obedeció tomando asiento en una cómoda de la pequeña salita que antecedía el dormitorio.

Zetian desvió la mirada, temerosa de que sus ojos color avellana la delataran pero su padre parecía estar particularmente contento por lo que no estaba interesado en descubrir mensajes ocultos en la mirada de su hija. Lao Tsé sonreía, era algo muy extraño pues la mayoría del tiempo, la curva más pronunciada que había aparecido en su boca se doblaba hacia arriba para indicar su descontento con alguna situación. No era una sonrisa muy amplia, pero la peculiaridad del gesto hacía que éste se acentuara en su amarillento y reseco rostro.

- Estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo –habló con una voz tan helada que la chica no pudo evitar dar un respingo- Ese chico es justo a quien hemos estado buscando todos estos años… –murmuró tan ensimismado que Zetian no alcanzó a escucharlo.

- El joven Ökami –susurró ella débilmente, tratando de atraer la atención de su padre pero éste salió de la habitación sin volver siquiera la cabeza- ¿Padre? –la puerta se cerró detrás del hombre, dejándola perpleja en su habitación.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Comentarios y críticas voraces y ponzoñosas serán bien recibidos y hasta agradecidos… y si no tienen nada que hacer, visiten los fanarts y déjenme más ahí jajaja, la dirección de la página está en el profile._

_Si tienen dudas pueden preguntar, puede que les de pistas o responda algo…_

_Un beso muuuuuuy grande a todos mis más fieles reviewers, que todo esto es con mucho cariño para todos ustedes… y bueno, para los demás también, pero los reviewers tienen todo mi amoooooor._

_LunaGitana_


	8. Consecuencias

**Capítulo 8**: Consecuencias

_"Uno, Transformándose En Dos"_

El extraño destello amarillento flotaba a toda velocidad por encima de la barda de una casa, seguido muy de cerca por una figura masculina que corría sobre la calle, esperando la más mínima variación de velocidad por parte de su presa para subir a la barda de un salto. Detrás de él volaba un peluche amarillo que le gritaba irritado, reprendiéndolo por no correr más rápido, Ökami le lanzó una mirada irritada y _'The Shot'_ aprovechó la distracción para girar en una curva cerrada y cambiar la dirección de su carrera. El chico inglés maldijo frenando de golpe y mientras la forma falsa del guardián del sol se iba de largo sin haber podido reaccionar a tiempo.

Reanudó su camino por donde había visto desaparecer a la esfera luminosa que disparaba pequeños chispazos en su dirección. Sin embargo, el repentino giro le dio más ventaja a la carta y la distancia que los separaba había aumentado considerablemente, el muchacho de ojos marrones se lamentó el no haber podido avisarle a su compañera para que fuera a ayudarlo. Se preguntó si no era mejor rastrear las cartas en otro momento, a pesar de que Kero había insistido en que no debían desaprovechar las oportunidades que se les presentaban cuando una de ellas se aparecía y les ahorraba el trabajo de localizarla.

- ¡Debiste pedirle algunos talismanes a Ying Fa! –se quejó el leoncito alado, alcanzándolo nuevamente- ¡Aún si alcanzamos a la carta del disparo, no podremos hacer nada para atraparla si no puedes usar magia!

- ¡¿Entonces se puede saber para qué rayos me hiciste salirme de la escuela a media clase?! –respondió irritado el chico, con una vena resaltándosele en la frente pero sin dejar de correr- … –la figura del conejo parecía verse cada vez más lejana.

- Bueno… –balbuceó Kero con una expresión que indicaba claramente que no se había detenido a pensar en ese punto- Este… tal vez… ¡Qué me ves! ¡¡CORRE!! –gritó al darse cuenta de que Ökami se había detenido.

El chico de cabello castaño revuelto se dio la media vuelta y dándole la espalda con un gesto de deserción, comenzó a caminar de regreso a la escuela. El guardián aleteó desesperadamente hacia él tratando de hacerlo cambiar de parecer y justo cuando la cabeza del muchacho comenzaba a girar para verlo, ambos sintieron la explosión de energía provenir del lugar donde habían visto desaparecer al destello amarillo. Se miraron desconcertados durante unos momentos para luego dirigirse a toda prisa hacia ahí, a medida que se iban acercando, una ráfaga de viento hacía resistencia, dificultándoles acercarse cada vez más.

Ésta provenía de una mujer de color blanco marfil, largo cabello y un cuerpo elástico que se estiraba hasta formar una liga que apresaba a la verdadera forma de la carta del disparo, quien se revolvía incapaz de librarse de su opresora. Ying Fa ni siquiera los notó acercarse, rápidamente hizo el conjuro para sellar la carta y ésta se desvaneció hacia la forma rectangular que se le fue ordenada, flotando suavemente hasta situarse frente a la chica, a la altura de su pecho. La chica de mirada esmeralda la tomó con una sonrisa satisfecha y se encontraba admirándola cuando se le acercaron los recién llegados.

El muchacho de mirada terracota le extendió un bolígrafo en silencio y en el momento que ésta se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, él le dio la espalda bruscamente para ocultar su sonrojo, ella parpadeó extrañada mientras Kero la felicitaba por su buen trabajo. A pesar de estar contenta por esto, no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza al caminar en silencio de regreso a la escuela al lado del chico, intentó iniciar una conversación pero éste solamente respondía moviendo la cabeza y eso la confundió aún más.

Resultaba ridículo que viviendo en la misma casa y asistiendo a la misma escuela en la misma limusina, todas las mañanas, todavía no hubieran podido tener una conversación decente acerca de la cacería de cartas que -además- estaban haciendo juntos. Ying Fa suspiró, era casi como si él la hubiera estado esquivando pero tampoco podía estar segura de ello pues parecía realmente un chico con demasiados asuntos que atender, siempre estaba estudiando o se ausentaba de la casa para ir a visitar a su hermana Tomoyo, además de que había empezado a utilizar el gimnasio de la casa para practicar artes marciales. Jugueteó con la pluma que aún no le devolvía al chico e inhaló profundamente armándose de valor para darle un ligero empujón.

- Joven Hiiragizawa –lo llamó tímidamente, tratando de sonar casual aunque era evidente en su tono de voz que quería hablar de algo serio- ¿No crees que todo esto es muy extraño? Digo, estamos juntos en esto pero no hemos hablado casi nada desde que abrimos el sello… –vaciló sintiendo cómo el color se le subía al rostro.

- Eso es porque no hay nada de qué hablar –espetó fríamente, haciendo que a la chica le recorrieran escalofríos por la espalda, Kero frunció el ceño buscando la mirada terracota pero el chico estaba determinado a mantenerla fija en la banqueta- Reuniremos las cartas y después las ayudaremos a buscar al nuevo dueño, eso es todo –aclaró secamente.

- ¡Las cosas no tienen que ser así! –se quejó ella adorablemente con una expresión entre asustada y desesperada, interponiéndose en su camino para obligarlo a mirarla- ¿Es que tu único interés en mí es que te ayude a recuperar las cartas y a cumplir tu misión? –le reprochó con tristeza.

- ¿Eh? –la pregunta lo tomó completamente por sorpresa e inmediatamente su expresión seria desapareció del rostro, para dar paso a un embobado desconcierto y un tono carmesí en sus mejillas- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

Fue entonces cuando la chica de largo cabello castaño reparó en lo cerca que había quedado de él, podía sentir claramente el aroma de su perfume, atraído hacia ella por la suave brisa de la mañana que acariciaba sus cabellos. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a volverse cada vez más continuos, cada vez más fuertes, suavizó su expresión y abrió más los ojos verdes, sonrojándose hasta quedar del mismo tono que él. Estaban tan cerca que podía verse reflejada en las pupilas color marrón y distinguía perfectamente el aire caliente de la respiración del muchacho de las corrientes de aire fresco que fluían a su alrededor.

Parpadeó repetidamente dándose cuenta de que se había quedado en silencio demasiado tiempo, pero él parecía estar justamente dentro del mismo trance, podía sentir el calor del rubor aumentando en su rostro. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo cuando todo el encanto del momento fue roto bruscamente por el alarido del peluche amarillo, que los llamaba para hacerlos volver a caminar. Ambos brincaron torpemente y estuvieron a punto de perder el equilibrio por el susto pero se recuperaron rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su momento de bochorno pero Kero alcanzó a notar más de lo que ellos dos comprendían y ahogó una risita.

Al llegar a la escuela, el prefecto los interrogó acerca de la razón por la cual estaban fuera de ésta y al no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria, les permitió entrar no sin antes asignarles un castigo que habrían de cumplir al terminar el horario de clases. Se dirigieron a sus salones respectivos apenas con una inclinación de cabeza como despedida, Ying Fa respondió por escrito las preguntas que le escribieron sus dos amigas en un papelito, acerca de su repentina salida. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el bolígrafo de Ökami y lo guardó en su estuche de lápices con una sonrisa que ninguna de las otras dos chicas pudo comprender.

No obstante, lo hizo bajo la mirada analítica color zafiro de la recién llegada de Inglaterra, que casualmente pasaba por ahí rumbo a los sanitarios. Ésta reconoció el objeto inmediatamente y una sonrisa enigmática se dibujó en su rostro, Meiling alcanzó a verla y su confusión aumentó aún más pero no se atrevió a comentarlo con sus compañeras pensando que eran figuraciones suyas. Mientras tanto, en uno de los salones de tercer grado, el chico inglés fue condicionado a resolver un ejercicio de gramática cantonesa para poder ingresar a la clase, del cual salió victorioso gracias a su extraña facilidad para aprender el idioma.

Las clases terminaron sin más contratiempos y la chica de mirada esmeralda se despidió de sus dos amigas para dirigirse al salón que le había indicado el prefecto para recibir su castigo, después de pedirle a su prima que le explicara al chofer lo sucedido. Tenía una ligera gotita de sudor en la frente, producto del nerviosismo que le causaba la videocámara encendida con la que la perseguía Tomoyo constantemente, inclusive la voz le temblaba un poco cada vez que tenía que hablar frente a la pequeña lucecita roja. La chica de cabello violáceo había insistido en acompañarla a su castigo y ahora se sentía doblemente apenada porque no estaba segura de querer inmortalizar en una cinta ese momento específico de su vida.

En el salón había un par de chicos asustados de primer grado, una chica de apariencia ruda del mismo año que ellas y un grupo de rufianes de tercero que les clavaron la mirada desde el momento que entraron y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Los ojos verdes recorrieron el aula en busca de una cabellera castaña pero nunca se encontraron con lo que buscaban, no había rastro de Ökami aunque eso no resultaba alarmante pues las clases apenas habían concluido y seguramente estaba en camino.

Pasaron los minutos y las miradas maliciosas que les estaban enviando los tipos de tercero ponían a la chica de cabello castaño claro cada vez más nerviosa, sobre todo porque ya no se conformaban con mirarlas y habían comenzado a gritarles piropos subidos de tono. La chica de mirada zafiro por su parte parecía no estarles tomando demasiada importancia pero Ying Fa sospechaba que -a parte de estar demasiado concentrada en su filmación- lo que sucedía era que no entendía lo suficiente del idioma como para saber siquiera que se estaban dirigiendo a ella.

El prefecto entró al aula dando un portazo para atraer la atención de los presentes y la chica de largo cabello castaño claro comenzó a preguntarse seriamente dónde podría encontrarse el hermano de la chica que la seguía grabando con su cámara de video. No puso mucha atención al discurso de reflexión que dio el hombre, a pesar de la estimulante energía de su voz, y al parecer sus compañeros tampoco pues lo habían escuchado tantas veces que prácticamente se lo sabían de memoria. Cuando terminó de hablar, extendió una hoja en blanco frente a cada uno inclusive a Tomoyo -quien no supo cómo explicarle que solamente estaba ahí para acompañar a su nueva amiga- mientras explicaba un ejercicio de auto-superación.

Por más que Ying Fa frotaba su lápiz contra el papel, el sonido no era lo suficientemente fuerte para acallar los comentarios cada vez más ofensivos que llegaban hacia ella y su nueva amiga inglesa desde el rincón del salón. Sin saber qué hacer y cada vez más asustada, trató de darle a entender con la mirada a Tomoyo lo que estaba pasando, la chica de mirada zafiro giró la cabeza y un leve vistazo fue suficiente para que registrara la escena y comprendiera -gracias a su extraordinario poder de observación- todo lo que estaban pensando sus compañeros.

Frunció el ceño y clavó la vista fijamente en ellos con una expresión reprobatoria que solamente hizo que los fulanos estallaran en carcajadas y aprovecharan la atención de la joven para acompañar sus piropos con algunas señas obscenas. La chica de cabello negro violáceo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en señal de indignación y torciendo los labios en una mueca de repugnancia, volvió a darles la espalda para dirigirse a su amiga china, diciéndole que lo mejor que debían hacer era ignorarlos. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para Ying Fa y se puso de pie para cambiarse a un asiento más lejano, justamente en ese momento, uno de los sujetos se había acercado sin ser notado por ella y en una fracción de segundo, se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Wolfy! –exclamó la inglesa, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y pasando la mirada de su hermano al chico que estaba en el piso y viceversa- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! –chilló en inglés británico, clavando los ojos en él.

- … –el aludido no contestó, solamente miraba al chico a quien acababa de aturdir con una patada, en espera a que se levantara como para asestarle otro golpe- Cámbiense de asiento –les ordenó en japonés a las dos chicas, sin quitarle la vista de encima al fulano.

- ¡Hiiragizawa-San! –respondió Ying Fa en el mismo idioma- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Vas a meterte en más problemas! –él la ignoró con el ceño fruncido y la misma expresión fría e intimidante que había impreso en la orden que les acababa de dar.

La chica de largo cabello castaño claro no logró obtener de él ni una mirada, a pesar de que el chico al que acababa de patear estaba demasiado impresionado como para intentar ponerse de pie, mantenía los ojos marrones fijos en él. Y antes de que ella pudiese insistir, el prefecto se acercó alarmado a grandes zancadas soplando enérgicamente su silbato para irrumpir en la escena, se inclinó rápidamente frente al chico para revisar que no estuviera herido de gravedad y después se giró hacia Ökami.

Tras de interrogarlo acerca de su retraso -a lo cual respondió diciendo que había sido castigado por el maestro que le dio su última clase- y de comprender que no obtendría respuesta alguna de por qué había agredido a su compañero, lo escoltó a la salida y ambos desaparecieron del salón. Tomoyo se sentó y estaba moviéndole unos botones a la cámara de video mientras Ying Fa no podía dejar de ver con confundida culpabilidad el lugar por donde se habían esfumado el prefecto y su compañero de cabello castaño. Suspiró preguntándose hasta dónde era capaz de llegar la obsesión de su amiga como para establecerla por encima de una situación como en la que se encontraban, se dejó caer sobre la silla y notó que el portafolios del chico se había quedado en el piso a pocos metros de ella.

- ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Tomoyo en japonés, ya que ese era el idioma con el que se comunicaba con su amiga- ¡Ven a ver esto, Yinfa-Chan! –la llamó con la mano enérgicamente y dando ligeros saltitos sobre su silla.

- ¿Realmente es momento para esto, Tomoyo-Chan? –inquirió la chica, un poco angustiada por el comportamiento de la otra- Tu hermano seguramente está en serios problemas y…

- ¡Aquí está! –chilló alegremente extendiéndole la cámara frente a la cara- ¡Con esto podremos ayudar a Wolfy! –concluyó con una amplia sonrisa.

En la pantalla estaba la imagen congelada del chico de mirada terracota en el aire, a la mitad de una elegante patada voladora, con la planta del pie a escasos centímetros del rostro de su compañero. Sin embargo, los ojos de éste último no estaban prestándole atención sino que estaban clavados fijamente hacia el trasero de la chica de ojos verdes, el cual también estaba desprotegido a escasos milímetros de la palma que él había extendido con intenciones de propinarle una senda nalgada. Ying Fa se sonrojó exageradamente al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de ser manoseada por el sujeto y le lanzó una mirada aterrada a su compañera.

Tomoyo rió comprendiendo perfectamente su horror y la tomó de la mano para arrastrarla fuera del salón. Cruzaron las canchas y la plaza cívica hasta llegar a la dirección, donde el prefecto hablaba seriamente con la secretaria mientras Ökami permanecía quieto y en silencio a algunos pasos del escritorio en el que estaban ellos. Tomoyo se apresuró al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y utilizando a su amiga como intérprete, le explicó al indignado hombre lo que en realidad había ocurrido en el salón, mostrándole la grabación como prueba de lo que le estaba relatando.

- Señorita Hiiragizawa, yo… –balbuceó el hombre sin saber qué hacer, apenado por haber ido a involucrar al director en el asunto- Bueno, claramente comprendo su situación… –vaciló humedeciéndose los labios y volteando a ver nerviosamente al chico- Sí, digo, no es que menosprecie lo que el joven Hiiragizawa acaba de hacer por la señorita Li –se apresuró a aclarar apenado, mientras la aludida le susurraba la traducción al japonés en el oído de su amiga- Pero no podemos pasar por alto que este muchacho se ha vuelto bastante problemático en los últimos días…

- ¡Eso es por…! –interrumpió Ying Fa sin poder contenerse por la injusticia, pero se pausó al darse cuenta de que no podía revelar la existencia de Cerberus y buscó sin éxito la mirada terracota, desesperada por ayuda- Digo… él no…

- Aceptaré el castigo que se me imponga –interrumpió Ökami acercándose para interponerse entre el prefecto y la chica- No se preocupe, señorita Li, gracias por intentar ayudarme –dijo fríamente sin voltear a mirarla, con los ojos fijos en el hombre, que ahora los miraba perplejo.

- Bueno, está bien… –el hombre se rascó la cabeza, tenía una gota de sudor en la frente y comenzaba a apenarse cada vez más por la escena que estaba presenciando la secretaria- Por esta vez, nos olvidaremos del incidente –asintió hacia la secretaria para indicarle que podía soltar el botón del intercom con el que intentaba comunicarse con el director y las chicas gritaron abrazándose alegremente.

Los cuatro volvieron al salón en el que estaban todos los demás castigados pero a pesar de la victoria reciente, el chico de cabello castaño no parecía estar para nada contento, más bien se veía estresado y retraído. La alegría de Ying Fa se apagó levemente por esto pero trató de disimularlo, sin embargo, a pesar de que su amiga fingió no notarlo y siguió celebrando su éxito, ésta notó muy bien el bajón de entusiasmo en la jovencita. El castigo consistió en algunas pláticas más, un foro improvisado en el que el prefecto intentó -fracasando rotundamente- obligarlos a hablar para externar sus opiniones e inquietudes frente al grupo y una serie de dinámicas en las que todos participaron renuentemente pensando que solamente estaban haciendo el ridículo.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, Ökami permanecía tan lejano a las dos chicas pero adoptó una postura completamente protectora hacia las dos sin bajar la guardia hacia todos los movimientos de los miembros de la banda de delincuentes juveniles. El cabecilla de ellos parecía estarse divirtiendo con el estrés del muchacho y en más de una ocasión intentó evadirlo para llegar a las chicas, interesándose más en el juego de buscar algún punto débil por el cual colarse que en los que explicaba el prefecto con aire infantil.

Cuando por fin pudieron salir de la escuela, después de que Ökami intercambiara miradas asesinas con el líder del grupo de malhechores, el peluche amarillo se asomó del portafolios de éste y les explicó el motivo de su retraso. Relató, pese al sonrojo del muchacho, que durante la última clase intentó tomar un dulce de manos de la niña que estaba sentada al lado de ellos y se escabulló al regazo de ésta sin ser notado por nadie. Pero justamente cuando estaba a punto de tener la golosina entre sus patas, el chico de mirada terracota lo divisó e intentó detenerlo, Kero fue muy rápido al escurrirse de las manos del chico y por querer evitar tocar alguna parte no autorizada del cuerpo de la chica, el joven de cabello castaño perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre ella.

El profesor en turno pensó de todas formas que intentaba manosearla y le impuso como castigo que se quedara a ayudarlo a calificar las tareas, además de que se tuvo que quedar a borrar el pizarrón y recoger la basura del salón cuando todos salieron. Tomoyo rió suavemente pero a Ying Fa ya no le causaba gracia que su compañero se siguiera metiendo injustamente en problemas y con una expresión de consternación, avanzó en silencio tratando de encontrar una solución.

- No puedo acompañarte a la casa porque tengo que llevar a mi hermana –anunció secamente en chino el chico, dirigiéndose aparentemente hacia la nada y metiendo bruscamente al guardián amarillo en su mochila- Voy a llamar a la residencia Li para que vengan a buscarte –señaló un teléfono público que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

- ¡Espera, Hiiragizawa! –exclamó ella adelantándose hacia él para tomarlo del brazo, pero el chico retrocedió como si ella tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad altamente peligrosa y temiera que lo contagiase- No tienes que hacerlo –completó en una voz muy baja, retrayendo la mano con un inexplicable dolor en el pecho.

- No puedes irte sola –espetó firmemente, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Espera aquí, no tardaré –tenía una expresión indescifrable, pero en su mirada se notaba un leve dejo de preocupación.

Ying Fa tragó saliva, intimidada por la presencia del muchacho y bajando la vista, asintió muy despacio para indicar que no tenía más objeción, mientras observaba los pies del chico salir de su campo visual. Tomoyo, quien había estado observando la escena en silencio, comprendía todo lo que pasaba solamente porque conocía perfectamente bien a su hermano y había observado a la chica de ojos verdes lo suficiente como para saber cómo reaccionaría frente a las conductas que éste pudiera adoptar. La limosina de la familia Li no tardó mucho en llegar y la chica de mirada esmeralda se subió no sin antes dirigir una última ojeada no correspondida al chico de cabello castaño.

Ökami tenía los ojos fijos en la nada, nuevamente hundido en sus pensamientos. La joven de ojos azules movió la cabeza negativamente, en desaprobación por lo que estaba haciendo su hermano y suspiró apagando su cámara, a sabiendas de que ya no podría seguir grabando a su recién descubierta musa. Camino a la casa a la que recientemente se había mudado, lo regañó severamente, pero pronto se dio por vencida al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo cínicamente ignorada y se limitó a caminar en silencio junto a él.

En la mansión Li, Meiling hablaba escandalosamente por teléfono en la sala de estar cuando su prima entró desganada, la chica de odangos azabaches interrumpió su conversación para preguntarle la razón de su apatía pero Ying Fa se apresuró a negarlo todo y salió corriendo a su habitación con una excusa inventada. La campanita de fresa alzó los hombros y volvió a su llamada, enfrascándose de nuevo en su conversación entusiasta, pensando que después se preocuparía por levantarle el ánimo a su prima con alguna golosina. Desde la ventana le llegó una pequeña pelotita de goma que se estrelló suavemente con su mejilla, acariciándola y rebotando en su tersa piel para luego rodar sobre su regazo sin la fuerza suficiente para llegar a sus rodillas y caer al suelo.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un rostro sonriente de ojos aceitunados y tez blanca que hacía resaltar aún más el tono sonrosado de los labios que se abrían ampliamente esbozando una sonrisa radiante. Ella sonrió imperceptiblemente y luego lo ignoró restándole importancia a su presencia, dándole a entender que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con él. Ma Liang trepó a través de la ventana y rebotando ágilmente en el sofá, se abalanzó sobre ella para atraer su atención, tirándola al suelo y de paso llevándose el teléfono con el tirón del cable.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Liang?! –exclamó ella sobresaltada mientras se encogía ante el estruendo del teléfono estrellándose aparatosamente a unos cuantos centímetros de ella- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! –pataleó de manera infantil sin poder quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Vamos, Mei! No seas exagerada –rió acercando su rostro al de ella- Sólo quería atraer tu atención –desde la bocina del auricular llegaban los gritos preocupados de la amiga que había estado hablando con la chica de mirada rubí antes del ataque.

- Te hablo después, Kuei –refunfuñó al teléfono antes de colgar- Fui atacada por un chimpancé y tengo que deshacerme de él –sonrió maliciosamente viendo a su amigo de reojo, quien se había levantado para permitirle erguirse ligeramente.

- ¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes las niñas? –se burló poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Quiero decir, estuvieron toda la mañana juntas en la escuela hablando sin parar y aún así no fue suficiente –se inclinó para recoger el teléfono una vez que ella se encontraba parada a su lado.

- Pues para tu información –le aclaró indignada, clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho- Esta noche es la fiesta de bienvenida para los estudiantes de intercambio de mi colegio y estábamos discutiendo asuntos sumamente importantes acerca de esto

- ¿Una fiesta? –retrocedió confundido, arqueando una ceja sin comprender lo que estaba escuchando- ¿Y eso qué? –la expresión severa de su amiga solamente aumentaba su desconcierto- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿Qué puede tener de importante una fiesta? –comenzaba a retroceder con las palmas extendidas hacia ella, como si quisiera detener el aura airada que ella comenzaba a emanar.

- Debí suponer que no lo entenderías –dijo finalmente, en una voz muy suave- Es natural, después de todo sólo eres un chico –suspiró lastimosamente dándole la espalda y encorvándose con el rostro oculto entre las manos.

- ¡Vamos, Mei! –exclamó él, ahora preocupado y con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza- ¡No tienes que ponerte así!, ¡No es para tanto! –caminó alrededor de ella para situarse de frente a su amiga, acercándose mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

- ¡Te engañé! –se enderezó de golpe hacia él, haciendo que se cayera de espaldas por el sobresalto- ¡TONTO! –rió escandalosamente sacándole la lengua mientras él la veía, haciendo un puchero infantil.

- ¡No es justo! –se quejó pataleando en el suelo.

- ¡No seas llorón, te lo merecías! –siguió riendo mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- Eso te pasa por interrumpir mi importantísima conversación con Kuei-Fei –tomó asiento dignamente en la sala pero sin hacer ningún ademán de volver a levantar el teléfono.

El chico se frotó la parte trasera del cuello, apenado por haber sido sorprendido de tal forma por su amiga y se sentó al lado de ella, sonrojándose aún más por la forma en que ella se burlaba cínicamente de su descuido. El muchacho comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por el silencio y se rascaba confundido la cabeza, mientras ella lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa que se iluminó por un instante antes de que lo tomara de la muñeca y lo arrastrara hacia su habitación sin más explicaciones. Ma Liang se tropezaba torpemente con sus propios pies tratando de mantener el equilibrio y golpeándose repetidamente con las paredes mientras ella lo jalaba violentamente a través de los pasillos de la planta alta.

Balbuceó algunas cosas pero la campanita de fresa no le prestó la más mínima atención y metiéndolo a su cuarto de un jalón, cerró la puerta de un estruendoso golpe detrás de ellos. El chico rodó sobre la alfombra y se estrelló en un rincón en el que había una mesita con peluches de colores que amortiguaron el impacto sin por ello poder evitar que cuando se levantara tuviera un pequeño chichón en la cabeza. Se incorporó de entre los muñecos sobándose y quejándose pero no pudo completar el enunciado y la quijada se le cayó al suelo cuando vio que Meiling se estaba quitando la ropa.

- ¡¡MEEEEI!! –gritó horrorizado mientras todo su rostro quedaba color carmín puro- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –pegó la espalda a la pared sintiéndose acorralado.

- ¡No tienes que mirar hacia acá! –replicó ella lanzándole una almohada que se estrelló de lleno en la cara escarlata de su amigo- Eres un torpe –rió ella tirando su blusa sobre la cama- Yo te avisaré cuando puedas voltear –le dio la espalda para hundirse en ropa interior dentro del armario.

El chico de mirada aceitunada movió la cabeza bruscamente de arriba abajo y se dio la vuelta con el cuerpo tan tieso como el de un títere de madera, tan pegado a la pared que su frente rozaba la superficie de ésta, al tener la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso. Después de unos minutos que le parecieron interminables, escuchando entre su nerviosismo el subir de un cierre, los suaves pasos en la alfombra y el deslizar de la tela sobre la piel de la chica, tragó saliva al escucharla pronunciar su nombre. La imagen con la que se encontró lo dejó completamente sin aliento, a pesar de que aún no se maquillaba ni se arreglaba el cabello de forma definitiva.

Meiling lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se erguía orgullosa y altiva, con un cheongsam rojo con bordados dorados, de cuello alto y con las mangas recortadas de tal forma que dejaban ver sus hombros pero se extendían por debajo de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus muñecas, donde se hacían más amplias y ondeaban ligeramente. El escote del pecho dejaba ver apenas una diminuta área de piel pero resaltaban increíblemente su desarrollado busto y los cortes laterales de la falda, bajo sus anchas caderas dejaban ver sus sensuales piernas deslizarse con elegancia.

La chica observó satisfecha la reacción de su amigo y sin necesitar pedirle una opinión verbal, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se diera la vuelta, pero él se le quedó viendo con cara de bobo, hipnotizado por la mirada rubí tan cargada de magnetismo. Meiling soltó una risita traviesa que hizo que su amigo volviera a la realidad y se diera la vuelta bruscamente y con mucha torpeza, sonrojado a no dar más y balbuceando excusas entremezcladas con disculpas que ni él mismo entendía. Una vez que se hubo puesto un sencillo camisón y un short para estar cómoda en la casa mientras llegaba la hora de arreglarse.

Los dos chicos bajaron nuevamente a la sala, ella aún estaba divertida por el nerviosismo de su amigo y se encargaba de señalarlo burlándose abiertamente de él. Demasiado inestable como estaba, Ma Liang decidió que era hora de retirarse y considerando que dadas las circunstancias, su amiga de la infancia rechazaría cualquier proposición de entrenamiento, se despidió de ella para salir prácticamente corriendo de la mansión Li. La chinita de mirada rubí lo observó alejarse sin pensar demasiado en ello, aún preguntándose cuál sería la mejor manera de aplicarse maquillaje esa misma noche.

Recordando de pronto la melancólica entrada en escena de su prima de ojos verdes, Meiling trotó ligeramente hacia la cocina para pedir que le prepararan dos tazas de té y husmear en el refrigerador en busca de algún pastel que se hubiera quedado a medio terminar. Con dos generosas porciones de chocoflan en la bandeja que cargaba, subió las escaleras alegremente y tuvo que llamar a gritos porque tenía las manos ocupadas y no podía tocar la puerta de la habitación de Ying Fa. La aludida le abrió tratando de lucir entusiasta, a pesar de que no podía esconder por completo la leve tonalidad rosácea de sus ojos, la chica de odangos color azabache supo inmediatamente que la otra había estado llorando.

Asentó la bandeja en la cama y mirando maternalmente a su prima, la abrazó para tratar de reconfortarla, sabiendo que sus actos en ese momento tendrían mucho mayor alcance que cualquier palabra. La chica de largo cabello castaño claro correspondió al abrazo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para resistir las ganas de soltarse a llorar de nuevo, pero inmediatamente una sensación conocida la hizo reponerse de su propia tristeza y separarse bruscamente de su prima con los ojos tan abiertos que casi se le salían de las cuencas.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Nuevamente espero sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y demás. ¡Hasta Pronto!_

_LunaGitana_


	9. El Baile

**Capítulo 9**: El Baile

_"Cuando Mi Corazón Y El Tuyo No Puedan Recordar… Sólo Nos Quedará La Magia"_

El centro comercial se había convertido en un caos total, la gente gritaba y corría en todas direcciones tratando de huir de una amenaza invisible, había unos cuantos pequeños cráteres en el piso y las personas chocaban unas con otras, tropezándose de vez en cuando con éstos. Ökami maldijo por lo bajo, ocultando al peluche amarillo debajo de su saco, resopló frustrado pensando que por lo menos era un alivio que su hermana ya se encontrara sana y salva en su nueva casa. El pequeño guardián del sol observaba a la estrafalaria niña azulada saltar paranoicamente de un lado a otro de la plaza, lanzando flechas sin ton ni son y asustada por los gritos de las personas que la rodeaban tratando de huir de ella, sin poder verla.

No había nada que pudieran hacer por el momento sin atraer la atención de las personas, y aún si no hubiera nadie presente, no tenían talismanes ni cartas para enfrentarse a _'The Arrow'_, el chico de mirada marrón comenzaba a impacientarse por la impotencia. Apretó la mandíbula y sin poder contenerse más se situó frente a donde estaba la niña y abriendo los brazos se plantó frente a ella justo en la dirección a donde estaba apuntando el siguiente disparo. El leoncito alado salió volando de su saco, alarmado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces, mocoso insensato?! –le gritó aleteando histéricamente mientras se alejaba lo más que podía del rango de ataque de la carta- ¡¿Acaso quieres que te atraviese con una de sus flechas?!

- ¡Detente! –le ordenó a la niña, ignorando al muñeco que lo regañaba y sin saber bien de dónde sacaba la autoridad para hablarle así a una carta Clow- ¡Basta, deja de disparar! –gritó enérgicamente, manteniéndose rígido en su posición.

La niña temblaba y sostenía el arco con los ojos puestos en la mira, tenía el hilo completamente tenso y listo para disparar, la punta de la flecha apuntaba directamente al pecho del muchacho que la miraba con determinación. Al notar la vacilación de la carta, Ökami dio un paso hacia ella, como si esto hubiera accionado un interruptor, la niña azulada se apresuró a disparar, pero bajó el arco para que la flecha cayera a los pies del chico. Él esquivó el ataque saltando hacia atrás pero comprendió el mensaje y alzó las manos con las palmas extendidas hacia ella en son de paz y suavizó su expresión para que ella entendiera que no tenía nada que temer.

_'The Arrow_' se apresuró a recargar su arco y volver a apuntarle para dejar claro que no aceptaba el mensaje, sus extrañas pupilas como de reptil se contrajeron al máximo, presa del miedo que le causaba todo el alboroto. El chico de mirada terracota intentó razonar con ella pero fue inútil, por más que le hablaba, parecía no entenderlo y permanecer en ese lugar tan público y concurrido comenzaba a hacerse más peligroso porque corrían el riesgo de herir a terceros. La única forma era someterla rápidamente para que no pudiera seguir atacando.

- ¡Duerme a todas estas personas y cambia la versión que tienen de lo que acaban de presenciar! –se escuchó una voz femenina que llegó hasta ellos- ¡SLEEP!, ¡ILLUSION! –una luz salió de la punta de su báculo de estrella y surgió una hadita que voló esparciendo sus polvos de colores sobre las personas que no habían alcanzado a salir del edificio y un holograma abstracto detrás de ella que rodeaba las personas como si fuera una corriente de líquido deslizándose en el aire.

- Señorita Li –murmuró el chico mirándola con sorpresa, antes de poder contenerse, pero al ver su sonrisa se desconcertó y desvió la mirada torpemente, frunciendo el ceño y adoptando su actitud frívola hacia ella- ¡La carta de la flecha! –indicó gravemente.

Su momento de vacilación la tomó por sorpresa al grado que momentáneamente olvidó la razón por la que estaba ahí, convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil para la siguiente flecha, la arquera no perdió tiempo y desviando el arco hacia ella, disparó. Ökami apenas tuvo tiempo para correr en dirección a la chica de mirada esmeralda y abalanzarse sobre ella para evitar que el ataque la alcanzara, la afilada punta alcanzó a rozar el brazo del muchacho, rasgando la manga de su uniforme y cortando levemente su piel.

Dio un giro bruscamente en el aire para situarse debajo de ella y así recibir el impacto de la caída, amortiguándola con su propio cuerpo para que la chica no se lastimara, deslizándose un pequeño tramo por la inercia. El guardián del sol se apresuró a volver a su verdadera identidad y atacó a la carta con una corriente de flamas que salió de su hocico, para distraer su atención y darles tiempo a los chicos de ponerse de pie. Ying Fa se incorporó alarmada, preguntándole preocupada si se encontraba bien, el chico respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, el talismán de la bola negra con el que invocó la espada del ancestro de la chica.

La chica instintivamente apretó los dedos alrededor del mango de su báculo y sus ojos verdes se deslizaron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la niña azulada peleando fieramente contra Cerberus. Lanzó una carta al aire para invocarla y empezar a atacar pero otra de ellas escapó de su bolsillo para situarse frente al desconcertado chico de ojos marrones, tras unos segundos de vacilación, él la tocó con la punta de la espada y todo a su alrededor se volvió de tonalidades de amarillos y ocres. Nada parecía haber cambiado excepto por que la arquera se había quedado completamente quieta, por lo que el puma dorado cesó el fuego y le gritó a Ying Fa que se apresurara a hacer el conjuro para sellarla.

La aludida se apresuró a obedecer con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y la carta se encontraba a la mitad de su transformación cuando todo el entorno recuperó su gama de colores mientras el chico caía sin fuerzas al piso. La chica de cabello castaño claro esperó a que terminara el hechizo y siguió a la carta cuando ésta flotó hacia donde estaba arrodillado el muchacho, inclinándose frente a él sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Él movió la cabeza negativamente porque no tenía aliento para hablar y con la mano le indicó que tomara la carta.

- No te preocupes, Ying Fa –la tranquilizó el guardián volviendo a su forma de peluche- Es normal que pase esto porque la carta del tiempo requiere de mucha magia y agotó sus energías –sonrió maliciosamente- Además este mocoso tiene muy poco tiempo de haber empezado a usar sus poderes así que todavía son muy débiles –cruzó los brazos y ser rió con aire de superioridad.

- ¡Señor Cerberus! –lo reprendió la chica en un acto reflejo, pero el guardián reaccionó más al nombre con el que se dirigió a ella que al regaño- Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer para que se recupere? –inquirió preocupada, sin haber notado la reacción del peluche.

- Te dije que no pasa nada –respondió lo más naturalmente que le fue posible aunque en sus diminutos ojos negros había un leve aire de tristeza- Sólo necesita descansar un poco y va a estar bien, ¿No es así, mocoso? –el aludido asintió aún sin fuerzas para incorporarse.

- Déjame ayudarte –interrumpió Meiling agachándose al lado del chico, había estado observando todo a prudente distancia para no estorbarles- Ya te tengo –se pasó un brazo masculino por encima de los hombros y lo ayudó a pararse, casi cargándolo- Será mejor que te sientes un momento –agregó apuntando hacia un área de mesas.

Todos se dirigieron a donde la chica de mirada rubí les indicó y una vez que la joven de mirada esmeralda retiró el efecto de la magia de la carta de dormir, las personas comenzaron a levantarse ligeramente aturdidas. Meiling compró refrescos para todos y le llevó un trapo húmedo al chico para que se lo pusiera sobre la frente, tenía tal cara de preocupación que Ökami no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello y se disculpó sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. La chica de odangos color azabache se ruborizó inmediatamente, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y se aclaró la garganta dándose la vuelta para disimular que la actitud del chico la había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Solamente Kero notó que el brillo en los ojos verdes de la otra chica se desvaneció a pesar de que bajó la mirada para tratar de ocultarlo, por lo cual intentó animarla tomándose el refresco del vaso del chico y sobándose la inflada barriga con gestos de satisfacción. Las dos chicas rieron pero el acto no fue completamente gracioso porque el chico de ojos marrones todavía estaba demasiado débil como para protestar y al notar esto, ambas dejaron de reír para adoptar una expresión de angustia.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más, cuando Ökami sintió que ya tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para fingir que se encontraba del todo bien, se puso de pie para indicarles a las chicas que ya era hora de volver a casa. Ambas lo siguieron y el peluche amarillo volvió a ocultarse debajo del saco del chico de cabello castaño, dándose cuenta de la debilidad de éste por su poca disponibilidad a quejarse por este último detalle. Durante todo el camino no pronunció ninguna palabra, las voces femeninas envueltas en una alegre conversación era lo único que se escuchaba pero como esto sucedía con mucha frecuencia, no era de extrañarse.

Al llegar a la mansión Li, se fue directamente a su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, resintiendo también los golpes de la caída cuando rescató a su distraída compañera del ataque de la carta de la flecha. El pequeño guardián había decidido dejarlo solo por alguna extraña razón, pero esto -lejos de preocuparlo- más bien le daba la ligera sensación de un respiro o por lo menos una tregua a sus constantes travesuras. Se incorporó para desabotonarse la camisa y la aventó sin cuidado a un lado suyo, suspiró cansadamente con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

- ¡Joven Hiiragizawa! –una voz femenina hizo que el estómago se le volteara hacia fuera y giró instintivamente hacia la puerta al escuchar los pasos apresurándose hacia él- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Por qué no dijiste que te habías hecho daño? –la joven se arrodilló en la cama junto a él y estiró la mano para tocarlo pero retrocedió inmediatamente.

- Señorita Li –dijo él por toda respuesta, dándole la espalda de nuevo, sin reparar en el hecho de que tenía todo el torso descubierto- Está bien, puedes hacerlo –agregó al notar la vacilación de la joven- Si eso es realmente lo que quieres –ella no lo alcanzó a ver, pero se sonrojó con la última frase.

La chica pareció dudar un momento más, primero por no estar segura de lo que escuchó y después porque no sabía a qué se refería pero tras unos segundos salió corriendo de la habitación a toda velocidad para volver unos cuantos minutos después cargando una caja de primeros auxilios. Ökami ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la joven de mirada esmeralda desenroscó un frasco de ungüento chino y comenzó a esparcirlo sobre su piel con las yemas de los dedos, aparentemente la fina capa de pomada que los separaba del contacto directo era suficiente para evitar que volvieran las extrañas visiones.

Cerró los ojos tranquilizándose, sus músculos se relajaron al calor de la medicina y el hecho de que alguien se ocupara de él con tanta delicadeza y preocupación contribuyó más a que se sintiera mejor que los cuidados en sí. Ying Fa terminó de vendar la espalda del muchacho aún sin poder creer que se tratase de la misma persona que la había estado tratando tan fríamente y rechazando abiertamente hasta el más mínimo roce. Tenía una sonrisa tan amplia y tan deslumbrante que no pudo evitar atraer los ojos marrones hacia sí como una especie de imán omnipotente, claro que al sentir la mirada sobre ella, su rostro se puso completamente escarlata.

- ¡Muchas gracias por haberme salvado! –se apresuró a exclamar, haciendo una reverencia- Quiero decir, hace rato, en el centro comercial –aclaró dándose cuenta de que su enunciado no era muy coherente.

- No digas eso –bajó la vista al suelo, apenado- No hice nada realmente –un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación.

- ¡¡Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!! –entró la escandalosa voz de la prima de mirada rubí- ¡Yiiing! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta de esta noche! –su penetrante voz hacía eco en el pasillo, rebotando en las paredes y entrando por la puerta semi abierta.

- Es verdad –murmuró el chico de cabello revuelto recordando algo de repente.

Ökami se puso de pie de golpe y de un salto se situó frente al clóset, donde se arrodilló en el suelo con un ligero quejido de dolor que hizo que la chica prácticamente saltara encima de él. Ying Fa lo abrazó con fuerza pidiéndole que no se esforzara demasiado pero sus palabras no alcanzaron a llegar a los oídos del muchacho, nuevamente el entorno se había vuelto completamente negro y en el vacío solamente se lograban distinguir unas cuantas lucecillas diminutas de color amarillo. No podía moverse, algo lo tenía inmovilizado en la posición en la que estaba, agachado y encogido en el piso indistinguible de las paredes y el techo.

Las que aparentaban ser luciérnagas comenzaron a moverse dibujando espirales e iluminando apenas el fondo, lo suficiente para distinguir en la oscuridad, ciertas siluetas negras que parecían estarlo observando desde lejos. Los desconocidos levantaron un brazo y señalaron en una misma dirección, algunos haciéndose a un lado hasta formar un pasillo con el espacio vacío que quedaba entre ellos, al final del cual se asomó una puerta. Una luz que cambiaba de rosa a verde y viceversa enmarcó el rectángulo para guiar su camino hasta ella pero el chico de mirada terracota seguía prisionero en su mismo lugar.

- _"Debes darte prisa, él sabe que estás aquí"_ –habló una voz que se le hacía familiar a pesar de no haberla escuchado antes- _"Ya falta poco"_

La puerta se abrió a lo lejos, permitiéndole solamente vislumbrar por unos segundos, la escalera que sabía estaba oculta en alguna parte de ése mismo cuarto que le había asignado la señora Li cuando decidió ofrecerle alojamiento. Forcejeó para intentar acercarse antes de que la puerta se volviera a cerrar pero era inútil, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder inexplicablemente mientras más se esmeraba por moverse y las ataduras invisibles parecían tensarse aún más hasta sofocarlo. Las luciérnagas se apagaron y la oscuridad se fue disolviendo lentamente dejando aparecer bajo su manto la habitación de la mansión Li.

Una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad pudo ver las delicadas manos femeninas abiertas sobre su pecho y el ligero peso de los delgados brazos de Ying Fa caer sobre sus hombros, el corazón se le aceleró inmediatamente. La chica se apresuró a soltarlo al escuchar la voz de su prima llamándola desde el umbral de la puerta y ambas se cayeron torpemente al piso, una por la forma en que había sido descubierta y la otra por lo que acababa de descubrir. La de los ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño claro fue la primera en reaccionar, poniéndose de pie de un salto y corriendo a la entrada para arrastrar a su prima, disculpándose con el joven.

Las jovencitas salieron de la habitación sin esperar respuesta y Ökami nuevamente se quedó solo en el cuarto, recorriéndolo con la mirada en busca del sitio exacto que ocultaba las escaleras que acababa de ver. El corazón le recordó con un par de violentos latidos, la razón por la que estaba arrodillado frente al armario y tomando un tono carmesí en el rostro, abrió la puerta de éste para hundirse en busca de una camisa y un pantalón. No estaba seguro de qué sería lo más adecuado usar para esa noche, si bien toda su ropa era a base de camisas de manga larga y pantalones de vestir, ideales para cualquier tipo de reunión más o menos formal, se preguntaba si acaso estaría enfrentándose a un baile elegante de la alta sociedad.

No era que no supiera cómo vestirse y actuar en ese tipo de eventos, sino que cuando reunió sus cosas para trasladarse a Hong Kong no pensó necesitar nada de eso y se limitó a llevar sólo lo que un chico normal de secundaria utilizaría en su vida diaria… por lo menos un chico tan normal como él. Decidió que un detalle como ése no tendría mayor importancia y se apresuró a vestirse, olvidándose por completo de sus heridas gracias a la efectiva curación de Ying Fa.

Al salir de la mansión se cruzó con su hermana menor, quien se había puesto de acuerdo con las dos chicas de la familia Li para ir juntas a la fiesta. Tomoyo llevaba un amplio vestido color azul muy claro, con tantos encajes y listones que la hacían ver como una réplica de **_Mary_****_ Poppins_**, el corto cabello lo llevaba atado en un chongo con un broche en forma de moño, excepto por los dos largos mechones que caían por enfrente de sus hombros. Ella rió traviesamente al verlo pasar y se detuvo para acomodarle la corbata, más bien para tener un pretexto de acercarse a ponerlo nervioso ya que la prenda estaba prolijamente colocada y soltó otra risita al sentir el aroma del perfume que solamente usaba en ocasiones especiales.

Se acercó delicadamente a su oído y le susurró algo que hizo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente pero se apresuró a recuperar la postura con una expresión contrariada hacia su hermanita. El chico de ojos marrones retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre para asegurarse de que la chica estuviera dentro de la casa antes de irse y en cuanto el mayordomo abrió, Ökami le explicó la razón de la presencia de ella y se despidió secamente, dejándola con el hombre.

El timbre de la mansión Ching sonó elegantemente retumbando en cada uno de los rincones de la estancia y los pasillos del vestíbulo principal hasta transformarse en una sutil melodía que llegó hasta los oídos de la chica que se encontraba repasándose el lápiz labial por enésima vez. Normalmente estaba tan segura de sí misma y de sus habilidades para explotar su propia belleza tanto en gestos como en la forma de arreglarse que le resultaba infinitamente extraño el sentirse tan nerviosa. Y es que este chico no era nada ordinario, completamente distinto a los cretinos arrogantes con los que acostumbraba salir, era respetuoso y con una timidez adorable.

Mientras que a los otros tenía que ponerles límites constantemente para evitar que se aprovecharan de ella o tomaran más de lo que estaba dispuesta a entregarles, a éste tenía que empujarlo constantemente para que se atreviera a avanzar. E incluso con su permiso abierto, no hacía nada que pudiese atentar contra el honor y la reputación de la chica, esto la había tomado completamente desprevenida y había puesto todo su esquema en desorden. Además de que había comenzado a repercutir directamente en las funciones de su cuerpo, sus rodillas temblaban, su corazón latía más rápido y su lengua insistía en enrollarse haciendo un nudo.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos después de que la doncella le indicó que habían ido a buscarla, para no parecer demasiado desesperada e incluso al bajar las escaleras, lo hizo con toda la dignidad de una emperatriz china. El cheongsam que ella llevaba era color azul rey, un poco más claro que su cabello, con bordados anaranjados de un ave fénix que rodeaba el modelo como una espiral y entre sus plumas salían todo tipo de flores que se integraban con el plumaje. El cabello lo tenía recogido con un tocado sencillo pero a la vez muy elegante y el maquillaje al estilo occidental le daba un toque de modernidad juvenil que la hacía lucir más fresca, sonrió al verlo de pie en la estancia, con los ojos marrones fijos en ella.

Caminó sensualmente hacia Ökami, cubriéndose coquetamente el rostro con el abanico que llevaba en la mano pero sin romper el contacto visual con el chico. Él le extendió una rosa blanca y le hizo una respetuosa reverencia a modo de saludo, Zetian soltó una risita pícara, sonrojada y halagada por el gesto, para luego indicarle a su doncella que pusiera la rosa en agua y la dejara en su habitación. Cuando volvió la vista color chocolate hacia el chico, éste había extendido su brazo hacia ella, ofreciéndoselo para guiarla hacia la salida.

- Siento que tengas que ir así a la escuela, señorita T'sing –balbuceó nervioso mientras caminaban por la calle- ¿Estás segura de que no preferías que nos viéramos allá? –se frotó la parte trasera del cuello.

- ¡Joven Hiiragizawa! –rió sonrojada, cubriéndose de nuevo el rostro con el abanico- Pues te confesaré un secretito… –rió nuevamente- Es toda una aventura para mí salir sin la vigilancia de mi chofer y doncellas –inclinó la cabeza apoyándola sobre el hombro masculino y se abrazó más fuertemente a su brazo- Además, el estar así contigo hace que todo valga la pena –ambos se ruborizaron.

En la sala de ceremonias del instituto, todo estaba elegantemente decorado muy al estilo occidental, mesas redondas con manteles largos y arreglos florales en el centro, meseros con traje de noche y una pequeña tarima desde un lugar visible desde casi cualquier punto del salón. Los estudiantes habían comenzado a llegar y mientras algunos se congregaban en pequeños grupos alrededor de la entrada, había unos cuantos que ya se habían instalado en las mesas y platicaban amenamente, lanzando miradas furtivas hacia el resto de los presentes.

Cuatro bellas chicas bajaron de una limosina, riéndose espontáneamente de algo que les acababa de ocurrir, atrayendo las miradas reprobatorias de algunas de las otras chicas que estaban cerca. Kuei Fei adelantó el paso, con su cheongsam sin mangas, color dorado pálido y bordados de mariposas en un hilo de un dorado más intenso que apenas sobresalían del fondo. Detrás de ella, la de mirada rubí caminaba dignamente como toda una supermodelo, seguida de cerca por la dama inglesa que estaba escuchando atentamente a la de mirada esmeralda, quien le contaba todos los detalles acerca de las fiestas de los años pasados.

Ying Fa tenía puesto un cheongsam muy sencillo de color rosa pálido, de mangas y falda corta, con bordados de flores de milenrama y pétalos de cerezo en rojo y blanco, zapatos bajos del mismo color y el cabello recogido con un tocado de flores de cerezo. Casi acababan de tomar asiento en una mesa más o menos céntrica cuando vieron entrar a una pareja que les llamó la atención, la chica de cabello castaño claro inclusive se detuvo a mitad de la plática y abrió los ojos súbitamente al ver al joven de mirada terracota entrar con la chica de cabello azul colgada de su brazo.

Tomoyo soltó una risita discreta pero a Meiling prácticamente le empezó a emanar humo de las orejas, sus rojas pupilas se encendieron y hasta la temperatura alrededor de ella ascendió drásticamente. Las luces se centraron en el escenario y el maestro de ceremonias salió de entre las cortinas para empezar a dar la bienvenida, presentó al director de la institución -quien dio un pequeño discurso- y después de un par de bromas que definitivamente no funcionaron, subió un grupo musical formado por alumnos de una preparatoria vecina y comenzó a tocar estruendosamente para el disgusto del público.

- ¿Y por qué le dices _'Wolfy'_ a Hiiragizawa-San? –preguntó Meiling de la forma más casual que pudo, aunque sus mejillas adoptaron un ligero rubor- ¿Alguna anécdota graciosa de la infancia? –rió nerviosamente tratando de disimular su interés en el aludido.

- Nada de eso –rió la chica de mirada zafiro- Antes de que yo naciera, mis padres vivían en Inglaterra y es ahí donde nació Wolfy, así que le pusieron un nombre inglés: Wolfgang –explicó tranquilamente, asintiendo para agradecer al mesero que se había acercado a depositar una charola con vasos de refresco- Pero Oba-Chan, mamá de Oka-San enfermó gravemente y le pidió que viniera a cuidar de ella y del negocio que tenía en Hiroshima –tomó un sorbo de su vaso- Wolfy tendría poco menos de un año de edad, pero Oto-San… –vaciló un momento- Bueno, él siempre ha tenido ideas… no quiso que Oka-San criara sola a Wolfy, así que ellos dos se quedaron en Inglaterra porque Oto-San acababa de iniciar un negocio y no podía dejarlo así –bajó la vista a su regazo- Prometió que ya que el negocio estuviera un poco más estable, dejaría un encargado de confianza y se mudaría con Oka-San de nuevo, y administraría el negocio desde lejos…

- Ah, ya veo –sonrió la chica de ojos verdes- ¿Entonces tu papá viajó a Japón y naciste tú? –preguntó para disimular que en realidad estaba un poco distraída y no había prestado mucha atención al relato.

- No –respondió Tomoyo sombríamente- En ese entonces no lo sabían, pero cuando Oka-San viajó a Japón, ya estaba embarazada –inclinó el rostro hacia debajo de modo que el flequillo le cubría casi la mitad de éste- El negocio de Oto-San comenzó a ir tan bien que no podía dejarlo y mientras tanto, Wolfy creció en medio de los pasillos de una oficina, viendo pasar a todos los ejecutivos yendo de junta en junta –suspiró- Así fue hasta que cumplió los cinco años, después de eso la familia se reunió de nuevo y le dieron un nombre japonés para facilitar los trámites burocráticos… ideas de Oto-San –finalizó levantando el rostro con una sonrisa.

- Debe haber tenido una infancia muy difícil –comentó la campanita de fresa, conmovida- Por eso es tan frío todo el tiempo –suspiró tristemente con la cara apoyada sobre su mano, clavando la mirada en la mesa en la que él estaba sentado con Zetian.

- … –la plática volvió a tornarse alegre con temas irrelevantes pero las últimas palabras de la chinita de odangos azabaches seguían resonando en la cabeza de Ying Fa- _((¿Es por eso…? ¿Es que acaso te cuesta tanto trabajo interactuar con las personas?))_ –pensó mirando al chico platicar con Zetian, sin expresión de emoción alguna en su rostro- _((Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué conmigo ni siquiera haces el intento?))_ –sus ojos se apagaron aunque intentó sonreír e integrarse a la amena plática de sus otras tres amigas.

Después de un par de melodías en las que los presentes no podían lucir más aburridos, el maestro de ceremonias decidió que era momento de cerrar la presentación y subió nuevamente para agradecerles su presencia. Prendieron el equipo de sonido con la música que solían utilizar para todos los eventos sociales de la escuela y poco a poco, algunas personas se fueron levantando para bailar, entre ellos, el grupo de cuatro chicas que había entrado al salón riendo alegremente. Ökami no se había dado cuenta hasta que su compañera se lo recalcó, pero durante todo ese tiempo había tenido la mirada perdida en la pista de baile.

Y fue hasta que ella lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla, que se percató de que había estado mirando a cierta persona, y no era precisamente a su hermana. Su mano se fue instintivamente hacia la bolsa del pantalón en la que tenía los talismanes que Ying Fa le había dado esa misma tarde después de vendarle las heridas, justo antes de salir ruidosamente de su habitación al ser sorprendida por Meiling. Las cuatro chicas bailaban divertidas, cuando el mismo tipo que había intentado faltarle al respeto a la de ojos verdes, se acercó a ella empujando groseramente a Kuei Fei para quitarla de su camino.

- ¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? –sonrió malignamente acercándose a ella para aspirar el perfume de su cabello- ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?

- ¿Eh? –su rostro perdió todo el color al reconocer al tipo que había estado a punto de darle una nalgada en el salón de los castigados- Yo… –su mano buscó instintivamente la de Tomoyo o la de su prima.

- Lo siento, ya me había concedido esta pieza a mí –se interpuso el chico de mirada marrón, haciendo que el otro retrocediera un poco pero sin perder su expresión fiera- Tal vez será en otra ocasión –el tipo lo observó con odio durante unos minutos para luego darse la media vuelta y alejarse.

Ying Fa sonrió tímidamente hacia sus amigas, entendiendo que ahora tendría que bailar con Ökami tanto para completar el acto como para agradecerle su oportuna aparición, todas asintieron sonriendo e incluso Meiling se veía más aliviada de saber que por lo menos el chico estaría "a salvo" con su prima y no en las garras de su más odiada rival de amores. Se quedó inmóvil frente a él durante unos minutos en los que no supo qué hacer, su corazón se empezó a acelerar y tras tomar aire, se acercó a él y sin previo aviso rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos.

El muchacho de cabello castaño se sonrojó por la cercanía y después de mirarla perplejo, recobró la compostura y situó sus manos en la cintura de la chica, comprendiendo que ella también se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que tenían contacto directo, se desataban las extrañas visiones y claramente había pensado en una posición en la que su piel tuviera contacto con áreas de su cuerpo que estuviesen protegidas por la tela de su ropa. Fue entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué era lo que seguía, era la primera vez que bailaba así con un chico y aunque en la familia se habían esmerado mucho por su educación integral, nunca le habían enseñado bailes occidentales.

Ökami por su parte parecía estar demasiado seguro de sí mismo, siguiendo una serie de pasos establecidos en un estricto orden como todo lo que había sido su vida en Inglaterra, no pudo evitar que su mente se llenara de aquellos recuerdos al estar guiándola suavemente sobre la pista. Ella lo seguía obedientemente, depositando toda su confianza en él y dejándose llevar tanto por el movimiento de sus manos como por el ritmo de la música dócil y lenta, dejándose envolver por esa atmósfera mística que él iba tendiendo a su alrededor.

El chico de mirada terracota estaba acostumbrado a seguir mecánicamente esa misma rutina de baile, se la había aprendido a fuerza de repeticiones y nunca había dejado de ser eso, una serie sistematizada, nunca, hasta ese momento. Era una sensación extraña, cómo dentro de él emergía algo que no había experimentado antes, cómo el patrón se iba rompiendo de forma natural, siguiendo el curso que le dictaba su propia naturaleza, tan espontáneo e impredecible como el ir y venir del propio viento, se sentía tan bien el calor de ese cuerpo femenino tan cerca de él, su dulce aroma a flores, lo hacía perderse por completo y luego oscuridad…

Pero no era sólo él, se escucharon varios gritos femeninos, todo el salón se había sumido en la oscuridad.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Perdón por el horroroso retraso, pero prometo volver a actualizar dentro de una semana para compensar y cualquier comentario, duda, queja o sugerencia, pueden hacérmela llegar, será muy bienvenida. Ahora el breviario cultural:_

**_Mary_****_ Poppins._**_ Para quienes no la conozcan, pueden buscar imágenes en el google. Jeje Bueno, a resumidas cuentas es el hada-niñera de los niños huérfanos y se encarga de cuidarlos y educarlos, casi no estoy familiarizada con su historia pero Disney sacó una película (se me hizo muy aburrida en su tiempo, pero claro, a mí sólo me interesaban las caricaturas en ése entonces). Es muy estricta pero sus métodos son buenos, como la medicina que sabe a dulces diferentes con cada cucharada y cosas así._

_Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión, nos vemos pronto._

_LunaGitana_


	10. Regresiones

**Capítulo 10**: Regresiones

_"Dos Consciencias Separadas Por El Tiempo, Unidas Por El Destino"_

Parecía un apagón común y corriente, excepto porque no se filtraba absolutamente nada de luz a través de las ventanas, era como si un manto negro e impenetrable se hubiese cernido sobre el edificio, cubriéndolo de toda iluminación. Alguna que otra chica volvió a gritar y Ökami alcanzó a escuchar pasos demasiado seguros y rápidos como para venir de alguien que no puede ver su camino. Instintivamente atrajo a su compañera para tratar de cubrirla con su cuerpo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué dirección tomar ya que los ruidos venían de todas partes.

Los estudiantes parecían estar empezando a sucumbir ante el pánico, aprovechando la máscara perfecta que les proporcionaba la oscuridad para reaccionar anónimamente y uno de ellos chocó con él, tirándolo al piso junto con la chica de mirada esmeralda. Ying Fa alcanzó a meter las manos para no caer directamente de espaldas sobre el suelo y se impactó con un ligero gemido, sintiendo cómo el torso del muchacho la aprisionaba contra el piso abriéndose paso entre sus piernas. A pesar de que no podía ver absolutamente nada, el chico de mirada terracota podía hacerse una idea de la posición embarazosa en la que se encontraba y completamente sonrojado -sin pensarlo- buscó a tientas la mano de la chica.

- Disculpe, señorita Li –le susurró después de que ella diera otro pequeño gemido, estaba tan nervioso que la voz salía de forma desordenada de su boca- La ayudaré a ponerse de pie…

- Libérate –susurró ella, para sorpresa del muchacho, quien no comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que el hechizo comenzó a desarrollarse.

Primero comenzó como un tímido destello, una llave flotando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Ying Fa, fue entonces cuando pudo apreciar que ella estaba sonrojada y a medida que la llave se fue extendiendo para tomar la forma de un báculo, la luz rosada que la rodeaba también se fue intensificando. El conjuro iluminó gran parte de la escena y al divisar sus manos, Ökami se dio cuenta de que una de ellas estaba prácticamente rozando la punta de los dedos de la mano femenina que se había apoyado en el piso.

Su rostro perdió todo color y adoptó una expresión de profundo terror más allá de toda limitación cuando ubicó su segunda mano, comprendió que la suave y redondeada textura de su punto de apoyo no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con los desniveles del suelo y durante los segundos que la luz dibujó la silueta de su mano adaptándose perfectamente a la curva del pecho de la chica, en su mente no había más que un ferviente deseo de desaparecer de ahí.

Nuevamente se sumieron en la oscuridad absoluta, pero el chico de cabello castaño dio un salto hacia atrás olvidándose por completo del resto de los presentes, quienes para su suerte habían desaparecido misteriosamente de la escena. Estaba tan avergonzado y hundido en su propia desesperación que se olvidó también de sus poderes y de que las anomalías como ésa eran causadas por las cartas Clow, a quienes tenía la misión de reunir y capturar. Se olvidó incluso de que estaba envuelto en tal oscuridad que le resultaba imposible divisar objeto alguno, en su cabeza daba vueltas un único pensamiento, el de desaparecer en el centro de un remolino de negación.

Todos sus sentidos se bloquearon, no podía escuchar la voz de la chica que lo llamaba tratando de ubicarlo en el medio de la nada, no sintió tampoco cómo volvió a perder el equilibrio y rodó varios metros por el suelo alejándose de ella.

Ying Fa siguió el sonido del impacto para tratar de no perderlo, pues sabía por lo que le había dicho Cerberus, que algunas cartas tenían el poder de aislarla de las demás personas con el fin de probarla individualmente. Ciertamente no quería quedarse sola en medio de esa oscuridad y sin dejar de llamarlo, gateó buscando a tientas cualquier indicio de que el chico seguía con ella, sus yemas se deslizaron suave e ininterrumpidamente por la pulida superficie del suelo sin llegar a chocar con nada. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando sintió la tela de la camisa de Ökami.

- ¡Joven Hiiragizawa, por favor contéstame! –rogó aferrándose a la manga que acababa de encontrar- ¿Puedes escucharme? –con la otra mano apretaba el báculo de estrella sin saber hacia dónde dirigir su magia.

- Se… señorita Li –balbuceó torpemente aún sin lograr coordinar su cerebro, sintiendo como ella lo rodeaba por el torso con sus brazos temblorosos- Señorita…

Ying Fa sintió cómo el corazón del muchacho se aceleraba a escasos centímetros de su oído y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, buscó a tientas su mano para tocarla con la suya.

La oscuridad se convirtió en blanco, aún incapaz de distinguir nada a su alrededor, todo estaba completamente blanco y ahora podía verse a sí mismo, sobreponiéndose repentinamente a lo que acababa de ocurrir, levantó sus manos para apreciarlas mejor. Ya no estaba dentro de su cuerpo, se encontraba mirando fijamente aquellas palmas que solamente veía en sueños, a través de los ojos de otra persona que parecía acosarlo en múltiples visiones, tratando de comunicarse con él.

Tampoco usaba su misma ropa, las manos sobresalían de las mangas verdes de un traje ceremonial chino de alguna antigua dinastía, los bordados dorados daban vueltas decorando la superficie de la tela y formando patrones delicados que a su vez cumplían la función de talismán protector. Se encontraba solo y en absoluto silencio, en ese espacio tan lleno de luz que formaba una completa antítesis del último lugar en el que recordaba haber estado, una chispa se encendió momentáneamente en su cerebro, recordando haber vivido exactamente lo mismo en uno de sus sueños.

_Blanco… completamente blanco…_

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro preocupado y lloroso de Zetian, quien estaba arrodillada a su lado y prácticamente estaba recostada sobre él, en cuanto se percató de que recuperó la consciencia, se lanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo que lo dejó sin aire, no tanto por la intensidad del sentimiento sino por la fuerza del acto. Se incorporó haciendo caso omiso del peso de la chica que estaba colgada de su cuello y girando la cabeza en todas direcciones, ubicó a las dos chicas de la familia Li, que se encontraban en el piso a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Los alumnos se habían aglutinado en un círculo alrededor de los cuatro, observando curiosamente.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Meiling también parecía estar despertando y extrañamente sus ropas se encontraban completamente mojadas. Se llevó una mano a la sien sintiendo unas punzadas en la cabeza mientras escuchaba la voz temblorosa de la chica de cabello azul, haciéndole preguntas desesperadas acerca de cómo se sentía y si recordaba algo. Negó con la cabeza, recordaba haberse quedado sólo con Ying Fa en medio de la oscuridad y después todo se puso blanco, de ahí tenía un periodo de bloqueo mental en el que no lograba distinguir nada.

Se puso de pie para que su compañera se diera cuenta de que se encontraba bien físicamente, aunque no tenía la menor idea de por qué había aparecido inconsciente en medio de la pista de baile ni qué lo había causado. Lo último que recordaba era haber tocado la mano de la chica de mirada esmeralda, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al mirar la palma de su mano y encontrar en su memoria la escena en la que esa misma parte de su cuerpo había caído accidentalmente en contacto con el busto de la muchacha. Sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta casi desaparecer de la superficie de sus irises y quedando completamente escarlata.

Bajó la vista apenado despertando la confusión y curiosidad de Zetian, quien no dejaba de observarlo atentamente. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para acercarse a las chicas Li, incluso para ofrecer su ayuda a Meiling, si esto conllevaba a tener que intercambiar palabras con su prima de largo cabello castaño claro. Simplemente el hecho de pensarlo hacía que se sofocara a tal grado que tuvo que salir del salón en busca de aire, seguido de cerca por su cada vez más consternada compañera de ojos color chocolate. Finalmente, ella lo tomó del brazo a unos cuantos pasos de la salida para obligarlo a hacerle caso.

- Joven Hiiragizawa, por favor háblame –espetó en su cara en un intento desesperado por hacerle saber de su existencia- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

- Lo siento, señorita T'sing –se disculpó ausentemente- Te llevaré a casa, es algo tarde y tus padres deben estar preocupados –le ofreció su brazo galantemente para guiarla.

- No trates de evadirme, sé que algo te pasa –la preocupación comenzaba a hacerla perder el control y salirse del perfil psicológico que había armado frente a él- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

- No es nada –insistió él, sintiendo cómo el dolor de cabeza volvía a intensificarse- Por favor –su expresión suplicante y cansada indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando del asunto.

Después de observarlo unos momentos, sus ojos apagados terminaron por conmoverla y decidió cooperar para no causarle más problemas, aunque durante el ininterrumpido silencio del camino, Zetian tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer una y mil especulaciones acerca de lo que Ökami podía estar sintiendo. El momento en el que se encontraban parados frente a la imponente fachada de la mansión Ching, llegó demasiado pronto tomándolos desprevenidos a ambos. La chica de cabello azulado suspiró, había fantaseado con ese preciso momento durante días y ahora que se encontraba tan cerca y tan lejos de la imagen que se había planteado en la cabeza, tenía el presentimiento de que todas sus ilusiones se estaban desmoronando.

El momento crucial, la oportunidad perfecta para que él se atreviera a dar el primer paso en su relación formalizándola ya sea verbalmente o sellándola con el primer beso tímido y fugaz que solidificaría los cimientos de su unión. Ahora que se encontraba de pie frente a la reja, esperando a que las empleadas de servicio llegaran por ella para escoltarla hasta la puerta, veía en esa mirada terracota todo tipo de pensamientos que no la incluían a ella en absoluto. Algo había en su mente que lo había llevado demasiado lejos como para establecer contacto con él.

La esperanza de un beso de despedida se perdió entre la espalda cortante y las palabras distraídas que le dirigió antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la calle, el reflejo en los ojos avellana de la chica se fue desvaneciendo a medida que él se alejaba y cuando se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa, el brillo de éstos había desaparecido.

El chico de mirada terracota aún sentía un ligero mareo cuando llegó a la mansión Li, quedando de pie frente a la enorme reja de la entrada y sin saber qué hacer. No tenía llave de la casa y era demasiado tarde como para llamar a la puerta, probablemente el encargado de recibir a las visitas se encontraba dormido y se preguntaba si acaso las dos chicas habrían entrado ya. Se miró la palma de la mano y volvió a ruborizarse al recordar en dónde había estado esa misma mano unas cuantas horas antes, sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente tratando de espantar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Inhaló profundamente dándose la media vuelta para alejarse de ese lugar, había tomado una decisión desde esa misma mañana y no pensaba cambiarla, ahora menos que nunca, pues se había añadido a la lista de razones una que por su peso bien podría ubicarse en el primer lugar de todas.

Sola en su habitación, la joven de mirada esmeralda daba vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, había pasado poco más de media hora desde que llegó a la mansión con su prima completamente empapada. Después de haberse cerciorado de que tomara un baño de agua caliente antes de irse a dormir, se había encerrado en sus aposentos para tratar de comprender qué era lo que realmente había sucedido en el salón de baile. El leoncito alado se había quedado con ella y ahora estaba dormido sobre la almohada, olvidando por completo sus pudores iniciales y cayendo rendido ante el cansancio.

Sonrió levemente al escucharlo murmurar entre sueños, algo acerca de un flan napolitano. Pero la sonrisa se volvió a borrar de su rostro cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el libro rosado que yacía sobre su elegante tocador, estaba abierto con la pila de cartas en su interior y a unos cuantos centímetros de él, estaban extendidas las dos que acababa de sellar. Abrió la puerta del balcón y salió a éste, el viento de la noche movía sus largos cabellos en una graciosa danza, acariciando con ellos su blanco rostro enmarcado por la luz de la luna, apoyó el codo sobre el barandal y la cara sobre su mano, inclinándose levemente hacia el frente.

Los recuerdos se desplegaron frente a ella como si hubiera encendido un proyector de hologramas.

_No alcanza a ver nada, pero movida por el temor de encontrarse completamente sola y tener que enfrentarse a una fuerza desconocida la lleva a arrastrarse siguiendo el sonido del chico impactándose contra el suelo. Busca a tientas deslizando las manos sobre la superficie del piso, sintiéndose cada vez más asustada, pensando que los poderes de la carta han logrado aislarla, divagando acerca de lo que tendría que hacer para complacer las exigencias de la carta, dudando si sus habilidades serían suficientes._

_Sus dedos chocan contra la tela de la camisa de él y asiéndose a la manga del muchacho como si fuera su salvación en el medio de la nada, se acerca lo más que puede sin dejar de llamarlo y sin recibir respuesta alguna de su parte._

_Se desliza suavemente hacia él hasta que puede ubicar el torso masculino, al que no duda aferrarse, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón y buscando a tientas la mano del chico, pensando en la posibilidad de activar el extraño poder que los une como la única forma de enfrentarse a la fuerza que los ha encerrado ahí. Al primer contacto, la imagen tanto de Ökami como la de su propio cuerpo se hace visible como iluminada por una tenue luz blanca que apenas logra hacer que se distingan algunas formas en medio de la oscuridad, sin embargo, puede ver claramente los ojos marrones que la miran de una forma diferente._

_- … -el chico la observa durante unos momentos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, después desvía la mirada y levanta una mano con los dedos índice y medio extendidos hacia arriba- Raitei ¡Shourai! –incluso la voz parece haber cambiado, tornándose más madura._

_La silueta del muchacho se ilumina con una luz blanca con destellos azules que se eleva al cielo dibujando una espiral retorcida que se va engrosando siguiendo una trayectoria cada vez más sinuosa hasta transformarse en un trueno que se eleva verticalmente desde el punto donde él está, la fuerza del hechizo es tal que empuja a la chica ligeramente, pero ésta opone resistencia sintiendo cómo todo su cabello vuela violentamente hacia atrás. El trueno sigue elevándose hasta que se pierde de vista y es entonces cuando a lo lejos brilla un pequeño destello que capta la atención de los ojos marrones, el chico frunce el ceño y tomando a la chica del talle, se levanta con un movimiento brusco sin dejar de mirar en dirección a donde apareció la centella._

_Casi simultáneamente, extiende un brazo hacia donde está mirando y hace una serie de movimientos con la mano, dibujando en el aire kanjis entrelazados con líneas orgánicas, para luego extender la palma de la mano y de ésta surge una columna de agua que fluye horizontalmente hacia el sitio donde apareció el destello. Sin perder tiempo, toma a la chica de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastra en dirección hacia donde los guía el agua, Ying Fa corre con todas sus fuerzas tratando de acoplarse a su paso pero de pronto es sorprendida por los brazos masculinos que la rodean una vez más para pegarla al torso musculoso y siente cómo el chico la levanta en un salto que abarca varios metros._

_Al principio se pone tensa al ser sorprendida tan abruptamente pero al mirar hacia abajo y ver como el piso se aleja cada vez más de sus pies, no puede evitar asustarse y -en el acto- rodear el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos en un intento por sentirse más segura. Su cabello vuela con el viento y al mirar hacia el frente, se da cuenta de que la columna de agua ha abierto una especie de portal a través del cual alcanza a divisar a sus compañeros, quienes yacen inconscientes en el salón de baile, instintivamente se pega más al cuerpo masculino al cruzar por el umbral y puede observar claramente a su prima de cabello azabache justamente al final del túnel de agua._

_Ökami__ pierde el conocimiento en el momento en el que toca suelo firme, pero Ying Fa no se da cuenta pues su atención está fija en la carta de la luz que acaba de localizar en el corazón de Meiling. Se acerca con el báculo de estrella y empieza a recitar el conjuro para ambas cartas, pues sabe que ésas dos en especial, tienen que ser selladas al mismo tiempo, las cartas no oponen resistencia y la oscuridad se va difuminando a los alrededores como una capa líquida que fluye en el aire en dirección al rectángulo de luz que se tiende frente a la punta del báculo. La luz del pecho de la chica de mirada rubí también fluye hacia el otro rectángulo y ambas toman sus apariencias de carta frente a la joven de mirada esmeralda._

La chica suspiró inclinándose un poco más hasta que su torso quedó casi completamente horizontal y su barbilla se apoyó sobre las dos manos que tenía en el barandal del balcón, con los ojos clavados en el infinito. Todavía estaba confundida por la presencia mágica que se había presentado hacía unas cuantas horas en su compañero inglés, era monstruosamente poderosa pero a la vez dependiente de una fuente de poder, y extrañamente había sentido su propia magia fluir dentro de sus venas al mismo tiempo que él conjuraba sus hechizos. Necesitaba hablar con él, pero Ökami parecía cada vez más dispuesto a alejarse de ella.

Había intentado establecer contacto visual con él después de cerciorarse de que su prima estaba bien pero la joven de cabello azul se había interpuesto entre ellos, y el muchacho no parecía tener disposición alguna de hacer algo al respecto. Ying Fa se enderezó al despertar súbitamente una idea dentro de su cabeza, su corazón se aceleró por lo descabellada que podría parecer pero sentía que era algo que tenía que hacer. Entró a la habitación y acarició suavemente la portada del libro, vacilante, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tomó la pequeña llave que yacía al lado del libro y tomó una carta del mazo que estaba dentro de éste.

- Llave que guardas los poderes de la estrella –comenzó a recitar en voz baja una vez de vuelta en el balcón, para que el pequeño guardián no fuera a escucharla- Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Ying Fa, quien aceptó este pacto contigo –extendió el brazo hacia enfrente para dejar que la llave flotara para transformarse- ¡Libérate!

La llave se fue estirando hasta tomar la forma de un báculo de estrella, rodeado de una luz rosácea y luego flotó suavemente hasta posarse con delicadeza sobre la palma extendida de la muchacha. Ella sonrió cerrando los dedos sobre el mango y lanzando al aire la carta del vuelo, la invocó haciendo que las alas del báculo crecieran hasta tomar un tamaño digno de un pájaro prehistórico gigante. Las admiró durante un momento pues si bien estaba acostumbrada a ver todo tipo de manifestaciones mágicas, era la primera vez que veía los poderes de esa carta.

Montó sobre el báculo y como si se tratase de algo que hiciera todos los días, despegó elevándose cada vez más hacia el firmamento estrellado. La ciudad se veía tan pequeña debajo de ella, las luces iluminándola como una serie de foquitos de navidad la hacían ver tan solitaria y hasta levemente melancólica por las calles vacías a esas horas de la noche. Muy pocas ventanas dejaban ver la luz artificial encendida dentro de las habitaciones, el viento fresco soplaba sobre su cara y jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos, se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en sentir la presencia mágica que estaba buscando.

No le costó mucho trabajo ubicarlo, no solamente porque se trataba de un poder bastante fuerte sino porque ya lo había identificado como algo que se le hacía muy familiar y especialmente esa noche, sentía que el último hechizo que conjuró había abierto un extraño vínculo entre sus energías mágicas. Se inclinó instintivamente hacia el frente para ofrecer menor resistencia al viento y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde la presencia se sentía más fuerte, en unos cuantos minutos alcanzó a divisar la figura masculina en un parque solitario.

Estaba sentado en una banca con una pierna arriba flexionada pisando el asiento, el codo apoyado en la rodilla y la barbilla apoyada en los nudillos en un gesto de profunda meditación, tan hundido en su propio mundo que no la alcanzó a ver hasta que estuvo aterrizando elegantemente a unos metros de él. La primera reacción fue de sorpresa pues aún no lograba adaptarse del todo a la existencia de la magia y verla como algo común, inmediatamente después bajó la pierna de la banca como para adoptar una pose defensiva pero al posar la mirada terracota sobre el rostro de la chica, el suyo se tornó de un rojo intenso.

Se puso de pie rígidamente y con bastante torpeza, estando muy cerca de perder el equilibrio al dar una vuelta accidentada para darle la espalda en un intento por huir pretendiendo absurdamente que no la había visto. Al darse cuenta de que al menor descuido, el chico podría salir corriendo, Ying Fa deseó haber llevado alguna carta que le permitiera apresarlo si era necesario, pero al solamente haber tomado la del vuelo, optó por correr tras él para interponerse en su camino. El muchacho de ojos marrones la esquivó como si de un obstáculo se tratara y sin una sola palabra, se abrió paso para alejarse de ella.

Sin embargo, la joven de mirada esmeralda no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir así que se vio forzada a sujetarlo del brazo -teniendo cuidado de agarrarlo de un área que estuviese cubierta por la tela de su camisa- y por un instante sintió los bíceps tensarse bajo sus dedos, como si estuviese considerando la posibilidad de zafarse por la fuerza aunque en realidad lo que sucedía era que estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado como para controlar su propio cuerpo correctamente. Ökami se quedó quieto, tratando de recuperar el control, su respiración era lenta y pesada, aunque su corazón latía apresuradamente.

- ¿Joven Hiiragizawa? –la chica aprovechó los momentos de vacilación de su compañero para situarse frente a él- Por favor no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo

- Señorita Li –susurró él débilmente, bajando la cabeza para no tener que mirarla a los ojos- No puedo, lo siento, no puedo… –su voz era tan débil que ella tuvo que acercarse para poder escucharlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –frunció el ceño preocupada- He notado que me has estado evadiendo desde hace algún tiempo –sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos como si fuera a soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento- ¿Es que acaso…? –se pausó incapaz de soltar el enunciado completo de una sola vez- ¿Acaso tú… me odias?

Él se quedó estático unos instantes, viéndola como si fuera la última cosa que se le pudiera haber ocurrido que existiera en el mundo.

- ¡No es eso! –exclamó impulsado por la frustración de haber sido malinterpretado haciéndola dar un brinquito de sorpresa, levantando la cabeza de golpe y clavando sus pupilas encendidas sobre las de ella- No es eso –repitió más débilmente, ahora con la misma expresión de consternación de ella, negando con la cabeza para reforzar la idea, respirando con dificultad- Pero yo… –levantó la palma de su mano, mirándola- La he deshonrado…

- ¿Eh? –sus ojos verdes se posaron unos instantes sobre la palma del chico, sin comprender momentáneamente de qué estaba hablando- ¿Deshonrado? –una chispa de comprensión cruzó su cerebro como un relámpago e inmediatamente se sonrojo bajando la cabeza- ¡Ah! Eso… –ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato.

- … –el silencio era tal que casi podría jurar que ella podía escuchar los latidos desordenados de su corazón aporreándole el pecho violentamente- Yo… hablaré con su abuela para que designe qué debo hacer para reestablecer su honor… –espetó sin mirarla, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos, los ojos aún clavados en el piso.

- No tienes que hacer eso –rió nerviosamente para tratar de restarle importancia y aliviar la tensión del momento, él volteó a verla con incredulidad- Si tú no le dices a nadie, tampoco yo lo haré –le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse aún más.

- ¡¡No solamente se trata de eso!! –se inclinó hacia ella casi gritando indignado- ¡Aún si nadie más lo sabe es algo que sucedió! ¡Si no hago nada al respecto, la ofensa seguirá ahí!

- Mi familia es demasiado ortodoxa –se rascó la cabeza con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente- Si llegas con la abuela hablándole así seguramente te dice que tienes que casarte conmigo o algo por el estilo, no creo que sea buena idea –una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó su rostro ruborizado- ¿Recuerdas cómo se puso tío Lie-Yukou cuando nos encontró durmiendo en la biblioteca?

Ökami abrió la boca para protestar pero a falta de argumentos, bajó la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado y asintió débilmente para darle a entender a la chica que había aceptado -aunque de mala gana- dejar pasar el asunto. Ella por su parte parecía mucho más aliviada, reflexionando acerca de la última frase que acababa de decir, pensando inocentemente que la razón por la que el chico se había distanciado de ella era para no causarle problemas con el padre de Meiling. El báculo de estrella regresó a su pequeña forma falsa y Ying Fa se la colgó del cuello con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

_"Así que era eso, no estabas tratando de evadirme, sólo estabas siendo amable…"_

Comenzó a caminar y por unos instantes, la mirada terracota siguió su figura iluminada por la amarillenta luz del alumbrado público. Parpadeó desconcertado y trotó ligeramente para alcanzarla para luego disminuir su velocidad, inconscientemente acoplándose a los pasos de la joven, todavía estaba sonrojado y se preguntaba cuándo podría volver a verla a la cara sin sentir esa sensación de vergüenza e inferioridad que lo obligaba a bajar los ojos al piso. El parque estaba vacío excepto por ellos dos y en el ambiente nocturno reinaba el silencio entre los murmullos de la fauna dormida.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a invocar al dragón de agua? –comenzó a hablar ella, tomándolo un poco desprevenido- Ésa es magia demasiado compleja y antigua, además de que la variación que usaste fue creada por un hechicero muy poderoso en sus últimas etapas de formación –se situó frente a él con un saltito infantil mientras lo miraba con asombro y curiosidad.

- ¿Dragón de agua? –balbuceó perplejo, deteniéndose de golpe para no chocar con la joven- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Eh? –se acercó confundida a su rostro, haciéndolo retroceder sonrojado- ¿Quieres decir que…? –se detuvo a la mitad de la oración, inclinándose hacia atrás a la vez que desviaba la mirada hacia un lado y se tomaba del mentón- ¡Claro! Ahora lo entiendo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

- ¡NO! ¡Espera! –exclamó nervioso, haciéndola abrir los ojos asustada mientras lo miraba con signos de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza- Quiero decir… –se sonrojó aún más, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello nerviosamente- Por favor… –la miró con los ojos llenos de una súplica desesperada.

Ella frunció el ceño, preocupada pero después le dirigió una sonrisa triste, comprendiendo que había algo que él le estaba ocultando y por alguna razón eso le despertaba una extraña sensación en el pecho. Asintió débilmente y casi pudo sentir los músculos masculinos relajarse un poco liberándose de la tensión que estaban soportando, suspiró deseando poder hacer algo por él, por encontrar la manera de traspasar la barrera que había levantado entre sí mismo y el resto del mundo. Sonrió invocando su báculo de nuevo y repitió el hechizo que había conjurado en su habitación con la única carta que llevaba consigo.

Las hermosas alas blancas crecieron nuevamente, aleteando con elegancia a la altura precisa para que ella se montara. Por unos instantes, el muchacho pensó que se estaba yendo sin despedirse y aunque no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado pensando que merecía ese trato por su comportamiento, se sintió aliviado a la vez que despertaba dentro de él una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Hasta que Ying Fa le hizo una seña para que se montara en el báculo detrás de ella, el chico de ojos marrones tragó saliva sonrojándose por enésima vez y tras quedarse petrificado sin saber qué hacer, se montó temblando de pies a cabeza.

La exaltación hizo que despegara bruscamente causando que el muchacho se asiera a su cintura instintivamente para evitar caerse, aunque sus manos salieron disparadas en dirección opuesta casi en el mismo momento en que hicieron contacto con la tela sedosa de su vestido. El movimiento fue tan torpe que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio y por tratar de ayudarlo a acomodarse, la joven estuvo cerca de perder el control del báculo, haciéndolo zigzaguear torpemente unos cuantos metros.

Una vez que ambos se hubieron tranquilizado y tras recorrer un largo trayecto, el ambiente tranquilo de la noche les permitió disfrutar de la vista.

La ciudad dormida debajo de ellos… tan oscura comparada con la luna llena que brillaba intensamente sobre sus cabezas… el viento fresco sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas… el largo cabello castaño haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello… y el susurrante canto de las plumas abriéndose paso en el firmamento. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se encontró aterrizando en el tejado verde de un templo que se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña, pero a juzgar por la tenue luz anaranjada que comenzaba a bañarlo parcialmente, podía intuir que el amanecer estaba muy cerca.

- ¿Sabes algo? –comenzó a hablar Ying Fa, estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas flexionadas con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas y la mirada perdida en el bosque que se extendía debajo de ellos- Cuando me miraste… –guardó silencio dudando si debía hacer alusión al momento o no- Después de que nos quedamos solos en la oscuridad –sonrió levemente al recordar el momento.

Ökami permaneció en silencio, observándola con atención. Ella bajó la mirada sintiendo nuevamente el calor del rubor en sus mejillas, él tenía las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados en éstas, encorvó un poco la columna vertebral en un intento inconsciente por esconder su rostro.

- Vi a otra persona reflejada en tus ojos –prosiguió un poco vacilante- Era mi reflejo, pero la persona que estaba ahí no era yo –trató de explicar, sintiéndose apenada por lo rara que podía escucharse su afirmación.

- Lo sé –respondió Ökami.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Bueno, como prometí, aquí tienen la actualización, dedicado a Sakura-dlpm que siempre me deja jugosos reviews que me hacen feliz y a Celina Sosa, que ha estado pendiente durante los últimos capítulos. Y también ¿Por qué no? A todos aquellos que pasan por aquí y leen aunque no me lleguen sus comentarios._

_Por cierto, sé que es MUY tarde para decir esto, pero a quien le interese, el título del fic "Mukai Au No Darou" significa "Puede que nos encontremos de nuevo" y es una frase que forma parte del primer ending de Tsubasa RESERVoiR CHRoNiCLE titulado "Loop", una melodía que forma parte de mis favoritas y recomiendo ampliamente._

_Dudas, preguntas, quejas, aclaraciones o lo que sea, bienvenidos sean y gracias por su apoyo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización (que ahora sí va a ser normal, dentro de dos semanas)._

_LunaGitana_


	11. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 11**: Revelaciones

_"Sentimientos Que Trascienden En El Tiempo"_

Su desconcierto había sido tal que giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia donde él estaba, pero Ökami no la estaba mirando, sus ojos carentes de brillo estaban fijos en el horizonte y sus labios sellados parecían estar tratando de decir que no estaba dispuesto a pronunciar una sola palabra más.

Y así fue, incluso ahora que Ying Fa lo recordaba por enésima vez mientras tomaba su tercera clase del día, no lograba explicarse qué era lo que el chico de mirada terracota había tratado de decirle hacía unas cuantas horas o cuál había sido la causa de su repentino e inquebrantable mutismo. El agudo pitido de cierta cámara de video a un par de lugares de distancia la devolvió a la realidad y con una adorable expresión de concentración infantil, enfocó todas sus energías en tratar de poner atención a la profesora en turno.

Ésta probó ser una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que parecía ya que no había dormido en toda la noche y la falta de sueño comenzaba a hacer estragos en su semblante, esto aunado a las continuas dilucidaciones de la docente que se tornaban cada vez más aburridas. El sonido monótono comenzaba a marearla poco a poco, las imágenes se tornaban borrosas, la voz de su prima llamándola parecía hacerse cada vez más lejana…

El apuesto chico abrió la llave del lavabo que estaba junto a las canchas para mojarse la cara, completamente ajeno a las chicas que lo observaban riendo coquetamente con sus diminutos uniformes de volleyball. Se quedó por unos momentos con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, sintiendo con los ojos cerrados cómo el agua resbalaba sobre su rostro, no solamente estaba cansado físicamente sino que el estrés constante estaba haciendo mella en su estado de ánimo. Suspiró refugiándose en la esperanza de que las cosas fueran más fáciles a partir de ese día, ya todo estaba listo, solamente faltaba hablar con la líder de la dinastía y el caso estaría cerrado, todo sería mucho más sencillo una vez que no tuviera que estar constantemente cerca de ella.

El pequeño peluche amarillo se quejó desde su escondite bajo el saco del muchacho, el gruñido de su insaciable estómago decía mucho más que sus reclamos indignados. Ökami lo miró con fastidio, si no le proporcionaba pronto alguna golosina, tendría que pagar las consecuencias con algún castigo por culpa del travieso guardián así que caminó resignadamente hacia la cafetería y le compró unas galletas que tuvo que meter clandestinamente al aula de clases esperando que sus compañeros no notaran el entusiasmado masticar que provenía de su portafolios.

No habían pasado ni un par de minutos desde que Ökami tomó asiento cuando se escucharon los gritos desesperados de las chicas que estaban en clase de educación física y los ojos marrones no dudaron en abrirse paso hacia la cancha a través de la ventana. Divisó a una jugadora de volleyball rodeada por un anillo de agua que parecía atacar a cualquiera que intentara acercarse, el aro era delgado fluía como si de un diminuto río se tratase, trazando una perfecta circunferencia a unos cuantos centímetros de la joven. Ella estaba llorando y sus amigas gritaban sin saber qué hacer, el profesor en turno le gritaba instrucciones por encima de los alaridos aunque la alumna parecía no estarle prestando atención.

Justo en el momento en el que estaba pidiendo permiso para volver a salir del aula, vio a través de la puerta, pasar a la chica de mirada esmeralda a toda velocidad seguida de cerca por su prima de odangos azabache. No esperó a la respuesta del docente y salió corriendo tras ellas, las alcanzó y las detuvo tomándolas de los brazos. Las dos se sobresaltaron por el gesto y mientras una se tropezaba torpemente tratando de girarse sobre su mismo eje, la otra respondió con un instintivo puñetazo a modo de defensa que el chico apenas pudo esquivar, tratando de evitar que la otra se cayera.

- ¡Joven Hiiragizawa! –exclamó asustada Meiling, con el puño aún rozando el rostro del aludido- Lo siento mucho, no quise… –se inclinó para ayudarlo a levantar a su prima, quien estaba siendo prácticamente cargada por el muchacho.

- Siento haberlas asustado –se disculpó él antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera reaccionar- … –sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ying Fa y enseguida se sonrojó a medida que una lluvia de recuerdos de la noche anterior caía sobre él.

- Toma –le dijo la ojiverde, alargándole un fajo de talismanes- Los vas a necesitar –le hizo una seña a su prima y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, poco después pasó Tomoyo sin mostrar señas de haberlos notado, demasiado concentrada en su grabación y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para alcanzar a su atlética musa.

Meiling se quedó perpleja unos momentos, observando la silueta de su prima alejándose velozmente a lo largo del corredor seguida por la inglesa, sus pasos acelerados haciendo eco en medio de la bulla de los estudiantes que comenzaban a salir de los salones, movidos por la curiosidad. Su mirada rubí se posó sobre el chico inglés, quien examinaba los talismanes como si fuera la primera vez que los veía y solamente hasta que el guardián amarillo les gritó desde su escondite debajo del saco de Ökami, comenzaron a correr hacia la cancha.

Cuando llegaron, el anillo de agua ya se había transformado en un largo tubo cristalino, en el centro del cual permanecía la aterrorizada -pero aún seca- volleyballista llorando sentada sobre sus piernas en el suelo.

El prefecto y algunos intendentes discutían seriamente con el profesor de educación física acerca de la mejor forma de afrontar el problema, mientras un par de muchachas atendían horrorizadas a una tercera que estaba completamente mojada y respiraba con dificultad. Los ojos verdes recorrieron todo su alrededor, evaluando cada una de las posibilidades y pensando cuál era la mejor manera de proceder, se llevó una mano al pecho y estrujó la llave que colgaba de su cuello por debajo de la blusa.

- Están buscando a Sakura –murmuró el leoncito alado, tan bajo que Ökami apenas pudo entender sus palabras-"Se están desesperando y hacen cosas para llamar su atención, saben que ella no las dejaría solas y esperan que venga a buscarlas –frunció el ceño con preocupación.

- Pero Sakura no vendrá –le respondió el chico de ojos marrones con un aire sombrío- Sakura falleció hace mucho tiempo –a pesar de que ya lo sabía, el hecho de escuchar esas palabras hacía que Kero sintiera un enorme hueco en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con hambre.

Ökami escuchó un movimiento brusco detrás de él y al darse la vuelta alcanzó a ver el largo cabello castaño claro perdiéndose dentro de la bodega del gimnasio, antes de que la joven inglesa de cabello negro violáceo entrara también. Sin intenciones de involucrar a Meiling, aprovechó que ésta todavía estaba distraída observando lo que sucedía frente a ellos para correr tras las dos chicas, estaba todavía en el umbral de la puerta cuando una luz rosácea lo cegó momentáneamente. La intensidad de la luz era inusual por lo que dedujo que la joven estaba utilizando todo su poder al máximo, visiblemente perturbada por algo que trataba de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas, además de que el vínculo que recientemente se había creado entre ellos le permitía sentirlo.

Tomoyo se cubrió el rostro instintivamente con una mano y la pantalla de su cámara quedó completamente en blanco por la luminosidad del hechizo, el chico de mirada terracota comprendió las intenciones de la chinita y extrajo un talismán de su bolsillo para invocar una burbuja de aire que se extendió alrededor de los tres y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en enviarle toda su energía mágica. Enseguida escucharon cómo los gritos de la cancha cesaban y la presencia de la carta comenzaba a acercarse.

- Este lugar es muy pequeño –le dijo consternado a la ojiverde- No podremos enfrentarla aquí –clavó su mirada en Ying Fa percatándose de que ahora era ella quien se resistía a mirarlo.

- ¡Sal de aquí Tomoyo-Chan, por favor! –exclamó en japonés como si no hubiera escuchado el enunciado en chino del muchacho- ¡Si la carta nos ataca, será peligroso para ti también!

La joven de mirada zafiro abrió la boca para protestar cuando un grito agudo llamó la atención de los tres jóvenes, quienes voltearon inmediatamente hacia la puerta en busca del origen del alarido que resonaba con una voz conocida. Salieron atropelladamente de la bodega para descubrir que la carta simplemente había cambiado de víctima y ahora elevaba a Meiling en una columna de agua de la misma forma que lo había hecho en la piscina. Los ojos marrones siguieron la longitud de la columna hacia abajo hasta que ésta se adelgazaba hasta transformarse en un imperceptible hilillo de líquido que atravesaba la mitad de la cancha por el piso.

Una gota de sudor apareció en su frente y avanzó sobre la multitud, con cuidado de perderse entre la marea de estudiantes curiosos hasta llegar a los lavabos y sellar con uno de sus talismanes, la misma llave con la que se había enjuagado el rostro unos minutos antes. El agua dejó de fluir y la carta se dio cuenta de que había perdido su fuente de abastecimiento, trasformándose en un canal que se arrastró sobre la cancha hacia las áreas verdes. Ying Fa comprendió que intentaba escapar por lo que se ocultó nuevamente en la bodega y dejando la puerta abierta, hizo el conjuro para sellarla desde ahí.

A los ojos de los presentes carentes de magia, todo había terminado, pero la verdadera forma de la carta del agua fluía en el aire hacia el pequeño rectángulo holográfico que flotaba frente a la estrella del báculo de la joven. Ökami caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba la chica de odangos color negro, semiinconsciente en el medio de la cancha, aún destilando agua y remojada en el gran charco que se había formado alrededor de ella. La levantó en sus brazos y le avisó a los prefectos que la llevaría a la enfermería mientras éstos se encargaban de atender a la joven que fue atacada primero por la carta del agua.

Meiling murmuró algo entre sueños y el chico la acurrucó junto a su cuello al percatarse de su expresión de angustia. La chica de mirada rubí sintió el calor del joven y sonrió tranquilizándose dentro de su inconsciencia, volviendo a murmurar pero ahora con una voz mucho más relajada y tranquila, lo suficientemente débil para que él no pudiese entender nada de lo que dijo. Una vez que volvió en sí, la enfermera le dijo que podía ir a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y descansar porque presentaba una ligera fiebre además de estar resfriada, el chico se sintió culpable por esto y se ofreció a acompañarla.

Ying Fa llamó a la mansión Li para pedir que fueran a buscar a su prima y esperó junto a Tomoyo y Kuei Fei –quien se les había unido en cuanto la clase hubo concluido, aprovechando el intervalo en el que había cambio de maestro- acariciando la carta del agua con una expresión melancólica.

En cuanto la limosina llegó, el chico de cabello castaño le abrió la puerta caballerosamente a la campanita de fresa y entró junto con ella despidiéndose con un gesto de las tres chicas que se quedaban en la escuela. Una vez en la elegante residencia, el guardián del sol salió de su escondite y voló hacia una ventana a través de la cual salió de la casa, sin preocuparse por decir nada ya que sabía que el chico no se percataría de su ausencia hasta que hubiera vuelto.

Meiling había empeorado desde que salieron del instituto y tosía fuertemente, además de que la fiebre le había subido causándole mareos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le impedía coordinar bien sus movimientos. Prácticamente colgada del chico de ojos marrones, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde él la dejó recostada en su cama y le susurró algo que ella no alcanzó a entender y al cabo de unos minutos en los que ella jamás se enteró de que se había quedado sola, volvió a entrar a la recámara.

- Bebe esto –le dijo suavemente mientras le acercaba una taza humeante a los labios- Te ayudará a dormir –prosiguió con los ojos llenos de una nostalgia que no le pertenecía.

- ¿Leche con miel? –reconoció en medio de los delirios de la fiebre, después de darle un trago- Es raro… pero sabe deliciosa –continuó bebiéndola con pequeños traguitos.

- Ahora vas a estar bien –le puso una mano sobre la frente mientras ella caía en un profundo sueño- Dormirás profundamente y mañana estarás mucho mejor –una pequeña lágrima cayó en la mano de la chica, que estaba extendida sobre la sábana.

Las lágrimas surgían a borbotones de sus diminutos ojos negros, estaba tan deprimido que prefería quedarse en su forma falsa de peluche amarillo, como si con eso pudiese acercarse un poco más a ella, por medio del cuerpo con el que más tiempo habían pasado juntos. Estaba sentado sobre el tejado de la mansión Li, observando hacia el cielo tan luminoso y alegre, ajeno a toda tristeza y preocupación. Era cierto, habían pasado muchos años desde que su ama murió en un trágico accidente, dejándolo a él, a Yue y a las cartas bajo la custodia provisional del mocoso, quien también había fallecido años después que ella.

Aunque nunca llegó a sentir nada por él, durante los años que Syaoran fungió como amo temporal, se desarrolló una relación pacífica que le permitió aceptarlo y hacer la promesa de poner todo de su parte para ayudarlo cuando el momento llegara. Suspiró cansadamente, pensando en su promesa, se llevó la patita al pecho, pensando que en el momento que aceptó ser parte de eso, nunca pensó que fuera a ser tan difícil. Las lágrimas resbalaban hasta llegar a su pecho, empapando la patita con la que trataba de acallar el dolor que lo quemaba por dentro.

- Tú lo sabías, mocoso –dijo para sí mismo, con una sonrisa sarcástica mojada en llanto- Por eso me hiciste hacer un juramento, pero no te voy a fallar… porque todo esto es por Sakura y ¡No le voy a fallar! –se puso de pie con una de sus típicas poses de superhéroe, dándole un toque de dramatismo con las engrosadas cascadas de lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos- ¿Me escuchaste? –gritó enérgicamente al cielo- ¡A SAKURA NO VOY A FALLARLE!

Tenía la carita redonda y amarilla brillante por la capa de líquido que la cubría pero la llama ardiendo en sus diminutos ojos negros era mucho más intensa, observando al cielo, se sentía fuerte, como si su ama le estuviera sonriendo desde el firmamento y una sensación cálida le invadió el pecho. Mientras tanto, dentro de la mansión, en la habitación más grande y más lujosa de toda la casa, la anciana líder de la familia daba su autorización con una voz suave para que el chico que había tocado la puerta, entrara.

Ökami tenía una expresión seria y tomó asiento en la salita del vestíbulo de la recámara, en donde la mujer parecía haberlo estado esperando, especialmente por la bandeja con dos tazas de té humeante que estaba en la mesita frente a ella. La arrugada mano de dedos alargados se estiró para levantar su propia taza y llevársela a la boca sonriente, sin despegar sus ojos color grana de la expresión tan formal que había en el apuesto rostro del muchacho. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello plateado que le había caído sobre la frente después de asentar de nuevo la taza sobre la mesita, comprendiendo que el joven no tenía intenciones de prestarle la más mínima atención a su propia taza de té.

- Así que no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión –espetó ella con una sonrisa- Por mucho que insista en ofrecerte toda mi hospitalidad, te niegas a aceptarla hasta en sus más sencillas manifestaciones –rió señalando la tacita con el mentón.

- No se trata de eso –se apresuró a aclarar, dudando si debía aceptar el té que se le estaba instando a beber- Encontré los escritos del amo Hsiao-Lang –agregó por toda explicación, sin temor a ser reprendido por el allanamiento que su afirmación implicaba.

- Así que eras tú –rió volviendo a beber otro sorbo de té- Lo sabía, tienes su misma cara –sacó una amarillenta foto de entre los pliegues de su cheongsam y se la alargó al muchacho- También tu nombre, que significa 'lobo' en japonés…

- Wolfgang –la corrigió sin poder desprender los ojos marrones de la imagen, la misma que había visto en sus sueños cuando se suponía que debía estar observando su propio reflejo- Mi verdadero nombre es Wolfgang, pero también tiene que ver con lobos –le devolvió la fotografía.

- La reencarnación del legendario Li Hsiao-Lang –rió la mujer, impresionada- Y hablando de nombres ¿Sabías que el mío es Midori? –él permaneció en silencio sin comprender el comentario- Significa 'verde', el color favorito de Hsiao-Lang –sonrió pícaramente- Porque en mi familia existe una maldición, la de que todas las chicas que nazcan sin poderes mágicos cargarán con el amor no correspondido de Mei-Ling hasta que ella vuelva para liberarlas…

- Tengo sus recuerdos –espetó sin comprender realmente qué tenía que ver lo que la mujer acababa de mencionar con la conversación- Y hay algo que debo hacer, por eso ya no puedo seguir viviendo en esta casa –prosiguió mientras la anciana volvía a beber de su taza- Le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, pero hoy mismo me mudaré con mi hermana –anunció seriamente.

- Te pareces tanto a él –rió mirándolo soñadoramente- Pero es lógico, después de todo comparten la misma alma –suspiró al ver que el chico tenía un rostro inexpresivo- Si no hay nada más que decir al respecto, entonces creo que he cumplido con mi parte, joven Hiiragizawa Ökami –sonrió mirándolo fijamente.

El chico asintió a modo de despedida y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, después de que cerró la puerta, la anciana tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la boca delicadamente y volvió a sacar la fotografía para admirarla. En la antigua imagen se podía apreciar un hombre joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años, con una expresión seria que ocultaba una sonrisa cálida y vestido con una camisa de manga larga color verde pálido, la corbata a medio atar y el cabello castaño un poco revuelto, además de los mismos ojos marrones de Ökami

_"Ya te he servido para lo que pude servirte, Hsiao-Lang… ahora creo que por fin podré ser libre…"_

Cerró los ojos y se llevó el papel amarillento a los arrugados labios para depositar en él un delicado beso y después entró al dormitorio para acomodar la foto en un cajón de la cómoda donde guardaba todas sus reliquias. A pocos metros de ahí, la reencarnación del pequeño lobo terminaba de juntar sus últimas pertenencias en la misma caja en las que las había llevado a esa casa para salir de la mansión Li por última vez. Bajó las escaleras y al llegar al vestíbulo, se abrió la puerta principal dejando pasar al chofer de las chicas más jóvenes de la familia, seguido por la chica de ojos verdes.

Se observaron por unos momentos hasta que la mirada de la joven bajó hacia la caja que él sostenía y comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, el brillo de sus ojos se opacó y su boca carente de sonrisa se apagó aún más. Ökami no pudo evitar que la parte de Syaoran que vivía dentro de él viera a Sakura reflejada en los ojos verdes de Ying Fa que eran prácticamente los mismos y apartando la mirada con amargura, la rodeó como si no la conociera y salió de la casa sin dirigirle ni una palabra. La chica de largo cabello castaño solamente bajó la cabeza y se quedó de pie en su mismo lugar hasta que una doncella se le acercó a preguntar qué ocurría.

Ella trató de fingir que no era nada y subió las escaleras con la excusa de ir a ver a la campanita de fresa. Sin embargo, al llegar a su habitación se encontró con que su prima de brillante cabello negro estaba profundamente dormida y prefirió no molestarla para que pudiera recuperarse más rápido de su enfermedad. Se fue a su propia habitación y caminó directamente hacia el libro de cartas para barajearlas leyendo los nombres uno por uno, terminó de leerlas con un poco de trabajo por su poco dominio del idioma inglés y los extraños caracteres con el que se escribe.

En una de las habitaciones del departamento, el chico de cabello castaño estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sacando papeles de la caja en la que tenía sus cosas y sus dedos se cruzaron con un portarretratos de una joven de aproximadamente 20 años. Su atención se centró en los hermosos ojos color esmeralda y la sonrisa tan fresca que muchas veces había visto en su reencarnación, comprendiendo por fin de quién se trataba y comprobando aún más su teoría al darse cuenta de que abrazaba un extraño peluche amarillo con alas blancas.

Aún no había terminado de acomodar sus escasos cambios de ropa dentro del armario cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana llamándolo desde la cocina, se puso de pie suspirando y se encaminó hacia donde ella estaba. La encontró con un delantal color azul claro, dándole los toques finales al estofado que acababa de preparar, con los dos únicos gajos largos de cabello que le colgaban por delante de las orejas, amarrados hacia atrás con un lazo del mismo color. Abrió la alacena en busca de platos limpios y se dispuso a llevarlos al diminuto comedor junto con los vasos y los palillos, al salir escuchó la dulce voz de la chica tarareando una canción mientras le echaba un poco más de salsa de soya al guisado.

- No me dijiste cómo lo tomaron Yinfa-Sugar y Meiling-Honey –comentó alegremente la chica en su exquisito inglés británico una vez que estuvieron en la mesa- No creo que les haya agradado mucho la idea –soltó una risita.

- Era lógico que lo haría –replicó él seriamente- Sería ridículo que estando mi hermana viviendo en Hong Kong en un departamento rentado, yo viviera en una casa ajena –jugueteó con su estofado.

- ¿Y tu novia ya lo sabe? –inquirió malévolamente, desviando la mirada de forma provocadora hacia el techo- Supongo que debe estar feliz por eso –soltó otra risita.

- ¿Mi novia? ¿Te refieres a Miss. Zetian? –el chico parecía confundido- Ella no es mi novia –volvió su atención hacia el plato seriamente aunque tampoco mostraba indicios de comer.

- ¡Vamos, Wolfy! No trates de engañarme –rió llevándose la servilleta a la boca como toda una dama- Todo el instituto sabe que ustedes dos salen juntos –lo miró fijamente tratando de leer sus expresiones, inclinándose levemente hacia delante en el acto.

- Puedes pensar lo que mejor te parezca –una gota de sudor apareció en su frente mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia abajo en un gesto de derrota- Pero para que exista un noviazgo tiene que haber un compromiso formal expresado verbalmente –jugueteó con los palillos entre sus dedos.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada ante la excesiva seriedad de su hermano y se burló de él haciéndolo ruborizarse como siempre lo hacía con la mayoría de sus comentarios, acusándolo de tener una relación libertina con la chica de mirada avellana. A pesar de ello, el chico de ojos marrones se las arregló para terminar de comer y se retiró del comedor con la excusa de lavar los platos aunque en realidad lo que quería era escapar de las burlas de su hermana. Fue entonces, en medio del silencio y la calma tan inusual, que se dio cuenta de que el leoncito alado ya no estaba con él y -justo como el peluche amarillo había previsto- no tenía la más mínima idea de en qué momento había desaparecido.

Pensando que tal vez estaría todavía en la mansión Li, le avisó a la chica de cabello violáceo y salió del departamento rumbo al ascensor, el pasillo estaba vacío y alcanzó a ver la figura de un conejo con cola de zorro que saltó por la ventana y se desvaneció en el aire. Reconociéndolo como la carta de la carrera, maldijo por lo bajo por no haber reaccionado a tiempo para seguirlo pero después recordó el rashinban y elevó los hombros con indiferencia mientras presionaba el botón del elevador.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y en el interior había un hombre amarillento y de larga barba que reconoció como Ching Lao Tsé, apenas alcanzó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente cuando las puertas se cerraron de golpe, impulsadas por una descarga eléctrica invocada por el hombre. Todavía se alcanzaban a distinguir algunas chispas cruzando la superficie del metal cuando se escuchó el ruido del ascensor bajando a toda velocidad e impactándose en el primer nivel con un sonoro estruendo. Ökami prefirió caminar hacia el otro ascensor y después de dudar con la yema del dedo índice a escasos milímetros del botón.

Prefirió girar sobre su mismo eje y dirigirse hacia las escaleras para bajar caminando. Naturalmente no había rastro alguno del hombre cuando la reencarnación del pequeño lobo llegó a la planta baja y salió del edificio rumbo a la mansión Li. La ciudad era muy diferente a como la recordaba de su vida pasada, a pesar de que había algunos sitios como la calle de los pájaros en los que el ambiente tradicional seguía prevaleciendo, en otras áreas era evidente que la tecnología y la modernidad habían alcanzado a filtrarse a través del pensamiento conservador de muchos de sus habitantes.

Optó por hacer el recorrido a pie a pesar de que le tomaría más tiempo que si tomaba el monorriel, ávido por descubrir en qué más había cambiado el lugar que recordaba con tanta añoranza que no le pertenecía. Iba acercándose hacia la que fue su casa durante tantos años en su vida pasada, el sol ya casi se estaba ocultando y el ambiente comenzaba a refrescar con la cercanía de la noche cuando se cruzó con un chico de su misma edad. Usaba unos anteojos rectangulares alargados horizontalmente y su sonrisa enigmática junto con su brillante cabello negro azulado que contrastaba con su pálida tez -enmarcándola hasta caer detrás de su cuello en una delgada coleta- lo delató inmediatamente.

Ökami se quedó petrificado, frunciendo el ceño mientras parpadeaba incrédulo, revuelto en medio de la negación y la sorpresa de encontrarse ahí justamente con esa persona mientras el otro por su parte, parecía estar divertido por la situación. Como siempre. El chico de los anteojos sonrió amablemente, llevaba puesta una camisa china color negro que lo hacía ver aún más pálido y pantalón blanco un poco holgado, hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo y su sonrisa se amplió aún más al percibir el gruñido de desagrado del joven de mirada marrón.

- Me parece que no nos habíamos visto antes –dijo amablemente el de los anteojos, en un chino cantonés perfecto- Me presentaré, mi nombre es Kinomoto Kurotori –el otro permanecía inmóvil y en silencio- Estoy buscando la mansión Li, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme –sonrió.

- Hiiragizawa Ökami –replicó entre dientes- También voy para allá –lo rodeó y avanzó sobre la acera para proseguir su camino, dándole a entender que lo guiaría.

- Hiiragizawa ¿Eh? –repitió divertido con la misma sonrisa enigmática que tanto lograba irritar al chico de ojos marrones- Interesante –se llevó una mano al mentón, meditando y siguiendo al otro chico de cerca- ¿Y qué parentesco tienes con la familia Li? Si puedo saber –trotó unos cuantos pasos para caminar a su lado.

- Ninguno –finalizó cortante sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente, dando a entender que no tenía la intención de dar más explicaciones.

No tardaron casi nada en llegar a su destino, en parte porque estaban cerca y en parte porque el chico de cabello castaño prácticamente había corrido hacia ahí en su intento por pasar el menor tiempo posible con el individuo que acababa de reencontrar. _(("¡Este tipo! ¿Es que acaso no se cansa de reencarnar?"))_ y antes de que la yema del índice del irritado muchacho hiciera contacto con el botón del timbre, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un aburrido mayordomo. El chico de los anteojos saludó educadamente y sin perder su sonrisa, procedió a entrar a la residencia haciéndole un ademán al otro para que lo siguiera.

Ökami dudó durante unos segundos, para luego obedecer con cierto recelo, buscó con la mirada cualquier indicio del guardián del sol en el vestíbulo, aunque podía sentir claramente su presencia mágica emanar desde el exterior. No se tomó la molestia de dirigirle la palabra a su acompañante, simplemente se dirigió hacia donde sabía que estaba el león alado y con la facilidad de un felino, trepó a uno de los árboles del jardín para abrirse paso entre sus ramas y llegar al tejado de la mansión. Lo encontró meditando con los diminutos ojos negros perdidos en el horizonte, Kero giró la cabeza al escuchar los pasos y asintiendo, voló en dirección al muchacho.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Ando un poco apresurada por lo que no tuve tiempo de revisar el capítulo muy a fondo, así que si encuentran incoherencias apreciaré mucho que me las hagan saber. Aviso también que la página de fanarts será actualizada muy pronto, sobre todo con imágenes de este fic, así que estén pendientes por si les interesa._

_Un poco de aportación cultural: No sé qué tan observadores sean, pero hay una parte de la conversación en inglés en la que Tomoyo utiliza "Miss" para referirse a Zetian, y también "Sugar" y "Honey" para Ying Fa y Meiling respectivamente, esto lo hice un poco para hacer un equivalente a los "San" y "Chan" que utilizo cuando hablan en japonés, para indicar la naturaleza de las relaciones entre personajes. No uso nada cuando hablan en chino porque desconozco el idioma, pero intento usarlos en español… sólo era un comentario, por si a alguien le causó curiosidad._

_Por ahora es todo, nos leemos dentro de 15 días._

_LunaGitana_


	12. Reencarnación

**Capítulo 12**: Reencarnación

_"Separando Los Sentimientos Del Presente De Los Del Futuro"_

Estaba leyendo su libro de texto con un poco de dificultad cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y ni siquiera levantó la vista de la mesa del pequeño comedor, escuchando los sonidos guturales que le eran tan familiares, volvió a internarse en la lectura. Tras un par de minutos en los que se dio cuenta de que por más que se concentrara todo era inútil, decidió salir a despejarse un rato y su mano se deslizó sobre la superficie de la mesa hacia el sitio donde estaba asentado un pequeño teléfono móvil. Presionó una tecla y el moderno aparato se encargó de marcar automáticamente el número que tenía programado mientras ella se llevaba el celular al oído.

Una voz desorientada le respondió al otro lado de la línea y después de intercambiar un par de oraciones, acordaron un lugar para encontrarse y finalizó la llamada con una sonrisa, para ir a su habitación a recoger su bolso.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio de reojo, a través de la puerta semi abierta de la otra habitación, a su hermano practicando una serie de movimientos lentos con una extraña espada que llamó su atención por no haberla visto antes en la casa, reconociéndola como aquella que su hermano solía materializar a partir de la nada durante la captura de las cartas mágicas. Empujó la puerta lentamente pero a pesar de sus precauciones, el chico la vio asomarse cautelosamente y la distracción hizo que el arma se le resbalara estrepitosamente hacia el piso.

- Voy a salir un rato con Yinfa-Sugar –anunció elegantemente en inglés británico- Por más que intento, no puedo concentrarme y necesito terminar mi tarea para mañana –agregó desconcertada ya que siempre había sido una excelente alumna.

- Si necesitas ayuda con el idioma, me podrías haber dicho antes –replicó él, pasándose un dedo por el hilillo de sangre que había abierto en su mejilla al intentar recoger de nuevo la espada en el aire- Sabes que lo haré –completó seriamente.

- Eres muy amable, Wolfy –sonrió haciéndolo sonrojarse- ¿Sabes? –continuó después de una larga pausa- Aunque para ti no sea así, Miss. Ching de alguna forma es tu novia, así que si no te sientes de esa forma, deberías aclarárselo antes de que alguien salga herida –lo observó fijamente en silencio y sin más que decir, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ökami se quedó de pie durante unos minutos, sin moverse, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar pasar a un leoncito volador que sostenía un paquete de galletas de chocolate que había encontrado en la cocina. Kero se sentó en la cama sin tomarle importancia al chico y éste dejó que su espada se desvaneciera en sus manos para caminar hacia el escritorio y sentarse frente a las pilas de papeles amarillentos que tenía amontonados entre sus libros escolares. Pasó los dedos sobre la tersa superficie de los escritos, reconociendo como propios los kanjis que estaban elegantemente trazados con tinta china, recordando el momento de su vida pasada en la que encajaban.

Las imágenes aparecían en su mente, entremezclándose con sus recuerdos de la vida actual, revolviendo sensaciones, sueños y sentimientos a tal punto que el dolor de cabeza lo obligó a encorvarse un poco, llevándose una mano a la sien. A partir del momento en que sus poderes habían despertado durante el encuentro con la carta de la oscuridad, los recuerdos habían regresado paulatinamente, atacándolo durante periodos indefinidos de tiempo y acompañados del mareo punzante que lo sometía por instantes.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, niño? –inquirió el guardián en un tono neutral mientras abría el paquete metálico que había metido a la habitación- Lidiar con los recuerdos de la vida pasada es algo muy difícil y no sé si estabas preparado realmente para esto –frunció el ceño- No se suponía que sucediera tan pronto, por eso te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de Ying Fa –lo reprendió en un gesto de indignación.

- Así lo hice –se defendió con una voz muy baja- Pero… –una nueva punzada lo silenció y se puso de pie para tratar de recuperar el control.

- Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia –suavizó su expresión- El dolor se irá cuando te acostumbres, por ahora lo que deberías pensar es en lo que te dijo Tomoyo –agregó con una sonrisa socarrona- Te vas a decidir a declararle tu amor a Zetian ¿Sí o no? –inquirió burlonamente para hacerlo sonrojar.

- Es muy confuso, tengo mis recuerdos como Li Hsiao-Lang, en los que la persona más importante para mí es la ama Kinomoto Sakura –se pasó una mano por los cabellos sin dejar de caminar en círculos por la habitación- Pero por otro lado tengo este sentimiento hacia la señorita T'sing…

- Tú no eres el mocoso –respondió Kero después de resoplar con desgano al darse cuenta de la seriedad que había tomado la conversación- Aunque seas su reencarnación y tengas sus recuerdos, no eres Syaoran, eres Ökami. Eso es algo que nos enseñó el amo Clow cuando reencarnó como Hiiragizawa Eriol –continuó entre dientes recordando a su primer amo.

- Y tengo mis propios sentimientos –repitió mirando hacia la nada a través de la ventana- Independientemente de lo que recuerde de mi vida como Li Hsiao-Lang –llevó una mano a la cortina, apoyándola en la gruesa tela.

- Sí, el mocoso también estaba consciente de eso –le dio un mordisco a la galleta que acababa de sacar del empaque- Por eso no quiso que Ying Fa recuperara los recuerdos de Sakura –hizo una pausa para masticar sin perder su expresión consternada- Necesitamos que sus sentimientos estén completamente limpios y puros –tragó con un poco de dificultad- Los recuerdos de Sakura solamente la confundirían y podrían desestabilizar sus poderes –le dio otro mordisco a la galleta…

En el instituto, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad, la comunidad estudiantil estaba aún un poco conmocionada cuchicheando acerca de los último incidentes y bombardeaban a la chica de odangos azabaches con preguntas acerca del baile, pero fuera de eso, la aparición tanto de la carta de la oscuridad como la de la del agua parecían no haber dejado huella de su existencia. Excepto quizá por la actitud aprehensiva de la chica de mirada avellana, la cual le recordaba a cada momento que debía poner en orden sus sentimientos antes de permitir que la situación continuara avanzando.

Por esa razón, en lugar de pasar el receso con ella, se escabulló a la biblioteca con el pretexto de que tenía una investigación qué hacer. Zetian no se veía muy contenta, pero asintió con resignación para dejarlo ir, a sabiendas de que tomar una postura insistente acabaría por repelerlo aún más, arruinando así su reputación de la chica más deseada de toda la escuela. Ökami suspiró recargándose en el respaldo del asiento y se pasó una mano por los revueltos cabellos mientras apoyaba la otra sobre las hojas del libro que acababa de sacar de un estante cercano. Escuchó las patas de la silla vecina hacer fricción contra el suelo y se incorporó para encontrarse con un par de ojos tímidos.

Se trataba de una niña que no conocía, aunque tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes, aunque no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho en ésta o en su vida pasada, comenzaba a dudar que el dolor de cabeza que le causaba la reencarnación se fuera algún día definitivamente de su vida. La pequeña lucía frágil y asustadiza, era de complexión pequeña y delgada, como si fuera a desarmarse con el primer viento fuerte que soplara en dirección hacia donde ella estaba, llevaba el cabello de color rojizo con un toque de líneas ligeramente rosadas y tenía unos enormes ojos verde oliva parcialmente cubiertos por el largo fleco.

Se sentó lanzándole miradas que no sabía disimular y temblando como una gelatina, probablemente pensando que parecía normal haber elegido de todas los lugares vacíos, el que estaba justamente al lado de la única persona que estaba en la biblioteca además de ella, para sentarse a terminar su tarea. Abrió torpemente el estuche metálico donde guardaba sus lápices pero por tener la vista fija en el chico, no veía lo que hacía y todas las cosas se le resbalaron de las manos cayendo con un estrepitoso escándalo que resonó en el silencio del lugar.

- Déjame ayudarte –ofreció inclinándose para recoger el estuche y rozando accidentalmente la mano de ella cuando la niña intentó hacer lo mismo- Lo siento –se disculpó sonrojándose cuando ella retrocedió como si el contacto con su piel le hubiese propinado una descarga eléctrica.

- N…no –balbuceó ella cayéndose hacia atrás por el impulso descontrolado de la fuerza con la que se inclinó hacia atrás- ¡¡Kyaaaaah!! –gritó cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba el impacto, apenada por la forma tan ridícula en la que había balanceado los brazos para tratar inútilmente de recuperar el equilibrio.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó, abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir que estaba suspendida a mitad del aire, aunque en realidad lo que mantenía su espalda a escasos centímetros del piso era la mano que la apretaba fuertemente de la muñeca. Se encontró con el rostro serio y varonil que le arrancaba todos los suspiros del cuerpo, el chico la ayudó a incorporarse sobre la silla sin perder ni un segundo su expresión seria, sin embargo, su mirada terracota ocultaba una calidez a la que la chica no alcanzaba a llegar.

La pequeña se disculpó casi al borde de las lágrimas, estaba tan nerviosa y apenada que sus mejillas tenían casi el mismo color que su cabello y sus movimientos eran tan torpes como los de un bebé que está empezando a caminar.

Salió corriendo antes de que pudiera detenerla y Ökami se quedó observando la superficie de la mesa tristemente, recorriendo en su mente las escenas que había recuperado de su vida pasada y al encontrarse con el estuche que la niña había olvidado, se percató de que la sensación familiar que su rostro le había transmitido, no era más que el parecido que sus facciones tenían con las de su hermano: el grandulón que se le había acercado amenazador el día que se enfrentaron con la carta de la pelea.

No se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que la oleada de estudiantes ansiosos por un buen fin de semana de descanso se dirigieron cual ganado -empujándose unos a otros- hacia la puerta del salón. Metió sus cosas tranquilamente en el portafolios, aliviado por poder tener un día común después de haber pasado por tantas cosas y castigos por culpa del revoltoso muñeco amarillo, aunque le preocupaba un poco esta nueva actitud melancólica que había adoptado y decidió comprarle unos dulces para llevárselos a la casa. Esa mañana no se había levantado como siempre para fastidiarlo mientras se vestía y ni siquiera se había movido cuando le avisó que estaba por salir rumbo al instituto.

Frunció el ceño, deslizando los dedos por dentro del portafolios, sobre la lisa superficie del tablero, sabía que la causa de su repentino desgano estaba íntimamente ligada al hecho de que solamente faltaba atrapar una última carta para reunir a las que habían logrado escapar cuando un inexperto descendiente de la familia Kinomoto había intentado abrir el libro. Caminó hacia el pasillo de los salones de segundo año, apretando el asa de su maletín con cierta ansiedad, buscando con los ojos a la chica de cabello castaño claro.

- Ying Fa –la llamó entre la multitud, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes- Necesito hablar contigo –le hizo una seña para que se acercara y ella se alejó de las dos chicas con las que había estado platicando- Encontré el Rashinban –espetó abriendo el portafolios para que ella pudiera apreciarlo en su interior.

- ¡Pero si toda mi familia lo ha buscado durante años! –exclamó inclinándose para asomarse al interior del maletín- No puede haber estado dentro de la casa –acercó su mano dudosa, sin atreverse a tocarlo como si temiese que fuera a despertar algún poder al tener contacto con ella.

- Estaba oculto –explicó sacándolo para ofrecérselo- Se necesitaba la magia de la espada del amo Hsiao-Lang para poder llegar hasta él –sus ojos marrones se deslizaron instintivamente hacia el bolsillo en el que guardaba el amuleto negro- Escúchame –llamó su atención firmemente- Esta noche lo usaremos para atrapar a la última carta, iré a buscarte a tu casa a las ocho ¿Está bien?

- ¿Eh? –dudó, procesando la información con dificultad- Claro –frunció el ceño dudosa- Te estaré esperando –sonrió- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando… –bajó la mirada esmeralda, sonrojándose un poco- Y tal vez no puedas decirme qué es lo que te tiene siempre tan preocupado… tal vez no pueda hacer nada para ayudarte –se acercó para mirarlo a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír- Pero por lo menos déjame preocuparme contigo ¿Sí? –en su sonrisa se detectaba cierta tristeza- Por favor, no me quites eso –sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

En el momento en el que sus ojos se reencontraron con los de él, los abrió desmesuradamente y sus manos volaron para cubrirle la boca y parte de las mejillas sonrosadas, ahogando una expresión de exaltación. Se quedó pasmada por unos momentos, durante los cuales Ökami se perdió en su adorable pose, observando con calidez lo mucho que se parecía a Sakura no solamente en personalidad sino también en los gestos, en la forma de hablar y hasta en la fisonomía. Sus finas manos se deslizaron hacia abajo sobre sus labios y en éstos se empezó a dibujar lentamente una sonrisa.

Inhaló para decir algo pero justo en el momento en el que el primer sonido iba a surgir de su boca entreabierta, una tercera voz interrumpió el momento haciéndolos sobresaltar por el hecho de que habían olvidado que existían más personas en el mundo. Una vena se resaltó en la frente de la reencarnación del pequeño lobo y rodó los ojos hacia el techo al girarse y encontrarse con esa sonrisa enigmática de piel casi traslúcida y la mirada omnisapiente que todo lo veía a través del cristal de sus anteojos ahora alargados. Kurotori soltó una risita divertida que la chica de ojos verdes no comprendió y rodeándola con el brazo, le dijo que el chofer ya estaba esperándolos afuera.

El chico de cabello castaño no pudo evitar cerrar los puños con irritación, mientras la chica se despedía de él sin comprender el motivo de su repentino cambio de actitud, pero estaba demasiado entusiasmada como para prestarle importancia. Ökami observó alejarse a las cuatro figuras y su estado de ánimo no cambió cuando una de ellas se le acercó con un ligero trote, con el pretexto de agradecerle sus atenciones del día anterior y reclamándole en broma que no hubiera bailado pieza alguna con ella durante la fiesta.

Después de un par de intentos fallidos por animarlo a bromear con ella, se dio cuenta de que era inútil y prefirió despedirse alegremente, sin dejar de reiterar que el preparado de leche con miel había hecho maravillas con su resfriado.

Él asintió distraídamente, con la quijada aún tensa por la presencia del chico de cabello negro azulado, cuyo brazo aún estaba apoyado sobre los hombros de la chica de largo cabello castaño claro. Todavía estaba maldiciéndolo por lo bajo cuando sintió unos delicados brazos deslizarse sobre el suyo hasta rodearlo por completo y el calor de un cuerpo femenino pegándose a su costado, se encontró con ese mismo tipo de sonrisa que tanto odiaba en el joven de anteojos y comenzó a caminar sulfurado hacia la salida.

- ¿Has decidido qué vas a hacer? –inquirió la chica aferrándose como toda una dama al brazo masculino mientras avanzaban- Tal vez Miss. Ching esté esperando por ti en la salida de la escuela –especuló tentativamente.

- Tengo otras cosas en que pensar –la interrumpió bruscamente, tratando de dar por terminada la conversación.

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó poniéndose seria repentinamente- Sobre todo ahora que _ellos_ han empezado a presionar –torció la boca con desaprobación- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir evadiéndolos?

- Lo sé, por eso no tengo tiempo que perder –bajó la vista al suelo- Esta misma noche debo terminar todo –volteó a verla seriamente- No pasará de esta noche –en su inquebrantable determinación, ella podía detectar su miserable resignación y frunció el ceño consternada.

Esa tarde se veía más que intranquilo, dando vueltas por su habitación como león enjaulado, cerrando inexplicablemente la puerta de su habitación prácticamente en la cara de Tomoyo cuando ésta intentó asomarse para preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Interrogando inquieto al guardián del sol acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido después de la muerte de un tal ancestro de las chicas Li e intercambiando entre murmullos, inquietudes de las cuales solamente había logrado escuchar ciertas palabras sueltas que no tenían ningún sentido.

Parecía buscar ávidamente el reloj casi cada minuto, deseando que la aguja se hubiera deslizado un tramo más grande mientras no lo estaba observando y clavando la mirada en el cielo como si a base de concentración pudiera cambiar su tonalidad a una más oscura. Por su parte, en la mansión Li, la chica de mirada esmeralda estaba mucho más alegre que de costumbre. Caminaba dando ligeros saltitos y canturreaba una cancioncilla sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el jubiloso tono cruzaba sus labios hacia el exterior.

Su prima no comprendía la conducta pero simplemente se la atribuyó a la presencia del visitante proveniente de Japón que alojaban en la mansión de la familia. Entró a su habitación y se quitó el uniforme distraídamente, sintiendo como una extraña sensación le recorría todo el interior al recordar lo que había visto esa misma tarde, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos entrelazadas al pecho. Sintiendo los golpes de su corazón sobre ellas, sonrió para sí misma sin poder evitarlo, sin poder creer lo que había presenciado, se dejó caer en ropa interior sobre la cama, rebotando sobre el esponjoso colchón.

_"Sonrió, Hiiragizawa Ökami realmente sonrió"_

Abrió los ojos mirando el techo, recordando los labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba del muchacho, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente pero de una forma que la inundó con su calidez. La primera sonrisa que había visto aparecer en su rostro desde que lo conoció, la primera… y solamente para ella. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, cubriéndose la sonrisa con las manos y ruborizándose nuevamente. Se incorporó nuevamente, asomándose hacia la ventana para ver el cielo, deseando que el tiempo pasara pronto y caminando hacia el armario para sacar un cambio de ropa.

Lo eligió con mucho cuidado mientras se burlaba de sí misma por estar actuando como si fuera a tener una primera cita cuando en realidad sabía que iría a una cacería.

Ökami se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente, imaginándose la escena a la que se enfrentaría al llegar a la mansión Li, mientras caminaba por las calles llenas de transeúntes apurados por volver a sus casas, parcialmente iluminados por los coloridos letreros que anunciaban algunos comercios. _(("Calma, si no vas a llevarla a un baile ni nada parecido"))_ se dijo a sí mismo con el pensamiento sin entender por qué no había experimentado tales síntomas de nerviosismo cuando fue a buscar a Zetian para asistir como "pareja" a la fiesta de bienvenida del instituto. Apresuró el paso cerrando los dedos alrededor de la esfera negra que llevaba en el bolsillo para recordarse a sí mismo el verdadero motivo por el que estaba en Hong Kong.

Se repitió mentalmente que no debía perder el poco tiempo que le quedaba en divagaciones absurdas. Pero a pesar de toda su determinación, todo el razonamiento se borró de su cabeza en cuanto se vio a sí mismo reflejado en esos ojos verdes que tanto lo atormentaban en sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Y a pesar de que sabía la razón por la que estaba ahí, no podía dejar de notar lo mucho que la escena realmente asemejaba el preámbulo de una cita romántica, tanto por la actitud de su lenguaje corporal como por el silencio en el que se habían hundido.

- ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas?! –los interrumpió una voz jadeante, haciendo que casi se les detuviera el corazón del susto por segunda vez en el día- Debiste haberme esperado –le reprochó con su exquisito inglés británico, recuperando el aliento.

- No sé que tan peligroso pueda resultar –cerró la boca de golpe al percatarse de lo cerca que había estado de revelar información acerca de cómo esa misma carta les había resultado especialmente problemática durante su vida pasada- Era mejor para ti quedarte en la casa –continuó, hablándole en el mismo idioma.

- ¿Tomoyo-Chan? –inquirió confundida la chinita en japonés, sin haber comprendido una sola palabra de su conversación- ¿Eh? –giró la cabeza al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

- ¿Y exactamente a **dónde** pensaban ir sin avisarnos? –inquirió sospechosamente la chica de odangos negros- ¿Ying? –estrujó con malicia el hombro de su prima simplemente para avergonzarla por diversión, ya que sabía que tenía que ser algo involucrado con la magia.

La chica de mirada esmeralda se deshizo en explicaciones masculladas que solamente la hacían quedar más en evidencia para el entretenimiento de su traviesa prima de mirada rubí, mientras en la cabeza del chico inglés aparecía una gran gota de sudor y su distinguida hermana filmaba todo, emocionada. Finalmente, los cuatro se dirigieron a un callejón poco transitado para que el chico pudiera accionar la magia del tablero y el grupo siguió la línea de luz azulada que surgió del centro de la burbuja de aire que se formó por encima del Rashinban.

En cuanto la carta se sintió ubicada, comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, cambiando de dirección a ciertos intervalos de tiempo, dificultando su persecución.

Al darse cuenta de que no la alcanzarían de ese modo, Ying Fa invocó su báculo y barajeando las cartas mientras trataba de mantener la velocidad, decidió utilizar la carta del vuelo a pesar de que no podrían montarse todos en el báculo. Ökami se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando y le dijo que se llevara a su hermana con ella mientras tomaba a Meiling de la muñeca con una mano e invocaba una burbuja de aire alrededor de ambos con la otra. Al elevarse, la sensación de estar parada sobre la nada mientras veía alejarse la tierra de sus pies, la chica de mirada rubí se colgó del cuello del muchacho.

La carta parecía haber detectado la magia proveniente de sus cazadores, se notaba por la forma mucho más aleatoria y repetitiva con la que cambiaba de dirección, como si el nerviosismo le impidiera mantener una misma dirección durante demasiado tiempo. Ökami rodeó el talle de su acompañante mientras cerraba los ojos para dirigir su magia hacia el conjuro y aumentar la velocidad, sin percatarse de que el gesto hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara al malinterpretarlo. Ying Fa se dio cuenta de que las estaban dejando atrás y también aumentó la velocidad, sintiendo como sus poderes se debilitaban drenándose hacia el hechizo.

Un hilillo de sudor le empezó a resbalar por la frente por el esfuerzo pero no desistió. Cuando finalmente pudieron divisar la figura del pequeño zorro de pelaje índigo, corriendo por una de las calles sin ser notado por las escasas personas que se cruzaban por su camino, tal vez pasando por una mascota que se escapó de algún laboratorio que trataba de lanzar un producto novedoso. El chico de cabello castaño soltó inmediatamente a Meiling -quien se aferró a sus ropas por el miedo a caerse- e inmediatamente invocó al trueno con otro de sus talismanes amarillos, casi al mismo tiempo que la ojiverde lanzó un ataque con la carta del agua.

_'The Watery'_ se combinó con el trueno, aumentando la electricidad del ataque al conducirlo por su traslúcido cuerpo y entre los dos envolvieron al conejo de cola larga para tratar de inmovilizarlo. Pero éste estaba tan asustado por la descarga que recibió, que liberó todo su poder, deslizándose ágilmente del agarre de sus opresores y echándose a correr desde antes de que sus patas hicieran contacto de nuevo con el suelo. Su velocidad era tal que apenas pudieron distinguir su figura desvaneciéndose en el aire sin saber hacia dónde se dirigió excepto por la poderosa presencia que ahora emanaba de su diminuto cuerpo.

Escucharon un estruendo a unas cuantas cuadras de donde habían intentado acorralarlo y sintiendo cómo el pánico se apoderaba de él, Ökami corrió con todas sus fuerzas para encontrarse con un camión de carga que había perdido el control. Aparentemente la carta se había impactado con el trailer a la mitad de su escape y la magia que emanaba hizo que se apoderara del objeto que entró en contacto con él, tomando por sorpresa al desprevenido conductor que simplemente no se explicaba cómo era que de repente su vehículo estaba alcanzando una velocidad superior a la máxima marcada en el velocímetro.

- Quédense aquí –ordenó tajantemente a las dos chicas de cabello negro- ¡Vamos! –le indicó a la otra dándose la vuelta para avanzar saltando sobre los techos de los automóviles que se habían amontonado en sus intentos por permanecer lejos del alcance del descontrolado trailer.

- Por favor, háganle caso –lo secundó ella antes de irse- Esto puede resultar realmente peligroso –suplicó al darse cuenta de que sus amigas realmente estaban considerando la posibilidad de debatirle algo.

Se abrió paso entre los espacios que quedaron vacíos entre un carro y otro pero al darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando atrás y para no arriesgarse a perder al chico de vista, subió al cofre de uno de los vehículos -disculpándose con el dueño de éste- y lo imitó saltando de un techo a otro. El camión ya había avanzado un buen tramo y en algunas partes en las que no alcanzó a esquivar el tránsito, había arrastrado a algunos automóviles en su carrera. Pero hubo uno menos afortunado que se atravesó por completo en medio de su camino y después de arrastrarlo durante unos cuantos metros, sin poderlo dejar atrás, las enormes llantas del trailer se abrieron paso por encima de él y el conductor perdió el conocimiento por la conmoción.

Justo en ese momento fue salvado únicamente por un conjuro de último minuto del chico de mirada terracota. La fuerza de su burbuja de aire levanto momentáneamente el camión de carga mientras Ying Fa aprovechaba para sacar el cuerpo inconsciente con la carta de flotar, no sin notar con preocupación como la presencia mágica del chico se debilitaba un poco. El trailer cayó violentamente sobre el destruido automóvil al ser soltado por el hechizo y continuó avanzando sobre éste sacando chispas al friccionar la parte metálica de ambos vehículos.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ying Fa, acercándose a la reencarnación del pequeño lobo- ¿Joven Hiiragizawa? –él asintió jadeando ligeramente.

- Por favor revisa que él esté bien –le pidió, señalando con el mentón al hombre que ambos acababan de rescatar- Debemos detener a esa carta antes de que alguien resulte verdaderamente herido –inhaló profundamente y volvió a saltar de carro en carro para reanudar la persecución mientras la chica lo miraba alejarse consternada y se dirigía a donde estaba recostado el hombre.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Un comentario nada más, creo que a estas alturas ya es un poco obvio qué idiomas utiliza cada personaje en determinadas situaciones, por lo que si no especifico en algunos casos, se puede sobreentender, por lo menos en los casos en los que se mencionan los nombres propios, por la forma en que éstos se mencionan. Por si no queda lo suficientemente claro, quiero dejar los criterios que utilizo: cuando están presentes todos los personajes, hablan en japonés; cuando no está Tomoyo, hablan en chino; cuando Tomoyo está sola con Ökami, le habla en inglés británico y para no complicarme más la vida, Kurotori hablará en chino todo el tiempo, a menos que se dirija a Tomoyo, ya que a él le dan igual los idiomas porque los domina todos a la perfección._

_Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas._

_LunaGitana_


	13. La Última Carta

**Capítulo 13**: La Última Carta

"_El Final No Es Más Que Un Nuevo Comienzo"_

Algunos vehículos se habían volteado al ser golpeados por el enorme trailer descontrolado, rodando varios metros y sacando chispas al hacer fricción contra el pavimento, de algunos de ellos salían hilillos ondulantes de humo pero a pesar de la magnitud del desastre, los ocupantes parecían estar siendo protegidos por una fuerza sobrenatural. Ying Fa invocó a la carta del salto para alcanzar a su compañero y desde la altura logró divisar el contenedor que el camión tiraba, el cual ahora estaba rodeado por una luz azulada y despedía una energía mucho más poderosa que antes. En sus desorbitadamente abiertos ojos verdes se reflejó el brillo de la explosión del vehículo al estrellarse con un edificio.

Parte de la estructura de concreto se desmoronó abollando lo que quedaba del techo metálico y una capa de polvo le impedía divisar al chico de cabello castaño. Una de las cartas salió disparada de su bolsillo hacia el lugar y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de cuál era, la luz verdosa le indicó el sitio cubierto de humo en el que el muchacho invocó el poder de esa misma carta que había volado hacia sus manos. Una capa casi traslúcida en forma de esfera cubrió al conductor del trailer sin que éste lo notara ya que hacía algo de tiempo que había perdido el conocimiento.

La chica llegó a donde estaban ellos con dos saltos más pero apenas logró acercarse un poco cuando el pequeño zorro azulado tomó su verdadera forma materializándose a partir de la luz que había rodeado al camión y corría para fundirse nuevamente alrededor de otro de los automóviles más cercanos que aún se mantenían en funcionamiento. Esta vez el carro estaba estacionado y ante los ojos incrédulos de las pocas personas que no habían huido del lugar temiendo por sus vidas, el motor se encendió con furia y arrancó rechinando las llantas sobre el pavimento. Avanzó abriéndose paso a toda velocidad, golpeando a un peatón que no logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

Ökami alcanzó a agarrarse del cinturón de seguridad que salió por la ventanilla y siendo arrastrado por el vehículo, fue golpeado repetidamente por los objetos que pasaban demasiado cerca. Ignorando el dolor, se acercó al cofre del automóvil y sin soltarse del cinto, clavó la espada sobre la superficie metálica de la cajuela para utilizarla como apoyo, impulsándose hacia delante para subir. La carta detectó su presencia y aumentando su velocidad, expulsó todo su poder provocando una descarga de energía que lanzó al chico por los aires.

- ¡¡ÖKAMIIII!!

La chica estaba tan asustada que no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer algo y él, al escuchar su nombre de pila pronunciado por esa voz, abrió los ojos con asombro y perdió el segundo que le pudo haber servido para invocar su burbuja de aire. Sin embargo, la carta del agua salió del bolsillo de Ying Fa del mismo modo que la del escudo lo había hecho minutos antes y tomando su verdadera forma, lo envolvió en un remolino para levantarlo y después depositarlo suavemente en el suelo. Ella corrió hacia donde estaba él, incapaz de articular alguna palabra mientras las dos cartas que habían ido a auxiliarlo regresaban al mazo que ella guardaba en su bolsillo.

Sus ojos verdes se inundaron de lágrimas al imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado, pensando que podría haber sido su culpa por distraerlo en un momento tan crucial, pero después de recorrerlo con la vista en busca de heridas, se sintió un poco más tranquila al no encontrar nada. El chico adoptó su expresión seria de nuevo, la ropa mojada se le pegaba a la piel y los hilillos de líquido resbalaban desde su cabello, pasando por su rostro. Dio un paso hacia donde veía alejarse a la carta pero después se detuvo en seco sin apartar la mirada del lejano vehículo.

- Necesitamos un plan –le dijo el leoncito que permanecía parcialmente oculto, colgado del hombro de la joven- La carta está demasiado asustada, no podremos capturarla en estas condiciones –frunció el ceño, extrañado por su comportamiento- Pero esto no es normal… –murmuró para sí mismo.

- La carta del bosque es una de las más pacíficas –comenzó a maquinar, sintiendo cómo los recuerdos de su vida pasada comenzaban a punzarle la sien una vez más- Tal vez si pudiera detener su medio de transporte con la carta del tiempo…

- Pero eso es peligroso –interrumpió el muñeco amarillo- La carta del tiempo requiere demasiada energía y aún así solamente afectaría a los objetos sin magia, 'dash' podrá seguirse moviendo –se llevó una patita al mentón pensativamente- Tal vez disminuya un poco su velocidad, pero el cambio sería mínimo, y todavía tendrías que perseguirla mientras utilizas la magia de 'time'…

- Yo lo haré –interrumpió decididamente la chica- Yo invocaré la carta del tiempo mientras tú persigues a la carta –el chico dudó un momento, pero al no encontrar inconveniente, asintió con seriedad, recibiendo la carta que la chica le estaba alargando.

Volaron juntos en el báculo hacia donde el conejo azulado seguía trasladándose de un vehículo a otro a medida que chocaba con algo que no le permitiese continuar. Ökami saltó desde donde estaban volando y en el aire invocó las ramas de '_The Wood'_ que surgieron desde la carta, expandiéndose hacia el suelo y enrollándose alrededor de él para levantarlo mientras todo el derredor iba perdiendo el color para quedar en una gama de amarillos y ocres. El movimiento ondulante del humo que se expandía desde los motores sobrecalentados y la apresurada huida de la gente que quedaba dentro de los carros se detuvo congelándose en una imagen fotográfica.

El vehículo que había estado poseyendo la carta se detuvo en seco, desconcertándola un poco y obligándola a salir de él tomando su verdadera forma de animal. Se arrinconó contra el metal de la puerta como un cervatillo acorralado sin quitar sus brillantes ojos color escarlata de encima del chico que se aproximaba sobre las ramas crecientes del árbol, erizando los pelos del lomo para tratar de lucir amenazador. Los ojos marrones se cerraron, sabiendo que era de vital importancia hacer la captura lo más rápido posible pues no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar el poder de su compañera.

Inhaló profundamente y dejó fluir toda su magia hacia las ramas que avanzaron con suavidad, haciendo brotar sus hojas en un juego de movimientos y sombras que se hacían entre ellos, acercándose al asustado animal. Pero al ver su mirada supo que algo estaba mal, y un hilillo de sudor resbaló por sus sienes al darse cuenta de que el color amarillo comenzaba a desvanecerse y los objetos parecían haber empezado a recuperar su color. Sin voltear a ver en dirección de la chica, levantó una mano y otra de las cartas voló hacia él, respondiendo a su llamado, desplegando sus poderes desde antes de llegar a hacer contacto con la punta de la espada que levantó inmediatamente.

Tomando la forma de una hermosa mujer de cabello rizado en dos colas, desplegó una cortina de flores de cerezo. Rociando los pétalos sobre las ramas del árbol y formando remolinos al volar en el aire de la otra carta que había salido tras ella por una segunda orden del muchacho, envolvieron a la intranquila figura de '_The Dash'_. El pequeño conejo de cola esponjosa observó entorpecido la danza de pequeñas florecillas rosadas a su alrededor y al sentir la calidez de la magia que emanaba de ellas, se acercó a las ramas y se dejó llevar pacíficamente hasta los brazos del chico.

Ökami recibió al animal como si de una mascota se tratase y lo acercó a su pecho para que pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón, mientras veía con preocupación que los objetos comenzaban a moverse lentamente, habiendo recuperado su color casi en su totalidad. El conejo se acomodó contra su cuerpo, amoldándose cariñosamente a la forma de su abrazo tratando de recibir en la mayor parte de su cuerpo sin temperatura, el calor humano que emanaba del chico. Suspiró observando al puma dorado que sostenía con una pata el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica de ojos verdes y después de que éste asintiera para indicarle que todo había salido bien, cerró los ojos para transformar al zorro en carta con su propia magia.

El pequeño animal se fue transformando en una sustancia líquida que se elevó desde el brazo del chico hacia un pequeño rectángulo que flotaba en frente de él, haciendo que su cabello castaño volara por la fuerza de la magia. Una vez que hubo vuelto a su forma falsa, las otras tres cartas que lo habían asistido en la captura, también volvieron a sus formas de carta para flotar suavemente y depositarse una tras otra, sobre la palma de su mano. Tomando las cuatro cartas, soltó su espada y ésta se desvaneció en el aire antes de caer al piso.

La habitación estaba completamente iluminada por los tempranos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, cayendo directamente sobre el angelical rostro dormido, abrió los ojos lentamente, recuperando el sentido. Parpadeó repetidamente hasta que la visión se le aclaró y pudo distinguir la imagen del techo que reconoció inmediatamente, estuvo quieta unos minutos tratando de recordar y las imágenes amarillas entrelazadas con las ramas de un árbol y una lluvia de flores de cerezo dieron vueltas desordenadamente por su cabeza. Se levantó lentamente y al pasarse una mano por los cabellos se dio cuenta de que sus chonguitos habían desaparecido.

Se sentó sobre la cama y la sábana que la había estado cubriendo se deslizó hacia su regazo, descubriendo su ropa de dormir. Giró la cabeza un poco y encontró al chico de ojos marrones sobre una silla, inclinado hacia delante y con la cabeza sobre sus brazos apoyados en la cama, no podía ver su rostro pero por la respiración tranquila asumió que estaba dormido. Llevó su mano hacia las cuatro cartas que estaban apiladas al lado de él y sonrió al ver la figura del conejo azulado dibujada en una de ellas sobre el letrero que portaba su nombre con caracteres occidentales.

- Ökami –lo llamó suavemente al percibir que empezaba a levantar la cabeza- Lo hiciste, capturaste la carta de la carrera –sonrió enternecida por su rostro somnoliento- ¡Por fin tenemos todas las cartas Clow!

- No lo hice yo solo –agregó sonrojado, sonriéndole como aquella ocasión en el salón de clases- No habría podido capturarla sin tu ayuda –la tímida sonrisa en sus labios se pronunció un poco más.

- Con esta ya van dos veces… –bajó la mirada sintiéndose apenada por haberse embobado mirando su sonrisa- Que sonríes –se encorvó un poco- Y ayer, cuando me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, me llamaste por mi nombre –sonrió llevándose las manos cerradas a la boca.

- ¿Eh? –se sonrojó tratando de recordar el momento, pensando que debió haberse confundido ya que en su vida pasada, ése era justamente el nombre con el que solía referirse a la flor de cerezo- …

- Por eso me atreví a hacerlo yo también –confesó buscando sus ojos con la mirada- ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo llamarte 'Ökami'? –se acercó un poco, haciéndolo ruborizarse aún más.

- Puedes hacer lo que gustes –se puso de pie completamente rígido casi tirando la silla en el acto y dándose la vuelta bruscamente para darle la espalda- … –dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección contraria a donde estaba la cama- Las cartas… –cambió de tema bruscamente- No son lo que tú crees que… –se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos exorbitantemente.

Giró rápidamente sobre su mismo eje hasta quedar de nuevo frente a ella, por su expresión supo que también lo había sentido y frunciendo el ceño, le indicó que guardara silencio. Era una presencia desconocida, pero con un sentimiento oscuro que la rodeaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran ubicarla, se desvaneció tan repentinamente como había aparecido, dejando un profundo vacío en el ambiente como única prueba de su existencia, y a los dos chicos hundidos en una profunda incertidumbre. Ökami se acercó a la ventana, como si esperara ver asomarse al dueño de la presencia en cualquier momento.

Pero tras un par de minutos durante los cuales no hubo movimiento alguno en el exterior, regresó a su sitio al lado de la cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba ahí. Ying Fa lo observó sin comprender lo que estaba pasando y pasando sus dedos inconscientemente sobre la lisa superficie de las cartas que tenía en el regazo, dos largos mechones de su cabello caían por encima de éstas apenas rozándolas con las puntas. El chico se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente, buscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que tenía que decirle, sabiendo que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y tenía que acabar con todo lo más pronto posible.

- Yue –murmuró seriamente, ante la cara de confusión de su interlocutora- Tenemos que encontrar a Yue –especificó al notar los signos de interrogación que flotaban graciosamente sobre la cabeza de la jovencita.

- ¿El guardián de la Luna? –agregó recordando lo que Kero le había explicado en una ocasión- Cerberus-San me contó acerca de él, pero… –su expresión se ensombreció- Después de que el amo Clow murió, ambos fueron sellados en el libro de las cartas, pero cuando Kurotori me dio el libro, no había nada en la contraportada –volteó instintivamente hacia el tocador en cuyo cajón estaba guardado el libro.

- El juez Yue encarnó en una persona, llamada Tsukishiro Yukito… –comenzó a explicar- Pero eso fue hace muchos años –aclaró al darse cuenta de que la expresión de la joven se había iluminado- Después de que… falleció –dudó, sin saber si revelar la existencia de su anterior encarnación- El guardián fue encomendado a la familia Kinomoto, al igual que el libro de las cartas…

- Buenos días, Ying Fa, querida –la puerta se abrió, revelando a un encantador joven de ojos azules y cabello negro que cargaba una bandeja- Veo que ya estás despierta –sonrió hacia la expresión de enfado del chico de ojos marrones.

Ökami se puso de pie, visiblemente irritado aunque la ojiverde no alcanzó a comprender el motivo de su repentino cambio de humor y un enorme signo de interrogación apareció sobre su cabeza al verlo salir de la habitación. Encontró a su hermana platicando amenamente con la chica de ojos color escarlata y después de asegurarles a las dos que la reencarnación de la flor de cerezo se encontraba bien, tomó asiento junto a Tomoyo y se hundió en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, en un gesto de capricho infantil que le arrancó una divertida risita a la chica amatista.

Sin embargo, el chico estaba demasiado ensimismado como para notar este último detalle y la chica inglesa tuvo la suficiente sutileza como para no recalcar su malhumor frente a la campanita de fresa. No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo ahí mientras las dos chicas bebían el té platicando acerca de banalidades que no eran de su incumbencia, y a las cuales no estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Se puso de pie para tratar de aclarar su mente y enfocarse en la búsqueda del guardián de la luna para completar la misión por la cual había viajado a Hong Kong, salió al vestíbulo mientras escuchaba que la conversación seguía en el interior de la estancia.

- Joven Hiiragizawa, nos volvemos a ver –sonrió sacándole un susto al aparecer por detrás de él- Que sorpresa tan agradable –en su rostro claramente se podía ver que se estaba divirtiendo a no más dar por la situación.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –inquirió amenazadoramente, sin dirigirle una mirada y con la misma vena saltada en la frente que expresaba todo su desagrado.

- Sucede que soy el prometido de la señorita Li –explicó amablemente, como si estuviera a la mitad de una agradable conversación con un viejo amigo- Y vine a hacerle una pequeña visita –suspiró dirigiendo la mirada al exterior a través de la ventana circular que tenían al frente- Además de que hay un evento muy importante a punto de suceder…

- Lo sabías ¿Verdad? –murmuró sin esperar realmente una respuesta- Pero supongo que para variar, no pretendes hacer nada para ayudar –completó con un toque de ironía que no era característico de él, impulsado por su irritación.

Su silencio omnisapiente y su sonrisa enigmática le expresaron a Ökami mucho más de lo que pudo haber dicho con media hora de exhaustivas explicaciones y sintiéndose incapaz de soportar un par de minutos más en compañía del sujeto, se alejó sin más, internándose en la sala donde estaban las dos chicas de cabello negro. Esta vez no se sentó, simplemente se limitó a decirle a su hermana que se adelantaría al departamento en el que vivían y que ahí esperaría por ella. Había dado apenas unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida cuando se apareció la chica de mirada esmeralda vestida con un sencillo trajecito chino color azul cielo.

Estaba recargada con una mano sobre la pared, aún un poco mareada por la debilidad que le había causado usar la carta del tiempo. Sintió su presencia inmediatamente y eso le hizo detenerse sin saber realmente por qué, se formó un silencio incómodo hasta que Meiling lo rompió bromeando acerca de la actitud que estaban tomando el uno hacia el otro y la posible vinculación de esta con el hecho de que acababan de pasar una noche juntos en la habitación de su prima ojiverde. Ying Fa se quejó escandalosamente, visiblemente sonrojada pero ciertos ojos azules se centraron en la aparente falta de reacción por parte del muchacho.

- Descansa un poco más –dijo suavemente, sin moverse de su posición- Después trataremos de localizar a Yue –concluyó antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella.

El pequeño leoncito alado voló hacia él con intenciones de seguirlo pero la puerta cerrándose prácticamente en su cara le dejó bien claro el mensaje de que Ökami no quería ningún tipo de compañía en ese momento. Se sentía frustrado e impotente, la noche anterior había decidido terminar con todo y con la captura de la última carta pensó que solamente era cuestión de esperar a que la reencarnación de la antigua maestra de cartas recobrara el sentido para ponerle fin al asunto. Sin embargo, después de haber ido a buscar a las otras dos preocupadas chicas que los estaban esperando lejos de la confrontación y llevar a la inconsciente Ying Fa cargada a la mansión Li, se encontró en su habitación con un libro de cartas en el que el guardián de la Luna había desaparecido.

Pero a pesar de ello, su preocupación principal esa noche había sido la salud de la chica de ojos verdes y sentado en la silla junto a su cama, no se dio cuenta en qué momento el sueño lo había vencido. No obstante, ahora que sabía que ella estaba completamente recuperada, su mente volvía a ocuparse de los otros problemas que se le venían encima con la ausencia del juez, ya que su búsqueda implicaba tener que quedarse en Hong Kong por un tiempo indefinido.

Y lo peor de todo era que no existía forma de ubicar a Yue, se suponía que después de que Sakura falleció, Yukito ya no tuvo suficiente energía para seguir existiendo y se desvaneció dejando tan sólo al guardián de la luna como una débil esencia que apenas sobrevivía alimentándose provisionalmente de la magia de Syaoran. Al fallecer también éste, el juez se redujo a su mínima forma, abrigándose dentro del corazón puro de uno de los descendientes de un hermano de Fujitaka Kinomoto, que vivía en la ciudad de Osaka.

A los integrantes de esa familia, se les dejó la indicación de que cuando el 'portador' de Yue muriera, el guardián se transportaría al corazón puro más cercano y podría sobrevivir solamente con ayuda de la sangre del mismo linaje, por lo que debían preparar a uno de sus descendientes para recibirlo cada cierto tiempo. Así que por lo pronto, la mejor forma de buscarlo era viajando a Japón de nuevo, pero tenía que estar seguro antes de iniciar su traslado, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres ante sus intenciones. Estaba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que no puso atención al camino que iba siguiendo, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera por inercia.

Cuando por fin decidió regresar al mundo tangible, se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie exactamente frente a la residencia Ching y recordando -no sin cierto recelo- la tan conocida y famosa frase del amo Clow, se acercó al portón para llamar. Mientras una doncella le respondía por medio de un sistema de videocámara, se percató de que en los últimos días no había visto a Zetian en la escuela salvo por la vez en la que se zafó de ella para irse a la biblioteca y en aquella ocasión le pareció verla un poco ida, aunque por sus otras preocupaciones, no le había tomado demasiada importancia.

Suspiró, no debía parecerle raro, ya que al estar en tercer año, el edificio en el que tomaba sus clases era distinto del de los de segundo, sin embargo, durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron 'saliendo', ella siempre iba a buscarlo al aula cuando tenían algún tiempo libre y a la hora de la salida. Estuvo de pie unos cuantos minutos en la entrada de la residencia, mientras la doncella hacía los avisos pertinentes para que se le permitiera pasar. Finalmente, la reja se abrió automáticamente y la voz distorsionada por el aparato electrónico, que salía de la bocina le indicó que un mayordomo estaría esperándolo en la entrada principal de la casa.

Un sentimiento extraño lo atravesó como un relámpago en el momento en el que cruzó el límite territorial de la propiedad y después de dar un paso más, la reja se cerró bruscamente, sellándose con una luz amarilla que le indicó que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Podía ver claramente a través de los negros barrotes, pero en la calle parecían haber desaparecido todas las personas y todo estaba sumido en un extraño silencio, acercó una mano al portón y cuando sus dedos estuvieron a escasos centímetros de ésta, una capa traslúcida se hizo visible impidiéndole llegar hasta el metal.

La presencia maligna que había sentido minutos antes en la habitación de Ying Fa se podía distinguir ahora, pero le era imposible ubicarla porque parecía diluirse entrelazándose con toda una serie de energías que flotaban en el ambiente. Todo el paisaje parecía haber cambiado a pesar de que la casa seguía siendo la misma, el ambiente estaba un poco sombrío, como cubierto por una densa niebla grisácea que impedía vislumbrar el límite del horizonte. Las plantas del jardín parecían ser de un verde más oscuro y las ramas secas se distinguían claramente ya que la mayoría de éstas tenían muy pocas hojas, inmóviles ante las corrientes de viento helado que ahora fluía alrededor de ellas.

La corriente de aire le heló las mejillas y jugueteó con su cabello mientras caminaba hacia la residencia, no había señal de vida en las afueras de la casa y a través de las ventanas solamente se distinguía oscuridad en el interior. Apretó el puño preguntándose si invocar su espada desde ese momento o tratar de abordar lo que fuera que estuviese frente a él con una actitud pasiva, tratando de ubicar en qué parte de la casa se sentía más fuerte la presencia principal. Empujó la puerta suavemente y ésta se abrió sin oponer resistencia, aunque rechinó como si llevara varios años sin usarse y el sonido hizo eco resonando en todo el lugar, indicándole que estaba vacío.

El interior estaba casi completamente oscuro y desde la entrada apenas podía distinguir unas paredes que sabía que estaban ahí porque las vio la vez que el jefe de la familia lo invitó a beber el té con ellos. Sacó un talismán de su bolsillo y con los dedos índice y medio invocó una flama que se encendió desde la punta de éste, iluminando un poco lo que estaba en su camino. Apenas hubo puesto los dos pies en el interior de la casa, la puerta de entrada se cerró tan bruscamente como lo había hecho el portón exterior, sellándose con una luz rojiza que rodeó sus bordes como si estuviese filtrándose desde el exterior.

Al asomarse por una ventana se dio cuenta de que el paisaje exterior había recobrado su aspecto verde y floreado pero aún así no había señales de vida ni movimiento, sostuvo el talismán frente a él para tener una visión general de sus alrededores. En efecto, el lugar estaba casi vacío excepto por una silla de terciopelo rojo que estaba en el centro y todo estaba empolvado con telarañas como si llevara muchos años de estar desabitada, las cortinas -del mismo terciopelo rojo de la silla- estaban rasgadas como por las garras de algún animal y del techo colgaba un candelabro del cual todavía chorreaba un poco la cera de las velas que estaba sosteniendo.

Esquivó una de las gotas al pasar por debajo de él y siguió hacia el único pasillo que estaba conectado con el vestíbulo, sus pasos resonaban en el silencio, haciendo eco al rebotar contra las paredes carcomidas por la humedad. El pasillo era estrecho, con olor a salitre y madera vieja, tan largo que no se alcanzaba a ver su fin y de las uniones de las paredes con el techo parecía haber chorreado un líquido negro que ahora estaba seco. El papel tapiz de floreado barroco -clara influencia europea- estaba rasgado al igual que las cortinas, aparentemente por las garras de alguna bestia.

Avanzó durante varios minutos, preguntándose cuanto más podría extenderse el pasillo, resultaría lógico pensar que la puerta estaría tan sólo a un par de metros más, por las dimensiones de la construcción, pero dadas las circunstancias, resultaba ridículo aferrarse a la posibilidad de que el espacio todavía estuviera siendo regido por las leyes naturales del mundo común. Y al estar la magia involucrada, las posibilidades podían expandirse hasta el infinito, a tal grado de que podría estar caminando durante años a lo largo de ese pasillo sin llegar jamás a encontrar fin alguno. Pero ese no era el caso y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más, apareció una puerta a lo lejos.

Ésta se abrió automáticamente para recibirlo con la misma amabilidad con la que lo habían hecho las primeras dos que se cruzaron en su camino. Entró a la habitación sin vacilar, sabiendo que la puerta también se sellaría en cuanto estuviera dentro y que la única manera de salir de ahí era entrando hasta el mismo corazón de la mansión y enfrentándose a la fuerza que parecía concentrarse ahí a pesar de estar emanando de la casa misma, fluyendo en el aire desde las paredes y expandiéndose como una esencia sin forma ni delimitación.

El cuarto se iluminó muy lentamente, con una luz tan tenue como la de la flama que brillaba en la punta de su talismán pero de manera más uniforme en toda la habitación, revelando el mobiliario característico de una recámara. Al fondo de ésta, estaba una cama de cuatro postes con un pabellón traslúcido a través del cual podía distinguirse una silueta. Se mantuvo de pie en su mismo lugar, preguntándose si era ésa la persona que estaba causando todas las anomalías o simplemente se trataba de uno más de sus escenarios, el aire que entraba desde la ventana movió las cortinas del pabellón y a través de una abertura logró distinguir el cuerpo de una chica, elevándose lentamente en el aire como si estuviera suspendida sobre una tabla.

El viento volvió a levantar las cortinas, descubriendo fragmentos de sus brazos y piernas, jugueteando con la tela de su larga bata blanca. Ökami frunció el ceño, sintiendo la presencia maligna cada vez más fuerte, acercándose a él desde todas direcciones como si el cuarto mismo estuviese cerrándose hacia él con intenciones de aplastarlo ahí dentro. Un agudo dolor comenzó a punzarle la cabeza con un pitido helado y al arrodillarse agarrándose la cabeza, alcanzó a ver de reojo el rostro dormido de Zetian al levantarse una vez más el pabellón de la cama.

- Por fin nos encontramos frente a frente –una voz frívola se le caló en los huesos y al levantar el rostro se encontró con un hombre amarillento y larguirucho que le sonreía con un brillo rojizo en las pupilas- Li Hsiao-Lang

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Otra vez, mil perdones por la tardanza, pero al igual que la vez pasada, esta vez hay actualización este fin de semana o un poco antes si veo que las cosas se ponen mal._

_Un favor, si ven errores garrafales, favor de hacérmelos llegar, es que no he tenido tiempo de revisar concienzudamente los capítulos y puede que se me haya escapado alguna cosa. Si tienen comentarios, dudas, quejas o lo que sea, me haría enormemente feliz que me los hicieran llegar._

_Hasta el fin de semana,_

_LunaGitana_


	14. La Mansión Ching

**Capítulo 14**: La Mansión Ching

"_Una Conexión Más Allá De Lo Que Se Ve A Simple Vista"_

Ökami se enderezó pero nuevamente sucumbió ante el dolor que ahora se expandía por todo su cuerpo, obligándolo a encorvarse como si estuviera recibiendo una descarga eléctrica que le contraía los tendones. El zumbido en su cabeza era tan intenso que apenas pudo escuchar las palabras del hombre que tenía en frente y su visión comenzaba a nublarse de modo que solamente distinguía manchas borrosas parcialmente cubiertas por la oscuridad. Lao Tsé dio unos pasos hacia él con la amarillenta sonrisa cada vez más pronunciada y volteó a ver a la chica que flotaba a medio metro del colchón.

Sus pupilas se encendieron y la inconciente jovencita se elevó un poco más para flotar gentilmente hacia donde estaban ellos. Su cuerpo horizontal se fue inclinando hasta quedar completamente vertical y sin dar indicios de haber despertado, flotó suavemente hasta que la punta de sus pies descalzos quedó a una altura en la que apenas rozaba suavemente la alfombra. El chico subió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y luchando por levantarse en un gesto desafiante, elevó la mano con los dos dedos extendidos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, conjuró un trueno que iluminó la habitación durante varios segundos…

Ying Fa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se puso de pie con brusquedad ante la sorpresa de las dos chicas que habían estado platicando con ella en la sala, para después salir corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad sin dirigirles ni una sola palabra. Meiling y Tomoyo se miraron confundidas y después de un momento de perplejidad, se levantaron para seguirla, la chica inglesa llevando su videocámara apretada contra el pecho y el muñequito parlante oculto en su bolso. Kurotori simplemente sonrió enigmáticamente y se dio la vuelta para subir a la habitación en la que estaba hospedado.

"_Ha comenzado"_

Se dijo para sí mismo llevándose una mano a la llave dorada que siempre colgaba de su cuello. La chica de mirada esmeralda se detuvo a mitad de la calle, tan repentinamente que las otras dos casi se estrellaron contra ella al no haberse dado cuenta de que había dejado de correr. Cerró los ojos y se concentró con una mano en el pecho, su cabello revoloteó por la fuerza que despedía su aura y al abrir los ojos corrió a un callejón para invocar con su báculo de estrella, la carta del vuelo. Las otras dos alcanzaron a llegar a donde estaba cuando estaba levantando el vuelo y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando fue detenida por el potente grito de su prima.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ying?! –la tomó de los hombros para evitar que se escabullera, olvidándose de la presencia de Tomoyo y hablando en chino- ¡¿Sucede algo malo?! –demandó mientras la otra filmaba extasiada, las hermosas alas blancas que salían del báculo- ¡¿A dónde vas?!

- ¡Ökami-Kun está en peligro! –exclamó por toda explicación, tratando de zafarse y hablando en japonés para incluir a la amatista en la conversación- ¡No sé cómo lo sé pero estoy segura de que necesita ayuda! –agregó al darse cuenta de que la chica de mirada rubí no tenía intenciones de soltarla.

- Entonces iré contigo –respondió montándose en el báculo, resentida por el hecho de que se dirigiera a él con su nombre de pila- ¡Él es el hombre de mi vida y si está en problemas voy a auxiliarlo a toda costa! –gritó abrazándola por la espalda para no caerse, con lágrimas de rabia inundando sus ojos.

- Yo también iré –agregó Tomoyo bajando un poco su cámara pero sin dejar de filmar- Si se trata de Wolfy-Nii-Chama, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer –se montó al lomo del guardián del sol con la elegancia de la dama inglesa que era.

Ying Fa suspiró y asintió consternada, ya que no sabía con certeza a qué tendrían que enfrentarse y después del incidente con la carta de la carrera, comenzaba a pensar que eso ya se estaba poniendo demasiado peligroso para ellas. No tardaron mucho en recorrer por el cielo la distancia que los separaba del sitio hacia donde la sensación de la chica de mirada esmeralda la guiaba, pensando que se debía a los residuos que quedaban en su cuerpo, de la conexión que se había activado entre ella y Ökami durante la captura de las cartas de la luz y la oscuridad.

Aterrizaron en la entrada de la mansión Ching, la calle estaba extrañamente desierta y algo en el ambiente se sentía macabro, la brisa helada hizo que se le erizara la piel pero no retrocedió, apretando con ansiedad el mango de su báculo. Sin embargo, fuera de eso, no había nada extraño con respecto al resto de la casa, la presencia se sentía mucho más débil ahora que se encontraba de pie frente al portón y parecía haberse vuelto homogénea de modo que parecía provenir de todos lados al mismo tiempo. Extendió la palma de la mano hacia la reja y enseguida se hizo visible la capa protectora como si se tratase de un cristal que le impedía tocarla.

Retrocedió lentamente mientras sacaba una de las cartas de su bolsillo, la lanzó al aire y al tocarla con la punta de su báculo, gritó su nombre en inglés para invocar sus poderes. El rectángulo se iluminó con una luz rosada y de él surgió la sustancial líquida en forma de espiral que dio vueltas a lo largo del mango, extendiéndose en ondas cada vez más unidas en un remolino de luces hasta cubrir todo el báculo como si fuera un capullo y después disolviéndose lentamente para dejar ver la hoja afilada de una espada que tenía dos alitas en el mango y una cadena enrollada que se disolvió en el aire. La chica blandió su arma elegantemente contra el portón y con una luz que lo cruzó lateralmente.

Los barrotes cayeron seccionados al suelo, ella sonrió pero al avanzar para atravesarlo, los barrotes se regeneraron volviendo a sellarse. Aún así, ella no se dio por vencida, sacó otra carta y arremetió en contra de la reja con el poder del agua, pero obteniendo los mismos resultados que la primera vez. Frunciendo el ceño decidida a no dejarse vencer, probó con la carta del viento, fuego, trueno y hasta con la del poder pero ninguna de ellas tuvo éxito en contra del sello. Finalmente Cerberus se ofreció para intentarlo con sus rayos de fuego pero tampoco pudo hacerlo.

- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó frustrada- ¡Nada funciona! –buscó el rostro del puma dorado en busca de una solución pero solamente se encontró con la disculpa de unos ojos escarlata que no podían ofrecerle lo que necesitaba- No se me ocurre nada más –confesó derrotada.

- Yinfa-Chan –se acercó la chica de cabello negro violáceo, asentando una mano sobre el hombro de la aludida- No sé mucho de magia y esas cosas, pero lo que sí sé es que cuando puedes sentir que alguien está en peligro, debe haber una conexión entre ustedes –sonrió tiernamente- Y si tú puedes sentirlo, tal vez él también pueda sentirte…

- ¿Conexión? –su rostro se iluminó y apretó el mango de su báculo con las dos manos- ¡Eso es! Tal vez la conexión que hay entre nuestros poderes pueda abrir un portal –sacó otra carta de su bolsillo- ¡Refuercen el lazo que se activó entre Ökami y yo para abrir un portal que nos permita llegar hasta él! –lanzó dos cartas al aire- ¡LOOP! ¡THROUGH!

La carta del aro se materializó con su verdadera forma e inmediatamente Ying Fa sintió que la presencia mágica de Ökami se hacía más cercana y toda su magia fluyendo por sus venas como si se tratase de su propia sangre. Sonrió ligeramente al sentir la calidez de ese poder pero apenas sus labios se habían empezado a curvar, una indescriptible e inexplicable angustia se apoderó de ella oprimiéndole el pecho y cortándole la respiración. Apenas pudo esperar a que el portal se abriera, entró a toda velocidad a través del óvalo holográfico que apareció en la reja y sin dar tiempo que las otras dos chicas reaccionaran ni voltear a verlas para decirles nada.

Sin embargo, ellas no necesitaban que lo hiciera, cruzaron tras ella, seguidas de cerca por el felino alado en su verdadera forma. Sus pies no hicieron contacto con el piso y al abrir los ojos se encontró a sí misma flotando en la nada, envuelta en una serie de luces verdes y rosadas que le daban la sensación de estar en medio del espacio rodeada de cuerpos celestes bicolores. Sentía la presencia del chico más cerca que nunca y al bajar la vista logró divisarlo arrodillado y sometido por una fuerza que lo rodeaba, extendió una mano hacia él gritando su nombre, Ökami elevó el rostro y sus ojos marrones se clavaron sobre ella.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lao Tsé se desvaneció al sentir que el poder de su maldición se había dejado de ejercer sobre la reencarnación de Syaoran y el muchacho se ponía de pie inmune a sus poderes. Ökami dio un paso hacia él, con los ojos fijos en los suyos, aún asimilando el instante en que la imagen de Ying Fa se apareció en su mente, liberándolo de su opresión y sin saber a ciencia cierta si se trataba realmente de ella. El larguirucho hombre frunció el ceño sin perder la calma, a sabiendas de que aún llevaba la ventaja y volvió a sonreír al percatarse de que otra presencia mágica había entrado a su fortaleza.

Elevó una mano y escribiendo en el aire con un pincel que materializó a partir de un amuleto de vidrio que llevaba como anillo en el dedo índice, cambió de nuevo la apariencia del lugar en el que estaban. El cuerpo aún inconsciente de Zetian se elevó y de entre su largo batín surgieron cadenas que se entrelazaron en su torso bajando hasta sus piernas y finalmente extendiéndose hacia la pared formando una especie de telaraña metálica. El piso se llenó de agua oscura y los únicos lugares para pararse eran las rocas que sobresalían en la superficie a cierta distancia una de la otra…

Ying Fa abrió los ojos desconcertada, estaba arrodillada en un jardín desconocido rodeada de estatuas de piedra, aún con la mano estirada hacia delante y el nombre del chico de ojos marrones a la mitad de la garganta. Las dos chicas de cabello negro se acercaron a ella preguntándole si estaba bien y mientras el puma dorado plegaba sus alas para caminar hacia ella, buscó por todas partes pero no pudo encontrar rastro alguno de Ökami. Se sacudió la ropa poniéndose de pie y después de sonreír diciendo que no había pasado nada, los cuatro caminaron hacia donde se veía la casa a lo lejos.

Sin embargo, por más que caminaban no parecían acercarse, solamente se estaban internando en un área del jardín que se hacía cada vez más boscosa, de vegetación más tupida y donde estatuas y troncos se juntaban cada vez más, interponiéndose en su camino. Siguieron avanzando hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente juntos como para cortarles el paso, Cerberus levantó el vuelo y la reencarnación de su ama lo siguió, sacando su carta del vuelo para invocarla pero fue detenida por las ramas crecientes de los árboles, que crecieron entrelazándose hasta encerrarlos en una especie de jaula vegetal.

Meiling adoptó su posición de ataque y su prima de ojos verdes hizo lo mismo, resguardando a la otra chica en medio de las dos mientras Cerberus desplegaba sus alas alrededor de las tres jovencitas en espera de cualquier ataque. Las raíces de los árboles comenzaron a sobresalir de la tierra, enrollándose en las patas del felino y apresándolo contra la tierra, él aleteó violentamente tratando de liberarse pero las raíces se extendieron hasta sus alas. Ying Fa invocó la carta de la espada y lo liberó pero mientras su atención se dirigía a él, las raíces capturaron a sus dos amigas que forcejeaban inútilmente, su prima liberando de vez en vez alguna extremidad con su extraordinaria fuerza bruta.

La chica de cabello castaño dirigió la hoja de su arma en todas direcciones, liberando a sus compañeros pero las raíces se regeneraban demasiado rápido como para darles tiempo de ponerse fuera de su alcance. Las ramas bajaron desde las copas de los árboles y la apresaron mientras las estatuas cobraban vida lentamente y avanzaban con torpeza hacia ellos. La tierra se abrió bajo sus pies y mientras las ramas jalaban a la chica de mirada esmeralda hacia arriba, las raíces se llevaban a las otras dos hacia abajo, sepultándolas junto con ellas.

Las figuras de piedra rodearon a Cerberus, acorralándolo hacia el interior del bosque, hacia donde lo estaban jalando las raíces que lo habían capturado y su último movimiento antes de desaparecer fue una llamarada hacia el árbol cuyas ramas tenían a la chica que aún gritaba los nombres de las dos que habían sido sepultadas. Apuntó al tronco para dañar al árbol sin riesgo de que las flamas alcanzaran a la reencarnación de la flor de cerezo pero aunque logró su objetivo, durante los segundos que comenzó a caer ya libre de las ramas, otro de los árboles que estaban rodeándola la atrapó en el aire, aprisionándola de nuevo mientras ella no dejaba de gritar el nombre del guardián del sol.

La carta de la espada regresó a su forma falsa regresando el báculo a su estado original y la joven cerró los ojos concentrándose para llamar a las cartas que estaban dentro de su bolsillo. Tres de ellas salieron flotando y se formaron frente a ella, para después activar sus poderes con la voz femenina que exclamó sus nombres. Una corriente de aire en forma de espiral se expandió llevando consigo las llamas de la carta del fuego, incinerando todas las ramas a su paso y liberando a Ying Fa, mientras que la carta del vuelo se apoderaba del báculo para hacer crecer sus alas.

El fuego le abrió paso entre la copa que había estado cubriendo el espacio en el que se encontraba y ella voló a través del agujero, alcanzando a pasar apenas antes de que las ramas se regeneraran entrelazándose de nuevo cuando las cartas volvieron a su bolsillo adoptando sus formas falsas. Las alas blancas se desplegaron en el cielo despejado y brillante, elevándose cada vez más de modo que el jardín del que acababan de escapar se hacía cada vez más pequeño por debajo de los pies de Ying Fa. Ella recorrió el terreno con la vista y por el panorama se dio cuenta de que todavía no salía de la influencia de la presencia mágica que emanaba la casa.

Simplemente se había trasladado a otro de los entornos que ésta controlaba. Y ahora se había separado de sus compañeros, sin saber a qué clase de peligros podían estar enfrentándose y tampoco podía sentir la presencia de Ökami, por lo que tampoco podía estar segura de si estaba bien. Suspiró analizando su alrededor, preguntándose qué clase de elementos podría utilizar el dueño de la magia para atacarla. Siguió volando sin saber qué dirección tomar, pero al ver que no había movimiento alguno, se dio cuenta de que no avanzaría hacia el causante de todo si no aterrizaba en algún lugar.

Meiling cayó de bruces en el suelo y se estaba levantando con un quejido por el dolor cuando un bulto que pesaba lo mismo que ella se le vino encima aplastándola, el bulto rodó por el piso y se quejó con una voz femenina. Las dos chicas se incorporaron como pudieron, viéndose extrañadas ya que las raíces que las habían aprisionado ya no estaban y ahora se encontraban en una habitación que parecía ser el la sala de música de la casa. Estaba alfombrada y en el centro había un piano de cola antiguo, cuya brillosa superficie resplandecía casi como un espejo, reflejando distorsionadamente el elegante mobiliario que había a su alrededor.

El enorme ventanal que estaba detrás de éste estaba tan iluminado que no se podía ver nada a través de él más que el color sólido de la luz, sin embargo, la habitación estaba casi en penumbra de modo que solamente distinguían la silueta del piano a contraluz. Tomoyo se puso de pie como hipnotizada y a pesar de las advertencias de su amiga, caminó hacia el piano. La tapa de éste se levantó por sí sola y las teclas se empezaron a hundir como si una mano invisible las estuviera tocando, haciendo resonar una dulce melodía en el silencio de la habitación.

El brillo de los ojos azules desapareció por completo, dando paso a una mirada hueca en la que se reflejaba el piano con las teclas autómatas pero a medida que la chica avanzaba hacia él, en el reflejo de sus irises se iba materializando la imagen de un niño, aunque en la realidad seguía sin haber nada. El volumen de la melodía fue aumentando poco a poco, llenando la habitación de modo que parecía surgir de las mismas paredes, impregnándose en la ropa de la muchacha, penetrando hasta el fondo de su cerebro. La campanita de fresa presintió que algo malo estaba pasando a pesar de que no poseía la habilidad de sentir la magia.

Y por lo consiguiente no podía distinguir las presencias malignas de las que no lo eran, aunque por el contexto de cómo habían llegado hasta donde estaban era más que lógico suponer que se estaban enfrentando a un poder hostil. Tomoyo entrelazó los dedos de sus manos llevándoselas al pecho y sin quitar los ojos del piano comenzó a cantar suavemente, primero en un susurro con palabras que apenas se distinguían y fue aumentando el volumen paulatinamente, haciendo que a la chica de mirada rubí le recorrieran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo a pesar de que la voz de la inglesa era más que privilegiada…

En cuanto estuvo volando lo suficientemente bajo como para que sus pies rozaran el piso, todo su alrededor volvió a transformarse cubriéndose de una oscuridad grisácea, la fachada de la casa se irguió frente a ella, imponente e iluminada por una luz rojiza. Caminó firmemente pero la puerta de hierro forjado parecía no ceder ante ella, la magia que la sellaba se manifestaba amenazadora como descarga eléctrica sobre toda su superficie, emanando su poder malintencionado. No obstante, de alguna forma sabía lo que tenía que hacer y blandiendo el báculo en el aire, le permitió volver a su forma de llave para luego sostenerla en medio de las palmas de sus dos manos extendidas una contra la otra.

La fuerza del hechizo revolvía sus cabellos y cerrando los ojos, la dirigió hacia el centro de la puerta. Justo en el punto en el que la punta metálica de la llave tocó su superficie, se materializó un círculo de luz roja que poco a poco fue bajando su intensidad hasta tomar tonalidades rosadas, extinguiéndose para revelar una cerradura detrás de ella. La llave se introdujo en el cerrojo y dio vuelta suavemente con un sonido metálico de engranes girando pesadamente unos contra otros friccionándose por la oxidación.

El pesado zaguán se abrió muy despacio, rechinando en todas sus bisagras y resonando por encima del rugido de los engranes oponiéndose inútilmente a la llave que aún profanaba el cerrojo neutralizando su poder. Ying Fa entró cautelosamente, extendiendo su mano para recibir en la palma, la llave que empezó a extenderse desde el momento que salió de la cerradura para caer suavemente sobre ella, ya transformado en báculo. El ambiente estaba gélido y oscuro, de paredes totalmente cubiertas por cortinas de terciopelo y el piso de madera brillante que reflejaba la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de las ventanas circulares, dibujando las sombras de las ramas secas que se asomaban sobre ellas.

En el centro de la habitación había una pequeña mesa de té con cojines a su alrededor al estilo japonés, la tetera de porcelana estaba agrietada y a su alrededor se podían distinguir dos tacitas despedazadas en pequeños fragmentos. A través de la grieta se filtraba un delgado hilillo de líquido negro que desembocaba en un charco, remojando los fragmentos de cerámica hasta casi llegar al borde de la mesa. No había puertas visibles además de la que había utilizado para acceder y la única pared que no estaba cubierta por cortina, tenía en el centro un espejo ovalado de marco dorado.

Meiling caminó dudosa hacia su compañera, temblando de pies a cabeza por lo que podría estar sucediendo, si bien había estado presente en ciertos encuentros mágicos entre poderosos integrantes de su familia, en todas aquellas ocasiones había contado con la presencia de su prima. Ahora estaba sola, con una chica que al igual que ella, carecía de poderes y sin ninguna posibilidad de enfrentarse a cualquier fuerza hostil que intentara atacarlas, sin ninguna forma de percibirla siquiera. Se encontraban vulnerables y a merced de cualquier hechizo, y la prueba tangible de esto era la jovencita que ahora cantaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Sumida en una especie de trance, sometida sin poder poner resistencia, por el encantamiento del piano que estaba frente a ella. Trató de llamarla, pero su voz no podía imponerse por encima de las notas del piano y el dulce canto de Tomoyo, puso una mano sobre su hombro pero en el momento en el que su palma hizo contacto con la tela del vestido de la inglesa, una extraña fuerza la lanzó por los aires con tal fuerza que se impactó contra la pared. Resbaló hacia el piso y al levantar la cara adolorida, se dio cuenta con horror que una corriente de viento formaba un remolino alrededor de su amiga, jugueteando con su cabello…

Zetian abrió los ojos y al sentir las heladas cadenas envolviendo su cuerpo, en su rostro apareció una genuina expresión de horror, observó el vasto océano bajo sus pies, las rocas que sobresalían de él y la extensión aparentemente infinita de sus cadenas, que se perdían en la lejanía de un cielo azul oscuro y en la profundidad de las aguas negras. El viento salado golpeaba sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de rojo por su baja temperatura y hacía que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaran. Su mirada avellana ubicó inmediatamente al muchacho que estaba sobre una de las rocas mirando hacia ella y al sentir una mano huesuda sostenerla del mentón, se encontró con su propio padre que le sonreía malévolamente desde un risco que llegaba hasta su metálica prisión.

Lo interrogó con la mirada pero solamente obtuvo de sus ojos grises una hambrienta maldad que culminaba en el regocijo de sentir sus objetivos tan cerca de ser alcanzados. Los ojos marrones del chico seguían de cerca todos los movimientos de Lao Tsé, a sabiendas de sus intenciones de utilizar a su propia hija como rehén para extorsionarlo, sin poder estar completamente seguro acerca de los límites que el hombre estaba dispuesto a traspasar para obtener de Syaoran lo que quería.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto –señaló al darse cuenta de que el amarillento hechicero no hacía ningún movimiento- Si es con Hsiao-Lang con quien quieres negociar, utilizar a la señorita T'sing no te servirá de nada –frunció el ceño.

- ¡Oh! Pero ella tiene mucho más que ver en el asunto de lo que tú piensas –rió maliciosamente pasándose la lengua por los imperceptibles labios- Me atrevería a decir que es la pieza clave de todo esto –acercó su rostro al de ella, apretándola de la quijada, hundiendo sus huesudos dedos en las mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¡Raitei SHOURAI! –exclamó elevando los dos dedos y el poderoso hechizo invadió todo el lugar, pulverizando las rocas más cercanas- ¡Fuuka Shourai! –lanzó un talismán al aire y éste voló hacia donde estaba la chica, protegiéndola del conjuro con una esfera de aire.

Lao Tsé saltó del risco, deslizándose en el aire hacia el chico, abriéndose paso en medio de la electricidad, protegido por un escudo de caligrafía que iba trazando con el mismo pincel con el que había conjurado todo el entorno. Sus llameantes pupilas remarcadas por un destello rojo se clavaron en la mirada terracota del muchacho a medida que avanzaba hacia él mientras éste adoptaba su posición de pelea preparándose para recibirlo. Pero el hombre nunca lo alcanzó, todo su alrededor se perdió entre las luces verdosas de su trueno, destellando a su alrededor sobre un fondo completamente negro.

Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a su adversario, consciente de que podría tratarse de uno de sus espejismos para distraerlo y atacarlo desde un ángulo inesperado en el momento en que estuviera desprevenido. Sin embargo, la presencia que ahora sentía frente a él no era la del amarillento hechicero, sino una que él conocía muy bien, encontrándose frente a un portarretrato ovalado de la chica de ojos verdes. Corrió alarmado hacia ella, sin importarle dejar caer todas sus defensas y al llegar se percató de que no se trataba de un portarretrato sino de un agujero en medio de la nada que conectaba con el sitio en el que Ying Fa se encontraba.

Estiró una mano hacia ella y sus dedos se impactaron contra el cristal que los separaba, los ojos color esmeralda se abrieron con incredulidad al verlo, moviendo los labios en un intento desesperado por comunicarse con él. Pero el sonido no podía traspasar la barrera que se interponía entre ellos y por más que Ökami también le habló, su voz no podía llegar hasta ella, apretó el mango de su espada, temiendo hacerle daño si intentaba romper el cristal con algún hechizo. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con su rostro y por los ojos tristes de la chica supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que él, la observó intentar traspasar con '_The Trough'_ pero el poder de la carta no fue suficiente.

Y después de probar con algunas cartas de ataque, pensando que el muchacho era ya lo suficientemente poderoso como para no salir herido y confiando también en la simpatía que las cartas habían demostrado hacia él para controlar sus poderes en caso de que pudieran traspasar el espejo. Pero nada funcionó y al observar la expresión derrotada de la chica al otro lado del cristal, instintivamente llevó su mano hacia el sitio donde la palma de Ying Fa descansaba apoyándose contra el vidrio, situándola exactamente en frente como si pudiera tocarla.

Toda la habitación se empezó a desvanecer mientras el cristal del espejo en el que Ying Fa había estado observando al muchacho desaparecía, su mano traspasó hacia el otro lado y por una fracción de segundo pudo sentir en su palma el calor de su mano. Pero junto con la habitación, él también desapareció y a pesar de que trepó a través del óvalo en la pared, solamente llegó a ese sitio iluminado por un relámpago verdoso que poco a poco se fue apagando hasta dejar ver un estudio cubierto de telarañas. Buscó en todas direcciones, pensando que tal vez él podría encontrarse ahí, recorriendo los estantes de libros con la mirada esmeralda pero no había señales de Ökami por ningún lado.

Suspiró apoyándose sobre el escritorio casi sentándose en él y se examinó la palma de la mano, aún sintiendo el calor del muchacho. Cerró los dedos llevándose la mano al pecho y sonrío para sí misma, sintiéndose segura a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, con una paz que provenía de algún sitio oculto de su ser, tranquilizándola con la imagen de esos ojos marrones que de alguna forma le hacían saber que todo iba a estar bien. Un sonido lejano la trajo a la realidad, abrió los ojos repentinamente y agudizó el oído, acercándose a la ventana…

Meiling se levantó sintiéndose adolorida, con esa, ya eran cuatro las veces que la fuerza extraña que rodeaba a Tomoyo la lanzaba en diferentes direcciones dependiendo de la forma en que intentara aproximarse a ella. Se frotó el trasero enérgicamente en un sitio en el que se le había clavado una repisa, tragándose una grosería entre dientes y sintiéndose desanimada. El volumen de la música era tal que le era imposible escucharse a sí misma inclusive si gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y por muy bellamente que ésta fuera, la potencia comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza y oídos. Se colocó en posición de ataque una vez más.

Inhaló profundamente decidida a seguir intentando hasta el final, agarró vuelo en una corta carrera por el salón para dar un salto y dirigir una de sus patadas voladoras más letales hacia el piano. Estaba segura de que sería repelida, pero en lugar de eso, su patada alcanzó perfectamente a su objetivo, que resultó ser invulnerable y solamente se lesionó la pierna al absorber todo el impacto en ella mientras el instrumento permanecía intacto. Se quedó sentada unos instantes, apretando los ojos para contener las lágrimas y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, pero al abrir los ojos vio que el ventanal que estaba detrás del piano comenzaba a agrietarse.

Reaccionó instantáneamente, el dolor de su pierna desapareció al difundirse la adrenalina por todas sus venas, apenas tuvo tiempo de abalanzarse sobre la chica inglesa cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo a manera de escudo. Los fragmentos de cristal volaron en todas direcciones, clavándose en la alfombra, paredes y muebles por la fuerza del estallido mientras Meiling abrazaba a Tomoyo tratando de envolverla lo mejor posible, de modo que los vidrios no pudiesen alcanzarla. Toda la habitación se iluminó por unos segundos y la chica de ojos color escarlata los cerró con fuerza tensando los músculos, preparada para recibir en su piel los pedacitos filosos clavándose en cualquier momento.

Pero nada pasó, abrió los ojos lentamente aún sin soltar a su amiga amatista para ver lo que había pasado y logró apreciar en la alfombra que en un radio de aproximadamente un metro alrededor de donde estaban arrodilladas no había cristales clavados en ella. Soltó lentamente a la chica de cabello violáceo y se puso de pie volteando en dirección al piano, los fragmentos de cristal aún estaban esparcidos por su lisa superficie y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando en ellos se reflejó una figura escalando a través del agujero que había quedado en la pared.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí vengo a dejar el siguiente capítulo y con esto me pongo de nuevo al corriente con el calendario normal de entregas, jeje._

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, en este capítulo intenté hacer algo un poco bizarro, cambiando de una escena a otra sin previo aviso y haciendo un revoltijo al regresar de una a otra, también intenté mezclarlas para enfatizar la conexión entre los dos personajes principales, dando a entender que las visiones las tenían de forma simultánea aunque se encontraran en diferentes lugares. Espero que se haya entendido claramente el concepto y no hayan terminado con dolor de cabeza por tanta confusión. Una vez más, gracias por leer y esperaré sus comentarios ansiosamente._

_Saludos y no se olviden de dar su vuelta por la página de los fanarts, que pueden encontrar el link en el profile. ¡Hasta la otra actualización!  
_

_LunaGitana_


	15. Yue

**Capítulo 15**: Yue

"_El Precio De La Lealtad Del Guardián De La Luna"_

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y hacerse a un lado sin poder evitar el roce de la línea de aparente líquido que surgía materializándose a partir de la punta del pincel, rozándole el brazo y cortándolo debajo del hombro como si de un látigo filoso se tratara. Cayó sobre otra de las piedras que estaba más lejos, todavía aturdido, recordaba que apenas una fracción de segundo antes había logrado tocar la mano de Ying Fa y después de que el vidrio que los separaba se desvaneciera, regresó instantáneamente a donde había estado antes de verla. Maldijo pensando en el peligro que ese tipo de visiones representaba y en lo que ésta le pudo haber costado.

Ojeó ligeramente la línea en su brazo que chorreaba un hilillo escarlata para luego volver su mirada terracota a la chica que colgaba de las cadenas por encima de ellos. Zetian abrió la boca para decir algo pero su voz se ahogó en la angustia de divisar un segundo ataque dirigido hacia el muchacho por parte de su padre, aunque la expresión de su rostro fue suficiente para servirle a Ökami de advertencia. La reencarnación del pequeño lobo giró justamente a tiempo para contraatacar blandiendo su espada en dirección al hombre y desatando con ella una corriente de aire que lo lanzó en dirección opuesta.

- ¡Joven Hiiragizawa! –lloró aterrorizada- ¡¿Qué le sucede a mi padre?! –ahogó un grito al verlo atacar de nuevo pero el chico reaccionó a tiempo para evadirlo- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo –murmuró el aludido para sus adentros mientras el filo de su espada sacaba chispas al colisionar con el látigo líquido de su oponente- Si supiera qué es lo que quiere este tipo –lanzó una llamarada con uno de sus talismanes.

- A decir verdad solamente me estoy entreteniendo mientras llega la maestra de cartas –confesó Lao Tsé con una maligna sonrisa en los labios- Una vez que nuestra invitada de honor esté aquí, podremos iniciar con la ceremonia –sus pupilas se iluminaron nuevamente con una luz rojiza…

Meiling corrió hacia su prima abrazándola con tal fuerza que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio en el marco de la ventana por donde todavía no terminaba de entrar al salón y se cortara con un pedazo de los cristales que se quedaron en éste. La campanita de fresa se disculpó sonrojándose y la ayudó a entrar mientras la amatista caminaba lentamente hacia ellas, el brillo normal de sus ojos se había reestablecido y parecía haber vuelto en sí por completo. Sonrió dulcemente al ver que la chica de mirada rubí se deshacía en lágrimas de felicidad, abalanzándose también sobre ella para abrazarla.

Pero cuando ésta se desprendió apenada por su atrevimiento, asintió suavemente y la chica de odangos azabaches se volvió a acercar. Su mirada zafiro se dirigió hacia el piano, que permanecía intacto a pesar de los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que estaban regados sobre su brillante superficie y en el banquillo observó la imagen del niño que había estado tocando. Se trataba de un pequeño de más o menos diez años de edad, vestido al estilo inglés y con el cabello negro que contrastaba con su pálida tez, él sonrió enigmáticamente y guiñándole un ojo color azul rey a través de sus anteojos redondos, se desvaneció antes de que las otras dos pudieran verlo.

- Eriol –susurró ella suavemente, sonriendo hacia el banquillo vacío- Gracias –la chica de ojos carmín se desprendió de ella sin haber escuchado nada.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraste, Ying? –inquirió hacia su prima, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de Tomoyo- Creí que tendríamos que quedarnos aquí encerradas para toda la eternidad –suspiró aún un poco asustada.

- Escuché la voz de Tomoyo-Chan –respondió mirando a la aludida a los ojos, bajo la impresión de que ésta ya lo sabía- Y utilicé la carta de la voz y la de la canción para seguir el sonido hasta este lugar –volvió la atención hacia su prima.

- Ah, ya veo –exclamó aliviada la campanita de fresa- Entonces después de todo la fuerza que estaba controlando a Tomoyo-Chan no era maligna –sonrió por unos momentos pero luego su expresión volvió a ensombrecerse- Pero aún así todavía tenemos que encontrar al joven Hiiragizawa –suspiró- ¿Cómo haremos eso?

La pelea entre Ökami y Lao Tsé fue interrumpida por una poderosa luz blanca con tenues destellos azules que cubrió todo el lugar, cegándolos a ambos e imposibilitando que pudieran ver a su alrededor. Poco a poco, la luminosidad fue disminuyendo y pudieron ver que procedía del centro del cuerpo de la chica que ahora estaba en una especie de trance, sus pupilas habían desaparecido y su cabello incoloro volaba en todas direcciones. El líder de la familia Ching se quedó quieto, observándola con una sonrisa mientras el muchacho saltaba hacia ella, cortando las cadenas con el filo de su espada y recibiéndola en sus brazos cuando cayó.

Con la luz todavía rodeándola, Zetian parecía no escucharlo. Aún sin pupilas y con la boca semi-abierta, completamente desplomada en el abrazo del chico. Trató de tomarle el pulso pero su muñeca parecía estar sin vida, además de que todo su cuerpo había perdido el calor y se sentía completamente helado, pero se tranquilizó un poco al pegar su mejilla al rostro de la chica y comprobar que -aunque débilmente- seguía respirando. Sin embargo, no podía estar completamente seguro de que su vida estuviera fuera de peligro ya que desconocía las verdaderas intenciones del amarillento hechicero.

- Está llamando a su ama –se acercó el hombre, tronándose los dedos con satisfacción- Pronto, muy pronto, las cartas Clow me pertenecerán –rió malévolamente con una risa cliché de villano de película infantil.

- Ya no son cartas Clow –aclaró seriamente el chico, sosteniendo a la chica en sus brazos- Li Hsiao-Lang borró todos los registros pero después del amo Clow, hubo una maestra de cartas –frunció el ceño, completamente alerta a cualquier movimiento.

- ¿Y creíste que no sabía eso? –rió burlescamente ante el asombro del muchacho- Aún desde los tiempos de Lead Clow, la familia T'sing ha estado intentando despojar a la dinastía Li de su prestigio en todo Hong Kong –frunció el ceño con rabia- Y desde la creación de las cartas, mis ancestros las han rastreado cautelosamente, así que aunque hayas borrado todos los registros de la cacería de cartas en Japón, todos esos sucesos se registraron fielmente en los archivos de mi familia…

- … –Ökami guardó silencio, pasmado por lo que acababa de escuchar, ciertamente la existencia de un miembro de la dinastía eterna rival de la suya, que aún estuviese cargando sobre sus hombros el peso de dicha rivalidad ancestral, no estaba contemplada en el plan original que había forjado en su vida pasada- … –volteó a ver a la chica que tenía en sus brazos, cuyo estado no había cambiado mucho.

- Por eso me tomé la molestia de tener esta pequeña precaución –hizo un movimiento en el aire como si estuviera abanicando hacia sí y la chica voló de los brazos del sorprendido muchacho hasta quedar flotando a unos metros de su padre- Si las cartas no tuvieran amo alguno, sería fácil tomar posesión de ellas simplemente derrotando al juez –explicó, tomando del mentón a la chica flotante- Pero dadas las circunstancias, ha sido necesario ganarme el favor de Yue –sonrió acariciando el cabello blanco de Zetian.

- ¡Ella! –exclamó cuando el entendimiento lo golpeó bruscamente- Pero la sangre de los Kinomoto… –balbuceó tratando de poner en orden toda la información que se había desatado en su cabeza.

Comprendió entonces lo que había sucedido, e instintivamente la atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo como comenzaba a moverse débilmente y del mismo modo que sus pupilas se teñían del más leve tono de café. Movió los labios como si estuviese agonizando, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablarle pero de su boca no surgió sonido alguno, aún así, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse un poco menos frío que al principio. Zetian abrió los ojos débilmente y su mano temblorosa se abrió paso dificultosamente hacia la mejilla del muchacho y en cuanto sus yemas hicieron contacto con la piel de éste, Ökami regresó su espada a la forma de esfera negra asiéndola firmemente.

Hundió el talismán en el pecho de la chica oprimiéndolo con fuerza y desatando su poder, la descarga eléctrica recorrió la superficie de la esfera, dando vueltas por su mano y subiendo hasta su muñeca, para después deslizarse hacia el cuerpo de la joven iluminándola y haciéndola gritar de dolor. La chica de ojos color chocolate se convulsionaba violentamente pero la reencarnación del pequeño lobo la sometió agarrándola con fuerza con el otro brazo, hundiendo más el talismán en su pecho y haciendo que gritara con más fuerza por la descarga.

_Ökami_ _parpadeó dudando por unos instantes, su alrededor había vuelto a cambiar, ahora se encontraba arrodillado en el piso de un estudio antiguo que se veía en blanco y negro, como plasmado en una fotografía antigua y maltratada. Estaba rodeado de libros colocados pulcramente en los estantes que cubrían la pared y en el centro del lugar, había un escritorio de madera oscura, el cual reconoció inmediatamente ya que había pasado gran parte de su encarnación anterior sentado frente a éste. Se puso de pie lentamente, comprobando que en su mano cerrada aún estaba la esfera negra, emitiendo pequeños rayos eléctricos de un color blanco casi verdoso intermitente, que se filtraba a través de los dedos que tenía cerrados alrededor de ésta._

_Sin embargo, por toda la habitación no había rastro de la chica de cabello azul, aparentemente estaba completamente solo, caminó hacia el escritorio y observó los papeles que estaban encima de él sin mucho interés. Se trataba de la correspondencia de ese día y un periódico local de Hong Kong, sus ojos marrones se abrieron con sobresalto al recorrer la línea del título y leer la fecha que tenía escrita con letra pequeña en la parte superior. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y observó la sombra proyectarse en la pared, cerró los ojos tranquilamente, identificando perfectamente a la persona que estaba con él._

_- Ha pasado mucho tiempo –murmuró la figura, a quien Ökami todavía le estaba dando la espalda- Syaoran-Dono dijo que vendrías –dio un paso hacia él._

_- Supongo que hasta para Li Hsiao-Lang, calcular el tiempo que eso llevaría resultó ser algo difícil –se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y el hombre de largo cabello plateado se inclinó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo- Me alegra volver a verte, Yue –le acarició la cabeza suavemente._

_- Pero no todo salió de acuerdo al plan de Syaoran-Dono –prosiguió el guardián, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo- Y no sé cuánto tiempo me quede de vida… –volteó hacia un lado, señalando con la mirada las paredes del cuarto que se iban cerrando hacia ellos._

_- Tienes que resistir un poco más –le dijo, observando nerviosamente la luz de la esfera que cada vez se hacía más débil y todo su alrededor, incluyendo al guardián de la luna, se hacía borroso, difuminándose- Solamente un poco más… _

_Yue lucía cansado y somnoliento, escuchaba las palabras del chico pero parecía estar perdiendo fuerzas y mareándose, además de que su presencia mágica se sentía muy distante, perdida entre la energía que emanaba el estudio en el que estaban. Alcanzó a ver las alas blancas desplegarse apareciendo en la espalda del juez arrodillado y el espacio cerrándose lentamente hacia ellos, los ojos normalmente inexpresivos del guardián mirándolo con una mezcla de súplica y determinación. Ökami no pudo evitar preocuparse, si bien durante su vida pasada nunca se había entendido del todo con Cerberus, sí había desarrollado una relación cercana con el guardián de la luna. _

_Tal vez debido a sus temperamentos afines o a que se identificaba con él por el sentimiento de protección que ambos tenían hacia Sakura o inclusive quizá porque su magia se nutría de la misma fuente. Sabía que de los tres amos que el juez había tenido, el que mejor lo comprendía había sido Syaoran, ya que ambos tenían cualidades similares y en ese momento se sentía culpable por abandonarlo en su mágica prisión sin saber si sería capaz de sacarlo de ahí después de haberlo dejado a merced de un enemigo que no había podido prever. Apretó con furia su esfera negra, como si con eso pudiese prolongar un poco más su estancia con Yue, pero el estudio seguía desvaneciéndose hasta que ya no quedó nada más que la imagen del rostro frío del ángel plateado._

Ökami fue impulsado hacia atrás por la fuerza de la magia que emanaba del cuerpo inerte de Zetian y cayó sobre la piedra en la que estaba parado, su cabello revoloteaba violentamente con la ventisca que rodeaba a la chica. Ya no gritaba, se elevaba suavemente y una luz blanca la rodeaba, su cabello había quedado completamente blanco una vez más y al abrir los ojos, sus pupilas brillaron en color plateado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás por el impulso de la fuerza que se desató en su pecho, azotándola como una muñeca de trapo y desde el punto más luminoso que se ubicaba en el centro de su caja torácica emergió una explosión que la sacudió como si fuera a despedazarla.

En el aire, frente a ella se abrió un óvalo holográfico que se extendió hasta casi alcanzar el tamaño de la muchacha, ensanchándose para dejar pasar al báculo rosado en el que estaban amontonadas tres jovencitas, aparentemente sobrecargándolo. El portal se cerró en cuanto lo hubieron cruzado y la chica de ojos color chocolate recuperó su apariencia original, quedando suspendida en el aire durante unos segundos para luego caer bruscamente como si lo que la hubiese estado soportando en medio de la nada la hubiera soltado de repente.

- ¡Joven Hiiragizawa! –chilló Meiling sin poder contenerse mientras el aludido saltaba para recibir a Zetian en sus brazos- ¡¿Estás bien?! –exclamó preocupada soltándose de Tomoyo para caer sobre la piedra en la que su prima intentaba aterrizar.

- Tenemos más invitadas –exclamó el hombre amarillento, atrayendo la atención general hacia sí- Y justo a tiempo –rió dibujando un arco en el aire con su pincel, haciendo que las cartas volaran desde el bolsillo de Ying Fa para apilarse frente a él.

- ¡¡Nooooooo!! –gritó la chinita de ojos verdes llevándose las manos al bolsillo pero no pudo evitar que todas las cartas volaran hacia el amarillento hechicero-¡Ésas cartas son para el señor Cerberus!

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Zetian mientras el chico de mirada terracota la depositaba suavemente sobre la roca- ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto, padre?! –demandó furiosamente a pesar del respeto impregnado de miedo que le tenía a su progenitor.

- Él no es tu padre –le dijo Ökami tomándola de la muñeca- Tú no tienes padres… tú no eres humana –le explicó mientras la esfera negra que tenía en la mano se iluminaba y después la espada aparecía en su lugar.

El chico de cabello castaño apretó el mango de su arma con tal fuerza que los ojos aterrorizados de su compañera alcanzaron a distinguir el ligero temblor de su brazo, sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta casi desaparecer en el iris color chocolate. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, Lao Tsé se interpuso entre ellos, atacando al muchacho con el látigo de tinta que había estado emergiendo de la punta de su pincel. El líquido negro se enrolló en la muñeca de Ökami jalándolo con tal fuerza que la espada salió disparada y se clavó en una piedra lejos de ellos.

El hombre trazó otra línea que se enrolló en el cuello del muchacho y jalando de ella lo levantó por los aires ante el grito de terror de las dos chicas de cabello negro. Ying Fa lanzó uno de los talismanes amarillos que aún conservaba, invocando al trueno pero la fuerza de su hechizo al no tener una espada fue apenas lo suficiente para reventar el látigo que estaba alrededor del cuello del joven. Los restos de éste perdieron su consistencia sólida, derramándose sobre los hombros del chico y disolviendo su camisa, alcanzando a quemar un poco su piel. Él saltó de roca en roca tratando de acercarse a su espada pero giró hacia su oponente antes de alcanzar a llegar a ella.

Levantó los dos dedos invocando al trueno justamente antes de que su enemigo dirigiera un nuevo ataque a la chica de largo cabello castaño, Lao Tsé recibió la descarga y cayó al agua pero casi inmediatamente emergió con una expresión diabólica. Arremetió violentamente contra la chica de mirada esmeralda, arrancándole un grito de terror por la sorpresa y paralizándola de tal modo que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, una fracción de segundo antes de ser acribillada por los jeroglíficos que el hechicero había dibujado en el aire, fue cargada por Ökami, quien la puso a salvo en otra de las rocas que sobresalían del océano negro.

Meiling y Tomoyo los observaban desde lejos, manteniéndose a raya de la pelea gracias a que el hechicero parecía no tener el más mínimo interés en ellas. La de mirada rubí frunció el ceño al divisar a su rival de amores y saltando de roca en roca -pese a las súplicas de su compañera de que no hiciese nada peligroso- llegó hasta donde ésta estaba observando al chico de cabello castaño. La tomó violentamente de la tela del cuello del camisón para atraer su atención y una vez que sus ojos color chocolate se clavaron en el iracundo rostro, la chica de odangos azabaches le asestó una bofetada.

- ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! –su atención se desvió momentáneamente de la batalla que se estaba desarrollando frente a ellas- ¡Siempre supe que eras una troglodita sin educación pero esto es absurdo! –se llevó una mano a la enrojecida mejilla.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –le gritó frustrada, sin soltarla del camisón- ¿Qué es lo que está planeando hacer tu padre con el joven Hiiragizawa? –la sacudió violentamente.

Pero la chica de cabello azul no tuvo tiempo de responder, Meiling cayó al agua impulsada por la fuerza de la explosión mágica que expulsó su rival de amores desde el mismo centro de su propio cuerpo. Sus pupilas se tiñeron de un carmín brillante y con un rostro inexpresivo, le dio la espalda a la chica que acababa de emerger a la superficie oscura del océano que estaba debajo de ellas. La batalla entre el chico de mirada terracota y Lao Tsé se volvía cada vez más violenta, cada uno de ellos utilizando sus ataques más poderosos en un choque de luz y electricidad que se reflejaba en la superficie de las rocas.

Zetian salió disparada por los aires hacia donde estaba la chica de mirada esmeralda, embistiéndola y cayendo sobre ella cuando rodó sobre la roca por la fuerza del impacto. Ying Fa sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose confundida e instintivamente se llevó una mano al bolsillo para sacar unos talismanes pero fue detenida por la joven que estaba montada encima de ella. La tomó de las muñecas y la sometió para inmovilizarla mientras la veía con una mirada vacía en sus -ahora rojas- pupilas, el chico de cabello castaño intentó acercarse para separarlas pero fue interceptado a la mitad del camino por el hombre con el que había estado peleando.

- ¡¡Aléjate de ella!! –gritó en dirección a las chicas- ¡Raitei…! –se detuvo en seco, incapaz de completar el ataque por temor a hacerle daño a cualquiera de las dos- ¡Maldición! –exclamó esquivando el látigo líquido de su contrincante.

- ¡¡Ökami!! –respondió la chica de cabello castaño claro a modo de alarma al ver que Lao Tsé volvía a atacarlo- ¡Fuuka Shourai! –exclamó tratándose de quitar de encima a Zetian pero apenas pudo invocar una ligera brisa que le revolvió los cabellos- "_¡Es inútil! Necesito un talismán"_ –pensó lanzándole una mirada desesperada al báculo que yacía lejos de su alcance.

- Sangre de los Kinomoto –murmuró suavemente la chica de cabello azul, inclinándose suavemente hacia abajo sobre Ying Fa- Sangre de la Card Master –acercó su rostro a tal punto que su respiración caía sobre el cuello de la chica Li.

La joven reencarnación de la flor de cerezo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin comprender qué era lo que la otra estaba diciendo y estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando el dolor en su cuello la obligó a soltar un grito. Sintió los dientes de Zetian clavarse sobre su carne como si se tratara de una bestia que intentaba arrancarle un trozo de ésta pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una figura oscura la quitó de encima con una patada voladora. Ying Fa se incorporó llevándose una mano al cuello, frotando la herida enérgicamente y respirando agitadamente, estaba tan pasmada que no podía hacer que su cuerpo obedeciera las órdenes de su cerebro.

Gateó temblando hacia donde estaba su báculo e invocó al dragón de agua, lanzando una poderosa columna de líquido cristalino en dirección de su atacante, quien ahora estaba inmersa en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra la campanita de fresa. El hechizo golpeó a la chica Ching, lanzándola lejos de su contrincante pero casi en cuanto cayó sobre la roca, se levantó como si no pudiera sentir dolor alguno. Saltó hacia la chica de mirada esmeralda con intenciones de atacarla y ésta adoptó inmediatamente su pose de defensa pero su prima se interpuso reanudando el combate.

Ökami lanzó un último ataque a su oponente para después dirigirse hacia donde estaban las chicas pero una de las piedras se irguió interponiéndose en su camino y el mar embravecido arremetió en su contra, arrastrándolo con su corriente en dirección opuesta a donde él quería llegar. No podía ver nada bajo el agua, todo estaba tan oscuro que no sabía en qué dirección estaba la superficie y la corriente seguía arrastrándolo y aporreándolo contra la parte sumergida de las rocas, desorientándolo aún más. Invocó una burbuja de aire que lo rodeó para oponer resistencia a la fuerza de la marea y guiándose por la presencia mágica de Ying Fa, llegó a la superficie.

Cuando emergió, lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue el cuerpo semiinconsciente de la chica de mirada rubí siendo lanzado por los aires por un ataque de Zetian y cayendo sobre una de las rocas con un golpe seco, rodando unos cuantos metros por la inercia. La chica de cabello azul lo miró con esa misma cara inexpresiva y las pupilas brillando en rojo mientras el hombre amarillento sostenía a la chica de mirada esmeralda con un brazo mientras que con el otro la aprisionaba del cuello con el mango de su pincel que ahora había tomado la forma de una daga.

- No importa lo que hagas –le habló fríamente, escalando la roca- Si la maestra de cartas no te cede la posesión personalmente, no puedes reclamarlas como tuyas –apretó el mango de su espada sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Me asombras, Li Hsiao Lang –rió burlescamente, clavando el mango sobre la piel de la chica que sostenía- ¿Olvidas acaso cuál era el poder de Yue? –en sus pupilas terracota se asomó una mirada de terror que hizo ampliar la sonrisa en el rostro del hechicero- Así es, con la sangre de Kinomoto Sakura, la fusión entre el guardián de la Luna y mi criatura mágica estará completa –rió complacido.

- No si tu criatura mágica no vive lo suficiente para beberla –frunció el ceño apresando a Zetian en sus brazos, con la hoja de su espada muy cerca del cuello femenino- … –lo desafió con la mirada pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Lao Tsé no desapareció.

- ¿J… joven Hii… Hiiragizawa? –se estremeció al sentir el metal frío en su garganta, regresando a su expresión habitual- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? –dudó con voz temblorosa a punto de romper a llorar.

- … –apretó el mango de su espada hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos- Sakura no dejaría sus cartas en manos de alguien como tú –bajó la cabeza miserablemente, sin resignarse a soltar a la chica- Ella… no importa lo que duela… no puedo fallarle… –susurró en el oído de Zetian.

- ¿Joven Hiiragizawa? –balbuceó aún más débilmente, sintiendo cómo el chico comenzaba a temblar por la fuerza con la que sostenía su arma- Por favor… –las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la chica y cayeron sobre la hoja filosa en la que estaba asentada su barbilla.

El chico la soltó con un grito de frustración y se quedó un momento de pie temblando con la cabeza gacha, ella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él y lo abrazó deshaciéndose en llanto pero él no correspondió el abrazo. Le murmuró apenas audiblemente que se alejara pero sus palabras no lograron más que hacer que la chica se aferrara a él aún con más fuerza hasta que los brazos le empezaron a doler por la debilidad. Lao Tsé sonrió con orgullo y hundió la hoja de su daga en el cuello de la muchacha que tenía como rehén, haciéndola gritar de dolor y causando que la sangre chorreara por su cuello hasta manchar su ropa.

Ökami reaccionó instantáneamente al escuchar su voz y soltándose bruscamente de Zetian, saltó hacia el hombre, blandiendo su espada para atacarlo, el señor Ching reaccionó trazando líneas en el aire y haciendo que las rocas crecieran y se derrumbaran sobre él para entorpecerle el camino. El chico las esquivó e invocó al trueno para pulverizarlas y abrirse camino hacia donde estaba su oponente. Las demás piedras se apilaron formando una especie de puente por el cual la chica de cabello azul pudo pasar y llegar hasta ellos, gritando histéricamente el nombre del muchacho.

- Bebe la sangre de esta chica para que puedas absorber al guardián de la Luna dentro de tu cuerpo –le ordenó a su hija mientras peleaba ferozmente contra el chico, habiendo dejado a la chica sangrante en la roca- Usando el poder de Yue, harás que las cartas se olviden de su ama –le explicó esquivando un ataque que casi lo alcanza.

- ¿Beber la sangre? –dudó ella, observando aterrorizada a la joven que retrocedía tratando de detener la hemorragia con la mano cubierta de sangre- ¿El poder de Yue?

- "_El poder de hacer que las cartas y todas las personas que tuvieron contacto con ellas olviden el sentimiento especial que tienen por la persona más importante para ellos_" –explicó la voz del juez que salía débilmente de su interior.

- ¿El sentimiento especial? –sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente al muchacho que peleaba contra su padre- ¿La persona más importante? –Ying Fa tragó saliva alargando el brazo discretamente para alcanzar el báculo que estaba tirado a unos metros de ella.

Un remolino de fuego se irguió entre las dos muchachas, atrayendo la atención de Zetian hacia la joven que lo había invocado. En sus pupilas verdes se reflejaba el brillo dorado de las flamas y en su expresión se podía claramente leer el terror que sentía en ese momento, el flujo de la sangre había disminuido aunque su blusa estaba casi completamente teñida de rojo. Respiraba dificultosamente pero su poder no parecía haber disminuido, aunque la inseguridad aún la obligaba a mantenerse a la defensiva más que a querer atacar. Un trueno llamó la atención de ambas jovencitas hacia el sitio donde los hombres estaban peleando y el fuego desapareció en cuanto Ying Fa se olvidó por completo de éste al ver que uno de los ataques de Lao Tsé había alcanzado a su compañero y ahora caía inconsciente hacia el agua.

Olvidándose por completo de la chica de cabello azul y del dolor de la herida en su cuello, sacó otro de los talismanes de su bolsillo mientras saltaba entre las rocas para acercarse al amarillento hechicero. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo atacó con su dragón de agua, envolviéndolo dentro de una columna que giraba como un torbellino pero el hombre logró cubrirse con kanjis antes de ser alcanzado por el ataque.

Ökami volvió a salir del océano negro, cada vez más golpeado, con la ropa rasgada y cubierto de raspones y cortadas por toda la piel, se impulsó sobre una roca para terminar de salir del agua, sintiendo cómo las fuerzas le iban disminuyendo. Estaba tosiendo y recuperando el aliento cuando divisó los pies de la chica que se había agachado frente a él, preocupada por su estado, sintió las manos femeninas levantándolo para ayudarlo a incorporarse y se puso de pie sin atreverse a mirarla. Ying Fa se encontraba envuelta en una pelea contra el señor Ching y el chico estaba a punto de saltar hacia ellos cuando sintió los brazos de Zetian aferrarse a él y el cuerpo cálido pegándose a su espalda.

La tomó firmemente de las muñecas y se liberó del abrazo con cuidado, incapaz de ser brusco con ella a pesar de saber que no se trataba de una chica sino de una criatura mágica creada para absorber al guardián de la Luna, engañándolo al hacer pasar su magia por un corazón puro y sellándolo con ésta de manera que sus poderes no se manifestarían hasta que ambas criaturas lograsen hacer una fusión completa con la ayuda de la sangre de la reencarnación de Sakura. Se dio la vuelta para encararla y su dura mirada se encontró con un rostro acongojado.

- No puedo matarte –le dijo miserablemente- Pero tampoco puedo permitir que las cartas de Sakura queden a merced de ese tipo –explicó calmadamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que soy? –cuestionó llorosa- ¿Qué es lo que hay sellado dentro de mí? –sus manos aún temblaban, sostenidas de las muñecas por el chico.

- Yue está cada vez más débil –resopló resignadamente- Todo el tiempo que lo has tenido sellado ha estado sin la sangre que lo alimentaba… –bajó la vista, soltándola- Si no hago algo… –dudó en silencio unos momentos- Él morirá…

- Te dije que bebieras la sangre –los interrumpió el hombre, que ahora sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Ying Fa en sus brazos- No es posible que ni siquiera eso puedas hacer bien –la lanzó hacia ella pero el chico se interpuso en el camino, recibiéndola en sus brazos.

- No permitiré que lo hagas –espetó con determinación, sosteniendo a la chica con un brazo y con el otro irguiendo su espada desafiante hacia el hombre, quien reía burlescamente- No permitiré que hagas daño a las cartas que eran tan importantes para Sakura –frunció el ceño lanzándole una frívola mirada.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_No hay mucho que decir de este capítulo, si quieren que les diga algo, manden un review._

_Gracias por leer._

_LunaGitana_


	16. Promesas

**Capítulo 16**: Promesas

"_Desenmascarando Lazos, Motivos Y Sentimientos"_

El hombre lanzó una risotada hueca que hizo que se erizaran los cabellos en la nuca de Zetian pero el chico de mirada terracota seguía observándolo como un felino acorralado, en busca de un punto débil por el cual abrirse paso y terminar con él. Los ojos color chocolate de la chica se clavaron en la joven inconsciente que él sostenía con un brazo y la voz de Yue se repetía una y otra vez como eco dentro de su cabeza, haciendo un especial énfasis en lo que podría suceder cuando utilizara su poder para borrar los sentimientos de las cartas. Sintió cómo una fuerza se apoderaba de ella y le nublaba la visión.

Todo su cuerpo estaba entumido y parecía moverse bajo el comando de alguien más, una lluvia de escenas entrecortadas apareció frente a sus ojos pasando demasiado rápido como para alcanzar a distinguirlas. Esporádicamente la sensación de sus uñas hundiéndose en una superficie blanda y de gotas de líquido caliente salpicando sus mejillas lograba alcanzarla, pero no era suficiente para que pudiera saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Los ruidos estaban mezclados y sonaban como un zumbido distante del cual no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, frente a sus ojos alcanzó a percibir un vistazo del rostro de Lao Tsé.

- No es mi padre –repitió para sí misma, asimilando lo que acababa de descubrir- No soy humana –el rostro del chico de cabello castaño apareció por unos instantes- Nada de lo que he vivido es real… la escuela… mis amigos… –dudó unos instantes- ¿Cuáles amigos?

- "_Eres como Yukito"_ –le habló la voz del guardián desde su interior- "_Todos los recuerdos de tu infancia son falsos, todos tus pensamientos, todos tus sentimientos…"_ –la voz sonaba serena aunque débil.

- ¡No es cierto! –un dolor agudo comenzó a oprimirle el pecho- Mis recuerdos… –replicó débilmente, mientras las imágenes de su cabeza se hacían más visibles- Mis sentimientos… –estaba peleando contra Ökami, arremetiendo contra él cuerpo a cuerpo pero el chico parecía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que defenderse.

El pánico se apoderó de ella, alcanzaba a divisarlo malherido y ensangrentado, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas preocupadas en dirección a la chica inconsciente que intentaba proteger aún a costa de su propia vida. Lao Tsé los contemplaba con una sonrisa de espectador satisfecho con los brazos cruzados y disfrutando el espectáculo. Zetian no tenía el más mínimo control sobre su propio cuerpo y se perdía en la impotencia y la desesperación al darse cuenta que sus puños se hundían en el estómago del muchacho, haciéndolo escupir sangre para luego rematar con otro gancho en la quijada que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

Estaba demasiado débil por la pelea contra su supuesto padre, y las heridas que se había hecho al caer al océano negro parecían estar cada vez peor pero en cuanto rodó por la roca impulsado por una patada de la chica, ella recuperó el control de su cuerpo. Corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado mientras veía la sangre caer desde sus labios, tenía las manos apoyadas en el piso y la cabeza hacia abajo. Trató de levantarlo pero él reaccionó violentamente al contacto y se separó de ella haciendo un último esfuerzo, rodando por el suelo hasta llegar a donde estaba su espada.

- ¡Joven Hiiragizawa! –exclamó preocupada- ¡Por favor…! –lloró presa del pánico.

- No vas a engañarme otra vez –dijo irguiendo su espada en posición de ataque- Tú ya no eres la señorita Ching… –apretó el mango de su espada con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban- Eres una criatura sin alma, controlada por un tipo que quiere quedarse con las cartas de Sakura…

- No, no, no ¡¡Joven Hiiragizawa!! –alcanzó a gritar antes de ver como la punta de la espada se dirigía a su abdomen, incapaz de hacer nada para bloquear el ataque- … –su respiración se detuvo- ¿Joven Hiiragizawa? –la espada cayó a la roca con un sonido metálico.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! –bajó la cabeza con frustración- No puedo –murmuró mientras la llorosa muchacha se abalanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo.

- Ya lo sabía, Li Hsiao-Lang –rió el hombre, acercándose hacia ellos y el aludido inmediatamente recogió su espada, irguiéndola hacia él a modo de alerta- Los registros que hay acerca de ti te describen perfectamente –el chico le clavó la mirada llena de odio, con Zetian aún colgada de su cuello- Por más poderoso que hayas sido, por más poderoso que ahora seas… siempre tendrás la misma debilidad –rió levantando su pincel para volver a trazar los kanjis en el aire.

- "_Va a atacar"_ –pensó la chica mientras sentía temblar bajo sus brazos el débil cuerpo masculino- "_Va a volver a tomar su control sobre mí para obligarme a matarlo"_ –su mirada avellana se posó sobre él mientras todos los recuerdos de su vida daban vueltas en su cabeza, haciéndose borrosos, diluyéndose en el fondo negro de su hueca existencia- "_Yo no soy humana… fui creada para este momento, nada es real… sólo existo para esto… para matarlo…"_ –frunció el ceño con determinación sin dejar de mirar a Ökami.

Un grito agudo lo detuvo, los ojos serios de Lao Tsé perdieron la inexpresividad abriéndose desmesuradamente hasta casi salírsele de las cuencas, la boca se le secó y la quijada se le cayó casi hasta el piso con lo que estaba viendo. Ökami estaba paralizado, su cerebro negándose a creer lo que estaba observando, Ying Fa acababa de recuperar el sentido y se encontraba en un rincón cubriéndose la boca con horror, ahogando el grito que tenía a la mitad de la garganta y de sus ojos brotaban las lágrimas a borbotones.

Zetian se había puesto frente al muchacho y ahora tenía la hoja metálica atravesándola por el abdomen mientras con una mano sostenía la mano del chico que estaba agarrando el mango de la espada, empujándola de modo que el arma se clavara más dentro de ella. Él la veía incrédulo pero en el rostro de la joven había una débil sonrisa, lentamente comenzaron a brotar los hilillos de sangre en la comisura de sus labios aún sonrosados y cuando empezó a desplomarse -como si de pronto le hubiesen accionado el interruptor- el chico de mirada terracota se movió para recibirla en sus brazos. Sintió como se estremecía y la sangre que brotaba de su espalda mojó las manos del muchacho que la sostenía.

- Shhh –ella le puso un dedo en los labios cuando intentó hablarle- Mis recuerdos… mis sentimientos… –susurró débilmente- No son falsos… no todos son falsos –las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, tiñéndose de rojo por las gotas de sangre que habían salpicado sobre ellas- No todos son falsos…

- Señorita T'sing… –sus ojos marrones comenzaron a humedecerse y sintió la mano débil de la chica tocar su barbilla, jalándolo hacia su rostro, pero justamente antes de que sus labios pudiesen juntarse, perdió las fuerzas y se desplomó en sus brazos- ¡¡Señorita T'sing!!

Ying Fa ahogó un grito, comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido y Lao Tsé simplemente torció la boca dejando de escribir lo que había iniciado, pensando en algún plan opcional ahora que la chica lo había traicionado. Ökami permaneció unos segundos más con el rostro hacia abajo y cuando lo levantó lentamente, en su mirada había algo que hizo retroceder al mago con temor, se puso de pie muy despacio y tomando el mango de su espada la jaló para sacarla del cadáver que yacía en el piso. La sangre brotó incontrolablemente de la herida pero ya no importaba.

El cuerpo se fue desmoronando hasta hacerse un líquido blanco luminoso que fue tomando forma en el aire y se convirtió en un par de alas blancas que se cerraron formando un capullo. Se iluminaron por unos segundos, bañando todo el lugar con su luz para luego abrirse revelando al guardián de la Luna, el chico de mirada terracota asintió en dirección a Yue y este último se lanzó en un fiero ataque hacia el hombre mientras el muchacho caminaba hacia la reencarnación de la flor de cerezo. La tomó del talle para levantarla y rodeándola con un brazo, puso una mano sobre su cuello con los dedos en sus húmedas mejillas.

La chica se estremeció por el contacto pero instintivamente apretó su báculo y sintiendo cómo las visiones confusas y revueltas llenaban su cerebro, dejó fluir su magia en el interior, recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta el área de su cuello que estaba teniendo contacto con la piel del chico. Cerró los ojos aferrándose a la ropa rasgada y ensangrentada de Ökami y enseguida identificó la presencia mágica del guardián del Sol, que había estado atrapado dentro de la mansión desde que se separaron en el bosque del exterior.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la expresión más fría que hubiese visto, en el rostro del chico que aún tenía clavada la vista en el hechicero que estaba siendo acribillado por los dos guardianes de las cartas Sakura. El miedo la hizo abrazarse a él, como si tuviera la necesidad de sentir el calor de su cuerpo para estar segura de que seguía siendo un ser humano, que aún había algo de vida dentro de él. Alcanzó a ver a Tomoyo a través del vacío que quedaba sobre el brazo estirado de su compañero, la joven inglesa estaba escalando con dificultad al mismo tiempo que grababa a los dos chicos, abriéndose paso entre las rocas que se habían apilado para dejar pasar a Zetian.

En ese mismo momento, Ökami soltó a la chica de mirada esmeralda y caminó hacia donde los dos guardianes peleaban, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a la reencarnación de la flor de cerezo, quien enseguida fue abrazada por la recién llegada que corrió hacia ella. Se llevó una mano al área del cuello donde había estado la mano del muchacho y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir que su piel estaba helada en esa zona, su amiga la observó interrogativamente al sentirla estremecerse pero ella movió la cabeza negativamente para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Los guardianes ya habían logrado derrotar al mago y el chico de cabello castaño lo tenía sometido con una llave.

Ying Fa volvió a ahogar un grito de terror al ver que la reencarnación del pequeño lobo empuñaba su espada nuevamente para dirigirla a la espalda del hombre y se cubrió los ojos arrinconándose contra su amiga. Pero una luz verdosa la hizo voltear de nuevo para tranquilizarse al ver que el chico no intentaba asesinarlo a sangre fría sino que con la punta de su arma había conjurado un rectángulo parecido a una carta Clow y Lao Tsé comenzaba a tomar una forma líquida para entrar al holograma rectangular de igual modo hasta quedar sellado dentro del pequeño talismán.

Ökami caminó hacia donde estaban las dos chicas y aún sin una palabra, sin una mirada a los ojos, ante el asombro de las dos jovencitas que no comprendían del todo su actitud, tomó la mano de una muy sonrojada Ying Fa y la puso encima del papel amarillo apretándola suavemente. El contacto se sentía cálido, a diferencia de cuando la tomó del cuello y una vez más sintió todo su poder concentrarse hacia la palma de su mano para ayudarlo a reforzar el sello en el que había encerrado al hombre. Sin embargo, en cuanto la soltó, su mano se sentía tan helada como un trozo de hielo y se quedó observándola estupefacta durante unos segundos hasta que escuchó que la chica de mirada zafiro la llamaba para hacerla reaccionar.

El recuerdo de su prima la golpeó como un relámpago y se puso de pie inmediatamente, percatándose de que se encontraba en la lujosa sala de una mansión oriental y al voltear a su alrededor vio que Meiling ya estaba siendo cargada por el muchacho de mirada terracota. El pequeño leoncito alado había vuelto a su forma falsa y se ocultaba en la bolsa de mano de la chica y junto a ella estaba parado un joven veinteañero de expresión amable, cabello negro grisáceo y anteojos redondos cuyo cuerpo había sido creado a partir del último resto de magia que había quedado en Zetian antes de morir.

La chica sonrió amablemente, de alguna manera ese joven le hacía sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho…

...

...

...

Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente en la mansión Ching, aunque aparentemente la sociedad de Hong Kong en general no había notado nada inusual, salvo que algunos alumnos del aula de Zetian habían preguntado por su ausencia. Sin embargo, al tratarse de una persona poco sociable que no había desarrollado una relación cercana con nadie que no hubiera sido el chico inglés de ojos marrones, la mayoría de los curiosos se había quedado satisfecho con el rumor de que se había mudado a otra ciudad por cuestiones de negocios.

Lo que sí había causado revuelo en todo el instituto era la llegada de un estudiante japonés de apellido Kinomoto, un atractivo muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro que cautivaba a cuanta damisela se le pusiese enfrente con su enigmática sonrisa. Aunque algunas de ellas tuvieron que resignarse a suspirar por él desde las sombras ya que junto con su llegada había corrido el rumor de que estaba comprometido con una de las chicas Li. La calma parecía haber regresado, aunque Ying Fa no podía dejar de angustiarse porque no había podido hablar todavía con Ökami y desde ese día lo veía cada vez más frío y distante con el mundo que de costumbre.

- Ökami –lo llamó al cruzarse con él en el pasillo a la hora del almuerzo- Espera, por favor –insistió al notar sus intenciones de darse la vuelta y continuar su camino como si no la hubiese escuchado.

- Señorita Li –susurró observándola correr hacia él- ¿Qué sucede? –suspiró cansadamente.

- Estaba preocupada por ti –comentó haciéndolo sonrojarse- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? –ladeó la cabeza con genuina consternación, buscando su mirada cuando él trató de evadirla.

- No es nada –mintió, a pesar de que aún le costaba trabajo hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos- No tienes que preocuparte…

- Por favor, no me lo ocultes –frunció el ceño angustiada- Estabas muy mal –dijo llevándose una mano inconscientemente a las vendas que tenía en el cuello.

- ¡¡Entonces fue él, Ying!! –gritó entusiasmada una de las chicas de su salón- ¡Él fue quien te dejó el chupetón en el cuello! –rió emocionada, cuchicheando con sus otras dos amigas, haciendo sonrojar a la ojiverde.

- ¡Claro que no, no seas tonta! –le gritó otro chico del salón, dándole un zape en la cabeza- ¡No pudo haber sido él, recuerda que Ying tiene un prometido!

- ¡¡BASTA!! –gritó la chica, con el rostro completamente escarlata- ¡Ya les dije, esto no es un chupetón! –exclamó cubriéndose el área donde Lao Tsé le había clavado la daga- ¡Y ya dejen de molestarme con eso del prometido!

Los chicos siguieron burlándose haciéndola ponerse cada vez más nerviosa y ponerse más roja hasta que Ökami comenzó a sentirse realmente incómodo y la tomó del hombro para llevársela de ahí. Las bromas se hicieron aún más ruidosas y unas de las chicas más atrevidas aullaron para avergonzarlos mientras se alejaban hacia el patio de la escuela y la chica de mirada esmeralda no dejaba de disculparse por el comportamiento de sus incivilizados compañeros. Finalmente se detuvieron en un área ajardinada cerca de los laboratorios de química y estuvieron durante unos cuantos minutos sumidos en un tenso silencio.

Reforzado por el hecho de que era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra desde el día del incidente en la mansión Ching. La chica se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente e intentó iniciar una conversación casual pero al abrir la boca para empezar a hablar se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún tema en mente, literalmente estaba de pie junto a un desconocido que compartía un vínculo inexplicablemente íntimo con ella y que al mismo tiempo no había intercambiado más que un par de palabras con ella, que dicho sea de paso siempre estaban estrictamente relacionadas con las cartas Clow.

- Hay algo que debes saber –dijo seriamente después de suspirar, al ver la vacilación de la joven- Las cartas Clow… –comenzó a hablar evitando encontrarse con su mirada esmeralda- Fueron capturadas y transformadas a cartas Sakura por la ama Kinomoto Sakura hace muchos años…

- Y supongo que ahora nos corresponde a nosotros dos transformarlas a cartas… –dudó por un instante- ¿Ying-Ökami? –sonrió graciosamente, sonrojándose por su mal chiste.

- Tenemos… que asignarles un nuevo amo –comenzó a explicar, ignorando seriamente el intento de broma de su compañera- Hace años, la ama Sakura falleció en un accidente inesperado y no pudo preparar todo para que las cartas recibieran un nuevo dueño –le dio la espalda, sintiendo cómo los recuerdos de su vida pasada volvían a punzarle la sien- Pero ella había hecho un pacto con Li Hsiao-Lang de modo que las cartas y los guardianes se alimentaban de la magia de ambos –se pausó, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- ¿Tenemos? –comenzaba a comprender lentamente, mientras todas las palabras que Lao Tsé había dicho en la mansión daban vueltas en su cabeza- ¿Tú y yo? Pero… la magia de la ama Kinomoto Sakura y el legendario Li Hsiao-Lang –susurró para sus adentros con los dedos sobre los labios.

- Porque tú y yo somos las reencarnaciones de Kinomoto Sakura y Li Hsiao-Lang –completó, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos con asombro- Por eso tienes que decidir si quieres mantener el pacto que nos une o separar la magia que alimenta a las cartas –levantó la cabeza aún dándole la espalda- Piénsalo.

El viento removió las ramas del árbol que les daba sombra, llenando el silencio con el canto de sus hojas chocando unas contra las otras, el chico se dio la vuelta para observarla con el rostro inexpresivo y después de asentir a modo de despedida, se alejó sin ninguna palabra. Ying Fa se quedó petrificada unos momentos con las manos cubriéndole la boca y el rostro sonrojado pero en cuanto recobró el control de su propio cuerpo y hubo asimilado lo que el muchacho le había dicho, se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y respiró agitadamente para recuperar el aliento antes de hablar.

Estaban frente al edificio de la biblioteca, el lugar donde se habían conocido y el sitio menos frecuentado que se conocía en toda la escuela durante la hora de descanso. Ökami también estaba un poco sonrojado todavía pero no parecía tener intenciones de volver a evadirla, la miró fijamente a los ojos esperando cualquier duda que la joven pudiese tener pero el recibir toda su atención después de la forma tan indiferente en la que la había ignorado durante los dos últimos días la puso realmente nerviosa. Sonrió tiernamente tratando de calmarse y llevándose una mano al pecho para tratar de cubrir los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó haciendo que la observara confundido, sin entender a qué se refería- Digo, tu vida pasada como Li Hsiao-Lang –de pronto comprendía su manera extraña de actuar, sus evasiones, su capacidad para invocar al dragón de agua con la variación que inventó ese mismo ancestro.

- … –asintió en silencio, poniéndose nervioso al ver hacia dónde iba la conversación.

- ¿Quién eras? –preguntó sin poder retener su curiosidad- Quiero decir… ¿Qué era Li Hsiao-Lang de Kinomoto Sakura? –sonrió entusiasmada, suponiendo que para que hayan hecho un pacto que pudiese crear un vínculo perdurable inclusive en sus próximas encarnaciones, la relación debía ser muy estrecha.

- Eran… –tragó saliva sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba aún más (si era posible)- Eran esposos –soltó de golpe para que no se le fuera la voz.

- Ya veo… –bajó la vista avergonzada- … –la tensión del ambiente se iba haciendo cada vez más densa- ¿Sabes? Yo también quisiera recordar…

- No es buena idea –se apresuró a interrumpirla, olvidándose de su propio bochorno- Tener recuerdos de la vida pasada es muy confuso y necesitamos que tus sentimientos sean puramente tuyos y no residuos de tu encarnación anterior para poder preparar las cartas para su nuevo dueño.

- Entiendo –se resignó bajando la cabeza tristemente y haciendo que la expresión del chico también se apagara- …

- Escucha, no tienes que sentirte presionada –la tomó de los hombros para hacerla verlo a los ojos- Li Hsiao-Lang no quería que tuvieras tus recuerdos porque no quería que te sintieras obligada a mantener el pacto conmigo si no quieres, esos recuerdos podrían hacerte creer que deberías hacerlo aunque no sea así –sonrió ligeramente, aunque con un poco de tristeza- Aunque seas su reencarnación, tú no eres Sakura y necesitas concentrarte en lo que tú sientes –puso sus dedos índice y medio en el pecho de la chica, a la altura de donde le colgaba la llave- Tú, como Ying Fa.

Ella asintió aunque no con mucho entusiasmo y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando dos chicos de cabello negro y ojos azules se acercaron a ellos, la chica se colgó del brazo de Ökami y el joven rodeó a Ying Fa con un brazo. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco pero fingieron que habían estado teniendo una conversación casual y los cuatro se fueron a sentar debajo de un árbol para comer el almuerzo. Tomoyo platicaba alegremente con su musa mientras la grababa con su cámara de video y Kurotori simplemente observaba a las dos chicas con una sonrisa imperturbable que hacía resaltar la vena en la frente del chico de mirada terracota.

Meiling había sufrido unas cuantas fracturas durante su encuentro con Zetian por lo que la familia prefirió tenerla en casa esos días pese a sus innumerables protestas y la habían condenado a estar en reposo hasta que se mejorara. Sin embargo, a pesar de la molestia que le causaba tener que soportar al chico de los anteojos, la reencarnación del pequeño lobo sentía de alguna forma un gran alivio, ahora solamente faltaba esperar a que su compañera de largo cabello castaño claro tomara una decisión y hacer el conjuro que fuese pertinente, ya sea para separarse y no volver a verse… o para…

Ökami movió la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de espantar esos pensamientos de su cabeza pero los recuerdos volvían a atacarlo como un enjambre de abejas, zumbando y punzándolo con sus aguijones. Sabía que había sellado los recuerdos de Sakura para que su próxima encarnación no pudiera tener acceso a ellos aún si tenía contacto directo con él, lo había hecho para que no se sintiera atada a él por un compromiso hecho en sus vidas pasadas. Pero al fin y al cabo había tenido que decirle la verdad, cosa que al final tendría que suceder forzosamente para que pudiesen hacer el conjuro final y traspasar las cartas a un nuevo dueño.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Y lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera sabía por qué, sólo que ahora que comprendía realmente cuáles habían sido sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Zetian, podía tener una vaga idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Zetian… el pensar en ella todavía le resultaba doloroso, era natural, después de todo apenas habían pasado un par de días, también era natural que junto con su recuerdo también viniera a él el horror, la sangre derramándose sobre sus manos y la sensación de haber asesinado a alguien con su propia espada.

No se había atrevido a volver a conjurarla desde ese entonces, ni tampoco a intentar cualquier otro tipo de hechizo, sintiendo un rechazo hacia sus propios poderes como si éstos lo contaminaran de alguna forma, persiguiéndolo como una maldición. Afortunadamente tampoco había tenido la necesidad de utilizar la magia, y había tomado la decisión de no volver a usarla más si podía evitarlo, después de deshacer el pacto que tenía con la nueva encarnación de Sakura, volvería a Japón a hacer su vida normal. Al mundo de negocios en el que tanto le interesaba a su padre que aprendiera a desenvolverse, a la frialdad de las oficinas y los tratos efímeros con otros empresarios superficiales.

No era que le agradara pero ahí por lo menos sabía que no podía hacerle daño a nadie, sabía que ahí por lo menos todos estarían a salvo de sus manos asesinas, de esas manos en las que todavía podía ver las manchas de sangre de la chica que lo amó lo suficiente como para dar su propia vida a cambio de un beso. Un beso que por cierto nunca llegó a recibir, se llevó las manos inconscientemente hacia los labios pero la retiró inmediatamente al sentir la mirada zafiro de su hermana sobre él, se sonrojó con la incómoda sensación de que ella podía saber inclusive lo que estaba pensando.

Pero por el momento decidió ignorarla y su mirada terracota se perdió en el cielo mientras escuchaba la conversación de las personas a su alrededor como una serie de murmullos ininteligibles unos de otros. Aspiró profundamente la esencia del cerezo bajo la sombra del cual estaban sentados y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que después de tanto tiempo finalmente había encontrado lo que le faltaba. El vacío en su interior, ahora sabía lo que era, ahora sabía lo que podría llenarlo y aunque se encontraba marcado por la muerte, consideraba que era un precio justo a pagar por lo que había ganado al final.

Conocer el verdadero significado de su existencia, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un rostro angelical que lo hizo sonrojarse a pesar de que ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, platicaba amenamente con sus dos compañeros, riendo ocasionalmente por alguna broma de cualquiera de los dos. Sonrió percatándose por enésima vez de lo mucho que se parecía a Sakura, recordando la promesa que le había hecho muchos años atrás inclusive después de que falleció de manera tan abrupta, la promesa de protegerla por sobre todas las cosas, de cuidar de ella y de todo lo que fuese importante para ella.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Si todavía existe alguien del otro lado de la pantalla, por favor háganmelo saber. Es un poco deprimente estar publicando capítulos que nadie lee, ¿saben?_

_Y si no es mucho pedir, también pueden darse una vuelta por la página de los fanarts, que igual pienso actualizarla._

_LunaGitana  
_


	17. Reminiscencias

**Capítulo 17**: Reminiscencias

"_Consecuencias De Una Batalla Épica Y Lo Que Queda De Ella"_

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que Ying Fa se enteró de lo que había sido su vida pasada, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero el chico de mirada terracota insistía en actuar como si ella no existiese a pesar de que pasaban todos los ratos libres en compañía de Kurotori, Tomoyo, Meiling y Kuei Fei. Era un poco incómodo porque todo el tiempo estaba tensa preguntándose si acaso los demás notarían algo, pero al mismo tiempo prefería no mencionárselo a Ökami porque suponía que él simplemente le estaba dando espacio para que pudiera darle una respuesta.

Suspiró observando la comida que apenas había probado de su caja del almuerzo, jugueteándola con los palillos sin realmente ponerle mucha atención. Ahora que sabía su verdadera identidad había empezado a pasar más tiempo con Kero, quien le confesó que la razón por la que se había mantenido distante hasta ese momento había sido porque temía que se le escapara algo que ella aún no debía saber. Sonrió recordando cómo había mejorado su relación con el muñeco amarillo ahora que éste tenía la total libertad y confianza de quedarse a dormir en su habitación y pasar el día con ella, lo mismo era para Yue, aunque este último todavía seguía siendo un poco frío.

- ¿Entonces van a ir? –la voz entusiasta de su prima la devolvió a la realidad, estaban sentados en el jardín de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo- ¡¿Verdad que sí?! ¡Digan que sí! –rogó clavando su mirada rubí en el chico de cabello castaño.

- No creo que sea apropiado para ti, Li-San –replicó seriamente el chico, devolviéndole una mirada penetrante que la hizo sonrojarse- No te has recuperado totalmente de tus heridas.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! –exclamó jovialmente poniéndose de pie de un salto para demostrarle que estaba equivocado- ¡Me siento mejor que… Kyaaaaa! –se tapó la boca avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo se volvió a sentar frotándose la pierna que había resentido el brinco.

- De todas formas, Hiiragizawa-Kun y yo somos de tercer año –agregó el chico de anteojos con una sonrisa por la ocurrencia de la chinita de odangos azabaches- No creo que nos den permiso de colarnos en un viaje escolar de segundo año –bebió un sorbo del té que llevaba en un termo.

- Eso no importa –rió Ying Fa, incorporándose a la plática- Tomoyo-Chan es de primer año y la profesora dijo que puede venir con nosotros si quiere –se sonrojó un poco al ver que la aludida la estaba grabando con su cámara, pues aún no se acostumbraba a ello del todo.

Ökami simplemente se limitó a desviar la mirada perdiéndola en un punto indefinido del horizonte y enseguida se desconectó de nuevo de la plática, hundiéndose en su propio mundo de pensamientos, el cual había adoptado como refugio casi permanente. Últimamente se perdía tan profundamente que solía perder grandes lapsos de tiempo y cuando regresaba, se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto sin saber cómo había llegado ahí. En esta ocasión, fue la voz de su hermana la que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se encontraban frente a la puerta de su departamento y Tomoyo le decía que abriera porque era su huella digital la que estaba registrada en la base de datos del edificio.

Abrió mecánicamente mientras ella seguía hablando alegremente acerca del próximo viaje, aunque en realidad estaba consciente de que su voz solamente se perdía en el aire sin que su interlocutor captara una sola palabra. La chica se encontraba a la mitad de un enunciado cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano cerrarse prácticamente en sus narices y cerró la boca para sonreír con tristeza observándola por unos minutos. Finalmente suspiró y movió la cabeza negativamente, depositó su portafolios sobre la mesa y después caminó hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

- Wolfy –lo llamó suavemente asomándose por la puerta semiabierta- No tienes que hacer esto –caminó hacia donde él estaba, sentado sobre la cama, dándole la espalda- Podríamos volver a Japón, hoy _llamaron_ otra vez… –vaciló poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

- Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes –espetó firmemente sin voltear a verla- Ya pasaron dos semanas… no debe tardar mucho tiempo más… –susurró con una voz muy débil.

- No fue tu culpa ¿Sabes? –el chico volteó a verla sobresaltado y ella notó que sus ojos estaban vidriosos- Yinfa-honey me contó todo –agregó a modo de explicación y Ökami volvió a darle la espalda- Ha estado muy preocupada por ti estos días, pero trata de disimularlo para no hacerte sentir peor –sonrió tiernamente a pesar de que él no podía verla.

El chico de ojos marrones bajó la cabeza miserablemente y su hermana lo estuvo observando unos minutos más para luego salir sigilosamente de la habitación, dejándolo de nuevo hundirse en sus recuerdos.

_La chica de cabello azabache duerme profundamente, está acostada sobre su cama con el cuerpo vendado y sedada por el médico de la familia para controlar el dolor y permitirle descansar. Su respiración es lenta, tranquila y tan apacible… Ökami cierra la puerta con cuidado a pesar de que ningún ruido puede perturbar el sueño de la joven a causa del medicamento, camina despacio hacia ella y se sienta sobre la cama, observándola con ternura y un cierto toque de melancolía. Su mano se posa suavemente sobre la de la chica, rozándola con delicadeza y murmura -apenas audiblemente- unas palabras de agradecimiento para su encarnación anterior._

_Comprendiendo que la prima del pequeño lobo de algún modo había logrado traspasar los límites de su propia carencia mágica y asegurar la existencia de la chica que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos, justo en el tiempo en el que sería necesaria para ayudarlo a él y a la reencarnación de Sakura. La puerta se abre pero el muchacho no necesita girar la cabeza para saber quién acaba de ingresar a la habitación, escucha los pasos sin inmutarse y no hace el más mínimo movimiento cuando la chica se acerca hasta quedar frente a él._

_- … –ella sonríe tiernamente y los ojos marrones viajan automáticamente hacia la venda de su cuello- Es una chica muy fuerte –le dice contemplando a su prima- Estoy segura de que no se dejará vencer por estas heridas –sonríe aunque sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas._

_- No tienes que animarme –aleja suavemente su mano de la de la campanita de fresa- Sé que estás asustada… pero todo ha terminado, ya no tienes que ser fuerte –su rostro es inexpresivo pero más allá de esto, ella puede ver que se ha ensombrecido._

_- … –ella asiente y se limpia el rostro- Entonces te digo lo mismo –suspira aliviada- Te sentí temblar de ira cuando hiciste ese hechizo para llamar a Cerberus –el muchacho se sonroja al caer en cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de ella en esa ocasión- Y también he visto tus ojos cuando crees que nadie te está mirando –se lleva una mano al cuello, bajando la mirada con nerviosismo- Sé que es difícil y que tal vez no soy la persona indicada para decir esto, pero… –dice mientras se acerca y posa una mano sobre su hombro- No estás sólo –le susurra al oído._

_- … –la piel se le eriza al sentir el aliento de ella sobre su oreja y se sonroja aún más prácticamente sintiendo su sonrisa a través del vínculo creado por sus anteriores encarnaciones- … –se vuelve a crear un denso silencio en el que no necesita observar el rostro de la chica para saber que su sonrisa se va desvaneciendo lentamente._

_- Bien –dice ella, tratando de sonar entusiasta- Cuando necesites… –frunce el ceño, vacilante- No dudes en llamarme ¿De acuerdo?_

_- … –escucha los pasos alejarse y aprieta la quijada sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón- … –escucha la puerta abrirse, el pecho prácticamente vibrando por la fuerza de su palpitar- No pude decirle… –su voz fluye débilmente en un susurro._

_- ¿Eh? –se detiene en seco y después cierra la puerta muy lentamente, como no dando crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar- … –se da la vuelta para verlo pero el chico de cabello castaño le está dando la espalda, aún sentado en el borde de la cama de Meiling._

_- No pude decirle, mis verdaderos sentimientos –siente la presencia femenina acercarse a él y una delicada mano tomarlo del mentón para obligarlo a mirarla- Yo… –sus miradas se cruzan, imposibilitando el flujo de las palabras hacia el exterior._

_- Ella no necesitaba saberlos –lo jala hacia ella para aprisionarlo en un abrazo- Los de ella eran suficientes… –sonríe mientras siente su pecho humedecerse con las lágrimas saladas y mientras los dedos del chico se hunden en la tela de su blusa al corresponder el abrazo, estrujándola con fuerza, Ying Fa le acaricia el cabello maternalmente._

Ökami abrió los ojos despacio, podía sentir aún el aroma del pecho de la chica de mirada esmeralda y sus dedos imaginarios entrelazándose con sus desordenados mechones castaños, desprendiéndose del mismo recuerdo. Aún no estaba seguro de por qué se había permitido mostrar tal fragilidad delante de ella, por qué había sentido esa confianza de apoyarse en una jovencita a la que apenas conocía a través de los recuerdos de una vida pasada. Parecía irónico que apenas unos días antes le hubiera dicho a Ying Fa que mezclar recuerdos resultaba complicado como si él ya lo hubiera dominado y ahora se encontrara completamente desorientado entre pasado y presente.

No, no estaba confundido.

Sabía bien cuáles eran los sentimientos que recordaba de su vida como Li Syaoran y cuáles eran los que tenía como Hiiragizawa Ökami. Estaban divididos por una línea de raciocinio claramente trazada dentro de su cabeza, y aún si no fuera así, estaban demasiado separados los unos de los otros como para poder mezclarse. El problema residía básicamente en que no quería aceptarlos, no quería encontrarse encerrado en un callejón sin salida del que no podía escapar, cautivo de un dolor al que no podía enfrentarse.

El rostro de Zetian volvió a dibujarse en la oscuridad.

Podía verla claramente, sus pálidas mejillas salpicadas de sangre, su cabello azul destiñéndose en un tono blanquecino, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar una última plegaria desesperada. Pero sobre todo, sus ojos. Esos ojos color avellana que se habían mantenido firmes en todo momento, fijos en él como tratando de guardar esa imagen para llevársela una vez que hubiera abandonado el cuerpo moribundo. Deseando, anhelando… y gastando sus últimas fuerzas, su último aliento de vida en una petición que pudiera acompañarla en su peregrinaje hacia el otro mundo. En el calor de un sello que podría liberarla del pecado de simplemente haber existido.

Una redención que no había llegado a tiempo.

Un peso que se le fue traspasado inconscientemente a él, en un trueque accidental durante la búsqueda de la muchacha, de expiación por una culpa que no había sido suya. Y que se le quedó como el remordimiento de haber recibido una vida sin haber dado nada a cambio. Una vida que no le pertenecía, una vida de la que no se sentía merecedor. Y todo eso había sucedido justamente a los pocos minutos de haberse dado cuenta de cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos que le inspiraba la joven de cabello índigo. Las palabras de la reencarnación de la Card Master empezaron a formarse tímidamente dentro de su mente, pero las apartó como si estuvieran hechas de humo.

No quería volver a hundirse en ese mismo recuerdo otra vez, no después de haber logrado huir durante unos minutos después de haber estado encasillado en él todos esos días. Pero cuando se trataba de pensar en sentimientos no podía evitar que una cosa llevara a la otra. Y antes de que pudiera ser consciente de ello, se encontraba a sí mismo comparando lo que sentía por Zetian contra lo que sentía por la bella chinita de mirada esmeralda. Eran cosas completamente distintas, eso lo sabía. Y también tenía sus sospechas acerca de lo que ambos sentimientos podían ser, lo que le preocupaba era no estar preparado para la decisión que Ying Fa pudiera tomar.

No estar preparado para sentir lo mismo que ella…

Un grito descuartizando la atmósfera tranquila de aquella noche lo sacó de sus sueños con un sobresalto. Respirando agitadamente y con el sudor frío escurriéndole por las sienes, se percató de que había sido él quien había gritado cuando Tomoyo se asomó temerosa, abriendo la puerta apenas lo suficiente para que Ökami pudiera ver únicamente uno de sus exaltados ojos color zafiro. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón aún sin haber normalizado su ritmo cardiaco y cerró los ojos para no ver la expresión de impotencia de su hermana cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta para volver a su propia habitación.

No era la primera vez que sucedía algo así. Incluso las primeras veces, la chica de cabello violáceo inventaba alguna excusa para quedarse y se metía en la cama junto a él como cuando eran pequeños y la amenaza de algún monstruo ficticio de origen desconocido la hacía temblar con insomnio. Y también, como en todas aquellas ocasiones, permanecía hecha una bolita palpitante y tibia arrinconada contra la espalda masculina, abrazándose a sí misma ya que estaba demasiado temerosa de rodearlo a él con sus brazos e incomodarlo con su cercanía. Parecía querer de algún modo recordarle que también él podía contar con ella.

Pero con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta de que su presencia no lograba cambio alguno y que inclusive las pesadillas podían regresar a pesar de que ella estuviera ahí a su lado. Así que había ido perdiendo las fuerzas, hasta convertirse en una triste espectadora resignada a no poder hacer nada por él. Ökami por su parte, prefería evitar mirarla a los ojos y fingir que no pasaba nada para que no tuviera motivos para sentirse miserable. Odiaba mostrarse frágil ante los demás. Lo odiaba porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, no se sentía preparado para sobrellevarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a proteger, no a ser vulnerable.

Amaneció muy lentamente ese día, con una atmósfera de humedad y aletargamiento poco característica de la época de verano en la que estaban. Pero en cuestión de unas horas se transformó en una calurosa y rozagante mañana que no mostraba rastro alguno de su anterior melancolía.

Pero aún así, en el rostro normalmente sonriente de Ying Fa había una mirada perdida, reprimiendo una tristeza aparentemente injustificada. La cual se apresuró a ocultar tras una sonrisa falsa en cuanto escuchó los aporreados pasos de su prima acercándose por detrás de ella. Estaba dándose la vuelta para decirle algo a Meiling cuando su corazón se aceleró al sentir una presencia conocida y alcanzó a ver de reojo una cabellera castaña pasar a unos metros de ella. El alegre saludo femenino en una mezcla de chino cantonés con acento inglés le corroboró la identidad del chico al que no se había atrevido a ver directamente.

No obstante, la mirada perspicaz de Tomoyo alcanzó a vislumbrar la consternación oculta debajo de su alegre conversación.

- Buenos días, bellas señoritas –saludó el chico de anteojos integrándose al grupo- Ying Fa, querida –le alargó una rosa color champán.

- ¡Kurotori-Kun! –exclamó ella sorprendida- ¿Y esto por qué?

- Es un lindo día –respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa- Y hay muchas razones para sonreír.

- Gracias –replicó ella sonriendo cálidamente.

Ökami observaba a lo lejos, sin estar seguro de por qué lo hacía oculto en el anonimato, a través de la ventana como si estuviera espiando. No estaba espiando. Solamente estaba… sacudió la cabeza bruscamente dándose la vuelta para irse a su aula con una expresión malhumorada. Pero antes de dar el primer paso, volvió a girar la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa genuina de Ying Fa. Su propio rostro se ensombreció. También él había notado que la chica de cabello castaño había estado deprimida durante esos días, aunque ella se esforzara por lucir igual de radiante frente a los demás. Y ahora que la veía ahí, como si todas sus preocupaciones se hubieran esfumado, lo único que podía sentir era abatimiento pensando en la razón de su alegría.

- Ella está comprometida con Kinomoto –se recordó a sí mismo para luego entrar al salón con su habitual desánimo.

Ying Fa sintió la mirada penetrante en su nuca demasiado tarde, por lo que para cuando sus ojos se posaron en la ventana del edificio, la encontró desierta. Se quedó extrañada unos segundos hasta que reparó en que Kurotori la estaba mirando fijamente con una tierna sonrisa. Y se sonrojó aún más cuando vio que a su lado, Tomoyo sostenía una cámara de video con la luz roja encendida. La única que parecía no haber notado nada era su prima, pues estaba más interesada en buscar al chico de cabello castaño entre la multitud de alumnos de tercero que estaba en el aula. El timbre de entrada hizo su parte a modo de conclusión y los chicos se despidieron para partir a sus respectivas clases.

Estuvo callada durante todo el camino, aunque a su acompañante pareció no molestarle en absoluto, inclusive hasta el grado de no haberlo notado. Ambas parecían estar agradecidas por el acuerdo mudo de no interrumpirse los pensamientos y ambas parecían necesitar un poco de silencio para ponerlos en orden.

Tampoco prestó mucha atención a las lecciones, demasiado ocupada intentando descifrar lo que sentía revolotearle el pecho. No era solamente la angustia que le causaba el ceño funcido de Ökami, ni el amargo escozor del recuerdo de sus lágrimas mojándole la blusa, traspasando hacia su piel. No era únicamente el hecho de que la suavidad de sus cabellos se le hubiera grabado en las yemas para atormentarla de modo casi permanente. Ni tampoco era simplemente el desazón de no haberse sentido lo suficientemente cerca de él como para entablar una amistad duradera a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos esos últimos días. Lo que no entendía era por qué nada parecía ser suficiente.

Él la había protegido.

Él se había preocupado por ella, a pesar de que parecía mirar al mundo entero con el mayor desinterés.

Y no solamente eso, también la había llamado por su nombre de pila, cuando solía ser tan frío con las demás personas y tan formal para llamarlas. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, también le había sonreído. A ella, le había sonreído a ella mientras que todo el tiempo lucía como si ni siquiera tuviera la menor idea de cómo rayos esbozar una sonrisa. Había sonreído sólo para ella… y de la manera más cálida que alguien le hubiera sonreído jamás. Entonces, ¿por qué todo eso no era suficiente? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Qué era lo que quería de él que no podía obtener? Ciertamente comprendía que tratándose de él, todo eso significaba mucho más de lo que significaría para otras personas, pero aún así…

"_¿Por qué siento este dolor en el pecho?"_

Sus ojos verdes se tropezaron accidentalmente con el rostro compungido de Meiling. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en las manos entrelazadas, con la mirada perdida en un punto invisible de la pizarra y los labios entreabiertos en el intento de un suspiro que no llegaba nunca. Una chispa de esperanza cruzó sus pupilas escarlatas cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados en el pasillo, pero enseguida volvió a apagarse en cuanto vio pasar al estudiante en cuestión. Ying Fa sabía lo que eso significaba, sabía a quién había estado esperando ver en sus infantiles y absurdas fantasías, dejándose cegar hasta el punto de esperar cosas que sabía que eran absolutamente improbables.

- Ha estado mucho más retraído que de costumbre –soltó la campanita de fresa durante el intervalo entre clases.

- … -asintió, no necesitaba más explicación para saber de qué estaban hablando, pero tampoco sabía qué podría decir.

- Pero no solamente es eso –continuó Meiling- Pareciera preocupado por algo…

La reencarnación de la flor de cerezo no respondió. Su prima había estado inconsciente durante la muerte de Zetian, por lo que no tenía idea del terrible shock que el chico había sufrido y ella no se sentía la persona indicada para contárselo. Ninguno de los cuatro había hablado mucho acerca de eso, solamente las explicaciones mínimas para que los guardianes pudieran estar en la mansión Li y luego pretender que la vida siguiera su curso de la forma más normal que se pudiera. El episodio de la mansión Ching se transformó tan sólo en una aventura mágica más, la primera de ellas para las chicas Li pero aún así, sólo una más de todas las que les esperaban en el futuro como herederas de la dinastía.

- Debe estar asustado por todo lo que pasó –concluyó la chica de odangos azabaches- Él es un chico normal después de todo –rió huecamente, tratando de restarle importancia.

Ying Fa sonrió con desgano, tratando de secundarla, pero no tenía que esforzarse demasiado, después de todo, su prima no le estaba prestando gran atención a pesar de estarle hablando a ella. Más que nada parecía estarla utilizando como tapadera para tener una conversación consigo misma, para decir cosas que necesitaba sacar de su interior.

- Lo he intentado todo –suspiró finalmente, con un tono cansado- Pero no parece tener el menor interés en mí, creo que le aburro…

- ¡Claro que no! –se encontró a sí misma reconfortándola, antes de poder evitarlo- ¡Tú no eres aburrida en absoluto, Mei!

- Voy a decirle –continuó ignorándola, con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Eh? –se detuvo en medio de sus frases de ánimo, impactada.

- Le voy a decir, Ying –tragó saliva- Voy a confesarle a Hiiragizawa Ökami lo que siento por él.

Ying Fa contuvo el aliento, frunció el ceño y asintió mirándola con preocupación. Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada al piso, sin saber por qué las palabras de su prima parecían haber caído como un peso infranqueable sobre sus hombros.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, mil millones de gracias por todos los reviews, estoy gratamente sorprendida porque no esperaba tantos, soy muy feliz, gracias, gracias, gracias… Lamento mucho el haber caído tan bajo como para pedirlos pero de verdad que se me estaban cayendo un poco los ánimos al suelo. Pero ahora ya estoy más animada, de nuevo mil gracias._

_Pero a riesgo de parecer demasiado exigente, he de decir que si no tienen cuenta de que dejen alguna dirección de correo o algo para que se los pueda responder. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que se toman la molestia de dejarme comentarios._

_Y no suelo hacer esto (porque además está prohibido) pero solo por esta ocasión._

_Suki-chan90: El nombre de Syaoran en chino se escribe Xiao-Lang, de hecho, en mis otros fics, lo escribo así cuando la que le habla es Meiling. Pero en alguna página de Internet leí que también se podía escribir como Hsiao-Lang y la verdad es que me gustó más, (sentí que se ve más chino XD) y por eso lo escribí así en este fic, supongo que fue ociosidad mía :P_

_Las demás dudas, no solamente las de Suki sino de Dina (que me pareció de lo más simpático tu comentario, ojalá hubiera podido respondértelo como se debe) se irán aclarando a lo largo de la trama que todavía falta como la tercera parte porque además ya se me alargó y no les digo más para no SPOILEARles el fic._

_Espero que les siga gustando y me encantaría saber su opinión acerca de los demás capítulos._

_Un beso,_

_LunaGitana_


	18. Impresiones

**Capítulo 18**: Impresiones

"_Una Excursión Al Centro De Todas Las Emociones"_

Tomoyo terminó de empacar sus cosas sin poder contener la emoción que plasmaba la sonrisa permanente en su rostro y casi tuvo que sentarse encima de la maleta para poder cerrarla por la cantidad desorbitante de ropa que tenía. Escuchó los pasos apresurados en la habitación contigua seguidos de un golpe seco que le arrancó una ligera risita, consultó su reloj antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la recámara de su hermano. A través de la ventana se podía apreciar que el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y en el interior de la habitación encontró al chico de ojos marrones recogiendo el tiradero que se había formado alrededor de su mochila abierta.

Aparentemente había intentado salir a toda prisa y no calculó el espacio, tirando un mueble con su mochila y haciendo que todo el contenido de ésta se esparciera sobre el piso, además de que la pequeña mesita se había caído y con ella los libros que tenía encima. La chica se arrodilló para ayudarlo, recordando entre risas la forma en que Kurotori lo había "convencido" para aceptar acompañarlos al viaje escolar. En realidad no habían tenido que utilizar ningún método de persuasión, había sido suficiente una sonrisa de parte del enigmático joven y una respuesta afirmativa de su parte para que Ökami se sintiera obligado a no permitir quedarse a un lado.

_- ¡Hoy es el último día para inscribirse al viaje! –anuncia con escandaloso autoritarismo la chinita de odangos azabaches, aporreando las manos en el césped para darle más dramatismo a su anuncio._

_- ¿Eh? –la reencarnación del pequeño lobo parpadea confuso, habiendo regresado repentinamente de su ensimismamiento._

_- ¿Y bien? –exige la chica de mirada rubí- ¿Ya decidieron qué es lo que van a hacer?_

_- No deberías estar esforzándote tanto –se burla Kurotori- Deberías recuperarte completamente antes de exponerte a tan fuertes emociones._

_- ¡Muy gracioso, Tori-Chan! –le enseña la lengua- ¿Entonces, Hiiragizawa-San? –insiste, volviendo a clavarle sus rojas pupilas como si no hubiera nadie más con ellos._

_- ¿Tú irás, Kurotori-Kun? –pregunta tímidamente la reencarnación de la flor de cerezo, tras una larga pausa vacilante del chico de mirada terracota._

_- Por supuesto que sí, Ying Fa, querida –le sonríe tiernamente, lanzando una mirada de reojo al chico inglés, que nadie más logra ver._

_Ökami_ _aprieta los puños inconscientemente, más aún al reparar en la sonrisa entusiasta de la chica de ojos verdes y la forma en que el japonés corresponde a ésta con un gesto de victoriosa satisfacción. Una vena se le resalta en la frente, pero se limita a cruzarse de brazos ante la mirada interrogante de una Meiling que no entiende nada. La inocente mirada esmeralda se posa en él e instantáneamente la furia se convierte en rubor en cuanto sus ojos marrones se cruzan con los de ella. Ying Fa parpadea confundida sin reparar en las mejillas teñidas de carmín y luego sus labios se curvan casi imperceptiblemente en una sonrisa._

_- ¿Y tú, Ökami-Kun? –pregunta suavemente- ¿Irás?_

_El aludido se queda observándola con los músculos tensos, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso y ruborizándose cada vez más. Ella se inclina hacia él inconscientemente, expectante ante los inaudibles balbuceos que se amontonan en la boca temblorosa del muchacho. Tras un largo rato, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, baja la cabeza en un movimiento que la chica interpreta como un asentimiento._

_- ¡Supongo eso es un sí! –exclama finalmente, completamente feliz._

Parecía que a pesar de todo, el chico aún conservaba su antigua rivalidad en contra del muchacho de los anteojos y con algo tan simple como una mirada cariñosa hacia Ying Fa por parte de sus profundos ojos azules, había logrado que la reencarnación del pequeño lobo se olvidara de sus preocupaciones y centrara como su prioridad el no permitir que el japonés de cabello negro azulado tuviera la oportunidad de pasar demasiado tiempo junto a ella. Tomoyo suspiró con nostalgia, era como en los recuerdos que había recuperado en la mansión Ching, la aparición de un nuevo rival lo había obligado a retrasar su retorno a Tomoeda.

Salieron rumbo a la escuela cuando el cielo todavía estaba oscuro, los habían citado antes del amanecer para partir lo más temprano posible rumbo a la playa y así aprovechar mejor las horas de luz solar. Se encontraron ahí con una somnolienta chica de mirada esmeralda, una entusiasta chica de ojos color rubí y un ecuánime joven de ojos azules cuya sonrisa hizo que se le saltara una vena en la frente a Ökami. No había pasado más que un par de minutos cuando la profesora encargada de organizar el viaje, los fue alineando para que subieran al autobús y muy ordenadamente fueron subiendo los alumnos entre emocionados cuchicheos.

Los cinco se sentaron en la última fila del autobús, quedando Ökami en una de las ventanillas, al lado de su hermana, Kurotori en el centro, a su otro lado Meiling y Ying Fa en la otra ventanilla. El recorrido fue tranquilo, aunque para cuando el sol comenzó a filtrarse a través del cristal, las chicas ya habían sucumbido ante el sueño a pesar de que la de odangos azabaches aún se resistía, murmurando palabras sueltas. El chico de cabello castaño tenía la frente apoyada sobre el vidrio de la ventanilla y observaba el paisaje boscoso pasar a gran velocidad frente a sus ojos sin prestarle realmente mucha atención.

Se preguntaba cómo había permitido que sus impulsos lo envolvieran en ese viaje. Su respiración lenta empañaba el cristal, cubriendo su reflejo con un difuminado color blanco que se disolvía casi inmediatamente y al fijarse en éste, se percató de que el chico japonés lo estaba observando con divertido interés. Dejó escapar un sonido gutural de desagrado haciendo una mueca con cuidado de no moverse demasiado para no despertar a la chica que dormía apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Suspiró tristemente, pensando que después de todo no le correspondía a él cargar con esa incomodidad hacia el otro muchacho.

- Debe ser cansado estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo –había algo en la voz serena que hacía que sus entrañas se revolvieran- No voy a atacarte mientras duermes, ¿Sabes? –bromeó calmadamente.

- … –su mirada terracota se clavó sobre el chico que le estaba hablando- Lo sé –murmuró apenas moviendo los labios.

- Tampoco voy a atacarlas a ellas –hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar a las tres chicas que dormían plácidamente- Jamás haría nada que entristeciera a Sakura-San… –imitó a su existencia pasada, para irritar al chico.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –lo cortó secamente, reaccionando exactamente como su interlocutor predijo- Dilo de una vez –casi exigió perdiendo la paciencia.

- No me malinterpretes –sonrió acomodando un mechón de cabello de Meiling detrás de su oreja- No tengo intenciones de ponerlos a prueba esta vez –le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad- Confío en ambos completamente –la chica de mirada rubí se acomodó en el regazo de Kurotori al sentir el contacto de los dedos masculinos.

El vehículo se detuvo, anunciando la llegada del grupo a su destino. Las chicas se estiraron, despertando perezosamente pero en cuanto la campanita de fresa divisó el mar a lo lejos a través de la ventanilla, se incorporó de un salto entusiasmado y para sorpresa del chico de cabello castaño, su prima hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al descubrir esta nueva faceta, alegre y hasta cierto punto infantil que la hacía aún más parecida a su encarnación anterior y perdió el aliento por unos instantes mientras su mirada se perdía en su conducta eufórica y su sonrisa radiante.

Las habitaciones se les asignaron en cuanto llegaron al campamento, y por tratarse ambos de estudiantes externos al grupo, el chico de ojos marrones tuvo que compartir la suya con el último chico que hubiera elegido como compañero. Por el contrario, afortunadamente para ella, Tomoyo logró obtener un lugar en la habitación que se les asignó a las primas Li y después de dejar su equipaje, todos se dirigieron a la playa. La profesora los formó en filas pese a las protestas de algunos chicos rebeldes que querían impresionar a sus compañeras y después de armar el pelotón, los guió mientras explicaba los horarios y las actividades que estaban en el itinerario.

Las chicas se ocuparon de tender un mantel sobre la arena y clavar un par de sombrillas gigantes para establecerse y dejar las cosas mientras se iban a nadar. Tomoyo se aplicó protector solar mientras la campanita de fresa se quitaba la blusa llamativamente y la dejaba caer con ademán de supermodelo, revelando su muy desarrollado cuerpo en un bikini que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Su prima de ojos verdes se sonrojó por la ocurrencia y se estaba desabotonando la blusa tímidamente cuando su mirada se encontró con la figura masculina que se iba alejando de ellas rumbo al mar. Meiling se sentó junto a su amiga japonesa, decepcionada de que el chico de mirada terracota se hubiera ido sin siquiera notar que prácticamente se le estaba insinuando vulgarmente y le pidió un poco de bloqueador.

Kurotori suspiró y movió la cabeza negativamente mientras veía a la reencarnación de la flor de cerezo perder su mirada en un punto del mar en el que nadaba cierto individuo de expresión malhumorada. Con un ágil movimiento hizo girar la pelota de playa sobre la punta de su dedo índice para llamar la atención de las chicas y les propuso que iniciaran un partido de volleyball. Inicialmente sus intenciones habían sido un juego de dos contra dos, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya se les habían unido suficientes chicas como para completar dos equipos y aún había otras que querían incorporarse.

Se encontraba a la mitad de un saque cuando sintió la penetrante mirada que se clavó en él desde el límite imaginario de la cancha, en el lado contrario a donde él estaba jugando, sonrió sintiendo el aura de batalla que emergía del chico. Ökami no dijo una sola palabra, simplemente entró al área de juego sin dejar de dirigirle esa mirada penetrante, con el cabello aún escurriendo agua salada sobre los trabajados músculos de su torso. Una de las integrantes del equipo se retiró para cederle su espacio, aliviada por tener una excusa para abandonar el juego ya que no tenía muy buena condición física y al mismo tiempo satisfecha de tener otro atractivo muchacho al cual admirar.

Sus pupilas color marrón prácticamente estaban encendidas cuando su compañero japonés completó el saque, dirigiéndolo a propósito hacia él. El chico saltó para responder golpeando la pelota con tal fuerza que su contrincante apenas tuvo tiempo de recibirla, barriéndose en la arena para alcanzarla segundos antes del impacto que marcaría un punto al equipo contrario. La reencarnación del pequeño lobo frunció el ceño recibiendo la pelota nuevamente y lanzándola furiosamente hacia el otro lado.

Las chicas retrocedieron lentamente para darle espacio al muchacho de cabello castaño, que parecía no estar dispuesto a perder, intimidadas por su determinación y su actitud tan seria en torno a un juego sin aparente importancia. Kurotori, por el otro lado, estaba completamente calmado y sonreía tranquilamente mientras respondía a cada uno de los servicios que hacía su contrincante, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones había tenido que hacer movimientos realmente espectaculares para evitar que éste anotase un punto. Poco a poco, las integrantes de su equipo también se fueron retirando hasta que el partido se convirtió en una batalla de uno a uno entre los dos muchachos.

La pelota cada vez aumentaba más su velocidad a medida que Ökami le imprimía más fuerza a sus tiros y su mirada se hacía más fiera, a pesar de que su contrincante mantenía la serenidad que era tan característica en él. El juego parecía no tener fin y cada vez el ambiente se hacía más tenso, inclusive los grupos de jovencitas que se habían reunido para animarlos estaban observando en silencio, admiradas por la agilidad de ambos. Sin embargo, justamente en el momento más crítico del partido, el pitido agudo del silbato de la profesora resonó en todo el lugar para atraer su atención.

Ökami estaba en el aire, dirigiéndose en picada hacia la pelota, con el brazo estirado a escasos centímetros de ésta, después de haber dado un complicado giro para alcanzarla y a punto de golpear con todas sus fuerzas. El instante que le hizo perder la concentración fue suficiente para que perdiera de vista su objetivo y un movimiento en falso lo hizo desviar ligeramente la fuerza, de modo que ya no logró alcanzar el balón. Éste cambió su dirección suavemente al rozar apenas una parte de su antebrazo y por tratar de evitar que cayese sobre la arena, el chico giró nuevamente pero calculó mal la distancia y solamente se barrió mientras el balón rodaba hacia el límite imaginario de la cancha.

Se incorporó ligeramente con frustración y observó la sombra que se acercaba hacia él mientras su ceño se pronunciaba aún más, sintió el contacto de la mano sobre su hombro y se apresuró a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, su cuerpo aún no estaba totalmente recuperado de la batalla contra Lao Tsé y toda esa actividad a la que lo había sometido había hecho que resintiera más el daño, se arqueó momentáneamente por el dolor pero recuperó su postura casi inmediatamente, giró con esa misma expresión fría pero se encontró con un par de preocupados ojos verdes.

- Ökami –murmuró suavemente- Por favor… –su mirada lo recorrió con ansiedad, dándole a entender que sabía exactamente lo que ocurría con su cuerpo y aún estaba preocupada por sus heridas.

El chico quedó completamente desarmado por su consternación y bajó la cabeza en un gesto de derrota, asintiendo para darle a entender que había comprendido. Ying Fa se tranquilizó un poco y juntos caminaron hacia donde estaban sus demás amigos para dirigirse con el resto del grupo al lugar donde prepararían el almuerzo comunitariamente. Meiling estaba decidida a lucirse esta vez con sus habilidades culinarias ya que no había podido hacerlo durante el partido de volleyball porque el chico de ojos marrones había centrado toda su atención en el de anteojos. Esta vez sabía que podía opacar incluso a su prima ya que al no tener poderes mágicos, la familia siempre la hizo a un lado de todos los acontecimientos "importantes".

Lo que resultó en una gran cantidad de tiempo libre que en cierta medida era la razón de sus excepcionales habilidades marciales, pero por otra parte también le había dado la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo en la cocina, desarrollar una cercana amistad con la cocinera y recibir de ella sus ancestrales secretos. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Ökami parecía estar nuevamente más interesado en cortar los vegetales más rápido que el chico de cabello negro azulado, lo cual resultó una extraordinaria exhibición de velocidad y habilidad por parte de los dos.

- Después de comer, tenemos una hora más antes de que empiecen los concursos –anunció Tomoyo alegremente una vez que los cinco estuvieron en la mesa- Así que más les vale que guarden sus energías o terminarán agotados –rió dándole un codazo a su hermano para que dejara de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Kurotori.

- ¡Eso sería imposible! –suspiró la campanita de fresa, admirando los músculos del chico de cabello castaño- Estos dos tienen suficientes fuerzas para nadar desde aquí a América y de regreso –rió coquetamente al darse cuenta de que había atraído exitosamente la atención del muchacho, recorriendo sus pupilas color escarlata sobre el musculoso torso.

Ökami solamente se limitó a mirarla como si se hubiera vuelto loca, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal y luego desvió la mirada nerviosamente, refugiándose en su plato de comida. Sintiéndose aliviado cuando Ying Fa cambió el tema de conversación sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- Lo que me preocupa es la prueba de valor –confesó temerosa con una actitud que la hacía lucir exactamente igual a la flor de cerezo- Espero que nos dejen ir a todos juntos –suplicó al aire cubriéndose la boca con las manos entrelazadas.

- ¡Vamos, Ying! –rió su prima dándole un golpecito en la espalda- ¡No puede ser diferente de las pruebas de todos los viajes! Esos profesores no son nada originales para los disfraces de fantasmas –fanfarroneó orgullosa.

Ökami se puso de pie y se alejó murmurando unas palabras que nadie escuchó a modo de despedida y se fue a dar una caminata solitaria por la playa, su piel estaba un poco enrojecida y se alcanzaban a distinguir aún algunos de los raspones que se había hecho durante la batalla contra Lao.

Ying Fa aún tenía la mirada perdida en la lejana figura del muchacho cuando Tomoyo la jaló del brazo para pedirle que posara frente a la cámara de video. Ella asintió ruborizándose pero se quedó petrificada sin saber qué hacer. Meiling, por el contrario, se acercó a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, comenzó a relatar fluidamente todo acerca del viaje como si se tratara de una experta reportera haciendo un documental. Hizo algunas bromas, modeló su atrevido traje de baño y después presentó a la reencarnación de la Card Master como si fuera una especie de aparato electrónico recién salido al mercado, con una cantidad inimaginable de nuevas funciones.

Kurotori decidió que sería divertido unírsele y entre los dos la hicieron ruborizarse hasta el límite, anunciando cada una de las características de su personalidad y explicándolas con anécdotas graciosas de la infancia. Cuando se cansaron del juego, Tomoyo guardó la cámara en la bolsa y se dirigieron al mar, donde iniciaron una batalla de agua que culminó en las tres muchachas conspirando para salpicar al chico sin piedad. Sin dejar de reír, se sentaron a la orilla de la playa, con las olas saladas mojándoles las piernas en su calmado vaivén, hundiendo los dedos en la arena mojada para ver cómo se deslavaban en la siguiente ola.

- Será esta noche –murmuró Meiling para sí misma, buscando inconscientemente una figura en el horizonte desierto.

Su prima la observó calladamente pero luego clavó los ojos en el mar, tratando de fingir que no había escuchado nada. Sin poder explicarse nuevamente por qué sentía ese peso en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración. Tomoyo y Kurotori intercambiaron miradas de divertida comprensión y después de sonreír de manera cómplice, uno de ellos inició una conversación trivial mientras veían como los alumnos se aglomeraban alrededor de la maestra para empezar a organizar las diferentes competencias que estaban programadas para esa tarde…

Al cabo de un par de horas después de que la profesora encargada anunció el final de las actividades por ese día y todos los alumnos se hubieron dispersado hacia las cabañas y a lo largo de la playa, Kurotori se despidió de las chicas que habían estado construyendo castillos de arena y chapoteando alegremente en la orilla. Se lanzó al mar en un elegante clavado y comenzó a nadar. Después de avanzar por varios minutos, llegó a una isla desde donde se apreciaba el campamento como un lejano horizonte.

Se impulsó para subir escalando sobre la superficie de piedra resbalosa, con cuidado para no caerse. Se trataba en realidad de una pequeña formación de rocas en la que había una cueva y en la entrada de ésta, estaba la figura masculina sentada con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos apoyados sobre éstas. Tenía la mirada perdida en el mar y el cuerpo aún destilando agua salada, respiraba agitadamente, lo que denotaba que acababa de terminar una larga rutina ininterrumpida de natación. El chico de ojos azules sacudió la cabeza para eliminar el exceso de agua de su cabello y se sentó junto a su compañero.

- Las chicas esperaban que te aparecieras en las competencias –rió a sabiendas que su intento por iniciar una conversación sería rechazado como de costumbre- Es una lástima –sonrió preparándose para encontrarse con esa expresión malhumorada que tanto le divertía.

- ¿Qué fue de Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun? –inquirió el chico de ojos marrones, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, al haber estado sumido en sus pensamientos de los dos guardianes que habían sido obligados a esperar a la reencarnación de su ama en la mansión Li.

- Ellos tienen un nuevo amo a quien servir, por supuesto –respondió divertido por el cambio de actitud- Naturalmente preparé todo para asignárselos antes de morir como Eriol –recargó la espalda en la roca que estaba detrás de él.

- Es algo muy cruel… crear criaturas inmortales… crear un ser que te amará por el resto de la eternidad y después preparar las cosas fríamente para dejarlo, sabiendo que vivirá siempre con el dolor, decidiendo conscientemente hacerlo pasar por el sufrimiento de verte morir –soltó casi sin pensar, aún parcialmente hundido en sus propias reflexiones.

- … –lo miró divertido y levantó una ceja inclinándose nuevamente hacia el frente para tener una perspectiva completa de su rostro- Lo sé, Syaoran tampoco me comprendía muy bien –rió para sus adentros- Es natural que tú no lo hagas, así como es natural que yo te desagrade –entrelazó las manos detrás de su nuca y volvió a recostarse sobre la roca.

- A Li Hsiao-Lang tampoco le agradaba el amo Eriol –comentó en un susurro para dar a entender que podía extraer esa pieza de información de su memoria.

- Pero eso era porque él nunca entendió mi forma de pensar, al igual que tú, mi guapo pariente –el aludido se sonrojó indignado- Siempre tratando de proteger a las personas importantes para él, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para evitarles cualquier sufrimiento, sin comprender que debía darles la oportunidad de ser fuertes por sí mismos –cerró los ojos con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¿Por sí mismos? –repitió incrédulo, volteando a verlo por primera vez desde que llegó- ¿Dejarlos solos cuando estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida a cambio de no causarles dolor? –cuestionó escudriñándolo con la mirada, como si hubiese dicho la peor atrocidad del mundo.

- Deberías darle la oportunidad –insistió paternalmente, con una calma contrastante a la exasperación de su interlocutor- Ella es fuerte, pero necesita que tú le permitas demostrar cuán fuerte puede llegar a ser… qué tan lejos puede llegar su corazón por amor –el otro chico abrió la boca sulfurado pero la volvió a cerrar sonrojándose a falta de argumentos.

- Creo que entiendo por qué no le agradas al amo Hsiao-Lang –confesó apenado con voz débil, volviendo a adoptar una actitud pasiva y bajando la cabeza- Porque siempre me haces ver, cuando estoy equivocado –apoyó la barbilla sobre la mano que tenía en la rodilla, perdiendo su mirada terracota en el mar.

- Eres un gran hombre… admirable si me permites decirlo –sonrió volviendo la vista al mar también- Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que te transformarías en un formidable oponente –una gaviota pasó volando a lo lejos.

- Decir eso no hará que empieces a agradarme –lo observó de reojo con una sonrisa imperceptible.

- … –abrió los ojos en señal de asombro pero después de unos instantes de silencio su expresión se suavizó y sonrió- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, Syaoran…

_**

* * *

Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Si, sí, sí, lo sé. Me estoy volviendo una inconstante irresponsable y encima tuve el descaro de pedir más reviews cuando en realidad no los merezco. Bueno, de todos modos ya saben, el próximo capítulo lo subo en una semana y además agregaré actualización a la página de los fanarts (que ya le están saliendo polillas a la pobre). Me esforzaré mucho, lo prometo._

_Y como siempre, comentarios serán agradecidos._

_Saludos,_

_LunaGitana  
_


	19. El Reto en la Cueva

**Capítulo 19**: El Reto En La Cueva

"_Verdades Que Salen A Flote Enmedio De La Oscuridad"_

Ying Fa sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel al contacto con la brisa nocturna y su mirada esmeralda se perdió en el reflejo de la luna sobre la oscura superficie del mar, mientras recogía los platos de la cena junto con sus amigas. Suspiró tristemente volviendo su atención a los trastes que tenía en la mano mientras veía de reojo la silueta oscura que se acercaba, aún destilando agua de mar sobre la arena y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando se cruzó con ella, siguiéndose de largo hacia las cabañas como si no la hubiera visto.

Pese a la tenue iluminación, el muchacho pasó lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que pudiera apreciar la piel enrojecida y sensible en las heridas que aún no terminaban de cicatrizar y se habían vuelto a abrir por la constante exposición al agua salada. La reencarnación de la flor de cerezo bajó la cabeza tristemente, consternada a pesar de que Ökami no mostraba el más mínimo indicio de notar el ardor de sus lesiones, más bien parecía estar tratando de mitigar con el dolor físico, algún otro tipo de padecimiento emocional mucho más severo.

Meiling le arrojó una servilleta arrugada al rostro para atraer su atención y la ojiverde se apresuró a reír nerviosamente, sin darse cuenta que cierta mirada zafiro se clavaba con interés en ella.

El viento fresco silbaba al pasar por los marcos de madera de las ventanas, entretejiéndose con los murmullos nocturnos de la vegetación e impregnándose de la tenue luz de las estrellas, dejando una estela de sal a su paso. Las cabañas estaban iluminadas por lámparas de emisión de diodos que simulaban quinqués y el destello bailarín de las flamas dibujaba figuras con las sombras proyectadas sobre los muros de madera, en las habitaciones ocupadas por emocionados jovencitos. El primer día de la excursión había concluido pero eso no necesariamente significaba que los estudiantes estuviesen dispuestos a dar por concluida la jornada sino todo lo contrario.

Las actividades "extraoficiales" estaban a punto de comenzar. El ambiente estaba tan cargado de expectación juvenil que incluso la profesora a cargo no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente inquieta. Un par de sombras sigilosas se deslizó por el pasillo, en silencio y a toda prisa como espías misteriosos, proyectando sus pasos a través de la rendija que había debajo de la puerta. Los ojos marrones las siguieron por un instante sin poder evitar sentir un mal presentimiento, sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar tales pensamientos y se dio la vuelta para quitarse la camiseta y proceder a cambiarse.

- ¿Piensas acostarte tan temprano, mi guapo pariente? –la tranquila voz de su compañero de anteojos llegó desde el umbral de la puerta del baño- Lo más divertido apenas está por comenzar –sonrió ampliamente ocultando cierto dejo de malicia mientras se secaba el pálido rostro con una toallita.

- No sé a qué te refieres –dobló con indiferencia la prenda que acababa de quitarse para guardarla en su mochila- Y sea lo que sea, no me interesa –abrió la mochila para sacar su ropa de dormir.

- Como gustes –le dio la espalda caminando hacia la salida de la habitación- Pero apuesto a que las chicas se verán muy lindas con sus conjuntos de encaje –rió maliciosamente mientras abría la puerta y le dirigió una mirada de triunfo.

Una vena se resaltó sobre la frente del chico de cabello castaño mientras se ponía de nuevo la camiseta y lanzaba la mochila al suelo con una furia tal que pareciera que se tratase de la causa de todos sus problemas. Masculló una queja y siguió a su compañero a través del pasillo preguntándose qué rayos había tratado de decirle pero con la extraña seguridad de que no podía tratarse de nada bueno, no importaba cuántas veces volviera a nacer, ése tipo no era de fiar. No le asombró encontrarse frente a una puerta del área de habitaciones designadas a las chicas, y tampoco le extrañó escuchar las risillas conocidas al otro lado de ésta.

Pero lo que sí no se esperaba era que al abrir la puerta, se encontrara con casi la mitad del grupo sentado en el piso formando un círculo. Y mucho menos que detrás de ellos fueran llegando, en grupos de dos o tres, el resto de los estudiantes de segundo grado. Sin dejar de lado su expresión malhumorada, siguió a Kurotori y se incorporó junto con él al círculo de jovencitos, cruzando las piernas en posición de flor de loto y apoyándose ligeramente hacia atrás sobre sus brazos. Una chica sonrojada explicó algo acerca de un juego llamado "_**Ou-Sama"**_, pero su cerebro alcanzó a captar apenas algunas palabras por estar concentrado en los movimientos de su compañero.

Cuando Ökami regresó a la realidad, se encontró con un puñado de delgadas tiras de papel que sobresalían del puño cerrado de esta misma chica, y ella los extendía hacia él como si esperara que hiciera algo. Inseguro de qué era exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo, acercó cautelosamente su mano a la de ella y durante el instante en el que los ojos de la ansiosa jovencita se clavaron en la cercanía de la mano masculina -con la esperanza de algún roce de su piel- tragó saliva nerviosamente. Tomó una de las tiras sin hacer contacto con la desilusionada muchacha y ella se dirigió hacia el chico que estaba al lado de la reencarnación del pequeño lobo, quien también tomó otra de las tiras que le ofrecía.

Observó la tira improvisada, obviamente rasgada sin cuidado y a juzgar por las tenues líneas azul claro, provenía de una libreta. Su mirada terracota se concentró en el pequeño número escrito a lápiz en uno de los extremos, inseguro acerca de su significado e inconscientemente levantó la cabeza hacia el frente y fue entonces cuando se percató con horror de que frente a él estaba sentada la jovencita de mirada esmeralda. Ying Fa le sonrió nerviosamente, obligándolo a bajar de nuevo la vista de forma tan brusca que casi se tuerce el cuello, ruborizándose al escuchar la coqueta risita de Meiling.

- ¡Ou-Sama! –exclamó un chico de anteojos, poniéndose de pie de un salto y blandiendo la tirita de papel en el aire- ¡SÍ! ¡Tengo el poder! –exclamó triunfante con una expresión que a Ökami le dio un mal presentimiento.

- Recuerda que no puedes poner castigos pervertidos –le advirtió severamente la chica que había explicado las reglas del juego- Sobre todo si se trata de…

- ¡Cállate! –una pelirroja con frenillos le dio un zape en la cabeza para interrumpirla- Deja que elija el castigo que quiera ¡Siempre eres tan mandona! –le recriminó haciéndola fruncir el ceño mientras tomaba aire para replicar ofuscada.

- ¡El número 4… –chilló el chico de anteojos, interrumpiéndolas- …tiene que BESAR a… –continuó, recorriendo el círculo con la mirada- …el número 9! –concluyó dramáticamente buscando algún cambio de expresión en los rostros de las chicas, esperanzado de haber elegido a dos de ellas.

- Típico –refunfuñó la que lo había amenazado- No sé por qué me preocupé por un _**nerdo**_ como él –bufó burlescamente- Una pensaría que si va a poner un castigo tan aburrido, por lo menos pediría que el beso se lo dieran a él…

Finalmente, los hambrientos ojos del recién elegido Ou-Sama encontraron a su jugosa víctima y después de sonreír con satisfacción, reanudó la búsqueda para encontrar a la segunda. La chica parpadeó sobresaltada y su cabeza giró lentamente de lado a lado a medida que su mirada buscaba ansiosamente a la persona que debería besarla, se sintió súbitamente nerviosa y es que nunca se había imaginado que se vería forzada a ceder su primer beso en un juego de azar. Sus ojos asustados se encontraron inmediatamente con un rostro masculino que la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente, algo en su expresión le anunció que había encontrado al vencedor.

Al joven que se llevaría el preciado tesoro que había estado resguardando durante 13 años. Su corazón se aceleró ¿Sería capaz de compartir con él un beso vacío que la despojaría de su pureza dejándole a cambio el amargo sabor de un juego pasajero y sin importancia? Se puso de pie lentamente, repitiéndose mentalmente de que no tenía importancia, era solamente eso y nada más, el verdadero primer beso se quedaría resguardado en sus labios, inalcanzable y a salvo hasta el momento en el que ella decidiera entregarlo. El chico la imitó, dando unos lentos pasos hacia ella.

Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente mientras ponía un pie delante del otro, sintiendo como los largos mechones de su cabello caían por encima de sus hombros y le acariciaban las mejillas, levantó el rostro y clavó su mirada en él, intentando no dejar escapar a través de ella ningún tipo de sentimiento. La abrumadora sensación de la cercanía masculina la obligó a bajar la cabeza sintiendo en sus mejillas el bochorno de la situación, levantó la cabeza lentamente y sus ojos se cruzaron con la nerviosa mirada terracota que se había clavado sobre ella.

Frunció el ceño sintiendo la ansiedad de la reencarnación del pequeño lobo sobre ella y tragó saliva, insegura por primera vez desde que comenzó a vivir con él, de cómo reaccionaría su hermano en esos momentos. Ökami apretó los puños mientras Tomoyo tensaba los labios preparándose para cumplir con su condena, su respiración entrecortada la delataba a pesar de intentar mantenerse ecuánime. Se acercó al chico entreabriendo los labios y cerrando los ojos en un intento por acelerar lo inevitable, para así volver a su lugar y actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, estaba tan cerca del rostro masculino que su aliento entibiaba la boca de él.

- No voy a permitirlo –el chico de cabello castaño se puso de pie con una mirada penetrante hacia el centro del círculo, donde estaban parados los dos chicos a punto de besarse- No me importa que sea un juego, aléjate de mi hermana –dijo con una voz intimidante sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kurotori.

- Tal vez prefieras tomar su lugar –sugirió la pelirroja con un dejo de temor, tratando de bajar la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente- Pero como la chica seleccionada es tu hermana, sería horrible… –agregó tentativamente- Ou-Sama tendría que elegir otro número –se llevó un índice a los labios en una posición insinuante.

- … –sus fieros ojos marrones permanecían fijos en el pálido rostro relajado de la reencarnación de Eriol, lo cual solamente lo irritaba aún más- Aléjate de mi hermana –repitió en un susurro ignorando por completo a la pelirroja.

- Calma, Wolfy –murmuró en inglés británico, con un gesto de preocupación- Es sólo un juego, no tienes que ponerte así… –se inclinó rápidamente y depositó un fugaz beso en la mejilla del chico de anteojos- ¿Ves? –se dirigió de nuevo al hermano para después caminar con elegancia hacia su lugar.

El joven de ojos azules y cabello negro se llevó un par de dedos al sitio de su cara en el que todavía podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Tomoyo y su sonrisa se acentuó a pesar de que todavía podía sentir la penetrante mirada terracota sobre él. Ökami volvió a sentarse sin despegar la vista de su compañero de anteojos, como si temiera que fuera a esfumarse al menor descuido, la nerviosa chica que había repartido las tiras de papel se encontraba recolectándolas de nuevo para hacer una nueva repartición.

Las chicas cuchicheaban acerca del sonrojo de la inglesa y el hecho de que hubiera besado al japonés en frente de su prometida, con la que además sostenía una cercana amistad, pero Meiling se aseguró de lanzarles una mirada asesina que se encargó de silenciarlas. El sorteo volvió a hacerse y esta vez no hubo grito triunfante ni bailoteos de felicidad sino que simplemente el chico que había sido elegido se puso de pie con toda calma, esbozando una sonrisa. Mostró el papel que sostenía en la mano para dar a entender que le tocaba representar el rol de Ou-Sama y recorrió con su mirada zafiro al expectante círculo de jovencitos que aguardaban por su veredicto.

- El número… –comenzó a hablar con una voz muy tranquila, para después aclararse la garganta durante unos minutos de vacilación- "_Podría pedir otro beso de la señorita Hiiragizawa"_ –pensó con malicia- "_Aunque me aseguraría de aclarar el sitio donde tendría que depositarlo"_ –rió para sus adentros observando a la aludida, pero después de razonar un poco más se dio cuenta de que era poco probable que se le volviera a presentar una oportunidad como ésa y debía aprovecharla- El número 7 y el número 3, deberán ir nadando hasta la cueva que está en medio del mar… –sonrió- Y una vez que estén ahí, el número 3 se quitará una prenda y el 7 la traerá de regreso –se volvió a sentar sin nada más que decir.

- Soy el número 7 –anunció la chica de ojos verdes poniéndose tímidamente de pie y buscando entre el círculo al otro número mencionado, con la esperanza de que se tratase de otra chica.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Ökami y enseguida se le tiñó todo el rostro de rojo al bajar la mirada y encontrarse con el pequeño numerito que estaba escrito en su tira de papel. Le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su compañero, con la sospecha de que éste había visto el número desde su posición alta cuando se había puesto de pie, aunque también estaba seguro de que ese tipo no necesitaba haberlo visto para saber qué número le había tocado a cada quien. Bufó levantándose, esa mirada omnipotente era lo que más detestaba de él… bueno, después de su facilidad para acercarse a la flor de cerezo y ocupar un lugar importante en su vida.

Ying Fa se sonrojó al percatarse de quién se trataba y después de sonreír nerviosamente, salió de la habitación seguida de cerca por él y por el resto de los emocionados alumnos que celebraban bulliciosamente la elección del nuevo Ou-Sama. Se escabulleron por entre los pasillos con extremo cuidado, ya que al tratarse de un grupo tan numeroso era mucho más difícil salir del edificio sin ser detectados por la profesora responsable. Llegaron a la playa y ahí pudieron volver a aullar y vitorear emocionados a los chicos que habrían de ejecutar el nuevo castigo.

Ökami se aseguró de lanzarle una última mirada de recelo al chico de cabello azulado, cuya coleta ondeaba con la brisa marina acariciando su pálida piel, antes de girarse hacia su compañera de largo cabello castaño claro. Le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible para indicarle que lo siguiera para después caminar adentrándose en el mar hasta que el nivel del agua le llegó a las rodillas. Ying Fa dudó un momento, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, el grupo entero comenzó a protestar de una forma tan ruidosa que no se lograba distinguir palabra alguna entre el barullo de voces entremezcladas.

Kurotori se encargó de silenciar a la multitud, mientras Meiling, Tomoyo y Kuei Fei se situaban a los lados de la reencarnación de la flor de cerezo como si se tratase de una escolta. El chico de cabello castaño les dio la espalda, preparándose para lanzarse en un clavado al mar pero el de anteojos lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro, más por el sobresalto de que no se percató en qué momento se situó detrás de él, se quedó quieto. La ojiverde se adentró un poco en el agua, seguida por sus amigas sintiendo como las suaves olas le bañaban los tobillos con su tranquilo vaivén.

- No pretenderás entrar así al mar –preguntó como si se tratara de algo obvio, aunque su interlocutor no parecía captar la idea- ¿Cierto?

- … –la reencarnación del pequeño lobo le lanzó una mirada extrañada, como si temiera que su compañero hubiera perdido la razón- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –se soltó bruscamente de su agarre sin esperar respuesta y se dispuso a meterse al mar una vez más.

- Cuando las personas van a nadar, usualmente lo hacen en traje de baño –apuntó con el mentón hacia la camiseta de su compañero, como si estuviera explicándole las costumbres regionales a un extranjero- ¿No es verdad, Ying Fa? –volteó a ver a la aludida, quien se estaba quitando la ropa con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron desmesuradamente y retrocedió con tal torpeza que casi se cae al agua pero su ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad al ver la tela brillante del bikini de la chica aparecer bajo su blusa. Aún así, al reparar en la escasa indumentaria que no había alcanzado a notar ya sea porque estuvo todo el día nadando sin prestar atención al resto del mundo o porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza durante los breves instantes en los que la había visto ese mismo día, no pudo evitar llevarse instintivamente la mano a la nariz con intenciones de detener una posible hemorragia nasal.

Un ligero codazo en las costillas lo volvió a la realidad y al encontrarse con la mirada zafiro que tanto detestaba, procedió a quitarse la playera a regañadientes, descubriendo su bien formado torso que arrancó un par de suspiros entre las chicas del grupo. Con una expresión de fastidio, se lanzó en un clavado y comenzó a nadar sin esperar a su compañera, quien después de dejar su ropa en manos de su prima, se apresuró a seguirlo sin dejar de gritarle que esperara por ella. Le costó un poco de trabajo emparejarse con él, pero inmediatamente percibió que el chico disminuía su velocidad ajustándose a la de ella.

Nadaron durante algunos minutos, sin necesidad de detenerse gracias a que ambos tenían muy buena condición física y no tardaron en llegar a la formación rocosa que el chico conocía bien ya que ahí se había refugiado en su soledad durante una parte de la tarde. La escaló sin ningún esfuerzo y después le tendió caballerosamente la mano a la chica de mirada esmeralda para ayudarla a subir. Ella dudó unos instantes pero tímidamente la aceptó y sintió cómo él levantaba gran parte de su peso sin mucho esfuerzo. El contacto con su piel fue diferente esta vez, no hubo remolinos de colores ni sonidos entremezclados con murmullos incoherentes.

El muchacho había aprendido a controlar el poder que lo unía a ella desatando el torbellino de recuerdos cada vez que la tocaba… y claramente había bloqueado el canal a través del cual se colaban todas las memorias. La superficie de las rocas era un poco resbalosa por lo que al asentar los pies por primera vez en ellas, Ying Fa se resbaló colisionando con el pecho del muchacho, sonrojándose al sentir los musculosos pectorales bajo sus palmas y el calor masculino que ya se le hacía familiar a fuerza de repeticiones pero sintiéndolo por primera vez sin la separación de la tela de su ropa.

- Lo siento –se disculpó torpemente mirando hacia el piso y sin saber qué hacer- Um… –balbuceó jugueteando con los mechones de cabello que caían por enfrente de sus hombros.

- … –el chico se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello igualmente apenado, todavía podía sentir la suavidad de las manos femeninas en el área de su pecho en la que habían estado apenas unos cuantos momentos y eso no le permitía razonar correctamente- No…

Ökami exhaló aire profundamente para ordenar sus pensamientos y de la forma más discreta que pudo, golpeó su puño contra una de las rocas para que el dolor lo obligara a apartar su mente de la tersa piel de la chica. Le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio de un juego en el que tenían que ejecutar un castigo, sabía que podía rehusarse y no era que le importara demasiado lo que los otros compañeros pensaran de él si se negaba a participar… pero tenía que hacerlo, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero tenía que estar ahí.

Movió la cabeza negativamente.

Quizá solamente estaba engañándose a sí mismo. Ying Fa lo observó en silencio, estaba consciente de lo que tenían que hacer a continuación pero simplemente no encontraba la manera de decirle que debía despojarse de la única prenda que tenía puesta para dársela y quedarse en esa cueva, completamente desnudo. La reencarnación del pequeño lobo también se percató de este último detalle y -sonrojándose- comenzó a sopesar todas sus opciones, preguntándose cuál sería la forma más natural de hacerlo, de modo que no pareciera un pervertido frente a ella.

La ojiverde se sentó en el borde de la piedra, mirando hacia el vaivén tranquilo del mar, escuchando a lo lejos el suave canto de las olas al acariciar la arena en la playa, reventándose y esparciendo su espuma por la orilla. Todo era silencioso, excepto por el leve murmullo de la brisa revolviéndole apenas los mojados cabellos, paseándose por sus mejillas, enfriando la tela húmeda de su bikini y haciendo que su piel se erizara por el contraste de temperaturas. Delgados hilillos de agua salada resbalaban por sus brazos sin alcanzar a secarse por el débil soplo del viento y sus ojos tenían un brillo platinado por el reflejo de la luz de la luna.

Respiró profundamente el ambiente salino y con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de las oscuras aguas, se sintió inundada de una extraña paz. Le daría el tiempo que fuese necesario, en realidad ella no tenía prisa por salir de ahí y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de regresar a ese juego con sus compañeros, en realidad solamente había aceptado participar por la insistencia de su prima. Ökami la observaba desde la oscuridad de la cueva, embelesado por su belleza e incapaz de encontrar una buena solución a su inconveniente, se había dado por vencido, sucumbiendo ante los encantos de la joven.

- Ahora entiendo por qué te pasaste aquí toda la tarde –susurró suavemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos con un ligero sobresalto- Es tan tranquilo este lugar… –suspiró soñadora mientras balanceaba juguetonamente los pies que quedaban colgando sin llegar a tocar el agua.

- … –desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la cueva, que se perdía en la negrura, temiendo que ella se volteara y lo sorprendiera mirándola- Supongo que solamente quería estar solo –se encontró confesando antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Entiendo –su expresión se ensombreció y bajó la cabeza de modo que el flequillo le ocultó el rostro.

"_Pero últimamente siempre quieres estar solo, y las veces en las que no logras huir de nosotros, siempre te quedas pensativo… ausente… lejano a todos… me pregunto si todo ese mundo del cual tratas tan desesperadamente de alejarte también me incluye a mí… pero entonces, si querías estar solo, ¿por qué viniste al viaje en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no simplemente te quedaste en casa aprovechando que tendrías estos días libres y que nadie te molestaría?... ¿Podría ser que… podría ser que… en realidad tú…?"_

- ¿Sabes? –se enderezó retomando su actitud entusiasta de costumbre- Me gustaría recuperar mis recuerdos de la ama Kinomoto Sakura –se giró hacia donde él estaba, con una expresión de plegaria infantil.

- ¿Eh? –la petición lo tomó completamente desprevenido y después de casi caerse torpemente de su sitio, su expresión cambió completamente a una que nunca le había visto antes- No te va a gustar… –se bajó felinamente de la piedra en la que había estado sentado y caminó hacia ella- Lo que voy a decirte…

- … –Ying Fa se estremeció al verlo acercarse de esa manera y sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando el chico se sentó a su lado, erizándose con el roce de su musculoso brazo- No importa lo que tenga que hacer… quiero hacerlo –se mantuvo firme a pesar de que en su interior sentía un temblor inexplicable.

- Tengo que –se inclinó levemente hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y haciéndola perder el aliento por su cercanía- besarte –susurró suavemente, tan cerca que su cálido aliento sopló sobre los labios de la ojiverde.

Ying Fa tragó saliva retrocediendo instintivamente, procesando las palabras del muchacho y tratando de asimilar esa actitud tan poco característica de él que acababa de adoptar. Frunció el ceño reflexionando unos segundos, con la mirada terracota atravesándola y haciéndola sentir vulnerable y desprotegida, como si los ojos marrones pudieran leer a la perfección todo su interior. Parpadeó repetidamente y después de volver a tragar saliva, respirando hondamente, asintió de forma casi imperceptible para dar su aprobación. Cerró los ojos entregándose resignadamente y entreabriendo los labios en un intento inexperto de un primer encuentro.

Con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole de forma desquiciada. Ökami abrió los ojos como despertando de un trance y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, frunció el ceño con preocupación, se alejó un poco de ella para observar de lleno su rostro inocente y tomándola del mentón, se acercó decidido a depositar los recuerdos sobre los labios sonrosados, bajo la forma de un beso. Estaba a escasos milímetros de lograrlo cuando se percató de que ella apretó un poco los músculos al sentir el contacto de su mano y en una fracción de segundo, retrocedió como repelido por alguna fuerza ajena a él.

- No puedo hacerlo –se disculpó soltándola y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que se reprendía por haber sido débil ante sus propios deseos- Esto es algo que debes hacer con alguien que te guste –espetó dándose pequeños golpecitos en la frente- "_¡Estúpido! ¿Qué estabas pensando?"_ –se regañó a sí mismo con el pensamiento.

- ¿Alguien que me… –balbuceó Ying Fa tocándose suavemente los labios, sintiendo aún en ellos el cosquilleo de la cercanía masculina- …guste? –se sonrojó.

- Además tú tienes un prometido –prosiguió ignorando su último enunciado- Eso sería totalmente incorrecto –se internó un poco en la cueva hasta quedar cubierto por la oscuridad.

- Ökami –lo llamó poniéndose de pie para seguirlo- Espera, por favor –lo buscó a tientas en medio de la oscuridad hasta que sus manos chocaron con el torso masculino, al cual se aferró para evitar que escapara- ¿Es por eso que no puedes hacerlo? –las últimas palabras del muchacho resonaban en su cabeza- "_¿Es porque yo no te gusto?... ¿Es porque la chica que te gusta es Ching Zetian?"_ –completó en su pensamiento.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Y con este capítulo vuelvo al ritmo normal de actualizaciones, espero poder actualizar los fanarts también aunque ya no prometo nada. Pero si pueden dénse una vuelta también por ahí para que sepa que la visitan y tal vez así me inspire para dibujar un poco más jeje. Gracias a los que comentaron y a los demás, pues, los sigo esperando :P  
_

_**Nerdo:**_ _Dícese de los 'ratones de biblioteca', los 'bookworm', o en palabras más simples, todo aquel tímido estudioso que no tiene la capacidad de desarrollar una vida social lo suficientemente activa como para formar parte del grupo de los populares. Jajaja, nada que ver la definición pero creo que se entiende la idea, lo que la chica quiso decir fue que el tipo en cuestión era demasiado infantil. ^_^_

_**Ou-Sama:**_ _es un juego que vi en un manga titulado I''s, creo que ya no es necesario dar la explicación puesto que en este capítulo tienen dos buenos ejemplos de cómo se juega y desde mi punto de vista, se trata de un equivalente a lo que aquí en México le llamamos "botella" (el cual se trata de sentarse en círculo y girar una botella en el centro. Se puede manejar de dos formas: ya sea que los que queden apuntados por los extremos tienen que hacer "semana inglesa" o que el que le toque la punta tiene que poner un castigo al que le tocó el fondo… que usualmente también suelen marcar semanas inglesas como castigo ^^U)_

_**--Semana Inglesa:**_ _Se trata de que los dos se paren espalda con espalda y alguien más va diciendo los días de la semana, con cada día, los que están parados de espaldas giran la cabeza hacia el lado que quieran y por cada vez que la giren hacia el mismo lado se tienen que dar un beso, mientras que por cada vez que la giren hacia lados distintos, la chica tiene que darle una bofetada al muchacho. Normalmente los besos son en la mejilla pero hay variaciones de "Semana francesa" en la que son en la boca y otros inventos que suelen hacer los pubertos durante las fiestas._

_Saludos,_

_LunaGitana  
_


	20. Amor Unilateral

**Capítulo 20**: Amor Unilateral

"_Las Primeras Decepciones De Un Amor Disfrazado De Impulso Adolescente"_

Ying Fa nadaba en dirección a la orilla y estaba a unos cuantos metros de la playa cuando se percató de que no había nadie esperándola ahí. Giró extrañada, buscando la cueva a sus espaldas para cerciorarse de que no se hubiera perdido desviada por las olas pero parecía haber llegado al sitio correcto. Salió del mar un poco cansada y se dejó caer sobre la arena para recuperar el aliento, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada en busca de algún rastro de sus compañeros pero no parecía haber movimiento alguno salvo por el suave bamboleo de la vegetación.

Se recostó una vez más sobre la arena y al extender el brazo, el short azul marino que estaba sosteniendo quedó exactamente a la altura de su rostro.

La reencarnación de la flor de cerezo se sonrojó recordando al muchacho desnudo que esperaba en la cueva y sintiéndose apenada soltó la prenda como si temiera que alguien fuera a acusarla de fetichismo. Pero no había nadie más ahí y suponiendo que el resto del grupo se había cansado de esperarlos, prefirió regresar a donde estaba Ökami para devolverle su traje de baño, de cualquier forma, ellos ya habían cumplido con su parte del castigo y no quería dejarlo ahí tan expuesto, más tiempo del que fuera necesario.

El chico de ojos marrones caminaba en círculos sin atreverse a salir de la protección de la oscuridad, a pesar de que sabía que no había nadie más ahí y había calculado mentalmente un estimado del tiempo que tardaría en regresar su compañera, de modo que sabía que ella no se aparecería en un buen rato. Apoyó la espalda sobre la pared rocosa, sin llegar a sentarse y descansando la cabeza hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos en un intento inútil por cerrarse ante un mundo que en ese momento estaba dormido, totalmente ajeno a su presencia. Reflexionaba acerca de los últimos acontecimientos.

La súbita pregunta que no alcanzó a comprender y el silencio que la chica había interpretado a su propia manera, sin que él pudiera saber por qué no había querido darle una respuesta. Y es que simplemente no podía decirle directamente que la verdadera razón que lo frenaba era la culpabilidad de estarse aprovechando de algún arreglo que hizo durante su vida pasada, para arrebatarle su primer beso de la manera más cobarde. Claro que él le entregaría el suyo a cambio, pero no estaba seguro de que eso representase realmente un trato justo… y tampoco quería obligarla a hacer un sacrificio por algo que quizá a fin de cuentas no valdría la pena.

Se dio cuenta de que nuevamente había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando los gemidos de la chica de ojos verdes llegaron hasta él desde el exterior, parecía estar totalmente agotada físicamente y hacía un esfuerzo considerable para escalar la roca. Resistió por unos minutos la tentación de salir a ayudarla, a sabiendas de que lejos de agradecérselo, lo más probable era que Ying Fa le asestara una potente bofetada tachándolo de degenerado por estar exhibiéndose de esa manera frente a ella. Sin embargo reaccionó meramente por instinto al escuchar un ligero grito femenino y sin detenerse a pensarlo, se estiró lo más que pudo, alcanzando a agarrarla de la muñeca antes de que resbalara por completo.

Se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, preguntándose cómo la subiría sin que tuviera que darle una buena ojeada a su anatomía y preguntándose por qué demonios no era capaz de dejarla caer incluso si sabía que no se haría daño ya que había agua debajo de ella. Pero antes de que encontrara la respuesta, la chica de cabello castaño cerró los ojos, asegurándole que no vería nada y agradeciéndole por haber salido a auxiliarla. La ayudó a incorporarse bien sobre la roca y después recibió el short que la chica le estaba alargando mientras se cubría los ojos con la otra mano, para entrar a la cueva a ponérselo.

- Ökami, hay algo que necesito preguntarte –anunció seriamente la chica aún respirando pesadamente por la agitación- Acerca de la decisión que me pediste que tomara –sintió la presencia mágica del muchacho acercándose a ella.

- … –el aludido asintió a pesar de que la chica no podía verlo y caminó hasta situarse a su lado- … –tragó saliva nervioso, percatándose de que ella se negaba a mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasaría si mis sentimientos fueran contrarios a lo que decidiera hacer? –soltó en una voz casi inaudible, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se teñían irremediablemente de rojo.

- Correríamos el riesgo de que las cartas percibieran que estás yendo en contra de los deseos de tu corazón –susurró suavemente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su traje de baño y dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte- Y eso las desorientaría de tal modo que su magia se podría desequilibrar porque estarían recibiendo dos órdenes encontradas… una de tu mente y otra de tu corazón… –explicó seriamente como si se tratase de un problema de matemáticas.

- Y entonces se desvanecerían al perder su conexión con el mundo de los seres humanos –recitó ella completando el enunciado- La conexión que tenían a través de mi alma… el alma de su ama Kinomoto Sakura –el chico asintió.

- No es que quiera presionarte –se aclaró la garganta incómodo- Pero no sé cuánto tiempo más puedo permanecer en Hong Kong –bajó la cabeza- El curso pronto terminará y mi padre me exige que vuelva a Tomoeda… parece que quiere llevarme de vuelta a Inglaterra para que comience a trabajar en su empresa –sintió la mirada esmeralda clavarse sobre él pero no se atrevió a subir la cabeza.

- ¡¿Volver a Inglaterra?! –inquirió horrorizada, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos- ¿Significa eso que no volveremos a vernos? –movía la cabeza de lado a lado muy suavemente.

- Eso no es importante ahora –giró un poco, hasta quedar frente a Ying Fa- Necesitas enfocarte en tus verdaderos sentimientos –afirmó tomándola de los hombros.

Ella inhaló profundamente, ahora estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba sintiendo, había querido negarlo, ocultarlo a los ojos de su prima para no herir sus sentimientos y en gran parte eso los había bloqueado de tal modo que no era capaz de darse cuenta ella misma. Pero después de confirmar que Ökami consideraba a otra, la chica más importante para él, el inconfundible dolor en el pecho y la tormentosa angustia de haber perdido todo sentido en la vida le hicieron ver que realmente sentía algo muy fuerte por él.

Así que eso era, la misma aplastante agonía que había visto sufrir a su prima a causa de una decepción amorosa, observándola desde lejos como una simple espectadora, incapaz de experimentarla en carne propia hasta ese preciso momento.

Y justamente ahora que recién lo había descubierto, enterarse de una inminente separación irremediable y definitiva… era demasiado, el pecho le dolía tanto que le sorprendía aún saberse capaz de mantenerse en pie. Había decidido separar su magia para dejarlo en libertad, para no atarlo a una relación por obligación, en la que no tuvo más remedio… pero ahora que sabía lo que sucedería, no se creía capaz de sobrevivir sabiendo que nunca más volvería a verlo.

- Aunque tú no sientas nada por mí –bajó el rostro, de modo que las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en la roca- Tengo que decírtelo… –se llevó las manos al pecho, intentando mitigar el dolor con la presión y subió la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- Te quiero… eres la persona… a la que más quiero.

Los hilillos delgados de lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos verdes mientras que en éstos se reflejaba la imagen perpleja del rostro del muchacho…

Kurotori se revolvía inquieto en su cama, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, no había pasado ni un par de minutos desde que los dos chicos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la orilla como para no ser detectados por alguien que no sabía que estaban ahí, cuando la profesora encargada del grupo había aparecido para regañar al escandaloso grupo de preadolescentes. Tal como había previsto, seguramente algún vigilante costero los había ubicado y se había apresurado a alertar a la maestra y gracias a que ninguna autoridad logró percatarse de los dos que se fueron a la cueva, la mujer se encontraba ahora durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación.

Pero había algo que lo inquietaba a tal grado de causarle insomnio, un pequeño detalle que no se había tomado la molestia de planear por considerarlo intrascendente… y es que solamente se trataba de uno más de sus excéntricos caprichos. Una espinita que se le había clavado a raíz de un curioso acontecimiento sin importancia y sin embargo, al igual que una pequeña bola de nieve que gira colina abajo, había crecido lo suficiente como para amenazar con aplastarlo. Se sentó sobre la cama poniéndose los anteojos y viendo de reojo la cama vacía del chico de cabello castaño.

Sonrió imaginando la situación en la que podría encontrarse su compañero de ojos marrones, con un poco de suerte dormiría mucho más cómodo de lo que podría llegar a estar si ocupara su sitio en esa misma habitación, independientemente de que lo hiciera sobre la húmeda superficie de una cueva rocosa. Se estiró y salió de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido y sigilosamente se escabulló nuevamente hacia la habitación en la que habían estado jugando al Ou-Sama, completamente seguro de que las ocupantes de ésta se encontrarían despiertas esperando el regreso de la cuarta inquilina.

Se llevó los dedos a la boca inconscientemente, saboreando en sus labios la calidez ausente que le hacía juguetones cosquilleos con su promesa aún indefinida en el terreno de un futuro probable que estaba muy cerca. Se deslizó suavemente hasta situarse frente a la puerta y justamente se encontraba acercando su mano a la perilla para girarla, cuando escuchó levemente unas voces femeninas, sus ojos volaron a la ranura debajo de la puerta para comprobar que la luz estaba apagada. Retrocedió pensativo, pero antes de que pudiera detenerse a meditar, la curiosidad lo impulsó a apoyar la oreja suavemente sobre la superficie de madera.

- ¡Vamos Tomoyo-San! –animaba la traviesa vocecilla de la campanita de fresa- ¡Cuéntanos, no vamos a decir nada! –insistió en un susurro que se filtró suavemente a través de la puerta, hacia el pasillo donde estaba parado el muchacho.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –por el tono de voz se podía adivinar claramente que estaba sonrojada- ¡No sé cómo se te ocurre! –intentaba disimular su sobresalto y por su entonación se notaba que lo iba logrando poco a poco- Jamás intentaría nada con un hombre comprometido –finalizó con elegante indignación.

- Eso no importa realmente –se incorporó la aguda voz de la pelirroja- Es un compromiso que hicieron los líderes de la dinastía, no es como si ellos estuvieran enamorados –explicó restándole importancia- Ni siquiera les preguntaron si estaban de acuerdo ¿No es así, Mei?

- Así es como se hacen las cosas en la familia Li –apoyó la aludida, evidentemente asintiendo en la oscuridad- Así que no te preocupes por eso, puedes contarnos con confianza –soltó una risilla insinuante.

- De cualquier forma –la voz sonaba ahora mucho más relajada- Fue solamente un castigo, no es que nosotros lo hayamos querido así –rió suavemente- Aunque Wolfy-Nii-Chama se lo tomó demasiado en serio…

- ¡Es que Hiiragizawa-San es tan formal! –suspiró la chica de odangos azabaches, interrumpiendo a su amiga japonesa- ¡Y tan varonil! ¿Te diste cuenta la forma tan gallarda en que te defendió? –exclamó entre risitas.

Kurotori alejó su rostro de la puerta con una sonrisa, la conversación había girado en dirección hacia el chico de ojos marrones, dirigida emotivamente por la chica de mirada rubí. Sonrió incorporándose en su lugar, le resultaba evidentemente natural la reacción de la chica, aunque no por eso dejaba de parecerle muy divertida. Recordaba haber tenido una conversación telefónica con ella precisamente acerca de ese tema, en el que la chiquilla le expresó su preocupación entre temerosas afirmaciones e inseguras confesiones.

Movió la cabeza negativamente y deslizó los pies con suavidad por la lisa superficie de las tablas de madera que cubrían el piso, avanzando de forma silenciosa de regreso a su habitación, repitiéndose mentalmente que debía aprender a controlar sus impulsos. Había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando se percató de que de esa manera solamente lograría rodar en la cama durante toda la noche, incapaz de hacer a un lado la exigencia infantil de su incontrolable personalidad y por lo tanto, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Decidió ir a caminar un rato a la playa, con la esperanza de que la frescura de la brisa marina pudiera también enfriarle la cabeza.

El trayecto estuvo despejado y no habían pasado ni un par de minutos cuando las suelas de sus sandalias se hundieron en la arena, dejando un caminito de huellas marcando el recorrido por el que había transitado. El viento le revoloteaba los negros cabellos y el brillo platinado de la luna acentuaba los destellos azulados en éste, mientras la corriente de aire se metía entre la tela de su ropa, haciéndola bailar acariciando su piel. Se acomodó los anteojos mientras giraba su atención hacia la cueva que se erguía a una distancia considerable de él, sonriendo con malicia al imaginar las infinitas posibilidades que se habían abierto desde el momento que envió hacia allá a los dos chicos.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su bermuda beige y bajó la cabeza hacia la arena, dibujando semicírculos con los pies para mantenerse entretenido y alejar de su mente el deseo caprichoso que lo había obligado a ir hasta ahí. El susurro de las olas reventándose y bañando la playa era tranquilizante, pero parecía no llegar a ser suficiente para aplacar los impulsos salvajes que se desataban en su interior. Aún estaba ensimismado en su lucha interna cuando notó una segunda sombra sobre la arena, elegante y esbelta, acercándose a él desde su derecha.

- ¡Kinomoto-San! –escuchó justamente la voz femenina que esperaba oír- No esperaba encontrarte aquí –se acomodó un mechón de cabello violáceo detrás de la oreja.

- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, Miss. Hiiragizawa –le respondió galantemente en un inglés perfecto- Y tampoco tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, después de todo nos conocemos desde antes de nacer –sonrió clavando su mirada zafirina en ella.

- Cierto –sonrió la chica, dando un par de pasos más hacia él para quedar situada a su lado- Gracias, Eriol –sus ojos se perdieron en el mar acentuando el color de las pupilas con el reflejo azul negruzco de éste.

- No tienes que agradecerme –volvió la vista a la cueva, en un afán de no perder la concentración a pesar de que el viento cargaba la dulce fragancia de la chica directamente hacia sus fosas nasales- Ni siquiera sé por qué lo haces –alzó los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

- Por ayudar a Sakura, por ayudar a Li… –sonrió amablemente- Por haberme ayudado a mí… –lo miró de reojo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba un poco más, recordando el hechizo del niño del piano en la mansión Ching, el momento en el que había abierto la brecha interdimensional que permitió a Ying Fa llegar a donde ellas estaban por medio de la voz de la amatista, el mismo momento en el que había recuperado los recuerdos de su vida pasada.

- En ese caso –sonrió de una forma que le hizo recorrer escalofríos por la espalda a Tomoyo- No te molestará que tome 'algo' como prueba de tu agradecimiento…

Giró hacia ella y recorrió el pequeño tramo que los separaba de manera tan abrupta que la chica dio un pequeño respingo, la tomó de los hombros y se inclinó suavemente hacia ella, quedándose con el rostro a escasos centímetros durante un momento. Tomoyo estaba tan impactada que no pudo moverse, su cerebro incapaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo y por lo consiguiente sin mandar alguna orden de reacción a su cuerpo. Kurotori interpretó su inmovilidad como una señal de aprobación y tomándola de la barbilla con una mano, prosiguió a quitarse los anteojos con la otra, midiendo visualmente el espacio que tendría que cubrir para llegar a sus labios y finalmente cerrando los ojos.

La chica se aterrorizó inmediatamente, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir pero de algún modo estaba paralizada y todo ocurría tan rápido que no le daba tiempo de buscar alguna salida. El movimiento fue fluido, preciso y hasta elegante, aún estaba en trance cuando sintió el calor y la humedad de la boca masculina sobre sus labios haciendo movimientos suaves y coordinándose con su tensa quijada, amoldándose sobre sus labios petrificados. Sintió las manos aferrarse a su talle y un ente suave y húmedo abrirse paso a través de la pequeña abertura de sus labios.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –alcanzó a exclamar jadeante, desprendiéndose bruscamente de él y empujándolo con sus escasas fuerzas- ¡¿Qué… –los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas por el miedo- …estás haciendo?! –completó la frase en un susurro, a sabiendas de que era incapaz de enfrentarse a él y de manera inconsciente buscó a los alrededores alguien a quien pedirle ayuda, deseando que su hermano volviera pronto de la cueva.

- Tranquila –murmuró vacilando entre ponerse de nuevo los anteojos o apresurarse a sujetarla para impedir que huyera- No voy a hacerte daño… lo siento –optó por no tocarla y se quedó en su lugar acomodándose los lentes.

- Buenas noches, Kinomoto-San –tenía la cabeza gacha, de modo que el flequillo le cubría los ojos.

Con la misma aura sombría, se dio la media vuelta y caminó -dándole la espalda- hacia las habitaciones, todo el ambiente de confianza que se había armado entre ellos gracias al vínculo no tan cercano pero sí amistoso de sus vidas pasadas, ahora se había desvanecido. Kurotori se dio unos golpecitos en la frente y después bajó la cabeza moviéndola negativamente, lo había arruinado, y todo por un impulso adolescente de aquellos que no lograba controlar sin importar cuántas veces volviera a nacer. Suspiró lanzándole una última ojeada triste al mar.

El tranquilo vaivén se reflejó melancólicamente en la platinada superficie de sus anteojos, colándose a través del vidrio hacia su mirada zafirina. Caminó lentamente hacia el edificio en el que dormían sus compañeros, siguiendo la sutil vereda que la joven de cabello negro violáceo había trazado con sus huellas pequeñas sobre la arena. Sus pasos eran lentos y cautelosos, con el propósito de darle tiempo suficiente a la chica de llegar a su habitación y evitarle la penosa molestia de volver a encontrarse con él, o tal vez por temor a que pensara que la estaba siguiendo.

Tomoyo entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta suavemente sin hacer ruido, apoyó la espalda en ésta y se dejó caer, deslizando la espalda sobre su lisa superficie. Cerrando los ojos y llenándose de recuerdos.

_Una pequeña de cinco años va caminando por el enorme patio de una escuela, es hora del receso y los niños corren por todos lados sin reparar en ella, pero la niña no está triste por ello, tiene una gran sonrisa en los labios y la mirada fija en un aula que está a unos cuantos metros de ella. Pero no alcanza a llegar, un niño más grande que ella y mucho más corpulento se le planta en frente, interponiéndose en su camino, la pequeña intenta girar para rodearlo pero a sus lados aparecen otros dos niños con sonrisas malignas. Tomoyo traga saliva con temor y su sonrisa se desvanece mientras pregunta con voz temblorosa qué es lo que quieren. _

_Los mocosos ríen triunfantes y demandan que les entregue el almuerzo que lleva en las manos, ella se niega, pensando en cierto niño de cabello castaño y la sonrisa amable de su madre diciéndole que preparó la comida para que la compartan. Mueve la cabeza negativamente, realmente es importante que pasen ese tiempo juntos, han pasado dos años desde que lo conoció y quiere llevarse bien con él… lo desea de todo corazón y su madre también ha notado que el pequeño aún es muy introvertido con ambas, por eso preparó el almuerzo, por eso deben compartirlo… para ayudarlo a abrirse hacia ella…._

_Los niños insisten y uno de ellos tironea de la pequeña para arrancarle las cajas, Tomoyo grita y cae al suelo, echándose a llorar mientras los niños ríen dándole la espalda para alejarse. Ella les ruega entre sollozos que no lo hagan, que vuelvan y entre lágrimas se cuelan algunas palabras que expresan su consternación… ahora nunca podrá llevarse bien con su hermano, por su mente pasan todos los recuerdos de momentos desde que le anunciaron de su existencia, cómo esperó emocionada el poder conocerlo, los días de ansiosa emoción esperando junto a la entrada de su casa._

_De cómo su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que se abría la puerta pensando que se trataba de él… cómo había pensado soñadoramente que ya nunca más volvería a estar sola… y cómo descubrió, con una agridulce decepción, que el niño parecía no pensar lo mismo de ella… pero aún así decidió ser paciente, esperar con optimismo a que la relación se fuera dando y esforzándose siempre por acercarse a él pese a los incontables rechazos, siempre con el consuelo y el apoyo de su madre para volver a intentarlo con cada vez más fuerza… con cada vez más deseos de lograrlo… y ahora todo está perdido…_

_Pero los pequeños delincuentes se detienen y Tomoyo se da cuenta de que están hablando con alguien. Se pone de pie para alcanzarlos y el estómago le da un vuelco al encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de su hermano mayor, plantándoles cara valientemente a los rufianes. La niña sonríe orgullosa y su llanto se convierte en lágrimas de felicidad, pero ésta no dura mucho, los niños intercambian miradas cortantes, un par de palabras que pronto se tornan en amenazas. Y entonces vienen las agresiones físicas, Ökami se resiste estoicamente, pero los niños lo superan en número y tamaño. _

_Finalmente, Tomoyo recoge como puede a su maltrecho hermano del suelo y grita en busca de alguna profesora que pueda ir a ayudarlos. Lo llevan semiinconsciente a la enfermería y la niña histérica es encerrada en la dirección con las imágenes del pequeño ensangrentado dando vueltas en su cabeza, mientras las autoridades llaman a sus padres. Es hasta una semana después, cuando el niño de ojos marrones vuelve a la escuela, que su hermanita se entera de que ha convencido a sus padres para que le dejen estudiar kung fu… después de recibir una regañiza por haberse peleado en la escuela…_

_Han pasado dos años y un niño de cabello castaño, de diez años de edad llega a la casa cubierto de moretones, apenas puede moverse y se arrastra a su habitación procurando que sus padres no lo vean, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no logra esquivar la mirada zafirina que lo observa desde la recámara contigua a la suya. Tomoyo se para en la entrada del cuarto del niño y se cruza de brazos como una madre regañona, sabe por qué está así, nuevamente se ha excedido en sus entrenamientos y seguramente había insistido para que el profesor le permitiera enfrentarse a alguien mucho más grande que él._

_Petición a la que el sensei únicamente accede debido a la increíble velocidad con la que el pequeño se hace cada vez más fuerte. Sin embargo, eso no evita que en algunas ocasiones Ökami tenga que regresar a casa en esas condiciones, completamente destrozado por fuera, pero completamente satisfecho por dentro. Aún así, la satisfacción del mocoso por saberse capaz de enfrentar a oponentes cada vez más poderosos -puesto que pese al estado en el que llega, siempre se asegura de dejar a su contrincante mucho más golpeado y además bien vencido- no lo libra de la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana._

_- ¡Eres incorregible! –le recrimina acribillándolo con la mirada- Si mamá y papá llegan a enterarse…_

_- No tienen por que enterarse –la interrumpe secamente- Y por favor no me molestes, sabes que tengo que volverme más fuerte –le da la espalda, dando por terminada la conversación._

_- Wolfy… –su semblante se suaviza, tornándose en preocupación mientras camina hacia él- No sé por qué te obsesiona tanto, esto de hacerte más fuerte… –se sienta en la cama, junto a él._

_- Porque necesito ser fuerte… necesito ser realmente fuerte –la mira fijamente, tomándola de los hombros con una indescriptible determinación brillándole en los ojos marrones- Para poder protegerte…_

- Wolfy… –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, sintiendo que a pesar de sus buenos deseos, el vivir bajo la eterna protección de su hermano simplemente la había vuelto más vulnerable, y esta vez, ni siquiera Ökami la podía proteger…

El chico de cabello castaño sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, tenía la piel erizada por la baja temperatura de su cabello y traje de baño que aún estaban un poco húmedos, sintió ganas de estornudar y aguantó la respiración para no despertar a su compañero de habitación con el ruido. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando vio pasar a dos individuos frente a ésta, parecían no haberse percatado de su presencia por la oscuridad y buscaban su camino a tientas, aparentemente sin haberse acostumbrado todavía a la falta de luz.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento por la sorpresa pero después decidió no darle importancia y apretó la perilla con intenciones de irse a la cama después de cerrar, tal vez ni siquiera se molestaría en cambiarse la ropa mojada, estaba realmente cansado. Pero los dos sujetos empezaron a hablar y no le habría prestado atención a la plática si no hubiera reconocido en uno de ellos la voz de alguien familiar… y no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino de aquel sujeto mal intencionado que una vez intentó plantarle un buen manotazo a la parte posterior de la anatomía de la reencarnación de la flor de cerezo. Le extrañó que estuviera ahí, no había notado su presencia en todo el viaje, pero algo le decía que no debía bajar la guardia.

- Te digo que la tipa está buenísima –decía la voz conocida- Ya van dos veces que el sujeto japonés me arruina los planes… pero ésta vez no lo logrará… esta vez, la haré mía mientras él duerme en su habitación sin siquiera enterarse de lo que está pasando –rió por lo bajo mientras las pupilas marrones se contraían al máximo por la sorpresa para después encenderse con toda su ira.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Bueno, otro capítulo más y la promesa de subir pronto fanarts nuevos a la página cuyo link pueden encontrar en el profile. (sí, ya tengo algunos hechos pero quiero hacer otros más para que valga la pena la escaneada XD)_

_Espero sus comentarios._

_LunaGitana_


	21. Confesiones

**Capítulo 21**: Confesiones 

"_Desenredando los Nudos Uno Por Uno"_

Meiling se estiró desperezándose, se había quedado dormida sobre las sábanas tendidas de la cama, siendo vencida por el sueño mientras esperaba a que su prima volviera de la cueva. Observó a su alrededor y encontró a la japonesa de cabello azabache con el rostro hundido entre los brazos que tenía apoyados sobre las rodillas, la espalda recargada en la puerta, aparentemente vencida por el cansancio de la misma forma que ella. La única que parecía haberse rendido cuando todavía tenía fuerzas para acomodarse fue Kuei Fei, quien estaba todavía profundamente dormida.

Su mirada rubí se posó en el lugar de la ojiverde, donde la cama permanecía perfectamente tendida y esto la alarmó, no era normal de Ying Fa levantarse tan temprano, así que solamente podía significar que no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior. Se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió hacia la salida de la forma más silenciosa que pudo, moviendo suavemente a Tomoyo para poder abrir la puerta pero a la vez tratando de no despertarla, no tenía caso alarmarla por algo que todavía era solamente una suposición, sin importar que tan alto fuera el grado de probabilidad de que fuera real.

Salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos, escuchando los leves cuchicheos matutinos que indicaban que todos los alumnos comenzaban a despertarse y cruzándose de vez en cuando con uno que otro compañero que salía a buscar a algún amigo que estaba en una habitación diferente a la suya. Pasó con cuidado frente a la puerta de la profesora encargada de supervisarlos y a juzgar por el silencio que emanaba tanto del interior de la recámara como de los alrededores, la mujer aún no había despertado… y si de los alumnos dependía, se asegurarían de que continuara así. Salió del edificio y caminó un pequeño tramo entre la vegetación, siguiendo el camino orgánico que desembocaba en la playa.

Las piedras lisas que lo conformaban le daban un aspecto de eco-turismo, acariciando las plantas de sus pies con su agradable textura. Una vez que tuvo el mar frente a sí, echó un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie más ahí, tragó saliva sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba y arremangándose un poco el pantalón de la pijama, se lanzó en un clavado para comenzar a nadar hacia la cueva. Nadó durante unos minutos hasta que alcanzó su destino y temblando un poco por la baja temperatura del agua, escuchó ruidos de movimiento provenientes del interior de la cueva mientras escalaba…

Ökami sintió los rayos del sol caer directamente sobre su espalda y el calor lo despertó, tenía la cabeza hundida en los brazos que había cruzado apoyándolos en la rodilla, estiró el cuello sintiendo un ligero dolor por la posición en la que había dormido. Una ligera opresión sobre el muslo de la pierna que tenía extendida lo hizo bajar la mirada y aún preguntándose en dónde estaba, comprobó con horror que una cabeza de largo cabello castaño claro descansaba sobre su regazo. Sin embargo, logró recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo justo a tiempo para evitar pararse bruscamente y despertarla, sintiendo como su corazón amenazaba con estallar, respondiendo a la cálida sensación de la respiración de la joven sobre su abdomen.

Permaneció observándola sin saber qué hacer, completamente despierto por el sobresalto y casi sin darse cuenta, se fue perdiendo en su imagen angelical, en la paz que la rodeaba mientras dormía y en la suavidad de sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Casi sin pensarlo, una de sus manos se posó sobre su sedoso cabello y entrelazó sus dedos con los delgados hilillos, que resbalaban fluidamente acariciando su piel, con una concentración tal que no escuchó los pasos que se iban aproximando hacia donde ellos estaban…

- ¿Ying? –llamó tímidamente la chica de mirada rubí- ¿Estás aquí? –se incorporó sobre la roca y dio un par de pasos hacia el interior.

- No –le respondió una voz masculina, desde una figura cuya silueta apenas se podía distinguir entre la oscuridad de la cueva- Ellos no están aquí –dio un par de pasos hacia ella, de modo que la luz que alcanzaba a filtrarse descubriera su imagen.

- ¿Kurotori? –entrecerró los ojos para agudizar la vista- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y trató de exprimir su pijama para quitarle el exceso de agua.

- Lo mismo que tú, querida Mei –sonrió amablemente conjurando su báculo a partir de una llave que llevaba en el bolsillo de la bermuda- Será mejor que volvamos al campamento –agregó conjurando una llamarada para ayudar a la chica a secar sus ropas...

La figura estaba semi oculta entre la vegetación que rodeaba la pequeña palapa, pero gracias a la distracción del muchacho, logró acercarse lo suficiente como para divisarlos sin ser notada y regresar sigilosamente hacia el edificio donde estaban las habitaciones. La noche anterior, la reencarnación del pequeño lobo había corrido directamente hacia la habitación de las chicas, adelantándose a los dos tipos que había escuchado hablar y logrando interceptar a la ojiverde justo en el momento en el que se disponía a abrir la puerta.

La había jalado sin explicación alguna y prácticamente la arrastró fuera del edificio, caminaron entre la vegetación hasta que encontraron la pequeña choza en la que ahora estaban y se instalaron ahí en completo silencio. Ying Fa parecía haber dudado un poco durante el camino, pero una vez que estuvo sentada sobre el suelo de madera, parecía completamente tranquila, confiando en el muchacho a pesar de las peculiares circunstancias en las que se encontraban. No hablaron mucho, ambos aún estaban apenados por la confesión de los sentimientos de la chica de cabello castaño claro y a pesar de que una explicación hubiera sido pertinente, ninguno de los dos se preocupó por procurarla.

- Mmmmh –el ligero movimiento de su cabello la hizo despertar lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos para ajustarse a la luz de la mañana- ¿Ökami? –reconoció la presencia mágica que estaba junto a ella, levantando la vista y sonriendo tiernamente ante la imagen del chico que la contemplaba.

- Umm… –balbuceó sonrojándose y correspondiendo al gesto con una tímida sonrisa- Señorita… Li… –murmuró aún hechizado por la imagen de la muchacha que continuaba recostada cómodamente sobre su regazo.

- No me llames así –se incorporó un poco, de modo que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de él- Ying-Fa… llámame Ying-Fa –repitió con una voz somnolienta que la hacía ver aún más tierna.

Estaba tan cerca de él que su cerebro dejó prácticamente de funcionar, solamente podía verla, sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, el aroma de su cabello… todo era calma, todo era silencio, en el fondo se escuchaba el suave vaivén de las olas del mar, los murmullos de las hojas al ser mecidas por el viento, el débil canto de algunas aves matutinas y en la cercanía el ligero murmullo de su respiración, alcanzando a desembocar apenas sobre sus labios… sin quererlo, sin resistirse, se perdió en el destello de sus ojos verdes… tan brillantes… tan cercanos…

- ¡Ahí están! –exclamó un chico desde el exterior de la palapa, señalándolos y mirando en dirección a la vegetación, desde donde venía un grupo de chicos detrás de él- ¡Pasaron ahí juntos toda la noche! –agregó emocionado y por la actitud, Ökami lo reconoció como el nerdo que resultó electo como Ou-Sama en la primera ronda del juego de la noche anterior.

El chico de ojos marrones reaccionó primero, frunciendo el ceño se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a la chica para ayudarla a incorporarse, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al chico de anteojos que los había anunciado como si fueran una atracción de feria barata. Los ignoró completamente tomando a Ying Fa del talle para guiarla hacia el campamento, actuando como si no pudiera escuchar los comentarios emocionados de sus compañeros y sus insinuaciones indecentes que hicieron sonrojar a la muchacha. Sin embargo, el nerdo de los anteojos permaneció en silencio.

Tenía los cabellos de la nuca aún erizados por el recuerdo de esa mirada terracota que lo atravesó con su cortante frialdad, arrepintiéndose un poco de haber llevado a sus amigos hasta allá. Para la hora del desayuno, el rumor ya se había esparcido entre la comunidad estudiantil y la mayoría de los estudiantes cuchicheaban lanzándoles miradas lo más discretamente posibles a los dos chicos. Meiling llegó cargando una bandeja a la mesa en la que estaban sentados todos sus amigos y su mirada rubí se centró en el de cabello castaño que comía en silencio para luego girar hacia donde estaba su prima, actuando de manera similar pero con el rostro sonrojado.

- Acabo de enterarme de lo que están diciendo Xiu-Lan y sus amigos esta vez –bufó furiosa, tomando asiento y asentando la charola un poco violentamente- ¡Faltaba más! ¡Mi prima y el chico japonés, semidesnudos y abrazados en la palapa de atrás del campamento! –continuó, prácticamente echando lumbre por las orejas, mientras limpiaba con una servilleta el poco de jugo que se le había derramado al asentar su desayuno sobre la mesa- ¡Habré escuchado en mi vida cosa más absurda!

- ¡Mei, cálmate por favor! –exigió la chica de larguísimo cabello anaranjado rojizo, ayudándola a limpiar el arroz que había esparcido en su intento por empezar a comer- Déjalos que digan lo que quieran… tarde o temprano se aburrirán y los dejarán en paz –miró a su alrededor en busca de apoyo, pero todos parecían haber perdido la capacidad de hablar.

Ökami no soportó más la presión y se puso de pie en silencio, abandonando la mesa sin el menor gesto hacia los que se estaban quedando. Tomoyo se revolvió incómoda en su lugar, podía sentir la mirada zafirina sobre ella y de alguna manera se sentía más vulnerable con la ausencia de su hermano, pero se plantó en la silla con resignación, repitiéndose a sí misma que no pasaría nada mientras las demás chicas estuviesen presentes. Kurotori por su parte se encontraba completamente confundido, estaba acostumbrado a tener el control de las situaciones, a menudo como un divertido espectador observando con aire de superioridad los problemas a los que los demás debían enfrentarse.

Pero ahora que se encontraba inmerso en un panorama de aquellos que tanto le entretenía ver en terceros, se daba cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo actuar. En sus dos vidas anteriores no se había visto en la necesidad de enfrentarse a este tipo de cosas. Primero, como Clow Reed, nunca se había relacionado demasiado con las personas, inmerso en sus investigaciones y experimentos para crear nuevos tipos de magia. Y segundo, como Eriol Hiiragizawa, las cosas se le habían hecho muy fáciles ya que Kaho Mizuki prácticamente se había lanzado a sus brazos de la forma más descarada.

Una hora más tarde ya todos se encontraban en la playa, el chico de anteojos alargados y cabello negro azulado se incorporó a las actividades deportivas para tener algo en que ocupar su mente, mientras que la de mirada rubí cazaba a cada grupo de estudiantes chismosos para amenazarlos, seguida de cerca por la pelirroja que intentaba en vano calmarla. La reencarnación de la flor de cerezo estaba acostada en la arena sobre una toalla extendida color rosa pálido con estampados blancos de ositos, al lado de Tomoyo, quien se untaba crema bloqueadora tratando de ignorar al grupo de muchachos que jugaban voleyball playero muy cerca de ellas.

Ying Fa se dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo y apoyó el mentón sobre el revés de ambas manos, flexionando un poco las rodillas y dejando que su mirada esmeralda se fijara en la improvisada cancha sin estar viendo realmente a los jugadores. Suspiró inconscientemente y cerró los ojos dejando que el calor de los rayos del sol se esparciera por toda su espalda y la parte posterior de sus piernas. Podía sentir el viento salado soplando sobre su piel brillosa por el aceite de coco bronceador cuyo dulce aroma se colaba hacia sus fosas nasales mezclado con el de las olas del mar y la arena. Cerró los ojos y enseguida los recuerdos bloquearon la realidad.

_- Aunque tú no sientas nada por mí… Tengo que decírtelo… Te quiero… eres la persona… a la que más quiero –sus palabras hacen eco una y otra vez dentro de su misma cabeza, temerosa de lo que pueda pasar, nerviosa y casi arrepentida de su arrebato impulsivo._

_El muchacho la observa tristemente por unos minutos que a ella le parecen eternos, siente el calor del sonrojo en sus mejillas y sin embargo él parece no estar experimentando ningún sentimiento en absoluto, nada más que tristeza, una profunda y sombría melancolía que Ying Fa no sabe cómo interpretar. Lentamente, Ökami se aproxima hacia ella y la abraza con fuerza, todos sus sentimientos se encuentran en tal desorden y el área de contacto de piel con piel es tan grande que es incapaz de mantener el control sobre el poder de conexión que existe entre sus almas y el torbellino de recuerdos se desata._

_Todo parece mucho más claro que en otras ocasiones, los sonidos, las imágenes, los olores… todo gira a una velocidad un poco más lenta, lo que le permite apreciar algunas partes… pero por el momento no le interesa, todo lo que quiere es sentir su abrazo y se concentra con todo su empeño en permanecer dentro de la realidad, aferrándose con fuerza al torso del muchacho. Pero él permanece en silencio, sin moverse, rodeándola con sus brazos con tal delicadeza que parece que temiera romperla… y así sigue durante un tiempo indefinido… finalmente se desprende de ella muy lentamente y la toma de los hombros sin mirarla._

_- Debemos regresar –le dice en un susurro, insistiendo en clavar la mirada terracota en cualquier punto donde ella no esté._

- Yinfa-Chan –la mención de su nombre la volvió a la realidad con un ligero sobresalto- ¿Es verdad lo que estaban diciendo esas personas? –inquirió un poco preocupada- ¿Intentó hacerte algo mi hermano? –la escudriñó como una madre sobreprotectora.

- No –respondió la aludida, aunque el color de sus mejillas la delataba en la mentira- Bueno, sí y no… –bajó la cabeza, visiblemente apenada- Las respuestas a tus preguntas, respectivamente…

- Así que ya le confesaste tus sentimientos –asumió un poco más tranquila, recostándose sobre su propia toalla mientras la otra la veía con una expresión de incredulidad- Perdónalo si no sabe cómo responder… es un poco torpe en cuanto a lo que a chicas se refiere –sonrió acomodándose los lentes de sol que habían estado asentados sobre su ropa doblada en la arena.

- … –volvió a apoyar la barbilla sobre sus manos, dejando que sus ojos se vuelvan a clavar en el mar, en cuyo brillo su amiga pudo distinguir cierto exceso de agua que no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente húmedo de la playa- Entiendo…

- Wolfy-Nii-Chama puede ser demasiado frío en algunas ocasiones, pero es precisamente por eso que es más fácil descifrar sus verdaderos sentimientos –le guiñó un ojo a través del oscuro cristal de sus gafas- Es su misma insensibilidad la que lo hace tan transparente… de aquellas personas de las que sabes que sus pequeños gestos están cargados de toda su sinceridad –se acomodó sobre un costado, apoyándose en un codo y sosteniendo la cabeza con esa misma mano- Por eso sabes que cuando logra expresar algo, por muy pequeño que sea, es porque lo siente con demasiada intensidad –le sonrió maternalmente.

- Tomoyo-Chan… –murmuró volteándola a ver, en sus labios se asomó una tímida sonrisa- Muchas gracias –sus ojos volvieron a tornarse vidriosos pero esta vez de agradecimiento y la aludida se bajó los anteojos para dirigirle una cálida mirada.

Una bolsa de tela color amarillo claro con estampado de fresas cayó pesadamente en medio de ellas, interrumpiendo bruscamente el cálido ambiente de confianza que se había formado y haciendo que las dos levantaran la vista para encontrarse con un par de iracundos ojos color escarlata. Meiling seguía muy enfadada a pesar de que -según les informó Kuei Fei- se le había pasado la mano con más de una chica habladora hasta el punto de descargar su ira con agresiones físicas, al parecer no había sido suficiente para desahogarse. Y es que cuando se trataba de defender a su inocente y pasiva prima, la campanita de fresa se transformaba en una fiera indomable que intimidaba inclusive a sus propios padres.

Su amiga de mirada aguamarina continuaba hablándole en un intento por calmarla, cosa que la de odangos azabaches ignoró por completo. Finalmente bufó con fastidio dejándose caer sentada sobre la arena, al lado de donde estaban sus cosas y se quitó la playera blanca y holgada, descubriendo a la vista sus voluptuosas formas cubiertas tan sólo por un provocador bikini que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no era esa su intención, este simple acto distrajo la atención de sus compañeros de sus malintencionados parloteos más que todas sus amenazas.

Al atardecer, iniciaron nuevamente las actividades deportivas organizadas por la profesora, después del almuerzo que todos prepararon y fue hasta entonces que Ökami finalmente decidió retornar de su aislamiento. Sorprendentemente para todos, esta vez participó activamente en todos los encuentros, con una actitud mucho más pasiva hacia su compañero de cabello negro y a pesar de que seguía siendo muy reservado con los demás, podía sentirse su aura un poco menos cortante. Inclusive algunas chicas se sintieron con la suficiente confianza para dirigirle la palabra y otras hasta se lograron armar de valor para bromear con él.

Aunque aparentemente el muchacho no entendía o de plano no hallaba gracia en sus comentarios. Todo el asunto acerca del escándalo matutino parecía haber sido olvidado por completo, en parte por las agresiones de Meiling, en parte por la efimeridad del interés juvenil y en parte porque el tema de la nueva conducta del chico de ojos marrones era mucho más jugoso para centrar su atención en él. Y al llegar la noche, a pesar de haber sido descubiertos en su primer intento, volvieron a reunirse para jugar en una de las habitaciones, siendo sorprendidos por segunda vez casi a inicios de la velada y enviados a sus respectivos aposentos.

- No pensé que te atrevieras a volver a salir sola a estas horas de la noche –una serena voz a sus espaldas la hizo brincar ligeramente por el sobresalto pero decidió no girarse a ver de quién se trataba- ¿No puedes dormir? –insistió caminando hacia ella.

- No te acerques –dijo firmemente por toda respuesta, escuchando las pisadas del chico sobre la arena- Si se enterara de lo que has hecho, mi hermano podría despedazarte –agregó con una falsa seguridad, aunque sabía que su interlocutor era una de las pocas personas capaces de hacerle frente a la reencarnación del pequeño lobo… por lo menos hasta que éste recuperara por completo todos sus poderes y los desarrollara hasta su punto máximo.

- Pero no va a enterarse –sonrió confiadamente, ignorando la advertencia de la joven y parándose junto a ella- Porque desafortunadamente, mi guapo pariente ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones –la miró con un aire de superioridad que solamente la hizo sentir más indignada e impotente.

- No abuses de tu suerte, Kinomoto-San… –agregó con indiferencia, desviando los ojos de su pálido rostro- Y si no se lo digo es porque no quiero que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse después –el viento salado y húmedo hacía bailar los largos mechones que caían por enfrente de sus hombros- Podrás tener la magia del amo Clow y todo lo que quieras, pero debes admitir que no tienes oportunidad contra el nivel que llegó a alcanzar Li Syaoran… sobre todo después de que tus poderes se dividieron… –levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo en una actitud de inalcanzable dignidad.

- Hablas de él como si fuera casi un dios –río un tanto burlonamente, haciéndola sonrojar- Aunque Syaoran haya reencarnado como tu hermano, vas a hacer que me ponga celoso –la observó con su infalible pose de seductor, valiéndose de la tenue iluminación de la luna y el ángulo de visión de la chica para resaltar sus facciones.

- No veo por qué tendría que importarme lo que pienses –concluyó fríamente sin mirarlo y dándose la vuelta para regresar a su habitación- Buenas noches, Kinomoto-San –caminó perdiéndose entre la vegetación hacia el campamento, dejándolo perplejo.

Kurotori la observó disolverse paulatinamente en la lejanía hasta que su silueta estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder apreciarla y con un suspiro se volteó hacia el mar, hacia el punto que momentos antes ella había estado observando. Al principio todo le había parecido un juego, como siempre, un simple reto en el cual solamente demostraba al mundo -un espectador generalizado, anónimo y quizá hasta inexistente- que tenía la capacidad de realizar sus más insignificantes caprichos… como el excéntrico mago legendario que era.

Se trataba de una curiosidad que había trascendido hacia él desde su existencia anterior, en la que conoció a esta chica como la amable y observadora mejor amiga de su sucesora como maestra de cartas. En ese entonces la diferencia de edades y la existencia de cierta profesora pelirroja habían mantenido a salvo a la amatista de sus superficiales deseos, pero ahora que la tenía tan accesible, éstos habían retornado a él con más fuerza, reclamándole lo que les negó durante su vida como Eriol Hiiragizawa. Y que sorpresa para él, descubrir que la chica en cuestión se resistía a sus incitaciones con tal ahínco que, lejos de desanimarle, era como echarle aún más leña al fuego que ya estaba ardiendo dentro de su pecho.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que Tomoyo había estado observando antes de que él fuera a importunarla era a una figura que flotaba quieta sobre las tranquilas olas y de cuando en cuando nadaba un tramo para volver a quedarse quieto dejando que el vaivén lo arrastrara a su lento ritmo. Reconoció enseguida el estilizado movimiento, la elegante técnica que tantas veces le había observado durante sus horas de aislamiento, ni siquiera necesitaba distinguir el castaño color de sus cabellos entre la oscuridad y los platinados reflejos de la luna.

Frunció el ceño mientras en su mente aparecían una cantidad infinita de posibilidades, desde la más absurda hasta la más probable, pasando por más de una que hizo que se le resaltara inconscientemente una vena en la frente… en un gesto más bien característico del chico que estaba observando pero que en él resultaba ridículamente impensable. Se disponía a advertirle de su presencia para divertirse un rato con su incomodidad de tenerlo ahí, cuando escuchó la vegetación moverse a sus espaldas, pensando que se trataba de la amatista, giró con una sonrisa pero al descubrir que no era ella, inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para apartarse de su vista.

La chica pasó de largo a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba, sin notar su presencia y siguió avanzando hacia el mar sin perder de vista al muchacho que continuaba nadando inmutable. Llevaba puesta una bata de tela semitransparente que dejó caer en la arena descubriendo su traje de baño y muy lentamente, fue caminando hacia adentro del mar de modo que el nivel del agua iba subiendo por sus pantorrillas haciéndole sentir un agradable escalofrío. El chico de mirada terracota no se percató de su presencia hasta que ella estuvo a escasos metros de él y le sonrió con el rostro iluminado.

Ökami la observó con extrañeza y, comprendiendo lo que había ido a hacer ahí, nadó lentamente hacia la orilla para que la joven pudiera seguirle el paso, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para ponerse de pie, caminaron un poco más y el muchacho se sentó sobre la arena, lo suficientemente cerca del mar como para que las olas continuaran mojándolo con su suave vaivén. La chica lo observó un momento, él tenía la mirada perdida en dirección a la formación rocosa que estaba en medio del mar y las gotas de agua salada resbalaban sensualmente sobre su firme piel, trazando los sitios en los que aún tenía pequeñas heridas enrojecidas.

- No había podido decirte… –comenzó a hablar con una voz temblorosa- Porque no hallé la oportunidad… –flexionó las rodillas, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando el mentón sobre ellas.

- No quiero que digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después –la interrumpió, pasándose una mano por los cabellos- Por eso es mejor que sepas… que yo te diga…

- ¡Espera! –volvió a interrumpirlo ella, sonrojada y al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Escúchame! –demandó, haciéndolo callar al ver que se disponía a abrir la boca de nuevo- ¡Ya lo sé! Ya sé qué es lo que ha estado pasando todo este tiempo, no soy ciega ¿Sabes? –le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- Pero quería decirte, que tú me gustas mucho… –su voz se hizo más suave y hundió el rostro entre las rodillas.

- … –se armó un silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar y el chico comenzaba a sentir una ligera sensación de _deja vú_- Lo siento –bajó la mirada miserablemente, cruzando las piernas en flor de loto y apoyando sus brazos sobre ellas- Es decir, gracias… –tragó saliva, no permitiría que volviera a sucederle, no volvería a dejar que otra chica se fuera sin saber sus verdaderos sentimientos- Pero mi corazón late por otra persona… lo siento –su mirada terracota se clavó en las manos de la chica, que dibujaban sobre la arena, trazos que se llevaban las olas del mar.

- Entiendo –dijo alzando súbitamente la cabeza y poniéndose de pie en un salto que pretendía ocultar su depresión- Ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba que tú me lo dijeras –le sonrió de la forma más alegre que pudo, sin lograr evitar que una lágrima se asomara por el extremo de uno de sus ojos- ¡Nos vemos! Joven Hiiragizawa…

Ökami la observó correr con aire infantil hacia los dormitorios, suprimiendo las ganas de ir a detenerla porque sabía que solamente le haría más daño al consolarla, creándole falsas esperanzas y lastimándola al restregarle en la cara algo que nunca iba a poder tener. Aún así, no podía evitar que le doliera verla en ese estado, a pesar de que el cariño que sentía por ella no era suyo sino de su existencia pasada, pero no podía desligarse de ella así nada más, después de todo seguía resultándole difícil separar sus sentimientos de los de Li Syaoran. Después de permanecer pensativo unos minutos más, se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos adentrándose al mar, para luego lanzarse en un clavado y continuar nadando para tratar de alcanzar el agotamiento físico que lograse vencer su insomnio.

"_Lo siento mucho, nunca quise lastimarte… si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a ser así esta vez… habría intentado evitarlo, tal vez alejándome de ti, tal vez ni siquiera hablándote… porque no tenía la necesidad de hacer nada por ti, por lo menos no aquí… pero no pude evitar querer hacerlo, porque tú… quisiera poder decirte, pero por ahora creo que es mejor que no lo sepas, no serviría de nada… saber que en realidad tú eres, mi querida prima… Mei-Ling"

* * *

  
_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Vuelvo a sentirme un poco insegura… ¿siguen ahí? Estoy un poco triste porque nadie me escribe (sólo Celina Sosa, ¿qué haría sin ti? T.T). Bueno, si no quieren no lo hagan, me conformo con que lean… aunque sí me haría muy feliz saber qué opinan._

_LunaGitana_


	22. La Verdadera Razón

**Capítulo 22**: La Verdadera Razón

"_El Rechazo De Tomoyo… El Silencio De Ökami… El Amor De Meiling"_

El periodo escolar había concluido oficialmente hacía un par de días, y toda la comunidad estudiantil se encontraba disfrutando del inicio de sus tan esperadas vacaciones de verano, a excepción de un muchacho de ojos marrones que estaba recogiendo todas las cosas de su habitación. Ya casi todo estaba empaquetado en cajas con sus respectivas etiquetas, tan característicamente ordenado como lo era todo en su vida y se encontraba doblando las prendas de ropa que acababa de lavar cuando su hermana se asomó por la puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazas de té. La asentó en el escritorio y tomó la suya para beber un sorbo mientras observaba a su hermano continuar con su tarea sin perder la concentración.

Sonrió y caminó hacia donde él estaba para sentarse sobre la cama, alargándole la segunda taza. Ökami agradeció el té, terminando de doblar un pantalón y lanzándolo a su maleta, para luego sentarse junto a ella y beber un sorbo, suspirando. Faltaba poco más de una hora para que llegara el servicio de paquetería por lo que aún tenía tiempo para tomar un breve descanso. No era que tuvieran que llevar demasiadas cosas -excepto quizá- por el ajuar de Tomoyo (digo, una mujer no puede andar por ahí, cambiando de país con las manos vacías) pero sí había algunos muebles que no podían llevar.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que vas a hacer? –inquirió la chica, volviéndose a llevar la taza a los labios- ¿Dejarás a Yinfa-Honey con las cartas Sakura? –sonrió ante su cara de asombro, revelando por primera vez su conocimiento acerca del tema.

- Supongo que el entrometido de Kinomoto ya te contó todo –respondió, evadiéndola con indignación pero la chica le lanzó una mirada que lo hizo volver al tema- No haremos el hechizo de separación, sería muy peligroso… pero volveré a Inglaterra con nuestro padre y me mantendré en contacto con Ying Fa por si necesita ayuda, cosa que dudo mucho, es realmente muy poderosa… puede hacerse cargo de las cartas sin problema –giró la cabeza en un intento inútil por esconder su sonrojo de la perspicaz mirada de su hermana.

- ¿Y te irás así nada más? –le recriminó con la mirada- ¿Sin decirle lo que sientes por ella? –se llevó la mano libre a la cintura, en una pose de mamá regañona, mientras con la otra sostenía la taza de té.

- ¿Decirle…? –se puso de pie de un salto, casi derramando el contenido de su taza por la forma tan brusca en que lo hizo- ¿De qué hablas? –trató de negarlo, pero por la expresión de su hermana comprendió que sería inútil- … –volvió a sentarse con la cabeza gacha- No puedo hacerlo, ella está comprometida –se concentró lo más que pudo en su reflejo sobre la superficie del líquido ámbar para no sentir los ojos de la chica sobre él.

- ¿Comprometida? –Tomoyo frunció el ceño con extrañeza, no alcanzando a comprender lo que su hermano decía- No te lo habrás creído ¿Cierto? –rió divertida- Eso fue solamente una broma, el chico se muere por ella desde que estaban en primer año y ese día en un arranque de locura le propuso matrimonio… pero por supuesto que ella no aceptó ¡Ni siquiera lo conoce!

- ¿Eh? –ahora él realmente estaba confundido, recordaba cierto día en que los compañeros comenzaron a molestarlos por lo de un supuesto chupetón, alegando que ella ya tenía un prometido- No, a ella la comprometieron con Kinomoto –agregó recordando que fue éste mismo quien se encargó de notificarle, el mismo día que se conocieron.

- ¡Ay, por Dios, Wolfy! –rió ella, comprendiendo lo que había sucedido- ¿Es que acaso eres tonto? Kinomoto está comprometido con Meilin-Sugar, no con Yinfa-Honey –rió nuevamente al ver palidecer la cara de su hermano- ¿Qué te hizo pensar semejante cosa?

- ¡Ese bastardo! –murmuró por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie y recordando la forma tan ambigua en que Kurotori le anunció del compromiso y las muestras de afecto hacia la ojiverde que seguramente estaban destinadas a despertar sus celos.

Salió de la habitación después de asentar la taza en el escritorio, sin molestarse en decirle nada a su sonriente hermana, quien aún se reía divertida por la confusión. Apenas se detuvo a ponerse los zapatos antes de salir del departamento, sin tomarse el tiempo para amarrarse los cordones y corrió escaleras abajo para salir del edificio, demasiado impaciente como para esperar al ascensor. Siguió corriendo a lo largo de la calle, rumbo a la casa que tan bien conocía, recorriendo caminos que tenía grabados en la mente tan claramente como si hubiera pasado toda una vida en esa ciudad… y es que en realidad así era.

Llegó a la mansión y llamó a la puerta, apenas con el aliento suficiente para hablar con la doncella que lo atendió y durante los minutos en los que permaneció esperando en la estancia, logró recuperarse de su impulso inicial y para cuando la chica de largo cabello castaño claro apareció frente a él, ya estaba convertido nuevamente en un manojo de nervios mal conectados entre sí. Ying Fa parpadeó confusa, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo ahí, agitado, tembloroso y sonrojado, sin dejar de mirarla como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacerlo.

Y este último pensamiento la hizo entrar en pánico…

La chica frunció el ceño y le indicó que se sentara, mientras iba a la pequeña cocineta a servir en una nueva taza, el resto del té que acababa de preparar para llevarle a su hermano, para luego ofrecérsela por mera cortesía. Se sentó en un sillón frente a él, abriéndose paso entre las cajas que Ökami había dejado preparadas para cuando llegaran los de la mudanza y acomodando elegantemente los largos pliegues de su vestido occidental. Korotori bebió el líquido humeante, preguntándose cuál sería el siguiente paso para romper el silencio, formulando en su cabeza todos los esquemas posibles y los probables desenlaces de los mismos.

Asentó la taza sobre la mesita, observando a la muchacha, estaba completamente tensa y con una actitud defensiva, como si esperara que en cualquier momento se lanzara sobre ella en un ataque psicótico. Aún así, se veía tan linda, como la dama refinada que en realidad era, el corto cabello negro rozando por arriba las anchas mangas de su vestido y los rizos de enfrente entremezclándose con los olanes que tenía en el área del pecho. Tenía fruncido el ceño en una actitud soberbia que aparentemente la hacía sentir protegida y los labios torcidos ligeramente hacia un lado en un gesto de desaprobación.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó impaciente, cruzando las piernas por debajo de su amplia y larga falda con crinolina- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Kinomoto-San? –habló en japonés para enfatizar el hecho de que el efecto del ambiente amistoso que sus existencias pasadas habían creado, estaba completamente roto.

- Vengo a ofrecerle mis disculpas, Hiiragizawa-Jou –respondió siguiéndole la corriente, tanto en la formal manera de dirigirse a ella como en el idioma- Y a pedirle que me de otra oportunidad –se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

- … –la chica arqueó una ceja con indiferencia y al darse cuenta de que él no se enderezaba, su expresión se suavizó y suspiró- No tienes que hacer eso, Eriol –dijo finalmente en inglés.

- Sí que tengo –sonrió aliviado al ser redimido por ella- Y es que en realidad quisiera que usted y yo fuéramos amigos –inhaló profundamente, sintiendo que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima- Comprendo que lo que hice fue muy irrespetuoso, pero puedo asegurarle que todo el tiempo… admito que por error mío, pensé que usted también estaba de acuerdo –agregó haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¡Absolutamente no! –se enderezó en un arrebato de indignación, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse de pie- Pero eso ya no importa –se tranquilizó, volviendo a apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón.

- Sí importa –insistió él- Porque no quiero que piense que lo hice simplemente por un simple antojo egoísta, considerándola un objeto para mi diversión –la chica volvió a fruncir el ceño, desviando la mirada- Sé que lo he hecho antes, en muchas ocasiones y eso le lo puede preguntar incluso a mi prometida… ya que también confieso haber tenido el suficiente cinismo como para no ocultarlo a ojos de ella…

- Lo sé –volvió a suspirar- Meilin-Sugar me ha platicado a grandes rasgos cómo es su relación –levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos azul rey sobre él, acusadoramente- Y me dejó bien claro que para Kinomoto, las chicas no son más que juguetes que le aburren una vez que los ha conseguido –apretó los labios con severidad.

- Sí, así es –rió él, comprendiendo que lo había atrapado y negarlo solamente empeoraría la situación, ella abrió la boca por la sorpresa y la irritación- Pero esta vez es diferente, por eso he venido a verla, para demostrarle mi sincero interés hacia su persona, rogándole humildemente apenas por su amistad –sonrió- Y nada más… me conformaré solamente con lo que usted desee darme…

En la mansión Li, una jovencita subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, acababa de salir de platicar con su bisabuela y aún tenía en el rostro los indicios de esa conversación. Se limpió una de las lágrimas que permanecía en su mejilla y abrió la puerta suspirando, ya se sentía mucho mejor y ahora creía tener nuevamente las fuerzas para superarlo. Hiiragizawa Ökami había sido simplemente uno más de sus amores platónicos infantiles, pero gracias a la anciana, comprendía la razón por la que este sentimiento había sido más fuerte que los anteriores.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama sonriendo con alivio y cerró los ojos, estaba ensimismada en su propio mundo cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana y se puso de pie sabiendo de quién se trataba. Alcanzó a ver una última piedra rebotar contra el cristal antes de abrirla y asomarse para encontrarse con un alegre chico de su edad que estaba parado sobre la barda de su casa y al verla aterrizó en el jardín de un brinco. Meiling trepó a través de la ventana y escalando sobre el tejado, bajó hasta donde él la estaba esperando. Estaba vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento y al estilo medio masculino del que siempre se valía el muchacho para molestarla.

- ¿Estás lista para pelear, afeminada? –la provocó, mostrándole la lengua y adoptando una pose de combate- Ven con lo mejor que tengas –le hizo una seña en la mano para indicarle que se acercara.

- ¿Estás seguro, Liang? –se lanzó hacia él en una patada dirigida a su cara- Recuerda que a menos que hayas aprendido alguna nueva técnica que doble tu fuerza, no puedes vencerme –se burló aterrizando ágilmente después de que el chico la esquivó…

Tomoyo tragó saliva con una expresión de amargura, ciertamente el chico de anteojos alargados y cabello negro azulado no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a permitir que la besara así sin más y se saliera con la suya. Sin embargo esto era completamente inesperado, el tenerlo ahí, tan vulnerable y dispuesto a presentarse ante ella con esa misma vulnerabilidad, abriéndose a la oportunidad de que ella lo hiriese de forma irreversible. Toda la inseguridad que tenía hacia él había desaparecido, dando paso a la certeza de que la apreciaba como persona.

Asintió débilmente para dar su aprobación a la amistad que Kurotori le estaba pidiendo, y el muchacho se puso de pie para situarse frente a ella, agradecido. Se arrodilló sobresaltándola y a pesar de que la muchacha retrocedió instintivamente, casi clavándose en el respaldo del sillón, tomó una de sus manos enguantadas entre las suyas. La levantó muy lentamente hacia sus labios y depositó un respetuoso y apenas superficial beso sobre el revés de ésta, con la protección de la tela interponiéndose entre ellos. El tramo más difícil había sido recorrido y si bien era posible que con el tiempo pudiera desarrollarse algo más, eso solamente el tiempo lo decidiría…

Y por ahora, solamente por ahora… amigos estaba bien.

- Has mejorado mucho –jadeó la chica de odangos azabaches, dejándose caer sobre el césped- O es que descuidé demasiado mi entrenamiento durante estos días –sonrió maliciosamente para provocarlo.

- No –agregó él, sentándose a su lado- Siempre he sido así de fuerte, pero no puedo pelear contra ti con todas mis fuerzas… –confesó un poco apenado, con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del jardín.

- ¡Tonto! –le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, no con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño pero sí para que él comprendiera que la había lastimado con el comentario- … –hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas, abrazando sus piernas flexionadas.

- ¡Vamos! No estoy diciendo que seas débil –la animó revolviéndole el flequillo con la mano como si fuera un cachorro- Estoy diciendo que ni siquiera mientras peleamos, he dejado de recordar que sigues siendo una chica –confesó apenado, sonrojándose y mirando hacia el pasto…

Ying Fa se quedó petrificada, no podía creer que el mismo muchacho que había sido tan frío y distante con ella… el mismo que prácticamente la había rechazado después de una confesión amorosa, estuviera ahora -después de anunciarle su inminente partida a otro país, y por cierto a tan poco tiempo de partir- en la estancia de su casa, sin explicación y abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Podía sentirlo temblar por el esfuerzo para no apretarla con todas sus fuerzas y hacerle daño, por contener todas sus emociones y mantenerse en control de su cuerpo para no aplicar demasiada fuerza en su abrazo.

Pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir su pecho hincharse con una respiración profunda, mucho más relajada que nunca y con tal alivio que se notaba claramente que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima. Pero el efecto no tardó mucho, tristemente, le recordaba demasiado a la escena de la cueva y aún no lograba descifrar qué significaban estas tan intensas pero confusas muestras de… ¿De qué? ¿Afecto? ¿Compañerismo? ¿Compasión? ¿Humanidad? Tal vez simplemente se estaba despidiendo, dándole una última oportunidad de quedarse con un recuerdo de algo que pudo ser y nunca volverá… porque nunca lo fue, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas sin previo aviso.

- Ying Fa, perdóname –murmuró cerca de su cuello, sin atreverse a soltarla, temiendo perder todo el valor si la veía a los ojos- De verdad lo lamento…

- No… –eso era, se estaba despidiendo y ahora sí era para siempre- No tienes por qué… –las lágrimas caían ahora sin control sobre la tela de la camisa del muchacho.

- Sí, sí que tengo –la interrumpió, apretándola contra su pecho- Porque no he hecho más que lastimarte cuando en realidad quería protegerte –ella dejó de llorar, quedándose pasmada- Porque Hsiao-Lang sabía que yo me enamoraría de ti, pero no podía asegurar que tú sintieras lo mismo –sintió las manos femeninas aferrarse con fuerza a su camisa- Y luego, cuando me dijiste tus sentimientos… me di cuenta de que no te merezco… –se quedó en silencio para que la voz no se le quebrara- Ni a ti ni a nadie, por lo que he hecho… por haber dejado morir a la señorita T'sing.

- Pero… –balbuceó incrédula, aferrándose a su torso- Pero… la señorita T'sing… tú… tú dijiste… –todas las ideas daban vueltas dentro de su cabeza, tan rápido que no lograba asirlas- Tus verdaderos sentimientos…

- Mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia la señorita T'sing eran los mismos que Li Hsiao-Lang tuvo por el joven Tsukishiro Yukito –aclaró separándose de ella para poder verla a los ojos- Por eso no puedo soportar el no haberme dado cuenta antes de que Yue estaba en su interior, porque no era justo que ella se sacrificara por alguien que no la correspondía…

Meiling tenía los ojos llorosos por el agradecimiento y le sonrió dulcemente a su amigo acercando su mano a la de él para tomarla cariñosamente. Ma Liang se sobresaltó un poco ante el cálido contacto pero permaneció quieto para no desanimarla a hacer lo que quiera que estuviera pensando hacer. Ella se acercó un poco y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro masculino, jugueteando su mano entre las suyas de la manera casual que solamente casi una vida juntos podía darles, suspirando aliviada de saber que no había perdido por completo toda su feminidad.

Sintió cómo el chico se movía entrecortadamente como para acomodarse sin que ella lo notara, para no romper el encanto y darle una excusa para dejar de apoyarse en él, soltó una risita traviesa al detectar esos síntomas tan curiosos en su amigo de la infancia. Él solamente la observó sin imaginarse que había sido descubierto y atribuyó su repentina alegría al hecho de que por primera vez desde que se conocían le había hecho un cumplido. Inhaló profundamente tratando de armarse de valor, miró hacia el cielo en busca del coraje que se había ocultado en alguna parte de su cavilación y luego bajó la cabeza para quedar lo más cerca posible de ella, dada la posición en la que estaban.

- Mei… –era hora de hacer la siguiente movida- La razón por la que te vencí el día de hoy es…

- Sí, ya sé –rió ella y al chico se le fue todo el color del rostro por el susto- Porque eres un tonto arrogante y ya no te aguantabas las ganas de restregarme en la cara que eres más fuerte que yo –soltó bromeando y empujándolo de la nariz con el dedo índice.

- ¿Eh? –el repentino empujón lo tomó completamente desprevenido, por lo que cayó de espaldas sobre el césped con un ligero sonido acolchonado- ¡No! –se quejó, habiendo perdido toda la valentía que tanto trabajo le había costado reunir.

- Sí, lo sé –repitió la chica, acostándose sobre su pecho y acercando el rostro al suyo- ¡Lo que pasa es que te gusto! –canturreó en un tonito burlón, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ma Liang sonrió con malicia, esa era exactamente la pauta que necesitaba para dejar de lado toda su timidez… y sin previo aviso, mientras la chica de mirada rubí aún reía burlándose de él, la tomó del talle para acercarla a él y apresarla contra su cuerpo. Meiling apenas sintió la presión, se borró la sonrisa de su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, vio que la cara de su amigo de la infancia se iba aproximando a gran velocidad hacia ella. Él cerró los ojos y cubrió el último tramo que los separaba, uniendo finalmente sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso, inseguro y húmedo como el que se da la primera vez…

Dudó un poco, experimentando con ciertos movimientos sin saber realmente lo que hacía. La campanita de fresa sonrió con la boca aún presionada con la de él, de modo que su amigo sintió los dientes de ella frotándose contra sus labios y al darse cuenta de que él empezaba a retroceder, pensando que el encuentro había concluido, pasó una mano por detrás de su cabeza para atraerlo hacia sí. Presionó con más fuerza y lo besó apasionadamente, con toda la confianza de una experta besadora, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos de nuevo, perdiéndose en la sensación…

- ¡Pero eso no fue tu culpa! –lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a seguir mirándola- Y aunque lo fuera, no me importaría –la imagen del rostro del chico se hacía borrosa por las lágrimas que inundaban los ojos verdes- Yo solamente quiero estar contigo… quiero ayudarte a aliviar el dolor de tu corazón, quiero… –inhaló profundamente- Si tan sólo pudiera ver tu sonrisa todos los días… no necesitaría nada más… –la expresión del muchacho se ensombreció.

- Mis padres se están divorciando… –dijo por toda respuesta, moviendo negativamente la cabeza y retrocediendo un par de pasos para alejarse de ella- Por eso…

_- No es que Wolfy-Nii-Chama no quiera a mamá –el recuerdo de la voz de la amatista resonaba en la cabeza de Ying Fa- En realidad lo está haciendo todo por ella, papá… –podía ver claramente la expresión de congoja que había aparecido en su rostro cuando le contó esa parte oscura de su vida- Papá solamente la ha hecho sufrir desde que él y mi hermano regresaron de Inglaterra y para darle el divorcio, él demandó a cambio que le diera a Wolfy-Nii-Chama. A papá solamente le interesan sus negocios y aparentemente mi hermano es una pieza clave en ellos, creo que tiene un misterioso talento innato muy especial –la chica de mirada zafirina nunca se había visto más triste- Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para Wolfy-Nii-Chama, pero él le dijo a mamá que haría lo que fuera por ayudarla y prometió volver en cuanto pudiera… _

- …Tengo que irme de regreso a Inglaterra –bajó la cabeza, pasándose una mano sobre los desordenados cabellos y apoyando la otra en su cadera- Pero en cuanto aprenda todo lo que tenga que aprender, buscaré la manera de volver, aunque tenga que administrar los negocios desde aquí –metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará hacer eso? –preguntó, en un gesto que era exactamente igual a cuando Sakura se despidió de Syaoran cuando éste tuvo que volver a Hong Kong.

- … –él la miró y sonrió, mucho más ampliamente que la primera vez, aunque aún no era una sonrisa demasiado notoria si se comparaba con los parámetros del resto de las personas- Dime… ¿Qué es lo que más anhela tu corazón?

- Lo que más anhela mi corazón… –se llevó una mano al pecho, bajando la mirada para meditar unos minutos, cerró los ojos, inundada por todas las sensaciones que despertaba en ella el hecho de poder verlo sonreír, así, como no lo hacía para nadie más, para ella y sobre todo, por ella- ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Quiero que estemos juntos siempre! –se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo sorpresivo y de la misma forma depositó sus labios sobre los del muchacho, segundos antes de que los dos cayeran al suelo.

Ökami la apretó contra sí, correspondiendo al beso de la misma forma hambrienta que ella, tratando de impregnarse de la experiencia tan nítidamente como para que le durase por todos los años que tendrían que estar separados. Culminando de forma intensa y apasionada, lo que había iniciado como un tímido primer encuentro cargado de inseguridad y falta de experiencia infantil. La doncella que les había servido de intermediaria cuando él llegó a la mansión, entró a la estancia para preguntarles si se les ofrecía algo y aunque al principio su reacción original fue interrumpirlos escandalosamente acusándolos de una conducta incorrecta, inclusive ella fue capaz de ver a través de la imagen superficial, los profundos sentimientos que los dominaban y con una sonrisa, salió del lugar en silencio.

Finalmente, después de algunos minutos, se desprendieron pero permanecieron en el piso, ella se recostó sobre el pecho masculino, respirando agitadamente y escuchando el acelerado latir del corazón del muchacho, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La reencarnación del pequeño lobo se puso un brazo detrás de la cabeza mientras con el otro acariciaba la espalda de Ying Fa y dejó que su mirada terracota se clavara en el techo, sin estarlo mirando realmente, hundido en sus cavilaciones.

"_Después de todo no volviste solamente para fastidiarme… ya lo sabías todo… fuiste tú todo este tiempo… trajiste a Mei-Ling para __ayudar a Ying Fa a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos__, luego viniste para ayudarme a mí a darme cuenta de los míos y finalmente trajiste a Daidouji para guiarme hacia el camino correcto, aclarando todas las confusiones… Nunca me agradaste, y tampoco llegaré a entenderte en muchos aspectos de tu vida, ni como amo Clow, ni como Hiiragizawa Eriol o Kinomoto Kurotori… solamente sé, que siempre has cuidado de Sakura y por eso…"_

Pasó sus dedos sobre una mejilla de la chica, sintiendo como se estremecía por el contacto.

"_Solamente por eso, te estaré siempre agradecido… mi incomprendido amigo…"_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Esta vez quise experimentar un poco, algo que ya había hecho antes, tratar de mezclar escenas pero en esta ocasión son tres y se van entretejiendo de forma más o menos desordenada, espero no haberlos mareado mucho y si lo hice… ¡Bueno! En parte ésa era la intención jejeje._

_Creo que muchas cosas se habrán aclarado en este capítulo, que ya nada más falta uno más para decir adiós a esta pequeña historia (que tristeza, sniff, sniff) pero de cualquier forma, si hay alguna cosa que sienten que faltó aclarar, no duden en preguntar. Y pues también los invito a darse una vuelta por la página de los fanarts (que el link está en el profile), que subí dibujos nuevos (y espero subir más, pronto)._

_Sin más que decir, agradezco a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios la actualización pasada y mucho más a quienes me los dejen esta vez… para que no me sienta tan solita, jeje._

_LunaGitana_


	23. Inglaterra

**Capítulo 23**: Inglaterra

_"Reviviendo Vidas, Enterrando Recuerdos"_

Era una mañana atareada, pero no por eso fuera de lo común. Se podían escuchar los ruidos de los teclados, el constante y repetitivo sonar de los teléfonos, voces entremezcladas en un barullo homogéneo, el sutil pitido de algunas máquinas de oficina y los tacones altos de las secretarias siendo amortiguados por la alfombra que cubría todo el piso. Papeles volaban en todas direcciones y el fax recibía documentos constantemente, en armonía con las impresoras como si estuvieran comunicándose entre sí en su propio idioma de objeto electrónico inanimado.

Ökami suspiró, finalizando una llamada con un importante inversionista y se recargó un momento en el sillón de piel, observando a través de la ventana el clima soleado y tranquilo que parecía pertenecer a una dimensión diferente a la que reinaba dentro del edificio. La puerta de su cubículo se abrió dejando pasar a una voluptuosa secretaria con minifalda y una blusa de tela semitransparente, le asentó un par de carpetas y una pila de papeles por inspeccionar, sonriéndole y lanzándole, a través de los estilizados anteojos, una mirada que él no supo descifrar. El chico de cabello castaño le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y abrió una de las carpetas para comenzar a leer.

- "¿Gusta una taza de café, Mr. Hiiragizawa Jr.?" –ofreció la mujer, inclinándose sobre el escritorio para dejar su escote al descubierto- "Encendí la cafetera hace un rato así que debe estar _caliente_" –prosiguió con una voz sensual, tratando de imprimirle un doble sentido a la última palabra.

- "No, gracias" –respondió él sin mirarla, inmerso en la lectura- "Puedes retirarte" –abrió un cajón de su escritorio para sacar un bolígrafo, ignorando por completo la expresión de decepción de la mujer.

Había pasado poco más de seis meses desde que el muchacho se incorporó al grupo de trabajo, no tenía un horario completo porque tenía que asistir a la escuela pero durante las pocas horas de su jornada laboral, había despertado el interés de todo el personal. Claro está que no se daba cuenta de ello, pero su corta edad y la increíble velocidad con la que aprendía el negocio, además de una considerable cantidad de decisiones correctas, lo habían convertido en objeto del deseo de casi todas las secretarias. Ciertamente la más joven de ellas no podía llevarle menos de doce años, pero eso no resultaba ningún impedimento para que hicieran todo tipo de intentos -aunque inútiles- por llamar su atención.

Al principio lo habían recibido con un poco de recelo, pero al descubrir su potencial, los jefes máximos -entre los cuales se encontraba su propio padre- le asignaron su propio elegante cubículo e incluso su propia asistente, puesto por el cual se había desatado una desbarnizada y cruenta -aunque también clandestina- batalla. Irónicamente, ahora, la vencedora de dicha guerra se encontraba caminando decepcionada hacia el área de empleados, preguntándose si acaso no era mayor tortura un tangible rechazo que una anónima esperanza inalcanzable.

Ökami asentó las carpetas sobre la superficie del escritorio y se pasó una mano sobre los desordenados cabellos, estaba un poco frustrado por su incapacidad para concentrarse ¿Cómo era posible que una semana sin saber nada de Ying Fa pudiera hacer esto con él? ¿Cómo era posible que tan sólo siete días fueran suficientes para convertirlo en un cachorro ciego y desorientado? Se puso de pie para caminar en pequeños círculos alrededor de su cubículo, recordando las exactas palabras de la ojiverde durante su última conversación, recorriendo la pequeña salita de sillones de piel negra que había frente a su escritorio de madera roja y pulida superficie de vidrio.

Podía ver a través de las paredes de cristal a los demás ejecutivos trabajando y el constante movimiento de los oficinistas, acarreando archivos y pasando llamadas telefónicas, todo un desfile de corbatas negras y sacos de vestir. Se volvió a sentar en el escritorio, no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado desde que entró a trabajar ahí, o cuan precoz pudiera parecer en el ámbito de los negocios, ese lugar seguía quedándole grande. Detrás del elegante traje de etiqueta y la placa dorada con su nombre grabado que estaba sobre su escritorio, seguía siendo un adolescente fuera de lugar.

Y no era que sus recuerdos del pequeño lobo le pudieran servir de mucha ayuda, de hecho, a partir del momento en el que se rompió el sello con ese primer beso, comenzó a perderlos muy paulatinamente de modo que ahora solamente le parecían pequeños fragmentos borrosos de un sueño. Y por primera vez era capaz de experimentar todas las emociones e inseguridades de la adolescencia… y nunca se imaginó que fuera a ser tan difícil. Resultaba cómico, él, que durante toda su infancia se comportó como un frío adulto sin emociones que obedecía estoicamente las reglas, teniendo siempre el control total de sus actos, ahora convertido en un volátil manojo de nervios.

Tantas sensaciones nuevas, tantas cosas por aprender y ahora las iba descubriendo poco a poco al lado de su novia de mirada esmeralda, a pesar de estar separados por casi un continente de distancia. Suspiró una vez más, volviendo a lo que se le había encomendado, pensando en los años que tendría que esperar para volver al lado de su dulce flor de cerezo y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de auto-imposición, volvió a concentrarse en la lectura de los papeles que acababa de llevarle su secretaria.

- "Hoy puedes retirarte temprano, Wolfgang" –llegó hasta él la gruesa voz de su padre, él dio un respingo, era raro que interrumpiera sus horas de trabajo, y más raro aún que lo eximiera de ellas- "Te veré en la casa cuando anochezca" –le hizo el guiño más fuera de lugar que él hubiese visto en su vida.

Ökami se quedó perplejo unos minutos, aún observando con sorpresa el lugar de la puerta por donde había desaparecido su padre y sin poder comprender por qué de pronto parecía encontrarse dentro de la dimensión desconocida en un mundo bizarro. Le tomó casi cinco minutos registrar la escena dentro de su cabeza y para cuando dejó caer el bolígrafo con una sonrisa, su padre ya estaba dentro de su propia oficina en el piso más alto del edificio. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla y su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente, para un chico normal de su edad, la noticia debería ser un motivo de alegría, pero en su caso particular, tiempo libre significaba tiempo para sentarse a darse cuenta de que no tenía con quién compartirlo.

Su madre y hermana… en Japón, su novia… en Hong Kong, sus amigos… ¿Cuáles? ¿Realmente tenía amigos? Se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata únicamente para tener algo en que mantener ocupadas las manos, y ahora se encontraba completamente confuso, sabía bien como sobrellevar las obligaciones, los trabajos forzados y continuos hasta llevar a su cuerpo al límite del cansancio… pero el tiempo libre, eso definitivamente era algo que no sabía cómo manejar.

Iba conduciendo con extrema precaución, ciertamente faltaban pocos meses para que cumpliera los dieciséis años, pero eso no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la mayoría de edad. Aún así, tenía un permiso que podría sacarlo de apuros en caso de un percance, se detuvo en la esquina para dar paso a un grupo de peatones, eso no significaba que tuviera la libertad de transitar como un cafre desquiciado. Sopesó en su mente las posibilidades y después de desechar dos o tres, se dio cuenta de que se estaba engañando a sí mismo y tomó la calle que lo llevaría al departamento en el que vivía con su padre.

Hizo una pequeña escala en una tienda de abarrotes, tal vez prepararía una cena casera, para variar un poco la rutina de comida congelada que su condición de hombres ocupados les obligaba a seguir y si le sobraba tiempo, llamaría por teléfono a su novia. Consultó de reojo su reloj de pulsera y después hizo el cálculo mental de la diferencia de horarios, quizá tendría que esperar a que ella terminara con sus actividades vespertinas, si no quería verse nuevamente envuelto en una conversación por compromiso con su hablantina prima de mirada rubí, quien le hablaría durante media hora de asuntos que no le importaban, antes de decirle traviesamente que la ojiverde estaba ocupada.

Estaba lavando los vegetales cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, cerró la llave del agua, extrañado, preguntándose si acaso lo de salir temprano había sido una broma de su padre y ahora se encontraba afuera esperándolo para decirle que volviera a la oficina. Se secó las manos con una pequeña toalla de cocina con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, el simple hecho de imaginar a su padre haciendo bromas era tan imposible que le resultaba gracioso ser tan tonto como para suponer tal cosa. El timbre volvió a sonar y caminó hacia la entrada para atender la extraña visita, quitó el pasador, olvidándose de revisar quién era por el agujero de la puerta.

Al abrir, antes de que pudiera alcanzar a ver quién estaba frente a él, cayó de espaldas por el peso de una persona que se le lanzó encima. Sintió que se colisionaba con la alfombra del departamento y simultáneamente, la calidez de un esbelto cuerpo femenino contra él, el dulce cosquilleo en el estómago que conocía muy bien y la suave presión sobre sus labios al contacto con la boca húmeda de la chica. Cerró los ojos, no necesitaba verla para reconocerla, tampoco quería saber si se trataba de un sueño impulsado por su desesperada necesidad de estar con ella, solamente quería impregnarse de aquella sensación para llevarla consigo siempre.

- "¿Ying Fa?" –alcanzó a murmurar separándose ligeramente de sus labios para luego volver a lanzarse hambriento sobre ella, pensando que si se trataba de una alucinación no quería deshacerla con sus dudas- "¿Cómo es que estás aquí?"

- "A partir de ahora voy a vivir aquí" –anunció arqueando un poco la espalda para enderezarse y señalar las maletas que estaban en el pasillo- "¿No es eso maravilloso?"

- "¿Aquí en Inglaterra?" –inquirió levantando un poco el torso para verla, sin comprender del todo sus palabras- "Pero ¿Qué le dijiste a tu familia?"

- "Aquí en tu casa" –especificó con una amplia sonrisa, volviendo a recostarse sobre él- "Aquí contigo" –se sonrojó un poco, acurrucándose sobre el pecho masculino.

- "¡¿Aquí en mi casa?!" –repitió contrariado, levantándose hasta quedar sentado y abrazándola para que no se resbalara con el movimiento- "Pero… mi padre…"

- "Mi bisabuela Midori habló con él" –sonrió de una manera infantil que hizo que el chico de mirada terracota olvidara todas sus preocupaciones- "Le dijo que quería hacer un compromiso matrimonial y de alguna manera lo convenció para que me aceptara como tu prometida…"

- "¿Pero no se supone que deberíamos casarnos antes de vivir juntos?" –todo era tan extraño que daba vueltas en su cabeza- _(("Aunque claro, no es que me moleste y de cualquier forma, podríamos casarnos ahora mismo si así lo quisieras"))_ –completó en su pensamiento, sonrojándose.

- "Para mi familia es igual" –alzó los hombros con indiferencia- "Una vez hecho el compromiso no hay forma de echarse para atrás, es un hecho que nos casaremos tarde o temprano así que a ellos no les importa que viva contigo"

- "¿Y cómo es que tu prima no se fue a vivir con Kinomoto?" –inquirió dudoso con una ceja arqueada, no convencido del todo por la aclaración.

- "Pudo haberlo hecho…" –pensó un momento, llevándose un dedo a los labios- "Pero ellos no quisieron, y la familia tampoco los obligó, prefirieron darles su tiempo para que no terminaran divorciándose al año de casados"

- "¿Entonces?" –dudó un instante, sonrojándose- "¿Tú pediste venir a vivir conmigo?" –ella se ruborizó aún más que él y asintió suavemente con una tímida sonrisa que ocultaba un gesto travieso.

* * *

_"Desde la primera vez que te vi, siempre ha sido así… solo, aislado del mundo, hundido en tu propia determinación, cargando todo el peso de tu responsabilidad sin aceptar ayuda de nadie, como si el destino del mundo dependiera de ti. Yo solamente podía verte desde lejos, esforzándote tanto y sin poder hacer nada por ti, sin poder encontrar la puerta para entrar en tu mundo, donde te refugiabas como si sintieras miedo hacia la gente. _

_Ahora entiendo que a quien intentabas proteger no era a ti mismo sino a las personas que son importantes para ti, porque son aquellas personas las únicas que pueden hacerte sentir vulnerable… y que te pueden herir, con una lágrima, mucho más allá que tus más poderosos enemigos con el filo de su espada…"

* * *

_

Meiling levantó la tetera cuando el límite del líquido ambarino estuvo a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia del borde de la taza, la asentó en la charola que estaba al lado de ella y volvió la vista hacia el monitor de la computadora portátil que tenía enfrente. Un pequeño rectángulo destellaba en color naranja en la barra inferior del monitor, lo activó dándole clic con el cursor y enseguida se abrió una ventana en la que aparecía el diálogo que había estado teniendo con su amiga inglesa. En la esquina superior de ésta se veía claramente la imagen sonriente de una chica de cabello negro violáceo y unos profundos ojos azul rey.

La chinita de odangos azabaches tecleó rápidamente su respuesta, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios cuando Ma Liang se asomó por la ventana y le lanzó una pelotita de papel para atraer su atención. Ella arqueó una ceja lanzándole una mirada recriminatoria, preguntándose de dónde había sacado el objeto en cuestión si la última vez que pudo haber tenido contacto con una libreta tenía que ser hacía un par de horas. Minimizó la ventana para protegerla de su mirada y aceptó el beso fugaz que el muchacho le depositó en la frente antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

- "¿Has sabido algo de Ying-Fa?" –preguntó sonrojado, tratando de hacerle plática puesto que la atención de la chica se había vuelto a centrar en el ordenador- "¿Sabes cómo le ha ido?"

- "Hace apenas una semana que se fue" –le respondió ella, sin dejar de teclear a una velocidad impresionante- "Pero debe estar muy contenta… ¡Claro! Viviendo con ese _HOMBRE_ ¿Quién no lo estaría?" –comentó distraídamente- "¡Cómo la envidio!"

- "¿Ese hombre?" –el sentido con el que la chica había pronunciado la palabra no le gustó para nada- "Creí que el prometido de Ying-Fa estudió con ustedes el semestre pasado…"

- "Es un año mayor que nosotras, pero eso no le quita lo _SEXY_" –volvió a imprimirle ese tono emotivo que hacía que a Ma Liang se le revolvieran las entrañas- "Mi prima es tan afortunada ¡Su prometido es todo un Bombón!" –concluyó en un tono soñador, con estrellitas en los ojos.

- "Ya veo" –su expresión se ensombreció- "Lástima que el tuyo sea un japonesucho mimado y sin chiste" –agregó con recelo, girando la cabeza hacia uno de los pasillos buscando inconscientemente al aludido entre la oscuridad.

- "No hables así de Kurotori" –dijo sin mirarlo, cerrando la laptop que había estado utilizando- "Él es un buen chico" –cuando sus ojos escarlata se levantaron hacia él, Ma Liang se arrepintió del comentario.

- "Mei" –tragó saliva, clavando sus ojos en los de ella- "¿Lo amas?" –ella bajó la cabeza y se hizo un silencio de varios minutos.

- "Cuando me dijeron del compromiso" –comenzó a hablar, aún con la cabeza gacha- "Me pregunté por qué si se trataba de nuestro pariente más poderoso, no lo habían comprometido con Ying-Fa ya que ella es la que posee más magia en la familia Li" –suspiró- "Todo lo que podía pensar era que estaban tratando de compensar mi falta de poderes, que tal vez él tenía tanta magia que era suficiente para contar por los dos" –se reacomodó en su lugar- "Me sentí tan miserable, tan humillada y tan insignificante" –giró la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo- "Pero cuando lo conocí, él se portó tan amable que todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron…"

- "¿Entonces…?" –comenzó a formular una hipótesis, pero ella lo frenó en seco con la señal de una mano.

- "Pronto nos hicimos amigos y todo se volvió más confuso, así que decidimos besarnos" –confesó aún más apenada- "Creí que al contacto del primer beso sabría si se trataba del amor de mi vida o si estaba destinada a un matrimonio forzado e infeliz" –hizo una pequeña pausa- "Y así fue, con el primer roce supimos que siempre nos veríamos como primos y decidimos continuar con la amistad hasta que uno de los dos encontrara a alguien que le gustara y si después de muchos años, ninguno de los dos lo hallaba… nos casaríamos" –concluyó con una tímida sonrisa.

- "¿Y si alguno de ustedes encontrara a alguien que le gustara?" –vaciló dudoso, con el rostro sonrojado, sintiendo cómo los brazos femeninos rodeaban su cuello.

- "Pueeeees…" –vaciló traviesamente- "Siempre he pensado que esta familia necesita modernizarse un poco" –concluyó recostándose sobre él, rozando los labios masculinos con los suyos- "Y entender que hay ciertas tradiciones que deben hacerse a un lado" –sonrió y después lo besó tiernamente.

* * *

_"Y a pesar de que te comportabas siempre frío, me evadías y me herías sin querer… sin siquiera darte cuenta… yo sabía que detrás de ese rostro inexpresivo se ocultaba un corazón sincero… un corazón amable, que siente y se atormenta por su constante determinación de evitar el dolor ajeno, aún a costa de experimentarlo en carne propia si con eso se lo puede evitar a la persona que es importante para ti. _

_Pero todo ha terminado, ya no tienes que esconderte, ya no tienes que estar solo, ya no tienes que aparentar una invulnerabilidad que en realidad no sientes… ahora déjame ayudarte a sostener tu carga, avanzar a tu lado y por favor… déjame ver tu sonrisa, que lo único que pido a cambio es poder verte feliz…"

* * *

_

Ying Fa se levantó de la cama sigilosamente para no despertar a su compañero, había pasado casi un mes desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos y a él todavía le costaba un poco de trabajo habituarse a dormir con ella. Sonrió recordando la primera noche que pasó ahí, la forma tan determinada en que le dijo que dormiría en el sofá a pesar de sus insistencias, fueron casi dos horas de argumentos tímidos y mejillas sonrojadas hasta que el señor Hiiragizawa finalmente le dijo a su hijo que se dejara de ridiculeces y actuara como 'hombre', literalmente empujándolo a la recámara para después indicarle a ella con un gesto amable, que podía entrar.

Aún así, Ökami insistió en dormir en el suelo para dejarle la cama libre y no fue sino hasta que ella se acostó en el piso junto a él, que comprendió que no tenía opción y ambos se subieron a la cama. Ahora parecía bastante tranquilo, su respiración era lenta y tenía la boca entreabierta, con los cabellos desordenados sobre la almohada y desabrochados los dos botones superiores de la pijama, dejando ver apenas una pequeña parte de piel en el área de su pecho. La chica de cabello castaño claro sonrió observándolo, e instintivamente una de sus manos se posó sobre la mejilla del muchacho.

Consultó la hora en el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, normalmente no se despertaba a esa hora, sino mucho después que él, de modo que este tipo de escenas no eran comunes para ella, pero aparentemente las otras noches en que la había despertado a deshoras de la madrugada le habían dejado como consecuencia un sueño intranquilo. No era que estuviera sobre constante estrés en esa casa, de hecho podría decirse que era muy feliz ahí, pero hacía apenas unos días se había encontrado con algo totalmente distinto a su lado a esa misma hora.

Recordaba haber escuchado ligeros balbuceos y el movimiento rígido del cuerpo que estaba a su lado la había hecho incorporarse preocupada, solo para darse cuenta de que Ökami estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Y no cualquiera, ella sabía que los recuerdos de la muerte de Zetian seguían atormentándolo inclusive en sueños, ya que Tomoyo le había contado de todas las veces que los gritos nocturnos de su hermano la habían despertado cuando vivían en Hong Kong. Pero desde la primera ocasión ella lo había abrazado fuertemente contra sí y eso pareció calmarlo, ahora parecía que las heridas se estaban cicatrizando y las pesadillas iban desapareciendo paulatinamente.

Se estiró desperezándose y se encaminó al tocador, mirándose al espejo y se peinó levemente el largo cabello castaño claro con los dedos, sonriéndole felizmente al reflejo que había frente a ella, el reflejo de la chica más feliz que hubiera visto jamás. Llevaba puesta una pijama rosa claro con estampado de pequeños **_muffins_** de chocolate y cerezas rojas, sonrió ruborizándose al pensar en el **_negligé_** de encaje blanco con detalles violetas y pelusa lila que su prima le había regalado un día antes de su viaje a Inglaterra.

Todavía no se atrevía a usarlo -volteó a ver a su compañero que dormía inmutable- y estaba segura de que el día que lo hiciera, alguien volvería a insistir en quedarse a dormir en la sala si no es que antes sufría un desmayo por falta de sangre a causa de una hemorragia nasal. Abrió uno de los cajones del tocador y sacó el libro de las cartas Sakura, sentándose en el banquillo mientras acariciaba la portada con la mirada llena de nostalgia, tenía los recuerdos de su vida pasada, aunque estos se estaban esfumando como cubiertos por una capa de niebla que cada vez se hacía más densa. Lo abrió y sacó las cartas para barajearlas y confirmar que estaban todas, apretó el mazo contra su pecho y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo, Ying?" –una voz masculina atrajo su atención, encontrándose con un apuesto rostro un poco adormilado pero sonriente- "Todavía es muy temprano" –se incorporó ligeramente sobre la cama, apoyando el torso en un codo.

- "Estoy muy emocionada" –respondió, volviendo a guardar el libro en el cajón- "Hoy ser primer día clases" –dijo en inglés, como demostración del fruto de sus cursos intensivos con el chico.

- "_Hoy será tu primer día de clases_" –la corrigió, con su elegante pronunciación británica, a lo que ella asintió enérgicamente como una niña pequeña- "…" –él sonrió enternecido y estiró los brazos hacia ella para indicarle que se acercara.

Después de arreglarse y preparar el desayuno juntos, además de las cajas del almuerzo para el primer día de periodo escolar de ambos, ser sorprendidos por el señor Hiiragizawa en una comprometedora 'pelea' de harina en la cocina y desayunar completamente abochornados en silencio, lograron salir del departamento rumbo al instituto. Ökami conducía despacio para que su novia pudiera apreciar bien el recorrido, aunque no tendría la necesidad de recorrerlo sola ya que tenía intenciones de llevarla e irla a buscar a la escuela todos los días.

Sin embargo, Ying Fa parecía estar más interesada en observarlo sonrojada, experimentando el ambiente mucho más maduro y personal que se armaba alrededor de la escena, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que su padre lo había obligado a crecer aceleradamente y preguntándose cómo debería tomarlo ¿Estaban perdiendo alguna etapa valiosa de su vida? O por el contrario ¿Estaban logrando antes de tiempo alcanzar todo lo que deseaban para tener más tiempo para disfrutarlo? Se relajó, apoyando la espalda sobre el asiento y acariciando suavemente la mano de su novio que estaba en la palanca de velocidades, de cualquier manera, estaban compensando todo el tiempo que pasaron separados durante sus encarnaciones anteriores.

- "No tienes que acompañarme hasta el aula" –anunció cuando escuchó que el chico de ojos marrones apagaba el motor- "Ya no soy una niña pequeña ¿Sabes?" –le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, al ver su mirada de preocupación, como un padre primerizo llevando a su hijita al primer día de kinder.

- "¿Estás segura?" –dudó un momento, con la mano aún asida a la manija de la puerta, listo para abrirla- "Estudié un tiempo en esta escuela, puedo mostrarte dónde está cada cosa y hablar con tus profesores…" –se detuvo al ver la expresión seria de su compañera.

- "No te preocupes por mí ¿De acuerdo?" –se acercó para darle un beso fugaz en los labios- "Ahora vete o se te hará tarde" –le dirigió una sonrisa y salió del vehículo para decirle adiós con la mano desde el exterior.

Ying Fa vio a su prometido quedarse inmóvil en el carro, la observaba pensativo como si quisiera salir y llevarla al salón pese a lo que ella había dicho, la ojiverde movió la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa y alcanzó a distinguir cómo suspiraba con resignación para luego volver la vista al frente y encender el motor. La secundaria de Londres era un lugar muy distinto al instituto al que asistió en Hong Kong, en este último reinaba el ambiente ortodoxo y de tradiciones milenarias, poblada de aristócratas descendientes de importantes dinastías chinas, obsesionados con el honor y las reglas de etiqueta impuestas por una sociedad de más de un siglo de antigüedad.

En resumen, eran jóvenes déspotas y egoístas que demostraban su rango con miradas frívolas, hipocresía y una aparente carencia de sentimientos, mientras que en la segunda -a pesar de tratarse de una escuela privada- los estudiantes se veían mucho más amables y relajados, sin por ello perder su porte refinado. No usaban el uniforme completamente desaliñado, aunque presentaba algunos detalles sutiles de personalización que sería inaudita en la prolija forma de llevar el uniforme de la secundaria de Hong Kong. Incluso entre la población estudiantil se podía apreciar uno que otro rebelde que destacaba abiertamente entre los demás.

Abrió la pequeña mochila que colgaba de su hombro y sacó un papel en el que estaba su horario, consultó los datos de su primera clase y volvió a doblar el papel sin guardarlo, cerró el cierre y se volvió a colgar la bolsa. Inhaló profundamente y caminó entre los pasillos hacia el edificio que estaba frente a ella, subió las escaleras y continuó por el pasillo, atenta a los letreros que había arriba de cada puerta, hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando. La primera hora fue un poco complicada, habituarse a la forma de hablar de los ingleses le resultaba un poco difícil pero su alegre sonrisa le sirvió de introducción para comenzar a acercarse a sus nuevos compañeros.

Cuando terminó el primer día, el automóvil color arena en el que había llegado ya estaba esperándola, se despidió de sus nuevas amigas y caminó hacia donde su novio ya la estaba esperando, apoyado sobre el vehículo. Tenía los brazos cruzados en una actitud introvertida que solamente lo hacía ver más seductor y sumándole el uniforme de preparatoria, atraía a las chicas de la secundaria como si se tratara de algún tipo de letrero luminoso anunciando una innovación tecnológica irresistible. Ying Fa se acercó a darle un fugaz beso en los labios antes de empezar a contarle todo como una chiquilla emocionada.

- "¡Cherry!" –una chica se acercó corriendo, agitando las manos en el aire- "Olvidé decirte que la clase de mañana es en el laboratorio de química, y hay que traer los materiales de la práctica" –añadió, señalando las copias que había estado ondeando en el aire.

- "Labo… ratoru" –repitió la aludida, sin comprender la palabra- "¿Quémi… su?" –la chica había hablado tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de asimilar todas las palabras, Ökami la observó con una sonrisa.

- "Gracias" –respondió a la recién llegada, recobrando su expresión seria- "Yo me encargaré del resto" –recibió el manojo de copias de la sonrojada muchacha y tomó a su novia del talle para dirigirla hacia el vehículo.

* * *

_"Sé que no será fácil, sé que todavía nos espera un largo camino por recorrer y aún cuando te veo tan maduro, tan fuerte enfrentándote al mundo sin darle tiempo a cubrirse de tus embestidas, me pregunto qué es lo que nos deparará el futuro. _

_En un país lejano a mi hogar, hablando un idioma extraño y portando un nombre extranjero que me define frente a una ciudad llena de desconocidos, aún tengo tantas cosas que aprender y tanto por descubrir, pero no tengo miedo, porque sé que avanzaremos juntos… porque a tu lado me siento a salvo… porque sé que mientras esté contigo, no importa lo que pase, todo va a estar bien."_

_

* * *

_

**_Notas de la autora_**

_Capítulo dedicado a Odisea y Umizu, gracias chicas por revivir esta historia que estuvo a punto de quedar abandonada. Y también muchas gracias a todas aquellas hermosas chicas que me alentaron con sus reviews a lo largo de esta historia, porque sin ustedes, habría dejado de publicarla desde el primer capítulo... esto es por ustedes._

_P.D. Me hicieron una observación, de no usar comillas si ya tengo los paréntesis puestos. He de aclarar que este capítulo lo escribí hace mucho y contiene muchos errores de ortografía en los diálogos. Lo sé y no me importa. No pienso corregirlos porque me da pereza, así de sencillo. GRacias por su comprensión y un BESO muy grande con mucho cariño a todos aquellos que lean esto.  
_

_LunaGitana_


End file.
